


Harmony Rangers: Season Two

by Lexys23



Series: Power Rangers Harmony [2]
Category: Austin Mahone (Musician), Fifth Harmony (Band), Hailee Steinfeld (Actress), Power Rangers, Shawn Mendes (Musician), Sofia Carson (Actress)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, Character Deaths, F/F, F/M, PTSD, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 88,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: After the outcome of the last battle, the rangers realize that their power comes at a cost.
Relationships: Ally Brooke & Camila Cabello, Ally Brooke & Camila Cabello & Dinah Jane Hansen & Lauren Jauregui & Normani Kordei, Ally Brooke & Camila Cabello & Dinah Jane Hansen & Normani Kordei & Shawn Mendes & Hailee Steinfeld, Ally Brooke & Dinah Jane Hansen, Ally Brooke & Lauren Jauregui, Ally Brooke & Normani Kordei, Ally Brooke/Troy Ogletree, Camila Cabello & Dinah Jane Hansen, Camila Cabello & Lauren Jauregui, Camila Cabello & Normani Kordei, Camila Cabello & Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello/Lucy Vives, Dinah Jane Hansen & Lauren Jauregui, Dinah Jane Hansen/Normani Kordei, Hailee Steinfeld & Troy Ogletree, Lauren Jauregui & Lucy Vives, Lauren Jauregui & Lucy Vives & Keana Marie & Alexa Ferrer, Lauren Jauregui & Normani Kordei, Lauren Jauregui/Shawn Mendes, Shawn Mendes & Austin Mahone, Shawn Mendes & Lucy Vives, Shawn Mendes & Lucy Vives & Troy Ogletree, Simon Cowell & Demi Lovato, Simon Cowell & Demi Lovato & Troy Ogletree & Hailee Steinfeld, Sofia Carson & Austin Mahone, Sofia Carson & Lucy Vives
Series: Power Rangers Harmony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1371634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Episode 1: New Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in Season One:
> 
> The escape of Princess Valaine, who took five stones, two were left behind in the hands of Princess Lorelei.
> 
> Lord Zadicus wants the stones. Lady Imperia is his wife. And Petrik is his right hand man.
> 
> Lauren, former bully, is the Red Ranger and recruits Normani Kordei (Blue), Camila Cabello (Green), Dinah Jane (Yellow) and Ally Brooke (Pink).
> 
> Simon Cowell, Demi Lovato, Troy Ogletree, and Hailee Steinfeld are in the team.
> 
> Lauren and Shawn, Camila and Lucy, Ally and Troy are dating.
> 
> Ally traveled to a future where Camila and Lauren are dead.
> 
> Lauren has a secret and feels the pressure of leading the team.
> 
> There is an evil White (Princess Lorelei) and Black Ranger.
> 
> The rangers get a power up.
> 
> Lauren was kidnapped and stabbed by Princess Lorelei.

"This is where you die Red Ranger, and when you die, I will be able to kill _everyone_ you love," the White Ranger said, her hand gripping Lauren's throat. The Red Ranger struggled against the evil Ranger, but was too weak. She couldn't do anything as the White Ranger got her sword and thrust it into Lauren's body.

**PRHR**

Lauren gasped and sat up in bed. Her body was covered in sweat. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She laid back in bed, knowing she wasn't going to find sleep now. She couldn't count how many times she had that nightmare, or similar.. Sometimes she watched as the White Ranger killed Normani, or Camila, Shaw or someone she cared about. Other times she herself was killed. But they were all the same.

**PRHR**

Camila looked through her phone in the office. She heard a door open and looked up, smiling up at Keana. "Are you the other tour person?"

Keana nodded. "Yeah. So what? There are two new students?"

Camila shrugged. "I got some girl. Who transfers in senior year though? Like, starting new at the end? That's just weird."

"It's weird that we are getting two _new_ students on the same day," Keana commented, just as the door opened. The two teens looked at the door, as a girl and boy walked in. The girl had long, dark, almost black hair and the boy had curly hair.

"Are you the new students?" Camila asked, giving them a small smile.

The girl nodded. "I'm Sofia. Carson."

"And I'm Austin Mahone."

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:  
** **Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor  
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** **Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Sofia Carson** **  
** **Alexa Ferrer  
** **Keana Issartel** **  
** **Austin Mahone  
** **Shawn Mendes  
** **Lucy Vives** **  
**   


**with  
** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia  
** **Petrik**

**and  
** **??? as Princess Lorelei- White Ranger  
** **??? - Black Ranger**

**Special Guests:  
** **Dua Lipa**

Lauren placed her head on the lunch table, her stomach turning at the thought of eating. Her mind was racing and her stomach was in knots. She couldn't stop thinking about her nightmares. She could always feel like the White and Black Rangers were watching. Like they were waiting for the moment she was distracting, without her guard up.

Lauren had been released from the hospital three days after the- after her _kidnapping_. Her injuries were healing. She no longer had bruises, and she was going to have a scar on her. Demi had taken over as Lauren's Doctor, and she monitored the Red Ranger's health.

The other rangers, Shawn, and the team had tried to talk her out of training, but she _had_ to. Lauren was the Red Ranger, she was the leader and she can't stay down. She had to be at the top of her game, especially after knowing how strong the Evil Rangers were. Demi helped Troy and Hailee work on her ranger power, to protect her stitches.

Lord Zadicus hadn't sent more than Dronoins to attack. Meaning the four rangers were able to go out into the field without Lauren, who's parents barely let out of their sights. Lauren was being driven crazy, until she told her parents she was going to be okay. The other rangers, Shawn and her other friends would keep an eye on her.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and Lauren quickly flinched. She looked over to Lucy and Alexa standing over her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucy asked, moving to sit next to the Red Ranger.

"Been better," Lauren responded, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"It's really great that you're doing better," Alexa added, offering Lauren some of her food. The ranger shook her head, just more people joined their table. Shawn kissed her cheek and sat on her right. Three of the other rangers all sat around the lunch table. While the teenagers all sat around, digging into their food, Lauren just watched them. She felt Shawn's eyes on her. She turned over to him.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

The Red Ranger thought of lying, but decided the circles under her eyes were tell enough. "No," she answered.

"They still haven't found who jumped you?" Lucy asked, looking worried.

Shawn shook his head. "No."

Before Lauren could add anymore, she saw Camila and Keana walking towards their direction with two new teens.

"Hey guys," Camila greeted, moving to give Lucy a quick kiss. The older of the two grinned, before turning to the new kids, who looked amused.

"So you're Lucy? Camila here wouldn't stop talking about you," the girl said, turning to Lauren's best friend.

Lucy turned to the blushing girl. "Good things I hope?"

The boy nodded her head. "She talked about how lucky she was and how much she loved you. I'm Austin Mahone."

"That's Lucy, my girlfriend, Shawn, my best friend, Lauren, his girlfriend and my friend, Normani, Dinah, Ally, Troy, Hailee, and Alexa," Camila introduced everyone with a grin on her face.

"Sofia Carson," the other girl said, turning to Lauren, giving her a small smile.

"Did you two know each other?" Troy questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"No, we just happen to start on the same day," Austin answered, giving a small shrug.

"Do you want to join us? We have enough space," Ally told the new students, who looked grateful.

They all sat around, eating. Lauren tried to act as normal as possible, but she didn't have the energy to do so. Shawn kissed her cheek and told the group that they would see them later.

"Talk to me," Shawn whispered, his arm around the girl, rubbing her arm.

"I'm scared," Lauren whispered, pressing herself against Shawn.

"I know. And it's okay to be scared, what you went through, that's scary. But don't forget, you have a team that would do anything to keep you safe."

_"I'm going to kill everyone you love_."

Lauren flinched, before closing her eyes.

She just hoped he was right.

**PRHR**

Normani's training sword clashed with Dinah's. The two pushed against each other. Ally and Camila were training next to her. Lauren was off in the side; a second training sword in her hands, having broke the first one.

The other rangers had told her to take it easy, and she was angry. She wanted to keep training, to be better.

Dinah's eyes shifted to Lauren, letting Normani hit her. "Ow!"

"Don't be distracted," Normani told her with an eye roll.

"Should we do something?" Dinah asked, her eyes on the Red Ranger.

"Maybe we should leave her alone," Normani suggested, turning over to Lauren.

"I don't want her to go down the rabbit hole again," Dinah commented, grabbing her sword, ready for Normani to attack.

"Look at you, all worried for her," Normani teased, and smiled at her. Dinah felt her cheeks burn red, before charging forward. Normani smiled at Dinah, while they tried to one up each other.

"Fuck!" they heard, and everyone turned to see Lauren holding her stomach. The girl seemed to have pain on her face. Demi rushed to her, before taking her into their command center.

"She needs to stop pushing herself," Camila said, walking to the other two girls.

Dinah nodded her head, staring at the door.

**Commercial Break**

Dinah walked up to Lauren, the latter was tired. Demi had checked the girl over and told her to take it easy. Lauren looked ready to fall asleep. "Hey," Dinah greeted.

Lauren looked at Dinah with tired eyes. "Hi," she said in confusion.

"How's your-"

"Fine," Lauren said in an annoyed voice. "I'm _fine_."

"Lauren-"

"What do you want?" Lauren asked, giving Dinah a glare.

"We're worried about you," Dinah told her, stuffing her hands into her pockets of her yellow jacket.

"I'm fine. I'm healing; I'll be good to fight soon. Demi says my ranger suit will protect me," Lauren told her, looking away.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

"What do you want me to say? I got my ass kicked. I almost _died_."

"It's okay to feel something. You are human too Lo."

"I'm your leader. I'm supposed to be at the top of my game," Lauren told her, shaking her head. Dinah could see the conflict in her eyes.

"Lauren, it's okay to lean on us. That's how we work. Don't go back to whom you were. Not when you've come so far. We're a team," Dinah whispered, moving to hug the Red Ranger. Lauren didn't say anything, just leaned into the hug. "Let us help you, please."

Lauren pulled away with a small laugh. "You were the one who _hated_ me when we started, and now you're here making me feel better."

"We've grown up," Dinah responded, smiling at Lauren.

"We're going to go eat, you two joining us?" Camila asked, looking at the two girls.

Dinah turned to Lauren, who blinked quickly and nodded her head.

The rangers packed their things and leaving their base.

**PRHR**

"Father, shouldn't we attack now?" Princess Lorelai in her ranger suit asked. The Black Ranger was throwing their axe in the air and catching it.

"The Red Ranger is losing her mind," Lord Zadicus whispered, his eyes on the monitor in front of him. He turned to his daughter, nodding his head. "Send out Lizoid and I want you to attack the Red Ranger."

Princes Lorelai gave a nod, before turning to Petrik. "You heard father."

The Black Ranger took a step forward, while Lady Imperia laughed.

"Those Rangers won't survive what comes. They will all fall."

**PRHR**

Dua Lipa was eating when she felt a pain run through her body. She placed her forehead on the table, hoping that the pain would stop. She whimpered.

She felt her head start to split open. Before she lost consciousness.

**PRHR**

Lauren placed her tray of food down and sat with the other rangers. They all started to eat. Lauren took a bite of her burger, enjoying the peace her friends were giving her. She looked at them.

Her eyes looked over at the table, before seeing a wire figure outside the window. She could start to feel her heart it quicken. She opened her mouth to tell the others but no sound came out, just like when the White Ranger thrust her sword into Lauren's chest.

People started to scream and run. The rangers all turned to see a white warrior attacking. Lauren gave then a nod and they ran towards the warrior. Lauren looked over to where she saw the White Ranger and saw no one. She took a deep breath, before following after the other rangers.

**PRHR**

Ally stood next to her team. The white warrior was shooting black beams out of her hands. Lauren took a step forward. "Ready?"

The other four rangers nodded. "Ready!"

"Harmonizer!" They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

The rangers all charged towards the warrior. She shot a beam at Camila, who jumped out of the way. Lauren and Dinah ran on top of cars, their swords colliding with the Warriors. She yelled in pain, stumbling backwards, before glaring at the rangers.

She stomped on the ground and a dark blast shot out, hitting all the rangers. Ally felt her back hit a lamppost. She shook off her shock, reaching for her morpher and pressing the code _0-1-3-1_. Ally charged forward, ducking at the blasts shot towards her. She slashed her sais. The Warrior cried out.

Red blasts hit the villain, who stumbled back. Ally looked over to Lauren, who was aiming her blaster. Normani and Camila rushed forward, their staff and spears ready. The warrior shot her arms out, blasting Normani and Camila. Dinah jumped in front of Normani with her shield.

The rangers regrouped together.

"Battle Mode," Lauren told them, and the other rangers nodded. The rangers flipped the latch on their morphers open. _1-2-1-8._

Ally twirled her gold-pink sais, charging forward. Normani was running behind. They slammed their weapons against the warrior. She cried out, just as Dinah and Camila used their swords.

Lauren aimed her blaster and shot, but something deflected it.

**PRHR**

Lauren felt her hand start to tremble. In front of her stood the White Ranger, bow and arrow in hand. The Black Ranger was not standing too far. Lauren's eyes stayed on the arrow.

_Another arrow appeared in the White Ranger's hand. Lauren pushed herself up to her feet, standing in front of the White Ranger. She stared at her own eyes. The White Ranger pulled Lauren closer by the back of her head, shoved the arrow into her chest. Lauren opened her mouth, but nothing came out. The arrow was pulled away. Lauren looked down at the blood oozing out of her chest. The White Ranger moved back; she released the Red Ranger, letting Lauren fall to her knees._

Lauren felt like she couldn't breath. Her helmet and spandex was getting tighter on her body. She took a step backwards, the world spinning around her. The White Ranger pointed to Lauren, but the Red Ranger couldn't hear anything.

The White Ranger raised her bow and aimed at Lauren. The Red Ranger could just watch as it flew her direction, her body frozen in place.

**Commercial Break**

Normani watched as the White Ranger pointed to Lauren. "Fight me Red!"

The Red Ranger took a step backwards, her body tensed. Normani turned to Ally, Normani and Camila, all of who started to fight the Black Ranger. Normani turned back to Lauren, who seemed petrified. The White Ranger aimed her bow and arrow, before launching it to Lauren. Normani only had a second to realize that Lauren wasn't going to block anything.

Normani rushed forward, summoning her sword. She slashed the arrow, stopping it from hitting Lauren.

The White Ranger laughed, "You are worthless."

Normani gripped her sword tighter, standing in front of Lauren. She could hear panting coming from the Red Ranger.

"Lizoid, Black, let's go," the White Ranger ordered, before vanishing into thin air.

The rangers regrouped, before turning to Lauren, who was hunched over, trying to get her breathing under control.

"We have to get her back, before she has a full panic attack," Normani told the team, all of who nodded. She and Dinah helped Lauren, while Ally called for their ride.

Normani could just rub the Red Ranger's back as they all waited for their car to self-drive to them.

**PRHR**

Demi wrote on her notes. "It was just a panic attack."

"What brought this on?" Simon asked, his eyes on Lauren. He had heard of what happened, but not from Lauren. She never talked about her kidnapping, of what happened, of what they did.

Lauren shook her head. "I just couldn't breath."

"Bull crap," Hailee said, turning to Lauren. "Don't down play this. When when you're a fucking_ power ranger_! You are saving the world, but you can't save the world if you panic _every_ time you see the White Ranger and won't talk. And don't lie, we can see your vitals."

Lauren closed her eyes, scrunching them as tightly as she could.

"Lo?" Camila urged in a soft voice.

"I can't do this!" Lauren told them, opening her eyes. She looked at the rangers with green eyes filled with pain. "I can't do this."

"What are you talking about?" Troy questioned, standing up.

"I froze out there! How am I supposed to protect you if I can't protect myself!" Lauren shouted, tears in her eyes. "Every time I wake up in the morning I see the scar, I see what _she_ did to me. I couldn't stop it from happening."

"Lauren-"

"And I can't even sleep. I can't think. I just keep thinking about that moment _over and over and over_ again."

"Lauren, what do you see? Your nightmares?" Ally asked, gently touching Lauren's arm.

"She kills me, or stabs me. She kills one of you, or someone I love. Someone always dies and I can't stop it. I'm too weak, and she knows it."

"Lauren, _let_ us help you," Normani whispered, taking a step forward. "We're a team. We _want_ to help you. You're our friend, our family. And we don't want to lose you."

Lauren rubbed the tears in her eyes. "I'm tired," she whispered in a small, weak voice.

The rangers stepped forward and hugged their leader. Lauren just leaned into the hold, her eyes closing. Hailee, Troy, Simon and Demi all watched with smiles on their faces.

"We're here for you, _always_," Dinah whispered.

**PRHR**

Camila walked to Lauren, who was trying to sleep but seemed unable to. The Red Ranger gave her a smile.

"Hi," Lauren whispered, her voice tired.

"Hey," Camila said, staring at Lauren.

_Lauren fell to her knees._

_"Lo!" Camila shouted, running to the fallen girl. She fell to her knees in front of Lauren. She gently tapped Lauren's cheek. "Hey, look at me, just look at me." The Red Ranger blinked, her eyes unfocused and glassy. Her white ranger gloves turning red with blood._

Camila blinked the thought away. Camila sat down on the bed next to Lauren. "I don't think I've slept well either."

Lauren looked at Camila, confused.

"You almost died in my arms. There was so much blood. I had to take four showers just to get rid of all the blood."

"I'm sorry," Lauren told her, pushing herself up.

Camila shook her head. "It's not your fault. You just happen to be Red, the target. I don't blame you. I blame _them_. I blame the White Ranger. But Lauren, you're not the only ones with nightmares. You're not the only one scared to lose people. We're all scared. But we don't have to go through it alone. We're a team. The only way we are going to get through this is together."

Lauren offered her hand, smiling at Camila. "Together."

Camila moved next to Lauren. "I want to sleep too."

Lauren snuggled into Camila. "I'll try to talk more. I'll do better."

"We just want you to be better."

Lauren hummed, her eyes closing. The last thing Camila thought about before falling asleep was that she was going to kill the White Ranger for what she did, to the trauma she caused.

**Commercial Break**

"What are you doing?" Troy questioned, looking at Dinah, who had a sharpie in her hand. The yellow ranger, froze, her eyes wide.

"Nothing," she whispered, putting the marker behind her back.

Troy looked at Camila, seeing black marks above her lip. He rolled his eyes and walked away. Dinah let out a breath, looking down at the sleeping rangers. Alarms started to go off, waking the Red and Green rangers with a start.

"Seems like Christmas has woken," Hailee joked, as she sat at her table with plans, devices and tools around her. The Blue and Pink rangers walked in and turned to Simon.

"Lizoid is attacking again," he said, signaling to the monitor.

"Lauren, don't push yourself too hard," Demi told her in a strict voice. The Red ranger sighed with a nod. She turned to the team, before frowning at Camila. Normani looked away, while Ally covered her face. Dinah just laughed.

Camila quickly got her phone and looked at her own reflection, turning a glare to Dinah.

"Girls," Simon told them.

"Harmonizer!" They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

"Battle Mode," Lauren told them, and the other rangers nodded. The rangers flipped the latch on their morphers open. _1-2-1-8._

**PRHR**

Lauren stepped towards Lizord, her sword in hand. "Dinah, you're on defense. Normani, Camila, you two are distraction. Ally, you and I are attacking."

The rangers nodded and went to work. Lizord shot her beam at the rangers and Dinah jumped in front of it with her shield. Normani and Camila ran towards each side, being as loud as they can, while Ally ducked and hid behind cars. Lauren aimed her blaster. When Lizord's back as to her, she shot at her. She screamed in pain, turning to glare at Lauren. She was going to charge, when Normani and Dinah jumped in front of her, distracting Lizoid.

Lauren smirked under her helmet, before moving to take aim again.

Ally jumped from behind a car and slashed at Lizoid with her sword. Camila appeared behind Lizoid and stabbed at her.

Lauren gripped her gun and aimed it, when there was a flash in front of her. Lauren gripped her blaster tighter, feeling her hands tremble.

The White Ranger stood in front of her, her stance relaxed. Lauren felt herself tense up, not sure what to expect.

"Don't move," Lauren told her, a small tremble in her voice.

The White Ranger let out a small chuckle. "You think _that_ is going to stop me? You think _you're_ going to stop me? No. You're going to stand there and watch as I kill everyone you care about. Starting with your family, then your boyfriend, then your best friends and lastly, your team. I'm going to kill them all and you won't be able to do _anything_ about it."

Lauren felt her body still, before feeling the anger take over the fear. Lauren took a step forward. "I'm going to stop you. I'm going to stop this!"

The White Ranger turned to the morpher on her wrist, before tapping the number pad. A sword appeared in her hand. Lauren quickly shot at the White Ranger, who blocked the shots. Lauren quickly summoned her sword and the two rangers clashed.

"I'm going to enjoy driving my sword through your heart," the White Ranger whispered, pushing against Lauren's sword.

The Red Ranger gritted her teeth and pushed back.

She could hear the fighting happening near her. She aimed her blaster and shot the White Ranger, who fell onto her back. Lauren stalked towards her. She stood over the White Ranger.

"You're not going to win. I'm not going to let you. Even if I have to _die_ trying," Lauren responded, her voice filled with anger. The White Ranger stood up and walked into Lauren's sword. The Red Ranger didn't move.

"Would you be willing to kill me? Would you shed blood to save your loved ones?" The White Ranger taunted.

Lauren didn't have time before the Black Ranger showed up. He grabbed the White Ranger's arm, shaking his head. The White Ranger looked at the new Ranger before turning back to Lauren. "We'll meet again."

The two Rangers vanished and Lauren let herself relax.

She closed her eyes before turning to the other rangers. Lauren saw them still hurting Lizoid. She wondered why they didn't help her with the White Ranger, but she just reached her morpher and pressed the code, _3-9-3-2_. Ally and Dinah rushed to her to help her with the cannon.

"Good to have you back," Dinah said, taking her spot on holding the blaster. Camila and Normani continued to distract Lizoid.

"Is that why you guys let me fight her alone?"

Dinah shrugged.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "5H Blaster, charge!" Lauren called out, pressed the trigger.

"Fire!" The three rangers paying attention shouted.

They watched as the blast hit Lizoid. When the debris and smoke left, Dua Lipa laid on the ground.

**PRHR**

"You should have let me destroy them!" Princess Lorelai snapped, pacing in front of her father and his wife.

"Tell your daughter to sit down" Lady Imperia said, her voice filled with boredom.

Lord Zadicus turned to Petrik. "Make him grow. And patience my daughter, I thought you wanted a good fight? The Red Ranger will need to be a full strength. You'll get her soon."

Princess Lorelai let out a sigh, before leaving the room.

**PRHR**

"Let's put an end to this, I need Demi to check me over," Lauren told her team, turning to her morpher. The other rangers followed her lead.

The rangers were soon in their Megazord. Lizoid stood in front of them. Her hands were glowing.

The Megazord charged forward, sword in hand. Lizoid shot beams out of her hands. The rangers felt the hit.

"Mani, DJ, we're going to electrocute her," Lauren said, turning to the two. Dinah and Normani nodded. The Blue Ranger placed her hands on the console. Her hands started to glow, and water shot out of the Megazord's hands, drenching Lizoid. Dinah repeated the motions, and electricity flew out of the hands of the robot.

Lizoid screamed in pain, being shocked by Dinah's power. "We're going to finish this now."

Lauren placed her hand on the keypad. _3-6-7-3._ The sword transformed into a blaster.

"Harmony blaster," Lauren called out, gripping the handles. The rangers all prepared. "Fire," she whispered, pressing the trigger.

A rainbow blast was fired. Lizoid screamed, as it hit her. When all the smoke disappeared, she was gone.

Lauren let out a breath. "Let's go home."

**Commercial Break**

The rangers and their friends were together, laughing at something Camila was saying. Lucy leaned into her, kissing her cheek. Troy had his arm around Ally. Shawn and Lauren were sharing a plate of fries. Alexa and Keana were talking to Sofia and Austin, who were slowly finding their way into the group of friends.

Dinah looked at the wings in front of her, before turning to Normani, who looked away. Dinah looked down at the wings, pushing the plate towards her. Normani smiled and took one.

Dinah closed her eyes and hoped her cheeks didn't give her up.

Dinah reached for one of her wings, her hand brushed against Normani's. The Blue ranger made eye contact, before looking away.

Dinah shifted her eyes, catching Austin's eyes. The new boy gave her a grin, looking amused. He winked at her, and Dinah felt her cheeks heat up, having been caught. Dinah gave the smallest of shakes, and Austin nodded. He turned back to Keana, who was telling him and Sofia about what they usually did.

Dinah took the chance to look around the table. Camila was shoving a complete slice of pizza into her mouth while Lucy watched with her adoration. Troy was gently massaging the back of Ally's neck, while the pink ranger leaned into it. Shawn was trying to line the french fries up by size while Lauren helped him.

She smiled. After the last few weeks they had, she was happy things were going back to normal.

**PRHR**

Lauren couldn't move. She watched as the White Ranger stood in front of Lucy, Keana and Alexa. The White Ranger turned to her. "Who will I be killing tonight?"

The Red Ranger opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. She tried to take a step forward, tried to reach for her morpher, but her body wouldn't comply. The White Ranger laughed. "I did say I was going to kill everyone you love and make you watch. Now watch."

The villainess ranger grabbed her sword and shoved it into Lucy's chest.

**PRHR**

Lauren woke up with a start, her body covered in sweat. She closed her eyes, trying to get her heart back to normal. She inhaled deeply. She had to stop the White Ranger, no matter what it took.

She had to.

**End Credits**


	2. Episode 2: Two Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is a filler episode. Not a lot of 'fun' stuff happening. But there are a few teases.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. (Better Episodes are coming.)

Camila grabbed the flour and threw it at Lucy. The older of the two laughed. She grabbed an egg and threw it at Camila. The ranger pouted, before chasing Lucy around the kitchen. Lucy laughed as she felt Camila place her egg filled head onto her face.

**PRHR**

Ally passed the broccoli to Troy, who chopped them up. Troy gave her a smile, as he placed the vegetables into a pot. Troy moved to wrap his arms around her and pulled her close. Ally leaned into him as the vegetables steamed.

**PRHR**

Shawn flipped through the book in front of him. He looked into the living room, where Lauren was sleeping. The girl had been so tired, he decided to let her sleep while he prepared a meal for her. His parents were out for the night with his sister. Shawn looked around the table, seeing the ingredients. With a deep breath, he started.

**PRHR**

Dinah twirled her fork, looking at the person standing in front of her. She smiled, as Normani shook her head. The two girls had decided to hang out while the other girls hung out with their significant others. Dinah looked back to her food, wishing it was more than just hanging out.

**PRHR**

Naill pulled Hailee closer, a box of pizza on the table and an episode of Power Rangers on the television. He wasn't going to lie, it was a little weird that his girlfriend loved the show so much, but given that Power Rangers _did_ exist, he could see the appeal. He turned to Hailee, who's eyes were glued on the television. He leaned into her, a smile on his face.

**PRHR**

Keana placed her tray of food on the table. She smiled at Alexa, Sofia and Austin, all of who had nothing to do. The two new kids had wanted to hang out, and Keana (recently broken up with her boyfriend) and Alexa decided to join them.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:  
** **Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor  
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** **Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Sofia Carson  
** **Alexa Ferrer  
** **Keana Issartel  
** **Austin Mahone  
** **Shawn Mendes  
** **Lucy Vives**

**with  
** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia  
** **Petrik**

**and  
** **??? as Princess Lorelei - White Ranger  
** **??? - Black Ranger**

**Recurring:  
** **Alejandro Cabello  
** **Sinu Cabello  
** **Sofi Cabello  
** **Jerry Hernandez  
** **Patricia Hernandez  
** **Naill Horan**

Camila watched as Lauren gripped her training sword. She had called for a training session, and the rangers could still hear the uncertainty, the fear in her voice. The rangers wanted to help her feel better, to get over her fears.

Lauren stood on one side, Dinah and Normani stood together, while Ally and Camila stood next to each other.

Dinah charged forward, and Lauren ducked. She slammed her training sword on Dinah's stomach (the yellow ranger, as well as the other rangers have felt the pain before, they were used to it). She then turned to Normani, who looked determined. She rushed forward. She was able to evade Lauren's swing. Camila decided to join in. Her training sword collided with Dinah's. The yellow ranger pushed against Camila.

Ally decided to go towards Lauren and Normani. Lauren moved out of the way, while Normani blocks the attack. Lauren used the moment to knock both rangers on their feet. Camila looked over to Ally, letting Dinah to knock her down. The green ranger groaned when her back slammed on the ground.

"Damn it," she complained, pushing herself back up.

"Hey Lo, breakfast time," Hailee said, walking to training grounds.

Lauren had been so concentrated in her training, she did forget to eat, something the rangers worried about. Fortunately Shawn knew their secret and would bring her breakfast. The other rangers ate beforehand and would train together while Lauren rested.

"Dinah and I versus you and Normani," Camila suggested, looking at Ally.

The pink ranger nodded.

The rangers all prepared to fight. Hailee and Troy, who walked out, decided to watch, wanting to leave Lauren alone with her boyfriend. Camila gripped her training sword, watching as Ally ran towards her. Camila quickly jumped out of the way with a laugh.

Ally looked confused. "You're supposed to take this seriously. People's lives are on the line."

Camila nodded her head. "I know. And I am."

"Not if you're laughing," Ally responded, gripping her sword. She swung again, only for Camila to move, as if she were playing. "We've been training together for _months_ and why are you choosing now to fool around?"

Camila tilted her head. "We'll get nowhere if we fight the same way, especially with the White and Black rangers watching our every move."

"What do you think?" Troy asked, turning to the female team tech.

"I think tensions are high and everyone is feeling the pressure. This makes me think of Kevin and Mike from Samurai. They are complete opposites from each other. But make a great team. Ally and Camila will learn to get passed this."

Troy nodded.

Camila clenched her teeth, her eyes on Ally, the latter looking slightly annoyed.

They charged for each other.

**Commercial Break**

Princess Lorelei paced, her hands in fists. Lord Zadicus leaned back, watching his daughter seethe. Lady Imperia let out a sigh. "Tell your daughter to stop making me dizzy."

"What's bothering you?" Lord Zadicus asked, his voice demanding answers.

The Princess stopped and looked at her father and his wife. "I want to _kill_ her. I want revenge."

"You'll get it but not now. Petrik!"

The young alien rushed to them, his eyes filled with curiosity. "Yes Sire?"

"The rangers, we can't let them get stronger. Find the warrior who can stop it," Lord Zadicus said, waving his hand.

"Father-"

"You will stay on this ship until I say so. Now silence. Petrik, get to work."

"Right away Sire," he said, giving a small bow.

**PRHR**

Alexa was fixing her bed when she felt a sudden pain run through her body. She placed her hand on her bed as she tried to catch her breath. She closed her eyes, feeling the room spin, as something in her broke. She felt her vision darken, before she lost all consciousness.

**PRHR**

Dinah, Ally, and Camila sat on the ground, catching their breath as they watched Lauren and Normani fight together. Normani had gotten stronger since starting off and seemed to go toe to toe with the Red Ranger.

Simon walked out to the rangers. "Girls, there is an attack."

Lauren gave a nod. She turned to the team. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Harmonizer!" They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

Lauren and Normani used their bikes, while the other rangers went in their car. The rangers saw people run in confusion. Ally saw a warrior in purple standing in between the crowd, beams shooting out of their hands towards people.

"Als, Camz, get the people out of here. Dinah, protect them. Normani, you and I will attack."

The rangers all nodded and ran to do what they were told. Lauren and Normani used their swords to attack, while the other three protected the people.

"Run!" Ally told the crowds, while Camila stood a few feet away. She saw Dronoins appear. Ally rushed towards them holding them off. Camila continued to deal with the crowd. Ally gripped her sais and slashed at two Droinins. She looked over to Dinah, who was fighting the other Dronoins. Lauren and Normani were in the middle of stabbing Switchy.

Switchy pushed Lauren away and Normani went in for an attack, but Switchy ducked and threw a fist to Normani.

Ally felt a Dronoin hit her. Ally turned to see Camila shove the Dronoin away. "What about the people?"

"I'm saving you," Camila answered, ducking and summoning her spear. She twirled it and stabbed it. "What's your problem?"

"You're being reckless! You know what happens if we mess up, and you still act like a child," Ally said, feeling frustrated.

"Now is _not_ the time to do this," Dinah piped in, as the two rangers stared each other down.

Ally opened her mouth to say something, when she felt something hit her, just as Camila was hit as well. Ally's vision went black. When she came to, she was staring at herself. Ally frowned.

The Ally in front of her moved, and Ally frowned, as she looked at her own body, seeing a green suit. "What the?"

"Ally?" the other Ally asked, and Ally looked up at the Ally.

"Camila?" Ally questioned, frowning.

"We switched bodies," Camila said, shock in her voice.

"Am I really this short?"

Dronoins charged at them, and Ally swung her sais, only for them to be gone and replaced with a spear. She hit a Dronoin, who shook it off. She looked over to Camila and saw her throw her sais.

There was a flash of light and the Black Ranger appeared. He stood in front of Ally. The now green ranger took a step back, her gripping Camila's spear. The Black Ranger took a step forward, his axe by his side. He raised it up, while Ally raised the spear. Before the axe could touch Ally, Dinah showed up and blocked the attack with her shield. Normani moved to Camila, who seemed to struggle with Ally's sais. (Lauren was fighting Switchy all by herself.)

The Black Ranger took a step back, letting his Axe disappear. A sword appeared in his hand and he struck Dinah. The yellow ranger kicked him back, before slamming her shield against him. Ally felt fear run through her body.

Even though it was her mind, she could feel the fear in Camila's body. She wondered if Camila felt like that all the time. She looked at the spear she was holding and tried to join in the fight. She hit the Black Ranger, who turned to her. Dinah bashed her shield against his helmet, and she saw the affect it cost.

A red blast hit the Black Ranger from behind, and Lauren, in Battle Mode, stepped forward.

The Black Ranger took a step back, just as Switchy changed back into his human host, Alexa.

Lauren, Normani and Dinah turned to Camila and Ally.

"What are we going to do?" Ally asked, looking confused.

**Commercial Break**

Lauren looked at 'Camila' and 'Ally'. She looked at the weapons in their hands. She then looked at Dinah and Normani. She grabbed Camila's spear and held it in her hand. "Everyone switch," she said, giving Normani her blaster. Dinah grabbed Ally's sais, while Camila grabbed Dinah's shield. Ally was left with Normani's staff. "With this warrior, we don't know who's weapon we're going to end up with, which body we will have, but we need to know how to use them."

"Can't we just switch?" Dinah asked, looking at the weapons in her hands with a frown.

Lauren twirled the spear in her hand and slammed the flat end on Dinah's shoulder. The yellow ranger yelped in pain. "We need to be ready for anything."

Dinah let out a sigh.

"We'll switch weapons every ten minutes," Lauren told them, turning to her morpher. She quickly morphed, and the other rangers followed behind. Lauren gripped the spear and watched as the other rangers tried to get use to the new weapons. Lauren struck Normani, and the Blue Ranger seemed surprised. She aimed the blaster to Lauren, but the red ranger quickly disarmed her. Ally swung Normani's staff, but Lauren quickly blocked the attack and made the staff slip out of her hands.

Camila pushed the shield against Lauren, but the Red Ranger evaded it and the current Pink Ranger fell on her face. Lauren turned to Dinah, who started to swing the sais. Lauren used the spear to knock Dinah off her feet. The Red Ranger stood between them, as the other rangers picked themselves or the weapons off the ground.

"Want to learn now?" Lauren asked, getting nods from the four rangers. Lauren gave them a nod. "Let's get use to this."

**PRHR**

The rangers were getting their things, when 'Ally' turned to 'Camila'. "I have a date with Lucy tonight."

Dinah and Normani started to laugh while Lauren looked amused. "Okay?" 'Camila' questioned, looking confused.

Camila signaled to her own body, "_Camila_ needs to go on a date with Lucy."

Ally's eyes widened. "No."

Camila smirked (and the others weren't used to that look on Ally's face). "You aren't canceling. I promised to make it, and _you_ will be going. Just don't kiss my girlfriend."

"I have a boyfriend, thank you very much," Ally told her, shaking her head. "This isn't going to go well."

Lauren looked at the time. "I think you should get going Ca-Als."

Ally let out a sigh and walked out.

"Who wants go to spy?" Camila questioned, looking excited.

"You do know Ally always has dinner with her parents, right?" Normani questioned, a grin on her face.

The smile left 'Ally's' face. "A-any one want to join me?"

Hailee shook her head. "I'm helping Demi with some stuff," she said, while the medic nodded. Troy shook his head. "Homework."

"I'm hanging out with Taylor," Lauren answered, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"And I just don't want to," Normani told her, a small smile on her face.

Dinah laughed. "Hell yeah, I want to watch you choke."

'Ally' glared at her.

**PRHR**

'Camila' was sitting at a table, waiting for her date to arrive; her eyes wide, her fingers thumping against her pants. She sat up straighter when she saw Lucy walk in. Ally quickly stood up, took a step forward. Lucy gave her a weird look. "What are you doing?" Lucy asked, giving her a laugh.

"C-I, you, do I, uh, sit," Ally told her, giving her a nervous smile.

Lucy frowned, confused. "Is everything okay?"

"Perfect," Ally responded, quickly reaching for the menu and opening it.

"So, uh, how was your day?" Lucy questioned, blinking as if trying to wrap her head around things.

Ally looked at Lucy. "I-it was fun."

"Okay," Lucy replied, looking around. "And Sofi? How is she? Did you give her the present? Did she like it?"

"Who? I-I mean, she's great. She loved it," Ally told her, hoping that the rest of the date passed in silence.

Lucy just turned to her menu. Ally let out a breath and closed her eyes.

Things weren't going to end well. She just hoped Camila was having a better time.

**PRHR**

Camila moved the food on the plate around. She looked over to Ally's parents.

"So how is Troy?"

Camila looked up. She saw Dinah smirk at her. "He, he's fine." Camila felt disgusted to say that, especially to someone she saw as a brother.

"You should bring him by some time," Patricia said, taking a bit of her food.

"Sure", Camila responded, giving them a small smile.

"Just make sure to always keep your door open," Jerry told her, shaking his head.

The smile left 'Ally's' face and she felt like she was going to be sick. She turned to Dinah who was laughing silently. Camila turned to Ally's parents. "There is no problem with that."

Camila went back to her food, hoping Ally didn't destroy her relationship with Lucy.

**PRHR**

Ally stood up and grabbed her things. She and Lucy walked out, both of them walking in awkward silence. The two stood in front of the restaurant. Lucy turned to 'Camila' and gave her a small smile. "I'll text you later."

Ally grinned. "Sure, but before ten, because I like being in bed by that time."

The smile left Lucy's face. "But you text me until three in the morning most nights. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm great. As cool as a block of ice."

"Oh, kay," Lucy muttered, before shaking her head. "I'll, uh, later." She went in for a kiss, but Ally swerved her. "What's wrong now?"

"It's, uh, your breath," Ally said, her eyes wide.

"_My_ breath?"

"Yes, no! I mean, my breath. I just, next time. I-I'll see you later. Bye!" Ally said, turning and rushing off, leaving Lucy behind.

Camila was going to kill her.

**PRHR**

Ally walked into the Cabello household. She smiled at Camila's parents. "Hey Mr and Mrs Cabello," she said, getting weird looks back.

"Are you okay mija?" Sinu questioned, walking up to Ally.

Ally let out a small laugh. "Fine, I just wanted to know how it felt to say that. I-I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

Sinu and Alejandro both nodded. Ally rushed to Camila's bedroom. She sat on the bed and closed her eyes. She had to change back to her own body and soon. Her door was pushed open and a small head popped in.

"Hey Sofi," Ally greeted, giving the little girl a smile.

Sofi walked in and closed the door. "You aren't Kaki, right?"

Ally let out a laugh. "You're really smart. I'm Ally."

Sofi beamed. She walked to the bed and sat down. "When am I getting Kaki back?"

"When we beat the monster. And we'll be doing that soon."

Sofi just beamed. She hugged Ally tightly before going to bed. Ally laid back and closed her eyes. She let out a breath.

**PRHR**

"How is it going?" Normani asked, moving to stand next to 'Ally'. The Pink Ranger glared at the Blue Ranger, before punching the locker in front of her.

"What's the _fucking_ code?" Camila snapped, kicking the locker under Ally's.

"Didn't get any sleep?" Normani questioned taking over and opening Ally's locker.

"What made you guess that?" Camila questioned, rolling her eyes. "I wasn't able to sleep until like three and her family has breakfast early in the mornings. Who the hell's a morning person?"

Normani laughed.

"Hey Mani, Mila," Sofia greeted, walking by.

The two girls waved, before they realized what she said. "What did you call me?"

Sofia stopped and grinned at them. "I was watching the news and saw that the monster that attacked was switching people's bodies. And I just saw you, but she never said a curse word. And I just heard your potty mouth, so I just put two and two together." Sofia shrugged. "I hope the _Power Rangers_ defeat him or it or whatever and you and Ally go back to your bodies. Anyways, I have to get to class. See you girls later."

Camila and Normani watched her leave, before looking at each other. Camila shrugged. "We'll talk to Lo later. Right now, I have to go fail Ally's classes. Wish me luck."

Normani let out a laugh as the two girls walked off to class.

**Commercial Break**

The rangers were training, Ally and Camila versus Normani and Dinah while Lauren watched. They had each other's weapons. Ally, who was able to sense Camila's usual reactions (the bodies always remembered, worked much better with Camila. She understood her reaction to things.

Simon rushed out of the base. "There is an attack."

Lauren gave him a nod. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Harmonizer!" They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

The rangers all arrived to the location within minutes. "Let's go Battle Mode," Lauren said, and the other rangers nodded. The rangers flipped the latch on their morphers open. _1-2-1-8._

The rangers charged forward. Lauren used her sword and slash at Switchy. He let out a cry, just as Ally slammed the Green spear against his body.

He let out two beams, which hit Camila and Normani. The two rangers followed their instincts and continued to fight. Normani used the Pink Ranger sais and stabbed at Switchy.

Lauren smiled when she saw the other rangers working, knowing they were becoming unstoppable. She took a step forward, when two being stopped in front of her. She gritted her teeth, her eyes on the White Ranger.

"Here for more?" Lauren asked, taking a step forward.

The White Ranger let out a chuckle. "We're just here to watch."

Lauren looked over to the other rangers and saw them fighting Switchy. Lauren turned to the two Evil Rangers, taking a step back. She summoned her blaster, aiming it at the White Ranger, who didn't move a single inch. Lauren's finger twitched on the trigger, her mind flashing her time on the ship. She shook her head, not wanting to remember the feeling of the arrow entering her body and shot the blaster after she moved her arm.

Switchy let out a cry. He shot out beams, and Lauren felt it hit her. Her vision quickly darkened, before everything returned to view. She looked at her suit, seeing yellow.

"Sweet, I'm red now! _Everyone_ has to listen to me now," Dinah said, puffing out her chest.

"No one is going to listen to you," Normani told her, and Lauren let out a chuckle. She gripped the shield and charged forward. She slammed it against Switchy's body. Ally and Camila charged forward slamming the spear and staff against Switchy. Dinah shot it using the Red ranger Blaster, while Normani stabbed it. Lauren turned to her morpher.

_3-9-3-2_.

A blaster appeared in front of her. Ally and Camila held it up while Dinah and Normani stood behind her.

"Let's change everything back to normal," Lauren said before calling out, "5H Blaster, charge!"

"Fire!" The five rangers shouted.

The blast flew out and hit the Warrior. They watched as the smoke cleared and Alexa laid on the ground. The rangers all tensed up, before relaxing when they realized they were back in their bodies. Lauren turned to look at the White and Black Rangers. The White Ranger looked at her own morpher and pressed a code. The Black Ranger quickly followed her lead. They disappeared and Lauren released a breath.

**PRHR**

"Why didn't you attack?" Lord Zadicus asked his daughter, who sat on her own throne. The Black Ranger stood at her side.

"You're right. I have to wait. We'll attack when it's time," Princess Lorelei said, her eyes on the monitor. "Petrik, active the second life."

"Right away," Petrik answered, giving a small bow.

Lady Imperia looked at Princess Lorelei, hatred in her eyes. The Princess smirked, leaning back.

**PRHR**

"We're not done yet," Normani said, as a large creature appeared in front of them.

The rangers called their megazord.

The Megazord charged forward, only for Switchy to blast at them. The Megazord stumbled backwards. It grabbed one of the swords and slashed at Switchy. He shot another beam and the Megazord used the sword to slice the blast in half. The Megazord walked forward, grabbed the other sword.

"Now," Lauren said, and the Megazord stabbed at Switchy. He cried out and stumbled back.

"Ally," Camila called out, giving her a smile. Ally gave her a nod in return.

Camila and Ally all turned to their keypads and pressed their codes. _5-4-3-3. 6-3-7-7._ The sword transformed into a blaster.

"Wind Earth blaster," Camila and Ally called out, gripping the handles. The rangers all prepared. "Fire," they called out, pressing the trigger.

The rangers watched as the blast consumed Switchy until he was completely gone.

"We did it."

**Commercial Break**

"I missed my body," Camila said, rubbing her hands against her stomach.

"Yeah, you should probably stop _loving_ yourself like that," Ally told her, letting out a laugh. "And you should probably shower. I didn't want to _touch_ anything and skipped on showering. And after the last two days, you don't smell like flowers."

Camila laughed, nodding her head. "I enjoyed showering in your body."

Ally's eyes widened, making Camila laugh harder.

"I didn't touch anything. I'm not a perv."

"About all the things I said," Ally started, only to get cut off.

"I get it. Things aren't all that great," Camila told her, "and I'm scared. _All_ the time. I mean, we almost lost Lauren. I'm scared she's going to do something stupid and get herself killed. I'm scared that any of you girls will die. But I don't want to live in fear. It's not the way to live. So I try to enjoy what I do."

Ally nodded. "I saw the future where you died. And I remember the pain that it caused hearing that. And you're right, I should probably live that way too. I don't want to be worried all the time."

"Next time we train, we'll try it my way."

"Deal," Ally replied, "but I'd probably talk to Lucy, and soon."

Camila frowned. She opened her mouth to ask, but Ally was already walking away. Camila turned, only to find Lucy standing in front of her. Camila grinned. "Hey," she greeted.

"Are you back to normal?" Lucy asked, her eyes scanning Camila's face.

"Oh, that, yeah, I was sick."

Lucy gave her a look that told her she didn't believe the lie.

Camila gave her a smile. "I'm fine babe." She went in for a kiss, but Lucy moved back. Camila frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want my breath to _bother_ you," Lucy said, glaring at her girlfriend

Camila sighed.

She was going to kill Ally.

**PRHR**

"So you think it could be someone close to us?" Normani asked, as the ranger team sat around the base.

"It makes sense. Lord Zadicus needed a host to live on Earth, the White and Black Rangers could be the same. We just don't know who exactly it could be," Demi told the rangers, leaning back. She looked at the rangers.

"What do we do?" Dinah questioned, looking at Lauren and Simon.

Lauren ran her hand through her hair. "We trust no one. Not even our friends and family. Anyone could be our enemy."

**PRHR**

Sofia stood in front of a mirror, staring at her own reflection. She took a deep breath, before walking out the restroom. She smiled when she saw Austin waiting for her. "Ready?" he asked, giving her a small smile.

Sofia nodded her head. "Let's go."

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week (Possibly): When ranger is kidnapped, worrying the rangers, and another ranger decides to follow her heart.
> 
> -
> 
> Next up, new couple is born. And there will be a small fun moment between two separate characters.
> 
> The characters who took a back seat this episode will be front and center next.
> 
> We need to get through two more episodes, and then Ep. 5, we get the Evil Ranger Reveals. 
> 
> Sofia and Austin are important, so there is a reason for their appearance. As to whether they are are the Evil Rangers, you'll find out soon.
> 
> Spoiler: More than one character will die. (I'm excited to Destroy the Rangers.)
> 
> We are twelve chapters away from Lauren's reveal.
> 
> Also, I didn't think I'd be so tired after work, which makes writing harder. (My last job didn't make me so tired.) So I'll try to have the Eps on Fridays, but some may be released during the weekend. And my sister will be coming home next month (and next week) and it's hard to write when she's around. And she's going to be home for a few months. So let's hope that I get to finish this story in the time I hoped to have it finished.


	3. Episode 3: The Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got good news and bad news.
> 
> Good News: Here is the next chapter.
> 
> Bad News: My sister is having surgery and will be coming home for three months sometime next month so writing may be hard to do.
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than usual, mostly because I wasn’t able to write as much this week, as I am sick and it was the holidays and my sister was home. But here it is.

Camila opened her locker and looked at the teen standing next to her. Dinah sighed and leaned against the next door locker. “Why don’t you just say something?” Camila asked, rolling her eyes.

The yellow ranger shrugged her shoulders. “She may not feel the same way.”

Camila closed her locker and turned to Normani. “You’re an idiot. She’s _in_ _love_ with you.”

“H-how do you know that? Did she say something? Do I really have shot?”

“We’re not blind DJ. Anyone with eyes can see how Normani feels about you.” Camila shouldered her bag, as the two started to walk. “Look, Ally and Lauren are in hetero relationships. And so are Troy and Hailee. I don’t really know what Demi and Simon are into, and I’m not interested into getting into their love lives, because, _no_. But I’m alone and I’d really like some people on my boat, you know?”

“Are you just using me?”

“Duh,” Camila responded, with a small laugh.

“Hey Dinah,” they heard and the Yellow Ranger froze. Camila grinned.

“Heeeyyyy Mani,” Dinah greeted, her face red.

Camila rolled her eyes at how her best friend was becoming so flustered. But then Camila noticed something. She looked at Normani. “Hey Mila, how are you? Oh, I’m just fine And how are you today Mani? I”m doing just great.”

The two girls just ignored her to smile at each other. Camila let out a sigh, hoping that they would get their _asses_ of their heads and see that they both share the same emotions for each other. Camila walked towards Lucy, Alexa and Keana, not wanting to get into Dinah and Normani’s lovefest.

Lucy gave Camila a kiss on the cheek.

“How are they blind?” Keana asked, watching the Blue and Yellow Rangers.

Alexa laughed. “Do you remember how long it took Lucy to figure out why she didn’t like Lauren bullying Camila?”

Camila turned to Lucy with an eyebrow raised. “And you didn't try to stop it?” Camila asked.

Lucy pushed Camila with her shoulder. “You try to get Lauren to listen to you.”

Camila gave Lucy a gentle kiss, before turning to the awkward couple.

But only time could tell with those two.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:  
** **Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor  
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** **Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Sofia Carson  
** **Alexa Ferrer  
** **Keana Issartel  
** **Austin Mahone  
** **Shawn Mendes  
** **Lucy Vives**

**with  
** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia**

**and  
** **** **??? as Princess Lorelei/White Ranger  
** **??? as Black Ranger**

Lauren looked at Camila and Ally, rolling her eyes. Something the three did every so often when Normani and Dinah started to train together. They’d flirt most of the time in their own little world.

Lauren turned to Normani and Dinah, both of who were looking at each other, training swords at hand. Smiles on their faces, as they tried to hide them.

“How long has this been going on?” Demi asked, walking up to the rangers. Lauren and Ally turned to Camila.

The Green Ranger shrugged. “There was something always there,” Camila said, “but they are also the only two single rangers left, so I think they got lonely and that made them realize their feelings for each other. I just wish one of them would admit it. This is getting too much.”

Lauren and Ally nodded their head. “Honestly, I don’t want to listen to their flirting.”

Ally laughed, shaking her head. “They are new to romance, leave them be.”

Camila looked at the two rangers, who seemed to drop their swords and were just talking.

“Hey DJ!” Camila called out, getting the attention of the Blue and Yellow Rangers. “Just ask her!”

The Yellow Ranger’s face turned red. She glared at Camila. Noramni smiled, teasingly. “Ask me what?”

“D-do you want to, I don’t know, want to get food together some time?” Dinah asked her, looking to the ground.

“But we do that all the time,” Normani responded, smirking at the ranger.

Dinah’s eyes widened, before glaring at Normani. “You know what I mean.”

Normani gave her a smile. “I’d love to get food with you.”

Lauren let out a big sigh, shaking her head. “Let’s see what happens.”

**Commercial Break**

Dinah felt her hands start to clam up. She looked at girl sitting in front of her. Normani looked beautiful in her usual blue. Dinah looked down at her yellow shirt, hoping it would make her look worthy of Normani’s presence.

“I’m happy you finally asked me out,” Normani told her, a soft smile on her face.

“_You_ could have asked _me _out,” Dinah told her, smirking.

“You do the labor and I get treated like a princess.”

“What if I want to be treated as a princess?” Dinah complained, glaring at her.

“You’re not cute enough,” Normani responded, and Dinah scoffed.

“I’m the cutest person you’ll ever meet.”

Normani raised an eyebrow. “You think?

“I’d like to hope,” Dinah replied, giving the other girl a smile.

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus turned to Princess Lorelei and the Black Ranger. “Father?”

The villain nodded his head. “Go. The rangers will be fighting their worst enemy yet.” He laughed, as the White and Black rangers disappeared.

“Petrik, turn on the machine. We can’t have the other rangers ruin our fun.”

Petrik gave a bow. “Right away Sire.”

**PRHR**

The two finished their dinner and started to walk out of the room. Dinah reached over and grabbed Normani’s hand. Normani peeked a look at Dinah.

“Would you hurt me if I kissed you?” Dinah asked, and the blue ranger felt a wave of excitement.

The two stopped walking and Normani turned to Dinah. Her eyes shifted down to the yellow ranger’s lips, before shifting up to her eyes. She felt herself inch closer to the other ranger. She could feel the other ranger’s breath on her face. Just as she was about to lean closer, they heard clapping. Both rangers turned to see the White Ranger and Black Ranger walking towards them, their swords in their hands.

“What are you doing here?” Normani asked, hands up ready to fight.

The White Ranger laughed.

“Simon, Troy,” Dinah said into the communicator of her morpher, but all she got was radio silence. She gave Normani a look.

The White Ranger took a step forward, “Are you having a hard time calling your friends? I guess that means its just us. So do you want to do this the easy way or the _fun_ way?”

Normani turned to Dinah and gave her a nod.

“Harmonizer!” They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch. They quickly summoned their own swords.

The two rangers charged forward. They clashed their swords against the White and Black rangers. Normani pushed against the White Ranger, who held her ground. The White Ranger moved her hand to her morpher and pressed numbers, and her bow appeared. Noramni didn’t have enough time to react when the White Ranger slashed it against her. Normani stumbled back, allowing the White Ranger to shoot arrows.

Normani hit the ground with a groan. She saw another arrow flying towards her and she rolled out of the way. She looked to her morpher. _1-2-1-8._ She felt more power, and pushed herself up. She summoned her staff, and swung at the White Ranger, who tried to evade, but was hit by Normani. The White Ranger pushed herself off the ground.

“You make a good rival, too bad you won’t be one for long,” the White Ranger said, confusing Normani.

“Mani!” she heard Dinah call out. The Blue Ranger turned to see Dinah on the ground, the Black Ranger’s sword against her throat.

The White Ranger stepped forward. “Come with us and she lives. Fight and he _kills_ her.”

Normani looked at the fear in Dinah’s eyes. She powered down and took a step back.

“No!”

The Black Ranger turned his sword and slammed it against the Yellow Ranger’s head. Normani watched as Dinah slumped on the ground.

Normani turned only to receive a punch to the face. Normani’s vision blurred. She felt the White Ranger grab her and then nothing.

**Commercial Break**

Shawn watched as Lauren leaned against the locker. They had just heard of Normani’s kidnapping, and Shawn knew it was bringing back emotions Lauren had hoped to put behind her. She closed her eyes. She opened her mouth ready to say something, but nothing came out.

“Lauren?” Shawn whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The Red Ranger flinched, “Nor-Normani was taken,” she said, panic in her voice. She hunched over, placing the palms of her voice against her knees. “They have her! A-and they are going to hurt her! They are going to hurt her. An-and I can’t protect her,” Lauren said, pants coming out of her. Shawn could see her trying to breath, but struggling to do so. “I-I-”

Shawn gently reached for Lauren’s shoulder, trying to ground her to him. He knew she had to stay with him, he couldn’t let her get lost in her head. “Lauren, babe, breath. Can you breath for me?”

Lauren seemed to try to inhale deeply, but shook her head.

Shawn placed her hand on his chest, “Breath with me, please. Follow me, okay? In, out, in out.”

Lauren scrunched her eyes closed, her hands turning to fists. Shawn could see her face pale. She seemed to be trying to follow his breathing.

“Shawn? Lauren? Is everything okay?” someone asked, getting Shawn’s attention. Lauren didn’t even show any sign of hearing her.

“Hey,” Shawn responded, turning back to his girlfriend. “Lauren’s having a panic attack and I can’t stop it.”

Sofia frowned. “Kiss her.”

Shawn turned to her, looking confused. “What?”

Sofia nodded. “I saw it on _Teen Wolf._ Kiss her.”

Shawn opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Sofia rolled her eyes. She pushed him away. “I’m sorry for this.” She placed her hands on Lauren’s cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. Shawn’s eyes widened, watching as Sofia kissed his girlfriend. He felt himself relax when he saw Lauren relax.

Sofia pulled away, smiling at Lauren, who looked confused.

“What did that do?” Shawn asked, placing a hand on Lauren’s shoulder to make sure she was okay. He could feel her breathing slow down. He slowly rubbed her back as she became alert.

“They said holding your breath can stop a panic attack and Lauren really seemed to need to hold her breath.”

Shawn nodded, remembering the episode. He turned to Lauren. “Are you okay?”

Lauren nodded her head. She stood up and pressed her back against the locker.

Shawn turned to Sofia, who gave them a smile. “Thank you,” Shawn said, giving her a nod. “I mean, it’s unconventional, but it helped.”

“I’m glad to help,” Sofia said, as she started to walk away. Shawn watched as Austin stood at the end of the hall and wrapped his arm on the girl’s shoulders as they left. He turned back to Lauren.

“Let’s get you to the base.” Lauren gave him a little nod. Shawn placed his arm around her. “Everything is going to be okay.”

**PRHR**

The Rangers, the team and Shawn stood in silence. Simon, Tory and Hailee were on the computers trying to find a signature. Ally and Camila sat in silence. Shawn held Lauren, who was tensed. Demi was checking Dinah’s head over.

“Why do they want her?” Ally asked, “if they wanted to kill her, they would have just done it. Why take her?”

“Did the rangers say anything?” Simon questioned, giving his attention to Dinah.

“_You make a good rival, too bad you won’t be one for long,_” Dinah repeated, before clenching her teeth.

What does that mean?” Camila inquired, a frown on her face.

“They are going to turn her against you guys. They are going to make her evil,” Hailee told them, her eyes on the monitor.

“No! That isn’t happening,” Dinah snapped, glaring at the girl. “She won’t turn against us. She’s Normani! She’s our friend!”

“That won’t change anything. They are aliens. They have the technology,” Hailee told them. “They can alter her brain.”

“Then we’ll stop her too,” Lauren said in a defeated voice.

“We’re not supposed to fight our own,” Dinah said, pushing Demi away from her. Demi glared at her.

“To get her back, we will,” the Red Ranger replied, a hollow look in her eyes.

**PRHR**

The Blue Ranger was hooked to a chair, a machine on her head. Lord Zadicus watched as Petrik touched the wires.

“Will it work?” Lord Zadicus asked, his eyes following his every move.

“It should Sire, just one more second.”

Petrik went back to the master controls, pushed a latch and pressed a button. The Blue Ranger spazzed on the chair, her teeth gritted. Lord Zadicus just waited for the results. He smirked when the machine stopped.

He watched as Petrik unhooked the Blue Ranger. She opened her eyes and looked around. Lord Zadicus walked to the ranger and looked down at her.

“My Lord," the Blue Ranger said, sitting up. “Whatever you need, I am ready to follow.”

Lord Zadicus leaned close. “I want you to destroy the rangers.”

“With pleasure.”

**Commercial Break**

“Rangers, we found her,” Simon told the team, all of who left what they were doing to see the monitors. They watched as Normani attacked random people. Lauren gritted her teeth, as she took a step back.

“Let’s go get her back. Ready?”

“Ready!”

“Harmonizer!” They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

“We’ll get her back,” Camila whispered, grabbed Dinah’s shoulder. With one final thought, the rangers rushed out to get the Blue Ranger back.

The rangers stood in front of Normani. The Blue Ranger was tensed, her hands in fists. She took a step forward.

“Mani, what are you doing?” Ally questioned, worry in her voice. Lauren shifted to the other rangers, seeing how they were hesitant to do anything. But Lauren knew that things had to be done.

“I am going to kill you all,” Normani replied, her voice void of emotions.

“It’s us, your friends!” Camila tried, signaling to herself and the other rangers.

Normani just summoned her sword.

“This isn’t working,” Lauren told the rangers, taking a step forward.

“You aren’t even trying!” Dinah snapped, pushing Lauren.

The Red Ranger took a deep breath. “I want her back too! THis is _killing_ me! But we aren’t going to get her back by just asking!”

“She’s right,” Ally told her, summoning her sword. The other rangers followed her lead. They turned to Normani, who looked ready to charge. The other rangers then charged.

Lauren slashed her sword, and Normani blocked it. The other rangers held back. Lauren felt Normani’s foot connect with her chest. The Red Ranger groaned, just as Ally took her spot. Lauren watched as she held her power back. Lauren gripped her sword, moving forward and Dronoins appeared. Lauren gritted her teeth, knowing the other rangers weren’t going to fight like their lives depended on it, while Normani fought to kill.

Lauren slashed at the Dronoin around her. In the corner of her eye, seh saw Dinah falter when she faced Normani.

Lauren summoned her blaster and shot it at the Blue Ranger. Ally and Camila started to fight the Dronoins, while Lauren ran to the Yellow Ranger.

“You have to fight,” Lauren told her, and the taller ranger shook her head.

“I-I can’t. What if it was Shawn?”

“I would still fight him. He’d want that, just like Normani would. I would. I’d want all of you to fight me like your lives depended on it. We can’t save her if we hold back,” Lauren told Dinah, who sighed.

Normani ran to the rangers and Lauren blocked her attack. She pushed against Normani and aimed her gun to the Blue Ranger, pulling the trigger. Normani released a frustrated yell and morphed into the next level. Lauren felt Normani’s sword slash against her chest. She hissed in pain, before going into Battle Mode.

Lauren and Normani clashed swords. Lauren quickly maneuvered her sword to cause the Blue Ranger to lose her grip on her sword. Lauren aimed her gun and shot Normani’s chest. The Red Ranger walked up to the Blue Ranger, who wasn’t giving up.

“Stop!” Dinah shouted, powering down. The Blue Ranger summoned her staff.

“What are you doing?” Lauren asked, aiming her gun to the blue ranger.

“Trust me! Dinah answered, before turning to Normani. “Mani, I know you’re there.” The mind controlled ranger took a step back, staff ready to fight. “Normani, I’ve fallen for you, and I know you can beat this. You’re in there somewhere. Come back to us, to _me_.”

Normani pressed the edge of the staff against Dinah’s chest. The Yellow Ranger didn’t move. Lauren finger twitched against the trigger, ready to stop the Yellow Ranger’s death.

Dinah moved closer. “Please.”

“Bravo,” Lauren heard. She looked over to see the White and Black Rangers standing not far from them. Lauren turned and shot her blaster. The White Ranger grabbed her sword and blocked the attack.

The Black Ranger walked towards the Yellow Ranger with his axe and tried to hit Dinah with it. Lauren turned to protect the unmorphed ranger when the White Ranger shot her an arrow.

Fortunately Normani blocked the attack. She pushed against the axe. Dinah quickly morphed and slashed the Black Ranger. He stumbled backwards, just as Noramni’s staff hit him.

Lauren and the White Ranger were clashing swords, trying to one up each other. The White Ranger grabbed her bow and slammed it against Lauren’s chest. The Red Ranger stumbled back with a groan.

Lauren aimed her blaster and shot at the White Ranger. Camila and Ally jumped into the fight. Ally slashed her sais against the White Ranger, while Camila slammed her spear on the Black Ranger. Lauren stood up and charged towards the White Ranger, slashing her.

The two evil Rangers stepped backwards. The White Ranger aimed her bow, when the Black Ranger grabbed her hand and pulled her away. They vanished in front of them, and Lauren let out a breath. The rangers demorphed. She watched with a smile as Dinah wrapped her arms around Normani and held her close.

**Commercial Break**

“I remember everything,” Normani muttered, tears in her eyes. “I wanted to kill all of you, because that was what he wanted. I am _so_ sorry.”

Dinah shook her head. “It wasn’t your fault. You weren’t in control. None of it was your fault.”

“I should have fought harder. I should have stopped myself.”

“But you came back. And none of us are hurt,” Dinah said, walking towards the Blue Ranger.

Lauren signaled for everyone to leave, and they did. Dinah and Normani were left alone.

“We never finished the date,” Dinah whispered, standing in front of Normani.

The shorter of the two smiled. “We didn’t, but you save me.”

Dinah frowned. “I did?”

Normani leaned closer and kissed Dinah’s lips. The Yellow Ranger leaned into the kiss. The two rangers got lost in each other’s lips.

**PRHR**

Troy’s fingers moved across the laptop, the ‘platters’ of the keyboard, before he stopped. His eyes widened, as a smile appeared on his face.

He had finally done it.

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: The rangers face their toughest enemy yet.


	4. Episode 4: Third Level

Lord Zadicus looked at the body on the table. Tirus was resting in his host’s body. Lord Zadicus turned and walked out, knowing he would have to do something about the Titan. He would be the destruction of the Power Rangers. But there was more to do before he could set _that_ plan in motion. He turned to Petrik, who was looking at another soldier, a robotic one. He looked at the body, the host, who was asleep. He had learned the name was _Harry Styles_.

“Sire,” Petrik said, giving a bow.

Lord Zadicus nodded his head. “How is it going? Is it going to be ready to attack the Power Rangers?”

Petrik gave a nod. “He is ready for deployment My Lord.”

Lord Zadicus smirked. “That’s good to hear.”

**PRHR**

Hailee looked at the monitor, before turning to Troy. “We unlocked it,” she said, a smile appearing on her face. “We did it!”

Troy laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, happy all their work had come through.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:  
** **** **Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor  
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** **Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Sofia Carson  
** **** **Alexa Ferrer  
** **Keana Issartel  
** **Austin Mahone  
** **Shawn Mendes  
** **Lucy Vives**

**with  
** **** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia  
** **Petrik**

**and  
** **??? as Princess Lorelei - White Ranger  
** **??? - Black Ranger**

**Special Guests:  
** **** **Harry Styles**

Lauren placed the training sword down, wiping the sweat off her face. She looked to her side to see Dinah pull Normani in for a kiss. She fondly rolled her eyes. She turned to the other two rangers, one of which gagged.

“Can’t you guys take this somewhere else?” Camila asked, moving to sit on the ground. Ally sat down next to her, while Lauren took a seat on the ground as well. Dinah flicked her off. “This isn’t fair.”

“What isn’t?” Ally asked, looking at the girl sitting next to her.

“You and Dinah and Mani are dating within the team, and Lauren’s boyfriend knows our secret. I’m lucky my girlfriend lets me run away to fight crime without them knowing,” Camila complained, falling back.

“The Power Rangers live by three rules, never use your powers for your own person gain, never escalate a fight, and never reveal yourself,” Hailee said, “and we have broken the last one. And it has been broken a few times on the show.”

“We aren’t really enforcing it,” Lauren told the group. “As long as you can trust the person, and that they will be safe, or won’t put any of us in danger, I think it’s okay to tell some people. But we don’t want to tell _everyone_. Especially not your parents. You don’t want them to worry about you all the time.”

Camila nodded, just as Dinah and Normani joined the group of girls. Troy sat down next to Ally and kissed her temple.

“Do you want to tell Lucy?” Normani asked, placing her head on Dinah’s shoulder.

“It would make things make more sense. She has been questioning things, and I don’t want any secrets between the two of us, you know? I want what Lauren has, support,” Camila told the team, shrugging her shoulders.

Lauren gave her a smile. “If you want to tell her, you have my support.”

Each ranger started to nod.

“How about we do a group date? Maybe you can break the news to Lucy there. I mean, Lauren’s also been keeping a secret from her,” Ally suggested, smiling at the girl.

Hailee pouted. “Am I not invited? My boyfriend doesn’t know either.”

“Do you want him to know?” Dinah asked, leaning forward slightly.

Hailee shook her head. “No. I like him, but I want to keep him away from this.”

“So four-way date, with a ranger reveal, text your boos,” Dinah said, standing up and pulling Normani with her.

Lauren and Camila let out a small laugh, as they grabbed their phones.

**Commercial Break**

Lucy looked at the rangers, all of who were giving each other looks. Lucy looked at the boys, both of which looked like they knew what was happening.

“What’s going on?” Lucy asked, looking at the group of people.

“There is something I have to tell you,” Camila said, looking at her girlfriend. Lucy couldn’t tell what Camila was feeling, but she could see the nerves in her eyes. Lucy looked over at Lauren, who looked invested.

Lucy wasn’t going to lie. For a second, her mind went dark. She felt a fear that Camila may have gained feeling for her best friend. Lauren was beautiful, and Lucy as wondered how it would feel to kiss her. But she _loved_ Camila, and it would shatter her.

But Camila was looking at her with love in her eyes, and that soothed her worries.

Lucy’s eyes shifted to the other girls, all of who looked curious.

“Hey,” someone greeted, getting everyone’s attention.

“Sofia, Austin, what are you two doing here?” Ally asked, looking at the teenagers.

Sofia shrugged, a small smile on her face. She looked at Austin. “We’re meeting up with Keana and Alexa. But we wanted to drop by and say hey.”

“Is this a little group date?” Austin questioned, looking curious. “We’re sorry we’re bothering you. We’ll let you get back to your date.”

“We need to spend as much time with our loved ones,” Sofia told them, shrugging. “We never know what will happen with these attacks.”

Austin turned to Sofia, a smirk on his face. “So you’re going to say something to _you know who_?”

Sofia pushed his shoulder, before turning to the group. “We’ll see you around.”

The two walked away. Lucy turned to the group, all of who had an uncomfortable look on their faces. Lucy opened her mouth to ask what was happening when people started screaming. Lauren, Camila, and the others all became alert. Shawn and Troy both stood up, while the girls tensed up.

Shawn grabbed Lucy’s shoulder started pulling her towards him. Lucy pulled away.

“We have to get away from here!” Shawn told her, but she ignored him. She looked back, to see the girls run in the direction the people were running from.

Lucy looked at Shawn, before chasing after the girls.

“Lucy!”

Lucy ignored him and kept running. She stopped when she saw the girls stop not far from her. Lucy was about to call out to them when she saw Lauren take a step forward.

“Ready?” Lauren asked, her weird watch in front of her. Lucy frowned, having never noticed it. She looked at the other girl’s wrists, seeing the same watch on their hands.

“Ready!” Camila, Normani, Dinah and Ally responded, giving a nod.

“Harmonizer! Locked in!" They shouted, as they did something to their watches. Lucy took a step back when she saw the Power Rangers standing where her friends and her girlfriend were.

“Lucy, we have to get out of here,” Shawn told her, out of breath.

“B-but, they, Power Rangers, what?” Lucy said, a frown on her face.

Shawn nodded his head, “I know, but we have to let them fight.”

Lucy shook her head, her eyes on the Power Rangers.

Her girlfriend was a Power Ranger. Her best friend was a Power Ranger. Her friends were Power Rangers.

She _knew_ the Power Rangers.

**PRHR**

Lauren summoned her sword and charged forward. Ally watched as Camila and Normani ran to different directions, while Dinah summoned her shield. Ally gripped her sword, as she took a step forward. The Robotic Warrior aimed his hands to Lauren and a blast shot out. It hit Lauren’s chest and she fell onto her back.

“Fuck that hurts,” Lauren told the team.

Camila and Normani charged, only to get hit by blasts. Zoid then turned to Dinah and shot two blasts. Dinah gripped her shield, but the impact was to great and Dinah’s back slammed against a car.

Ally turned to Zoid, seeing his hands starting to glow. He shot at her, and Ally was able to jump out of the way.

Lauren’s sword collided with his hands, but Zoid just laughed. He turned and pressed his hand against Lauren’s chest, throwing a blast. The Red Ranger flew and hit a brick wall, crumbling onto the ground.

“Lauren!” Ally heard, and her head snapped to Shawn and Lucy running towards the Red Ranger. Zoid’s hands started to glow, and with his two hands, he shot at the two non-rangers.

“No!” Ally shouted, trying to run to them, when Camila jumped in front of them. The Green Ranger held her stance, but then the blast ended, she demorphed and fell to her knees.

Zoid laughed, his hands glowing once more. Lauren started to push herself up. Ally ran forward and slashed Zoid with her sword.

“Demi, we need you here, Camila is down,” Lauren said into her comms.

_“On my way_,” Demi responded.

“We need to take this to the next level,” Normani told the team, all of who nodded.

“Battle Mode,” Lauren said, and the other rangers nodded. The rangers flipped the latch on their morphers open. _1-2-1-8._

Ally gripped her sword, feeling the surge of power. She raised her sword and brought it down on the robotic soldier. Zoid seemed to feel the impact, but was able to shake it off. A blast hit his chest. He looked down and laughed. His body started to glow, and he released an e.m.p. like attack, taking down the rangers.

Zoid seemed to be out of breath, as he transformed into his host, Harry Styles.

The curly haired host released a laugh and disappeared, leaving the rangers to pick themselves off the ground.

Ally looked to her fallen member. Camila was in Lucy’s arms, the girl on her knees. Shawn looked tensed, as he knelt next to her.

Ally turned to Lauren, who had demorphed and looked angry. Ally knew they were in for it.

**Commercial Break**

Demi was connecting an unconscious Camila with monitors, to check her vitals. Dinah and Normani sat down, while Ally walked to her boyfriend. Hailee opened a bag of chips. Shawn looked guilty, while Lucy looked betrayed and worried.

“What the _hell_ were you thinking?” Lauren asked, her voice filled with anger and authority.

“Laur-” Shawn started, but Lauren raised a hand.

“No, you _aren’t_ rangers! You could have been hurt! We can protect yourselves,” Lauren told them, slamming her hands on the table in front of her.

Lucy turned to Camila, who still hadn’t woken up.

“_That_ wouldn’t have happened if you never got in the way!”

“That could have been you,” Lucy said, anger in her own eyes.

Lauren let out a laugh. “I was never jumped. I was kidnapped by the evil rangers and stabbed. I almost died, I know what I was getting into, and I _made_ this choice. And if I die on the field, I’ll be okay, but you aren’t _allowed_ to be out there! You aren’t allowed to to put your life on the line. Neither of you.”

“How can we be okay with this? You could all die! You almost died!” Lucy asked, her eyes filling with tears.

Lauren took a step breath. Her eyes shifted to Shawn, who gave her a small smile. “I get it,” he said, and the red Ranger gave a nod. She just turned walk walked out to the training area.

**PRHR**

Camila opened her eyes, her body in pain. She blinked, before looking around. She saw Lucy asleep next to her. Her girlfriend was holding her hand, sitting on a chair.

Camila smiled at her, seeing how beautiful the girl looked.

The Green Ranger released her hand and tried to turn, closing her eyes sat the pain she felt.

Lucy opened her eyes, before jumping up from the chair. “Mila, are you okay?”

Camila get her a smile and nod. “I’m fine.”

Lucy sat back on the chair, reached over and grabbing her girlfriend’s hand. “Is this what you were going to tell me earlier?”

“I wanted you to know everything about me,” Camila told her, giving her a small smile.

“Were the other girls okay with that?” Lucy asked, looking nervous.

“They were fine with it. Lauren was first to support me,” Camila told her, letting her thumb run over the back of Lucy’s hand. “Why did you go out there? Why did you put your life on the line?”

“I saw Lauren get hurt, and I couldn’t let that thing kill her,” Lucy responded.

Camila shook her head. “Our suits, our power protect us. That would have _killed you_. And I don’t know what I would have done if something happened to you.”

Lucy stood up and gently kissed Camila’s lips. “I’m sorry, this was my fault. I just wish I could keep you safe.”

Camila smiled. “You are keeping me safe. I fight so I can return back to you and my family. And Lauren would kill me or the other girls if any of us died.”

“I love you Karla,” Lucy said, only to get a glare. Lucy let out a laugh, as she moved onto the bed and curled up next to Camila. The Green Ranger closed her eyes, holding her girlfriend close.

**PRHR**

Lauren’s training sword hit the dummy in front of her. She heard footsteps walking in her direction. She quickly turned, and swung her sword, stopping before taking off Lucy’s head.

“Can we talk?” Lucy asked, looking at her best friend.

Lauren dropped the wooden sword and walked towards the shade, Lucy right behind her.

“I’m sorry, for running out there. I mean, I just found out my friends were Power Rangers, and then I saw you hurt, and I wasn’t thinking. I just thought of you as Lauren, not a Power Ranger.”

“I get it. I’m sorry I got so angry. I just, after these last few months, we’ve almost lost each other, and I couldn’t think of losing you or Shawn.”

The two best friends sat in silence, before the older of the two broke it. “Is Shawn the first person to find out?”

Lauren let out a small laugh. “No. The first person we told was Hailee. Sofi knows too. And then Shawn.”

“So that makes Sofi the president of the Green Ranger fan club, and I’m vice-president.” The two shared a small laugh, but Lucy seemed to have something that was bugging her.

“What is it?”

“You said you almost died, what happened?”

“I was never jumped. I was kidnapped by the bad guy. And tortured a bit. I fought the evil White Ranger and was stabbed. I could have died.”

“Lauren, how are you doing?”

“I still have nightmares. And I’m really scared, but I’m getting better.”

Hailee walked out and signaled for the girls to follow her.

**PRHR**

“A few days ago, I was able to unlock the next level of the stones. Hailee wanted to make sure it was safe.”

“Didn’t we just get Battle Mode?” Dinah asked, looking at the other rangers, who shrugged.

“Lord Zadicus’s solders are getting stronger, and the White and Black Rangers can go Battle Mode too.”

The Rangers tensed up at the thought.

“So what is this new mode called?” Ally asked, giving her boyfriend an encouraging smile.

Hailee and Troy looked at each other with smiles on her smile.

“Armoured mode.”

**Commercial Break**

Lauren grabbed her morpher and strapped it on her wrist. Simon turned to the team. “He’s back.”

Lauren nodded. “Ready?”

“Ready!”

“Harmonizer!” They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

The Rangers rushed out and head to the battle.

“I see Green is up and walking,” Zoid taunted, stepping forward.

“Gonna have to take more than that to beat me,” Camila told him, a sword appeared in her hand.

“Let’s go Battle Mode,” Lauren told the team. The Rangers flipped the latch on their morphers open. _1-2-1-8._

“Should we go Armour Mode?” Normani asked, getting a nod from the Red Ranger.

“Let’s go Armour Mode,” Lauren told the Rangers, all of whom nodded. They flipped the latch once again and pressed the new code. _0-9-2-5._

The Rangers watched as Vambraces appeared on their arms. Some sort of Gorget appeared on their chest and some sort of Gauntlet appeared on their gloves.

Lauren felt the power surge through her veins. She looked at her team, turned to her morpher and pressed _1-0-2-4-3_. An upgraded blaster in her hand. She aimed it at Zoid and shot it. She watched him recoil at the impact.

“We got him,” Lauren said, as the other rangers summoned their upgrade versions of their personalized weapon. The rangers all charged forward.

Zoid shot at the Rangers and Dinah moved into the way to block the attack. The blast was shot back, and slammed into Zoid, who stumbled backwards. Normani and Camila slashed at Zoid, and the robot fell onto his back. Ally threw her sais at the robot, while Lauren shot him.

Zoid screamed, his body glowing. He released an e.m.p. like attack. The rangers were thrown back. Lauren pushed herself up. She summoned her sword, and charged forward. Zoid shot at Lauren, but the Red Ranger jumped out of the way and shot her blaster. Zoid tensed up and shot at Lauren again.

The shot hit Lauren’s chest, and she fell onto her back. “Got you Red Ranger,” Zoid said, laughing.

Lauren chuckled back. “I wanted you to hit me.”

Zoid turned, only to get hit by Normani’s staff. Camila and Ally used their weapons to hit him, watching him fell back.

“Let’s put an end to this,” Lauren told her team, turning to her morpher. _5-8-5-9._

Their weapons disappeared, and a new one appeared. It seemed to hold their weapons. Dinah’s shield was the base. Lauren’s blaster was at the middle back. Normani’s staff and Camila’s spear were on either side, aiming at the target. Ally’s sais became the handles to hold it up. There were many more golden accents.

Lauren gripped the trigger. Dinah and Normani held the blaster up, while Camila and Ally stood on either side of Lauren.

“5H Blaster, charge!” Lauren called out, pressed the trigger.

Zoid turned to the rangers, “This isn’t the end, it’s just the beginning.”

“Fire!” all five rangers shouted, as Lauren released the trigger.

They watched as Zoid left Harry’s body, and the boy laid on the ground.

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus slammed his hands on the console. Lady Imperia placed her hand on his shoulders. “This is part of the plan,” she said, making her husband nod.

Lord Zadicus nodded. “Make him grow Petrik,” he said, and the henchman nodded.

**PRHR**

A gigantic robot materialized in front of the Rangers.

The five Power Rangers summon their zords, creating the megazord.

The Megazord took a step forward, a sword at hand. Zoid’s hands started to glow. The Rangers held on when the blast hit the Rangers. The Power Rangers charged forward and hit him with their sword. Zoid cried out, his hands starting to glow. The Megazord moved out of the way when the blast was shot. The second sword was gripped and slammed against Zoid. Zoid stumbled back. The Rangers stalked forward, the swords slammed it over and over.

Zoid’s body started to glow.

“We have to end this now,” Lauren said, knowing that the impact would take down the city. She placed her hand on the keypad. _3-6-7-3._ The sword transformed into a blaster. “Harmony blaster,” Lauren called out, gripping the handles. The rangers all prepared. “Fire,” she whispered, pressing the trigger.

A rainbow blast appeared and hit the villain, causing smoke to cover everything. The Rangers let out a breath when he was gone.

“We did it.”

**Commercial Break**

The rangers, their significant others, Hailee, Keana and Alexa were at Lauren’s house, hanging around the pool. Lauren was in the water with Shawn, Ally and Troy. Keana, Alexa and Normani were sunbathing. Hailee and Dinah were having some sort of discussion. Camila and Lucy were curled up on one of the chairs.

“I’m always going to be worried,” Lucy whispered, running her hand through Camila’s hair.

Camila looked at the other girl. “I’ll be okay, always.”

“I love you so much. Please come back to me.”

Camila leaned over and gently pecked her lips. “I will.”

Lucy turned to the other rangers. She saw Shawn pull Lauren close, kissing the side of her head. Her eyes shifted to the scar on Lauren’s body, knowing what could happen. She watched as Troy and Ally played with the pool noodles. Dinah walked over to Normani and pulled her toward the food, while Hailee took her spot.

With a small smile, she leaned closer to her girlfriend.

**PRHR**

Princess Lorelei paced, her hands in fists.

“What bothers you Daughter?” Lord Zadicus asked, with the Black Ranger standing behind him. Princess Lorelei looked at her father.

“I want the Red Ranger. I want her blood in my hands. I want to _kill_ her.”

“Soon my daughter, soon you’ll be able to kill her and those other rangers.”

“Sire?” Petrik questioned, stepping forward. Lord Zadicus turned to him. “What should I do with the remains?”

“Bring me Tirus. We are going to create the destruction of the Power Rangers,” he said, a smile on his face.

Petrik gave a nod, while looking at the remains of Zoid. He was going to create the ultimate Titan.

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Power Rangers and the Evil Rangers fight, with a shocking reveal.


	5. Episode 5: Ranger Team

_Princess Lorelei placed her hand on the back of the Red Ranger's head. She gripped the arrow and shoved it into the Red Ranger's chest. The Red Ranger froze, before looking down. She fell to her knees and the Green Ranger rushed to the fallen Ranger._

"What are you doing?"

Princess Lorelei turned from the monitors, her white gloves in fists. She smirked under her helmet. "I'm preparing myself to the Red Ranger's death."

Lord Zadicus raised an eyebrow. He turned to the Black Ranger, who was standing behind the Princess, his body rigid.

"Make me proud," the Lord said, giving his nod.

Princess Lorelei gave a nod, turning to the monitor, where the Green Ranger was helping the Red Ranger stand up. "I am going to kill her."

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:  
** **Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor  
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** **Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Sofia Carson  
** **Alexa Ferrer  
** **Keana Issartel  
** **Austin Mahone  
** **Shawn Mendes  
** **Lucy Vives**

**with  
** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia  
** **Petrik**

**and  
** **??? as Princess Lorelei - White Ranger  
** **??? - Black Ranger**

**Recurring:  
** **Dove Cameron  
** **Chris Jauregui  
** **Clara Jauregui  
** **Mike Jauregui  
** **Taylor Jauregui**

**Special Guest:  
** **Naill Horan  
** **Sarah Jeffrey**

Lauren leaned her head back, the news on television. Archival footage of the Power Rangers was showing on television.

"_Are these_ heroes_ really protecting us?"_ the anchorman asked, shaking his head.

The anchorwomangave him a look. "_If it weren't for them, we would all be dead._"

"_Can't they keep the damage to a minimum? How many people have lost their lives because these menaces can't protect us correctly?_"

"He's a fucking idiot," Chris muttered, shaking his head.

"Chris," his mother scolded, giving her son a look.

"You know I'm right. I mean, these rangers are risking their lives for ours. What if they don't make it? What if something happens and they don't make it out alive? They are risking everything so we can live. It's not far that they are talking all this crap."

Lauren couldn't help but smile as she listened to him. She turned to her parents.

"He's right," Mike agreed, looking proud at his son.

"Don't they know these Power Rangers are almost always teens?" Taylor interjected, her eyes shifting to Lauren. The Red Ranger gave her wink, earning a grin from her baby sister.

"What do you think Lauren?" Clara asked, turning to her eldest.

Lauren shrugged. "If the Power Rangers aren't defending the Earth, who will be?"

**PRHR**

"It could be anyone," Normani told the Ranger Team.

Hailee nodded her head. "They could be hosts, they could be mind controlled, they could be strangers. We really don't know. At this point, who do we trust?"

Camila shrugged. "Can we trust Lucy and Shawn? I mean, they know our secret."

Lauren shook her head. "Those closest to us can be the villains."

"Hey guys," they heard someone say. The rangers turn to see Alexa standing above them, a grin on her face.

Normani gave her a grin back. "Hey," the rangers told her, moving to let her sit down.

"So what's going on?" Lauren asked, beaming when Keana sat next to her.

Alexa shrugged. "Ever since you all started dating within the group, Kees and I feel a little left out."

Ally frowned. "We never meant to do that."

Keana smiled at Ally. "Not you. It's the other losers. You and Troy have been wonderful, and sometimes we forget you're two different people."

"Go," they heard Austin say. The Rangers turned to watch as Austin pushed Sofia towards a blond and brunette girls. Sofia shook her head, before moving to the table.

Shawn placed his things on the ground and sat down next to Lauren, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How's your day?"

Lauren beamed at him. "Great."

Lucy and Hailee joined the group, sitting with everyone.

"Alexa and I were going to look at a movie, if you all want to join us?" Keana told the group, who all gave their nods.

Lauren gave a nod. "We'd love to."

The two girls beamed, before everyone started to eat their lunch. Austin bumped Sofia's shoulder, letting out a laugh.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, looking at the two.

"This loser is too shy," Austin answered, pulling out his lunch from his backpack.

"I'm going to, I just need time," Sofia told everyone, her eyes shifting to the blond and brunette a few tables away.

The Rangers laughed, all of them enjoying the calm, not sure what was going to happen soon.

**Commercial Break**

Dinah swung her sword,. Camila ducked and swung her own, only to have it collide with Dinah's. Normani swung her fist at Ally, who moved to the side to evade it. Ally moved to the ground and knocked Normani off her feet.

Lauren sat in the shade nearby. The other rangers had told her to relax. She decided to do as they said. She knew they were stressing about her, and her need to protect them. But she had to. She was their leader. She was the one who had to make sure they made it home at the end of the fight.

She closed her eyes, trying to stop her stomach from turning.

"Guys!" Hailee exclaimed, running to them. The look on her face, said everything.

Lauren stood up, her hands fists. The Rangers and Hailee rushed into the base, seeing Simon and Demi worry.

"Where are they?" Lauren asked, her eyes on the monitor.

Troy stood up. "Don't Armour Morph until the last moment. You don't want them to get away and find a way to beat that."

The rangers gave a nod. Lauren turned to her team, "Ready?" Lauren asked them.

"Ready," the other rangers answered.

"Harmonizer!" They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

Lauren climbed her motorbike, with the other rangers going to their respective rides. Lauren gripped the handles, feeling a wave of anger, fear, and worry. She knew things were going to be different.

Lauren saw the White Rangers shooting arrows around, the Black Ranger standing behind her. She climbed out of the bike.

The White Ranger let out a laugh. "So you did come."

Lauren turned to her morpher and pressing the code for her sword. The White Ranger raised her bow and shot the first arrow. Lauren quickly defected the attack with her sword. Lauren stepped forward. "This ends today."

The White Ranger chuckled. "Just what I was thinking." She turned to the Black Ranger. "You handle the rest of them."

The Black Ranger gave a nod. He summoned his axe and charged for the other rangers.

The White Ranger shot arrows towards the Red Ranger, and Lauren moved out of the way. She charged forward, her sword raised. The White Ranger blocked the attack. She laughed. "You don't want to talk about this?"

Lauren didn't respond, just pushed against the bow. The White Ranger was able to quickly swipe Lauren's legs from under her. Lauren fell on her back with a groan. The White Ranger brought the bow and Lauren rolled out of the way. Lauren swung her sword, the blade colliding with the White Ranger's calves. The two rangers laid next to each other. The White Ranger quickly slammed her bow against Lauren's helmet, causing Lauren's head to ricochet in her helmet.

The White Ranger jumped to her feet and stood over Lauren. "Remember this?"

The White Ranger summed an arrow, when she dropped. It. Lauren looked up to see Camila standing behind the White Ranger.

"Remember my promise?" Camila asked, her spear in her hand. She swung at the White Ranger. Lauren took the quick distraction to turn to the other rangers. She smiled to herself, seeing the three rangers working together, all of them taking down the Black Ranger.

Lauren turned back to the White Ranger and stood up onto her feet. Lauren gripped her sword. The White Ranger summoned her own sword. She slashed at Camila, who blocked it with her spear. Lauren swung her own sword. The White Ranger moved, used Camila's staff to block the attack.

The White Ranger quickly nocked her arrows, releasing them to hit the Red and Green Rangers. She nocked three more, releasing them and hitting Ally, Normani and Dinah.

Lauren watched as the three rangers went down. She turned to Camila. "Help them," the Red Ranger ordered. The Green Ranger gave a nod.

Lauren stood up and looked at the White Ranger. "Let's end this now," Lauren told the White Ranger.

The White Ranger gave a nod. "You read my mind, _Lauren_." She made her bow disappear. The two rangers collided swords.

**PRHR**

Dinah raised her shield to block the axe from taking off her head. Normani swung her staff, hitting the Black Ranger on the back. He fell to his knees. Dinah looked at Lauren, who was trading blows with the White Ranger. Dinah flinched when she imagined how much her friend's body must hurt.

"Dinah!" Ally called out, reminding the Yellow Ranger of what was happening. She turned to the Black Ranger, who seemed to be backing away, Ally's sword clashed with his axe.

Dinah's body tensed up when she saw Lauren hit a car. The White Ranger tried to stop Lauren, but the Red Ranger was able to push herself away. She grabbed the White Ranger and slammed her against the car. Dinah turned to the Black Ranger, who slammed his axe against Camila.

_"The Black ranger killed Camila."_

Dinah quickly moved forward and slammed her shield against the Black Ranger.

"Why is he winning?" Dinah asked, looking at the other three rangers.

"Because he's fighting to kill and we're not. It's what we went through with Normani," Ally answered.

Camila turned to Lauren and the White Ranger. "Maybe we _should _fight to kill."

"We don't kill," Normani told the Green Ranger.

Camila didn't respond. Dinah looked at her feeling the rage coming through her body. "We need to stop holding back," Ally told the three rangers.

The Black Ranger stood in front of them, not moving. He waited for the rangers to attack. Camila took a step forward and the Black Ranger gripped his axe. Dinah summoned her sword. "He can't fight us all at the same time. Enough with this one-on-one bull crap. Mila, go help Lauren," the Blue Ranger ordered. Camila gave a nod and rushed to help the Red Ranger, who was trying to push herself up with a swaying White Ranger was standing above her.

"Dinah, you take left, Ally, right," Normani told the girls, only for the Black Ranger's hands to glow black and he shot blasts at them. Dinah quickly brought her shield up. She watched as the Black Ranger shot at Lauren and Camila, knocking them down. He grabbed the White Ranger's hand and pulled her back. They quickly disappeared.

The Rangers all pushed themselves to their feet and regrouped. Dinah kept an eye on Lauren.

Lauren's ranger outfit disappeared. Dinah watched as she swayed in place, before she dropped into Normani's arms, unconscious.

**Commercial Break**

Lauren's body was in pain, but she couldn't think about it. She had to push it out of her mind. She looked at Demi, who was checking her pressure.

"The White Ranger knew my name," Lauren told the team, looking at them. "We need to figure out who the hosts are."

"The Black Ranger never talks," Ally said, a frown on her face. "Why is that? The White Ranger talks so much, but the Black Ranger doesn't ever say a single word."

Lauren looked at Simon. "Any ideas?"

Simon gave a nod. "I believe the White Ranger is the Princess, Lord Zadicus's eldest daughter, and the Black Ranger may just be a soldier. He may not even be real."

"What do you mean?" Dinah asked, leaning into her girlfriend.

"No host, no human body. Just a soldier created to harness the black stone power."

The Rangers nodded. "But he could have a host, right?" Camila asked, wanting to cover all the bases.

"We can't trust anyone," Lauren told them, her eyes on Camila and Hailee. "The only people we can trust are in this room. Shawn, Lucy, Keana, Alexa, Niall, they are all suspects. Everyone in our lives are suspects"

"What about Sofia and Austin? You have to admit, them starting on the same day, the weird things they say, it's all _weird_," Normani told her, a frown on her face.

Lauren gave nod. "Especially them."

"What's the plan?" Hailee asked, looking at Lauren.

The Ranger clenched her teeth. "I'm not going to fight the White Ranger. You guys are."

"What?" Normani asked, looking confused.

Lauren sighed. "The White Ranger is expecting me. She's ready to fight _me_. But if she fights you guys, we may get the upper hand. I'll take on the Black Ranger."

The Rangers all looked at her, before nodding. "What do we do until then?"

"Keep Keana and Alexa happy. They did want us to hang out with them."

**PRHR**

Normani grabbed the pile of tickets with one hand and reaching for Dinah's hand with the other. She looked at the other rangers and friends.

Troy and Ally were standing not far from where they were, in their own little world.

Lucy and Camila were exchanging kisses. Hailee was talking to Keana and Alexa, while Naill stood not too far from them, watching with a soft smile. Shawn pulls Lauren close, his lips touching hers. Lauren laughs. Austin and Sofia were whispering about something, the latter looking slightly annoyed.

Two girls started to walk in their direction. Austin beamed and turned to the group of friends. "I hope you guys don't mind, but I invited some other people."

The group turned to the two girls, who were giving them nervous smiles. Austin was quick to introduce everyone. "Guys, these are Sarah Jeffrey and Dove Cameron."

Normani could see Sofia's bright red face, as she stared at the blond girl. Austin quickly bought two new tickets, passing them out to everyone, letting couples sit next to each other. (Alexa and Keana got the seats between Lauren and Lucy, so the four best friends could sit with each other. When Austin reached Sofia and Dove, he gave them a pout. "I am so sorry, there weren't any left near us. So I guess you two will have to sit all alone."

Sofia glared at him, her face red, but Dove looked amused. She grabbed the offered ticket. "I'm okay with this, if you are?"

"I- yeah, fine. Um, I want, I mean, would like to?" Sofia was flustered. She turned to Austin, grabbing the second ticket. He winked at Sofia, before turning to the group, giving them all a beam.

Normani let out a small laugh, before pulling Dinah with her. The rest of the group started to walk towards the theater, Hailee and Ally talking to Sarah to not leave her left out. Normani saw Sofia punch Austin, who pouted and rubbed his shoulder.

Dinah gave Normani's hand a squeeze.

**PRHR**

Lauren could feel herself falling asleep. The beating she took and gave had been taking a toll on her body> she let out a yawn, as she laid her head on Shawn’s shoulder.

Shawn leaned his head against hers, his hand in hers. Lauren tried to blink the sleep away, but it was just making her even more sleepy.

She took a moment to look at the other people around. Camila and Lucy were whispering to each other. Normani and Dinah were taking advantage of the darkness. Troy and Ally were snuggling together. Keana and Alexa were commenting about the males in the screen. Hailee was asleep, her head on Niall’s shoulder, who was also asleep. Austin and Sarah were spying on Sofia and Dove, who seemed to be enjoying their time together.

Lauren sighed, looked at Shawn, who was smiling at her. He gently kissed her lips.

The movie came to an end and the teens all walked out. “Late dinner?” Niall asked, giving the group a boyish smile.

The teens all nodded. They went to the nearest McDonalds and ordered food. Lauren bit into her nuggets, while everyone talked over each other.

“Did you guys see the news today?” Austin asked, right before shoving a handful of fries into his mouth.

“The fight between the Red and White Rangers made me nervous,” Keana told them, shaking her head. “I thought the Red Ranger was going to lose.”

“The White Ranger seemed to know what Red Ranger was going to do,” Sofia told the group, grabbing her drink.

Lauren frowned. “How do you know that?”

Sofia turned to Lauren. “The Good Power Rangers have been fighting for a while now, right? And the Evil Rangers haven’t. That means, the Evil Rangers have been able to study the Good Rangers long before the Evil Rangers made themselves known.”

Lauren gave a small nod. “It’s weird they waited for so long.”

The Rangers all looked at each other.

**Commercial Break**

Lauren ducked at the sword coming her way, before hitting attacker in the back. Dinah let out a curse.

She glared at Lauren.

“We can’t hold back,” Lauren told Dinah, moving back. “Hit me.”

Dinah swung at Lauren, but the Red Ranger didn’t flinch. She clenched her teeth.

“Stop holding back. Hit me. Hurt me.”

Dinah swung harder, and Lauren smiled.

“We need to survive. We need to win.”

The Rangers gave a nod. “Rangers,” Simon said, and they all knew what that meant. Lauren took a deep breath.

“Black Ranger is mine, you guys take on White. We’re ending this today. Ready?”

“Ready,” the other rangers answered.

“Harmonizer!” They opened the latch on their morphers and pressed _0-7-2-7_. "Locked in!" They pressed enter and then closed the latch.

**PRHR**

Lauren climbed out of her bike, seeing the White Ranger in front of them.

“This will be easier,” Dinah commented with joy in her voice.

Lauren didn’t respond. She looked down at her morpher. _1-0-2-4_. A blaster appeared in her hand. Lauren raised her blaster and shot it. The White Ranger shot an arrow. Normani and Dinah moved to either side of the White Ranger. They swung their swords, and the White Ranger used her bow to block it. Lauren shot her blaster once again. The White Ranger stumbled, allowing the Blue and Yellow Rangers slash them.

Camila summoned her spear, while Ally followed behind.

The Black Ranger appeared in front of the suddenly. Lauren smirked to herself. It was game time. She charged forward and changed her blaster for a sword. The Black Ranger brought up his axe to block the attack. Lauren pushed against him. Lauren kicked him back, getting him to lose his concentration and slashing her sword against his chest. He stumbled backwards, and Lauren hit him again.

Lauren gripped her sword, letting her fire burn out. Her sword started to catch fire. The Black Ranger’s sword started to burn black.

“What’s his element?” Lauren asked, ready to swing.

“_Our readings say darkness, and hers is light_,” Troy responded.

Lauren nodded. “Fire lights the darkness.” She swung her flaming sword, colliding with the dark sword.

Lauren closed her other fists and let it glow red. She punched him, and the Black Ranger stumbled. She was about to hit him when a white arrow hit her in the chest. She stumbled, when another arrow hit her.

The Rangers regrouped. “Let’s go Battle Mode,” Lauren said, and the other rangers nodded. The rangers flipped the latch on their morphers open. _1-2-1-8._

The White and Black Rangers turned to their morphers, pressing their own code. They looked like the Good Ranger team, but instead of gold it was silver.

Lauren could feel herself get tensed. She turned to her team. Lauren moved to strike the Black Ranger, but the White Ranger got in the way and started to face off against the Red Ranger. Lauren gritted her teeth. She gripped her sword and slashed at the White Ranger. The Evil Ranger blocked it with her own sword.

“Want to make this fair?” the White Ranger asked.

Lauren didn’t answer. The White Ranger’s sword started to glow white. Lauren could feel the White Ranger get the upper hand on the power fight. Lauren could feel the fire in her begging to come out, and she allowed it. Her sword and hands started to spark fire. She pushed against the White Ranger.

An arrow appeared in the White Ranger’s hand and she stabbed at Lauren. The Red Ranger lost her grip, letting the White Ranger get the upper hand. Lauren felt her back hit the ground, her chest in pain. The White Ranger swung her sword. Lauren was quick to roll out of the way. Lauren could feel her anger. She let the fire build in her hand. She stood up and punched the White Ranger. The White Ranger stumbled back, letting Lauren punch the Evil Ranger again.

The White Ranger took a step forward, only for the Black Ranger to crash into her.

The other rangers moved to stand together.

“Let’s go Armour Mode,” Lauren told the Rangers, all of whom nodded. They flipped the latch once again and pressed the new code. _0-9-2-5._

The rangers felt the power fill their bodies. Both Evil Rangers took a step back. Lauren quickly summoned her blaster and shot the two rangers down. The other rangers were quick to surround them. The White Ranger tried to fight back, but Camila slashed her down. The Black Ranger summoned their axe, when Dinah blocked the attack and Normani slammed her spear against the Black Ranger’s hands. Ally gripped her sais, ready to use her weapons. Lauren stood in front of the White Ranger, pressing her sword against the neck of the villain ranger.

She could end it quickly. She felt the want of hurting the ranger, make her suffer like she herself did.

**Commercial Break**

Lauren aimed her sword at the White Ranger. “Tell me why I shouldn’t just kill you?”

The White Ranger laughed. “Because you’re the _good_ guy and it’s not who you are.”

Lauren gritted her teeth. The White Ranger stood up and pushed Lauren’s sword away. “It’s over.”

“Is it really?” The Black Ranger moved to stand behind the White Ranger. “It seems like we get the last laugh.”

The White and Black Rangers reach for their morphers and press _0-0-0-0_. Their suits light up.

The White and Black Rangers demorph. “What?” Ally whispers in shock. She turned to look at the Red and Green Rangers.

“Lauren?” Lucy questioned, a frown on her face.

Lauren stared at Lucy, before turning to Shawn. She demorphed, the other rangers following her lead. Lauren turned to look at Camila, whose jaw was clenched, an undetermined emotion in her eyes.

The Red Ranger turned back to Lucy and Shawn.

“Lauren, what’s going on?” Shawn asked her, his eyes shifting to the rangers.

**Title Card: To Be Continued...**

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: Lucy and Shawn are the Evil Rangers, but how did they come them? What will the Rangers do now that they know the truth?


	6. Episode 6: Honest Truths

A young eight year old Lorelei, a human-like being, with a dark shade of blue hair and violet eyes, stood behind a tree as the people of her home were at war. She heard a whimper. She looked over to see her younger by one year sister, Valaine, blue hair, a few shades lighter than her sister, and identical violet eyes, pressed up against her. Lorelei placed a hand on the girl’s back.

The two had been living alone for as long as Lorelei had remembered. Their parents were killed during the war of their planet. Lorelei took to protecting Valaine, knowing it was what their parents would want. The younger of the two looked up at Lorelei as a parent figure.

“I’m scared,” Valaine whispered, her hands gripping Lorelei’s clothing. The older of the girls saw a male walking towards them. Lorelei took a step back, hiding her sister behind her. “Lei?”

“Stay behind me Val,” Lorelei said, her eyes on the man.

“I am not going to hurt you,” he said, offering a hand.

Lorelei gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes. “Stay away from us.”

“Lei?” Valaine whispered, peeking at the guy from behind.

The man gave the two a soft smile. “I am not going to hurt you. I just want to take you somewhere safer.”

“What do you want?” Lorelei asked, making sure Valaine was safe.

“Just to give you a better life, away from this planet. Only if you take my hand,” he said, giving them a smile. Lorelei turned to look at Valaine, who gave a nod. Lorelei reached up and took his hand, Valaine following behind.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:  
** **** **Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor  
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** **Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives as Princess Lorelei/White Ranger  
** **Shawn Mendes as Black Ranger**

**Sofia Carson  
** **** **Alexa Ferrer  
** **Keana Issartel  
** **Austin Mahone**

**with  
** **** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia**

The White and Black Rangers demorph, revealing Lucy and Shawn.

“Lauren?” Lucy questioned, her eyes looking at the ranger team in front of her.

Lauren turned to Camila, feeling as if a bucket of ice water was thrown on her. Camila was tensed, an unreadable expression on her face. Lauren turned to her boyfriend, who just looked lost.

“Lauren, what’s going on?” Shawn asked her, his eyes shifting to the rangers.

“You- we-, do you not know?” Lauren asked, disbelief in her voice. Her mind was just remember what had happened to her.

“Know what?” Lucy questioned, a small frown on her face. Lucy stepped towards Lauren and Camila. Camila’s hands turned into fists, while Lauren flinched. The face on Lucy’s face broke Lauren’s heart, but knowing Lucy was the one who hurt her, scared her.

“_Bring them to the base,_” Simon told the team into their comms.

Lauren turned to Ally and Dinah. “You guys take Lucy and Shawn. Camz, come with me.”

Camila looked at the Lucy and Shawn, before stepping closer to Lauren.

The other Rangers gave a nod and head to their vehicles.

**PRHR**

“We’re sorry we have to do this,” Troy said, but Lucy nodded. Simon had revealed the cells they had under the ranger base. He had said he had seen that moment coming, especially since two of the seven stones were missing. To say the other rangers were surprised was an understatement. Normani, Dinah and Ally were against locking up the ‘evil’ rangers. Lauren and Camila didn’t say anything. Demi knew she could use the closed area was going to allow her to check the ‘evil’ ranger’s vitals.

“We get it,” Shawn whispered, looking away.

“What do you remember?” Ally asked, her voice soft.

“Nothing,” Lucy answered, her eyes on her girlfriend and best friend. She stepped closer to the two girls. She tried to place her hand on her best friend’s shoulder, but Lauren was quick to flinch away. Camila moved between the two, a dark look on her face. “Lo? Mila?”

“You’re the White Ranger,” Lauren whispered, her eyes shifting away. “You’re the reason I can’t sleep.”

Lucy looked away and moved backwards.

“What’s going on?” Shawn questioned, his eyes turning to Simon, taking the attention away from Lucy.

Simon looked at Demi, who shrugged. Simon looked at the rangers. “It’s time you guys hear the story about the Princesses.”

**Commercial Break**

Simon looked at the rangers, all of where scattered around the room.

“Princess Lorelei and Princess Valaine aren’t really Lord Zadicus’s daughters. Their home was in the middle of a world wide civil war that would kill everyone on the planet, when he found the two and knew he could mould them into his soldiers.

**PRHR**

Lorelei looked at Lord Zadicus, not trusting him. She kept an arm around Valaine, who was eating some of the food the man gave them.

Lord Zadicus gave the young girl a smile.

“Why did you save us?” Lorelei asked, a small frown on her face.

“I saw something in you that I knew I had to save. I don’t _want_ anything from you.”

Valaine looked at Lord Zadicus. “And we get more food?”

Lord Zadicus gave her a soft smile, his eyes softing. “Of course.”

Valaine turned to Lorelei, her eyes wide. “Can we stay?”

Lorelei looked at the man, not sure if she could trust him. But seeing how skinny and fragile her sister looked, she knew she couldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. She gave him a nod and he looked happy.

**PRHR**

Ally frowned. “So he saved them? He protected them?”

Simon shook his head. “No. He wanted soldiers, and he was going to do anything to do to get that.”

**PRHR**

A barely teenage Lorelei and pre-teen Valaine were training with each other, using dull swords. Both girls had bruises on their bodies. Valaine swung her sword, taking Lorelei’s legs out from under her. The older girl glared at her younger sister.

“What are you trying to do?” Lorelei snapped, pushing herself up.

Valaine smirked at her. “You’re just mad that I’m better than you.”

Lorelei clenched her teeth, ready to punch her sister, when Lord Zadicus piped in, having watched the training with his wife at his side. “Girls.”

“Sorry father,” they both said, shooting each other glares.

Lord Zadicus smiled at the two girls. “I think we are ready to move to the next round.”

Lorelei turned to look a warrior walk in. She had seen him around the ship, Darkus, of dark and negative thoughts. She turned to her father, the man who had been raising Valaine and herself for the last four and a half years.

“What do you want us to do?” Lorelei asked, looking at her father.

Darkus took a step forward, grabbing one of the swords, Lorelei got the idea and turned to Valaine, who was a hint of fear in her eyes.

Lorelei grabbed her sword, stepping in front of her sister. She saw Darkus coming their way. With a hard grip, she stood guard, ready to defend her and make their father proud.

**PRHR**

“What happened?” Dinah asked, intrigued with story.

Simon looked at the girls and boys, knowing he had everyone's attention (minus three rangers, who looked conflicted).

“They were able to defeat Darkus, they humiliate him,” Simon said, a small shake with his head.

“How do you know all this?” Normani questioned, a frown on her face.

Simon gave the rangers a smile. “Lord Zadicus wanted all the best being in every universes. Princess Lorelei and Princess Valaine, the Warriors, the Titans. And a few humans. I was one of the humans. He knew humans were the key to the stones, and he wanted to control who they bonded with. And he wanted me to bond with the red stone, his daughters controlling white and black.”

**PRHR**

Simon looked at Princess Valaine, who was pacing. “What brought this change?”

“I don’t recognize my sister anymore. And it’s all because of me,” Princess Valaine said, turning to the man. He was the only one she trusted. She knew it was all her fault. Her sister had become so sadistic, so ready to bring in pain, that she no longer recognized her anymore and it was all because she asked for them to go with Lord Zadicus.

“You were just a child,” Simon said, looking at the girl. He looked at the stones in front of him. “There is a way to change everything.”

Princess Valaine turned to him, a look of hope in her eyes. He signaled for the stones.

“He can’t keep these stones, not with what he’s planning.”

Princess Valaine gave a nod. She looked at the case, and then at Simon. “We have to get these far away from Father and Lorelei.”

Simon gave a nod, “I will go set some coordinates. It will look less suspicious if you take them.”

Valaine gave him a nod. She watched him walk away, before stuffing the stones into a case. She turned down the hall, walking with her heart pounding in her chest.

“Val, where are you going?” she heard her sister question, causing Valaine to freeze.

“I have to do this Lei,” the younger Princess answered, shaking her head.

“I will have to stop you,” Lorelei threatened, but there was something else in her voice.

Valaine looked down at the case, before she started to run.

“Val!” she heard her sister call out, but Valaine could not. She couldn't let Lord Zadicus win. She knew she had to buy Simon some time, so she ran around the ship.

**PRHR**

“So that’s why you know so much,” Troy commented, nodding his head.

“Is there a way for Lucy or Shawn to remember their times as the evil rangers?” Normani asked, feeling the Red and Green rangers tense up next to her. “I remembered everything when I was under their control.”

“When I was a host, I wasn’t aware of what happened, but LoveMeNot was able to look through my whole life,” Hailee told the team.

“Did you try?” Camila asked, her voice a whisper.

Hailee shook her head. “Maybe we can try to create a device to make them remember?” Hailee asked, looking at Troy.

The tall boy gave a small nod. “We can try.”

The two gave Lucy and Shawn small smiles before leaving the cell room.

Simon and Demi followed behind, followed by Ally, Dinah and Normani.

Lucy looked at Camila and Lauren. She stepped closer to the girls, but stopped when her eldest friend tensed up. “Lo?”

“We should go,” Camila whispered, pushing Lauren towards the door. She didn’t spare Lucy a look. The two left, leaving Lucy and Shawn alone with their thoughts.

Lucy let her tears fall.

**Commercial Break**

Princess Lorelei watched the monitors as the Red Ranger pushed back against the blast Volcarion was shooting at her, and her sword to catch fire. The Red Ranger swung the flaming sword, catching the Fire Warrior’s wrists. The warrior let out a scream. Princess Lorelei felt anger as she watched the Red Ranger blast the Warrior, and the other rangers shot him with their blaster.

“When are we going to take those Ranger down?” the Princess asked, turning to her father, as the footage skimmed through the Megazord fight. She leaned back.

Petrik walked in at that moment. “Perfect, you are all here.”

Lord Zadicus and Princess Lorelei both turned to him and the box in his hands.

“I have finished them,” he said, opening the box. Lorelei and her father looked at the contents inside and both smirked, seeing two morphers in the box.

She couldn’t help but smirk at her father. She grabbed the morpher with the white stone. “Father?”

Lord Zadicus smirked. “You will need a host to survive outside this ship in this dimension.”

Princess Lorelei nodded, knowing that. For some strange reason, they couldn’t survive in this new dimension. But they were able to use host bodies. “How will I find my new body?”

Petrik signaled for the morpher. “You can survive a few hours using that morpher.”

“You will need to find a host for you and a soldier to take over as Black Ranger.”

Princess Lorelei strapped the morpher on and gave her father a nod.

“It’s morphin time,” she said with a smirk. She looked down at her morpher and pressed the code _0-1-1-1._ She felt the power soar through her body.

**PRHR**

Princess Lorelei stood on Earth's soil for the first time. She looked around, hearing squeals and splashing. She looked towards the direction, seeing human’s around and in a pool. Her eyes shifted, before landing on the Red Ranger. She saw her interacting with the other rangers and friends. The White Ranger’s eyes scanned the group of friends, seeing how close the curly haired boy and one of the girls seemed to be with the Red and Green Rangers.

The White Ranger was noticed by the Red Ranger. She felt herself smirk, knowing that the Red Ranger wouldn’t know what to think. Someone called the Red Ranger’s name, giving Princess Lorelei a chance to run.

**PRHR**

Lauren turned to the Rangers and the team. Now that they knew who the White and Black Rangers were, things were going to change.

“What are we going to do now?” Ally asked, looking concerned.

Lauren shrugged. “I don’t, I can’t, I-”

“How about we vote?” Dinah asked, her eyes on her best friend.

“Can they be trusted?” Normani asked, looking at the team. “I say no. How do we know they have control of themselves? How do we know they aren’t playing us right now?”

“We should give them a chance,” Ally said, “I vote yes.”

Dinah seemed deep in though. “My vote is yes. Lord Zadicus is getting stronger. Maybe we can get the advantage.”

Lauren closed her eyes. “I, I don’t know. I can’t really,” Lauren shook her head, unable to give an answer. Her head was on a tailspin. She turned to the other person who was probably just as conflicted.

“No,” Camila said, her voice void of any emotion. She didn’t give any sign of giving a reason of her choice.

**PRHR**

Lucy looked at Alexa and Keana. “I mean, it scares me that we need Power Rangers, but you have to admit it’s cool that they are real,” Keana said, shrugging.

Alexa nodded her head. “Totally. I mean, we all grew up watching Power Rangers, and now we turn on the television and see them on the news. How cool is that?”

Lucy laughed. She shook her head. “It is. Something I never expected to happen.”

“Where is Lauren though? She’s always disappearing. Do you think she’s a Power Ranger?” Keana joked, causing the other two girls laugh.

“Which one would she be?” Alexa questioned.

“Red,” the French girl replied, laughing.

“It would have to be red. She’s been wearing that color _forever_. I’m sure she’d throw a fit if she was a different color,” Lucy told her. She looked to her side, seeing Shawn standing not far from her. “I’ll see you girls later, I have to talk to Shawn about something.”

Alexa and Keana gave her hugs and headed towards their destination. Lucy started to walk to Shawn. The tall boy noticed her and smiled. “Hey,” he greeted, giving her a grin.

Lucy smiled and gave him a hug. “How are you doing?”

“Good. I wanted to ask you about something,” Shawn said.

Lucy looked at him. She waited for him to say something.

“Is, uh, is Lauren seeing anyone?”

Lucy felt herself grin. “Why? Are you asking for a friend?” She asked it as a joke, but was hoping it wasn’t Camila. She could see a small connection between Lauren and Camila. She just hoped nothing was going on there.

Shawn’s cheeks started to turn red. “No, I’m asking for me.”

Lucy was about to respond, when she saw something in a Ranger suit walking towards them. Lucy and Shawn frowned, not having ever seen a White Ranger.

“You just made my life easier,” the White Ranger said, looking at her morpher. A sword appeared in her hand. Lucy felt her heart skip a beat as the White Ranger changed towards them.

**Commercial Break**

Lauren walked into the cell. She looked at Shawn and Lucy, both sitting against the wall, looking out into space. She wasn’t sure what to feel. All she knew was that those two, her best friend and boyfriend, were the two that had attacked them countless of times. Her best friend had tried to _kill_ her.

There were many conflicting thoughts running through her head. She stood there, staring at them, willing herself to move.

**PRHR**

The first thing Lucy felt was pain. She opened her eyes, a bright light almost blinding her. She closed them, before opening them again.

“Ah, you’re awake,” she heard someone say. She turned over to see a weird alien-like creature standing next to some monitors. She looked around, seeing people and aliens on machines. She recognized a few, and couldn’t see others.

She tried to move her arms, but they were tied down. It was that moment that she felt something strapped on her head. She started to struggle.

“Lucy?” she heard Shawn say.

Lucy looked over at Shawn, seeing him strapped down with a machine strapped to his head.

The creature walked up to them. “Let’s get started.”

“What are you going to do?” Shawn asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

“Oh, do you really want to know?”

A midnight blue haired girl walked in, her eyes piercing though Lucy. She moved to stand on another machine.

“You see, others from different dimensions can not survive on your Earth. So we need new bodies. You,” he pointed to Lucy, “ are going to be her body. But don’t worry, you will still have control of your own body, as long as we don’t have a use for you. Can’t have your friends being suspicious.” He turned to Shawn, who was tensed. “And you, you are going to have your mind wiped and altered. You aren’t going to be host, but our soldier.”

Lucy was confused, but before she could question anything, she felt sudden pain run through her body. She felt herself arch off the table, feeling a piercing pain run through her, and then nothing.

**PRHR**

Dinah and Camila looked at the tray of food. The former had decided it was time for the two to talk, especially with the bombs that had been dropped.

“What are you feeling?”

Camila shrugged. “I don’t really know. I mean, my girlfriend is the White Ranger. How am I supposed to feel about that?”

Dinah tapped her hand. The Green Ranger just stared at her pizza. “There is no right or wrong way to feel. You just feel.”

“I don’t like how I feel,” Camila whispered, looking at Dinah with tears in her eyes. “I wanted the White Ranger dead. I wanted to kill _Lucy_. I know it wasn’t her, but I wanted her to die. And I wanted to do it.”’

Dinah didn’t say anything, not knowing what to say. The whole thing was fucked up. Their friends were their enemies. Shawn, who they’ve known for as long as they could remember, and Lucy, who was a recent friend, but was just as important.”

“Have you tried talking to her?”

“I don’t know what to say. Whenever I look at her, I just feel this wave of anger and guilt. And I don’t know how to get rid of it.”

“Hey guys!” they heard someone say. They all look over to see Austin and Sofia walking towards their direction.

Camila quickly blinked her unshed tears away and Dinah plastered a smile on her face.

“Where are the other girls?” Sofia asked, looking around.

“Honestly, there is something really fishy about them,” Dinah commented, getting a nod from Camila.5about Lucy. You will have to talk to Lucy about everything.”

“I don’t know what to say or do,” Camila whispered, picking at the pepperoni on the her food.

“Just do what feels right to you. Only you know that answer.”

Camila nodded, giving her best friend a small smile.

**PRHR**

“I am so sorry,” Lucy said at the same time Shawn said, “Lauren, I-I wish that never happened.”

Lauren gave the two a smile. “It’s okay. That wasn’t either of you. You weren’t in control of your actions.”

“We should have fought harder,” Shawn said, “should have gotten control.”

Lauren shook her head. “There is nothing you could have done. Do you remember that fight where Normani turned against us?”

The two nodded.

“She couldn't stop it, and she knew the possibilities of being under their control. The two of you had no idea of what could have happened. And these monsters that have attacked, those are hosts too. People we know, people we interacted with. And I was forgiven for being a bully, you can be forgiven for something you couldn’t control.”

“I want to remember everything,” Lucy whispered, “I need to know what I did.”

Lauren gave her smile. “It’s _your_ mind. Only you can break through any block there may be. You have to break through it, will yourself”

She gave them a nod, taking a step back. “Just try it. I’ll be back later with food. Contact your families.” She turned and walked out, leaving her best friend and boyfriend alone, hoping they will find a way through the blank themselves.

**Commercial Break**

Princess Lorelei look at her own reflection, seeing her new body. She could feel herself smirk, knowing she could get closer to the Rangers to destroy them. She turned to her soldier, who had a vacant look.

“Are you ready to destroy the rangers?” Lord Zadicus asked, a smirk on his face.

“I won’t let you down Father.”

“Better not,” Lady Imperia said, rolling her eyes.

Princess Lorelei ignored her, turned back to her reflection, the memories running through her head. She was going to take those rangers down.

**PRHR**

Lucy looked at Shawn.

“Do you think it will work?”

Lucy shrugged. “We won’t know until we try.”

Shawn nodded her head. Lucy closed her eyes, she knows there is another in her mind. And they have access to her head, like a one-way door. She could see a door in her mind’s eyes. She reached for the knob, turning it and pulling it, but it didn’t move. She felt her own frustration.

“_It’s _your_ mind._” she remembered Lauren saying.

It _was_ her brain. She reached for the knob and gripped it. With a deep breath, she pulled it open.

Lucy gasped, her eyes wide, as she turned to Shawn, who seemed to remember as well.

Lucy couldn’t believe what she had done.

She heard soft footsteps walking towards her direction. Lucy turned, seeing Camila standing there.

“Hey Lucy,” Camila whispered, “Shawn.”

“Camila.”

**To Be Continued...**

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Three Weeks (After the holidays): Lucy and Shawn must deal with their new memories.
> 
> I won’t be able to write a lot during these next two weeks, with the holidays and work. But I will be back. Think of this as a midseason finale.
> 
> What do you guys think Camila is going to do?
> 
> What is up with Austin and Sofia?
> 
> What will happen next?
> 
> Only I know.


	7. Episode 7: White Light

Lucy felt so much guilt. She felt so full guilt. She felt everything Princess Lorelei had felt.

When the avalanche of memories hit her, she felt a pure joy and rage. She had been able to open the door in her mind to go two ways. Previously, Princess Lorelei had the ability to know everything about Lucy, but now Lucy knew all of Princess Lorelei's life. She felt everything the Princess felt. She hurt where the Princess hurt. They were one.

And it made things worse.

She was able to feel what Princess felt when she hurt Lauren. She felt the joy in watched arrow pierce Lauren's chest. She felt the laughter in her throat when Lauren stared up at her with wide eyes. She felt it all, and she hated it. She hated herself. She hated everything about it.

"Lucy," she heard Shawn whisper. She looked over at him, seeing the red in his eyes. "What are we going to do?"

Lucy looked back to the wall. "I don't know," she told him, tears filling her eyes. "I really don't know."

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:**   
**Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger**   
**Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger**   
**Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger**   
**Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger**   
**Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger**   
**Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor**   
**Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic**   
**Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech**   
**Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives - White Ranger (as Princess Lorelei)**   
**Shawn Mendes - Black Ranger**

**Keana Issartel ** ** _(Credit Only)_ **   
**Alexa Ferrer ** ** _(Credit Only)_ **   
**Austin Mahone ** ** _(Credit Only)_ **   
**Sofia Carson ** ** _(Credit Only)_ **

**with**   
**LA Reid as Lord Zadicus**   
**Britney Spears as Lady Imperia**

**Recurring:**   
**Sofia Cabello**   
**Taylor Jauregui**

**Special Guests:**   
**Melissa Benoist**   
**Katie McGrath**

Camila stared at the ground, while team spoke. She could hear parts of what they were saying. But she knew it was about Lucy and Shawn. She looked at Lauren, who had a hard look in her eyes.

"What do you say?" Hailee asked, looking at the Red Ranger, "you're the only one who hasn't answered."

Lauren's eyes shifted to Camila, before turning to the team. "I don't know. We don't know how long Lucy and Shawn will be in control. How long they will be able to fight. But we do need all the help we can take. These warriors, they are getting stronger. And we don't know when the Titan is coming back."

"So what are you saying?" Camila asked, looking at the Red Ranger.

"We may need them in our team if we want to win."

**PRHR**

"How could you let this happen?" Lord Zadicus snapped, his eyes on Petrik.

Petrik bowed, looking scared. "I apologize sire."

"They were weak anyways," Lady Imperia tried, her hands on her husband's arm.

Lord Zadicus gave her a hard look, before turning to his right hand man. "Wake one of my warriors up."

"What about your daughter?" Petrik questioned, a look of confusion on his face.

Lord Zadicus smirked, a small spark in his eyes. "She'll be back. The Earthling won't be able to keep my daughter at bay."

**PRHR**

"Kaki?" Sofi questioned, walking into the room. She had seen her older sister walked into their house, looking sad. Sofi could see the dried tear tracks in her eyes. She had seen the Power Ranger fight against the Evil Power Rangers. She had seen the rangers win, but because of the technology, their faces were out of focus.

Camila looked at her sister and wiped her tears. She tried to give her a big smile. "Hey Sof."

Sofia looked concerned. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Camila let out a teary laugh. Tears started to stream down her face. "Just cuddles."

Sofi was quick to jump onto Camila's bed and wrap her small arms around her. Camila hugged her little sister tightly as she cried. Sofi squeezed Camila, hoping her hugs made her happy. It was all she could do.

And to Camila, it was enough.

**PRHR**

Taylor looked into Lauren's room, seeing the girl scribbling on something. She looked at Lauren, who looked tense. She could see the healing bruises under make up.

"Hey Lo," Taylor greeted, standing just outside the room, having experienced her sister's threats of entering without permission.

"Tay, hey," Lauren said, pushing whatever she was doing away. She gave Taylor a small smile, but Taylor knew it wasn't pure. There was something else there, but Taylor didn't know too much about Lauren's life to comment about it. All she knew wait that Lauren was friends with the girls she used to bully and was dating a boy she pushed down the stairs one day. (She didn't remember much of that day since she was small, but she remembered her parents were so angry.)

"Is everything okay?" Taylor asked her, concerned.

Lauren nodded. "Yeah. Just things, you know?"

Taylor shook her head. "Not really, no."

Lauren laughed, giving her sister a fond look. "Do you need anything?"

Taylor shook her head. "No, just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. It's just, uh, school," Lauren lied, shrugging.

Taylor gave her a smile. "You know I love you, right?"

Lauren looked surprised. "I love you too."

Taylor gave her one last smile, taking a step back. She looked around, before looking at her sister. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She took a deep breath. She hadn't talked to Lauren about Power Rangers. About how she figured it out. But she wanted to, she just never knew how to go about it.

"Lauren-"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," Lauren said, walking to her sister. She gave her a hug. "I'm safe. I promise."

Taylor didn't say anything. She just leaned into her sister, taking in the moment.

**Commercial Break**

Melissa Benoist moved her blond hair. She smiled at the girl sitting across from her. "So, how was your trip?" she asked, leaning forward.

The dark haired girl grinned at her. "Well, it was great. But I did miss you."

Melissa beamed. She leaned closer to the other girl. "How about we make up for missed time?"

"And what do you have in mind?" Katie teased, a similar smirk on her face. She leaned forward, when she felt a sharp pain in her head. She let out a gasp, as she pressed her hand against her head, hoping to sooth the pain.

"What's going on?" Katie asked, a worried look on her face. She placed her hands on Melissa's cheeks and looked into her eyes, but the blond's eyes were closed.

She let out a whimper.

Melissa looked at the other girl's green eyes, before her vision went dark.

**PRHR**

Lauren looked at the cells. She saw Lucy and Shawn sitting there, one of them turned to look at her. She gave him a smile. She walked towards them. Shawn stood up and walked to the bars. He gave Lauren a smile. "Hey."

Lauren reached to touch his cheek, returning the smile. "Hey. How are you doing?"

Shawn shrugged. "Don't really know yet."

Lauren's shifted to Lucy, before turning back to Shawn. She reached into the cell and her boyfriend linked their hands. He gave her a smile and moved from the bar. Lauren took the moment to look at Lucy.

"Lucy?"

The girl didn't respond. She just stared at the wall, despondent. Lauren's finger twitched. She heard footsteps rushing towards her. She turned to see Dinah standing there.

"We have to go," Dinah told her, "there's an attack."

Lauren turned to the two rangers. "This is your chance. Fight for the good side. Join us."

Lucy didn't move.

Shawn's eyes shifted to the ground. "I'm sorry."

Lauren looked at the two, before turning and walking after Dinah.

**PRHR**

The Rangers stood in front of a Warrior in yellow. Their hands seemed to be claws. The Rangers tensed up.

"Is it me or does it look like it wants to eat us?" Dinah asked, turning to Normani.

"Let's just get it over with," Camila said, pressing the code for her spear. Camila took a step forward. The other Rangers summoned their weapons. Camila rushed forward and slashed her spear. Swiper blocked the attack. Normani tried to slam her spear against the warrior, but he just moved Camila's spear to block the attack. He then slashed them. Dinah and Ally were quick to take their place. Ally gripped her sword and slashed at the warrior. Dinah blocked Swiper's claws.

Lauren aimed her blaster and pulled the trigger. Swiper recoiled at the attack. He let out a growl, slashing his claws against Dinah and Ally's chest, turning his attention to Lauren. The Red Ranger gripped her sword.

Camila pushed herself up, watching as Lauren blocked an attack. The other hand of the monster connected with Lauren's chest. The Red Ranger hit the ground.

"Battle Mode," Camila called out, turning to her morpher. The other Rangers followed behind. They all morphed to the next level.

Camila felt the Earth Powers within and let it come out. She glared at the warrior in front of her. He let out a growl, as he charged towards Camila. The Green Ranger used her sword to block the attack. She grabbed her spear and stabbed him. He let out a cry, as Dinah slammed her shield against him. He let out an angry growl.

The Red Ranger gripped her sword. Her hands started to glow red. She shot a fireball at the warrior. He used his claws to block it and then pushed Dinah away. He then slashed at Dinah away. THe Yellow Ranger landed on her back.

Camila moved to protect the Yellow Ranger, but Normani got there first. She was quick to attack the warrior, but he just pushed Normani away. He slammed his hands on Normani's back. Lauren and Ally were quick to join the fight, trying to protect the fallen rangers, but nothing they did helped. Ally was tossed to a car, and Lauren was still reeling from her fight. Camila saw her falter.

Camila took a step forward and faced the monster felt herself tense up. She rushed forward and swung her spear. Swiper blocked the attack and swiped at Camila.. The Green Ranger felt the pain, but that didn't compare to the pain in her own heart. She was quick to summon her sword and use it against Swiper. The monster growled, using both pairs of hands.

Camila hit the ground, hard. She looked up at Swiper, who was staring down at her. He let out a breath, raising his hand. Dinah crashed into him.

He let out a growl, before taking a step back. He turned into his human host, and then vanished.

**Commercial Break**

The rangers sat around. Lauren looked around the room. Demi was cleaning a cut on Ally's arm, while Simon was researching the warrior.

"These monsters, _warriors_ are only going to get stronger," she said, nodding her head.

The other rangers gave a nod. "We _need_ them," Ally told them, her eyes on Lauren and Camila.

"I agree. We can't win if we don't have all the stones together," Dinah agreed, rubbing her own shoulder.

"You're right. I just, I don't _trust_ that they have control," Normani told them, shaking her head. "I know I'm on their boat. And I know Troy and Hailee can do something about it."

Lauren's eyes stayed on Camila. "We're going to need all the help we can get if we do this."

Camila looked up at the team, tears in her eyes. "Lucy and I broke up."

The rangers didn't say anything. They just looked at each other.

**PRHR**

Camila walked into the holding room, her eyes on her girlfriend and best friend. She could feel her heart clench in her chest, as it tried to climb out. She took a deep breath and walked closer to them. Lucy turned to look at her.

"Hey Lucy," Camila whispered, "Shawn."

"Camila," Lucy breathed out, her eyes wide. She took a step closer to the cell bars. She reached for them. Camila's eyes shifted away. "Camila, I'm sorry. I-I, I couldn't control it and-"

Camila reached over and gently touched her fingers. She shook her head. "I know. I don't blame you. Either of you."

"Then why haven't you visited me?" Lucy asked, tears filling her eyes. "I've been so lost, so confused, but you weren't here. You _aren't_."

Camila moved her hand and looked away. "I had some things I had to deal with."

Lucy looked at Camila's eyes, before nodding her head. "I get it. You can't trust me."

Camila shook her head, her own tears in her eyes. "It's not that. God no. I-I have so many feelings about everything. And I have to deal with that before we can continue it."

"Just say you don't trust me," Lucy told her, her eyes hard.

"I want to kill you," Camila blurted out, her eyes wide. Lucy frowned, but waited for Camila to continue. "I promised Princess Lorelei _I_ would be the one killing her. She had caused us all so much pain, I wanted to end her life. But it's not her. It's you. But it's not you and it 's her. And just the thought of the White Ranger makes me so angry. And I want her, _you,_ dead. And that's not healthy. I need to separate her from you."

Lucy stepped closer. She nodded her head. Camila took a deep breath and then moved into the cell. She moved in front of her girlfriend. "I love you. You have my heart, and you always will. But I want to deal with all this anger. I don't want to take it out on you."

"I understand. I don't think being in a relationship will be good from me either. I love you."

Camila moved closer to her _ex-_girlfriend. Lucy's hand touches Camila's cheek, as they lean in for a kiss. Both of them have tears streaming down their faces. Both of them trying to make their love known in their kiss, not knowing if it was going to be their last one.

**PRHR**

"Camz-"

Camila seemed to snap out of her little haze and took a step back. She shook her head and walked out to the training area. Dinah was quick to follow her. Normani and Ally looked at Lauren. The Red Ranger gave them a nod, before walking to the cells. She saw both Lucy and Shawn sitting there. She quickly opened the cells.

"Lauren?" Shawn questions, standing up. He walked up the Red Ranger, but kept some space between them.

"You guys are Power Rangers now. I wish things were different, and that you would be on the right side the whole time, but that didn't happen. That doesn't mean you get to turn your back. You are Power Rangers. You fight for the good. I love the two of you and I believe you in you."

"I don't trust myself to not be controlled. They had me for so long, what if they messed with my head a lot more than we think?"

Lauren shook her head. "I trust you. I know you. You can beat this, I know you can. Believe in yourself. Believe in our team to keep you to keep you safe."

Shawn and Lauren stared at each other, before the Black Ranger reached forward and placed his hands on Lauren's neck, bringing her in for a kiss. Lauren leaned into it, smiling softly. Shawn pulled away and gave her a grin. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go, Troy and Hailee want to fix your morpher. I want to talk to Lucy alone," Luren told them sharing a quick kiss with him. He gave her nod and walked away, leaving the Red and White Rangers alone.

"I hate myself for what I did," Lucy whispered, looking over at Lauren, her eyes red from tears.

"It wasn't you."

"I should have done something!" Lucy snapped, her eyes glaring at Lauren. The Red Ranger tried not to, but she flinched. Lucy looked devastated. "You shouldn't trust me."

"That's too bad because I do. I trust you with everything. And I _know_ you're going to do the right thing. You are good Lucia. And if you want to make up for everything, then you will fight with us. But if you don't, we can figure out a way to help you. We all believe in you Luce, just believe in yourself."

With a nod, Lauren walked out of the room, leaving the White Ranger alone.

She walked to Shawn and wrapped her arms around him. She watched as Troy and Hailee opened Shawn's morpher and started to speak to each other.

Lauren looked at Shawn. "Come train. You're going to need to know how to fight better."

Shawn gave her a grin and followed behind.

Their team of five had become a team of six.

**Commercial Break**

Shawn wrung his train sword. It clashed with Dinah's. The Yellow Ranger beamed at him. "You aren't too bad Mendes."

Shawn shrugged. "Muscle memory." His feet were quickly taken out from under him. He hit the ground hard with a groan.

Ally looked down at him. "Be ready for anything," she told him, a small grin on her face.

Shawn shook his head, pushing himself up. He looked over at Normani, Camila and Lauren who were training together. He watched as Lauren seamlessly evaded an attack from Normani, who blocked an attack from Camila.

"You'll get there soon. It took us a while to become sync. Even then we still fight," Ally told him, moving to stand next to him. "It took Dinah so long to trust Lauren."

"She shoved my head into a toilet when we were eleven," Dinah said, glaring at the Pink Ranger.

Ally laughed, but Shawn just watched his girlfriend fight.

Hailee rushed out in that moment. "He's back. Shawn, you need your morpher."

Shawn's eyes widened. "Will I- wil it work?"

Troy gave him a smile. "Only one way to find out."

Lauren gave him a nod. "Let's do this," she said, moving in front of the rangers. "Ready?"

"Rea-"

"Wait," they heard Lucy say. They all turned to look at Lucy, who looked conflicted. "I-I need to redeem myself."

Lauren gave her a smirk. "Let's show Lord Zadicus what all seven stones can do. Ready?"

"Ready," the four other original ranger said.

"Ready," Shawn and Lucy said, mimicking the other ranger stance.

"Harmonizer!" The original five said, opening the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7.

"White Ranger Power!" Lucy said, opening the latch of her morpher and pressed _0-1-1-1_.

"Black Ranger Power!" Shawn said, opening the latch of his morpher and pressed _0-4-1-4_

"Locked in!" All seven pressed enter and then closed the latch.

And for the first time, all seven rangers stood together. Hailee had the biggest smile on her face. "This is _so_ awesome."

**PRHR**

Swiper threw a table towards a few people who were running off. Lauren saw Dronoins running after people. "Als, Shawn, Mila, get the Dronins away from the people. Luce, DJ, get the Dronoins. Mani, you're with me."

The rangers nodded and headed off to do what they were told. Lauren and Normani summoned their swords, both of which were glowing in their colors. They slashed at Swiper, grabbed the swords. He uses the grip to shove the rangers towards each other.

Lauren pushed herself up. She grabbed her sword and moved to stab at Swiper. He gripped the sword and slashed Lauren's chest. The Red Ranger gritted her teeth from the pain. She took a step back, letting Normani take over. The Blue Ranger has summoned her staff and smacked Swiper's head.

Swiper turned to Normani with a big glare. He let out a breath. He started to charge towards the Blue Ranger, but was stopped by two white arrows.

Lauren looked over to see Lucy nocking back another arrow.

Normani used the distraction to attack. Lauren watched as Camila, Dinah, Ally and Shawn fought against the Dronoins.

Lauren turned to Normani, before standing up. "Battle Mode." Lauren flipped the latch on her morphers open. 1-2-1-8. She watched the other four girls do the same thing.

She grabbed her sword and rushed forward, her glowing sword hitting Swiper. He cried out, just as Normani released a jet of water. Two more arrows hit him.

He stumbled back. Dinah crashes into him with her shield.

Lauren couldn't stop the smile appearing on her face, watched the group of seven work together.

Shawn and Camila seemed to be working in sync, their years of friendship coming in handy. Ally was able to get the last few people out of harm's way.

Normani and Dinah were taking on Swiper, Lucy shooting at him from a distance.

Lauren was about to charge when she heard a cry. Just as she turned, she received two arrows to the chest. She groaned when she hit the ground.

With wide eyes, she looked at the White Ranger stalking towards her. Lauren quickly got back to her feet.

It wasn't Lucy anymore.

**Commercial Break**

Camila watched as Lucy, no, Princess Lorelei attacked Lauren. The other rangers froze, giving Swiper a chance to run away.

The Red Ranger was quick to block the attack. An arrow appeared in Princess Lorelei's hand and she slashed at Lauren, who jumped out of the way.

The other rangers fought against the Dronoins. Camila felt her heart pounding in her ears. She let out a trembling breath. She took a step forward, not sure what to do. Lauren blocked a slash from Lu-no, Princess Lorelei.

Camila shook her head. It wasn't Lucy. That wasn't Lucy. Lucy wouldn't try hurting them.

"Lucy," Camila whispered, and Princess Lorelei turned to her. Camila powered down, walking to her girl-no ex-girlfriend. Princess Lorelei took a step forward. "Fight it Lucy."

The White Ranger's hand trembled. Lauren tried to step towards them, but Dronoins appeared in front of her. The White Ranger stood in front of Camila, her sword at hand. Camila willed herself to stand still, staring at what she hoped were Lucy's eyes.

"Fight it Lucy."

The White Ranger raised her sword, and held it against Camila's throat. The Green Ranger didn't move. She just kept her eyes on the visor.

"Lucy," Camila whispered.

The White Ranger dropped the sword and took a step back. Lucy demoprhed and looked at Camila with wide eyes. She shook her eyes, tears filling her eyes.

Camila reached for the other girl, but Lucy just turned and ran off.

**Title Card: To Be Continued...**

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: The Rangers try to find Lucy, and Sofia's role in everything is revealed.


	8. Episode 8: Forever United

Lucy couldn't breath. She leaned against the wall, trying to take a deep breath, but her chest was contracting. She shook her head, trying to get air into her lungs. Everything had been going so well, and then it all went bad.

She needed to do something. She couldn't live life not sure of what would happen, if she would always have control.

Lucy's vision came back to life, as if she were just waking up. She blinked looking into Camila's eyes. Her ex-girlfriend was tense, staring back at her. It was then she noticed the sword. The sword she was holding against Camila's throat.

She dropped the sword and took a step back, feeling devastated.

She had just attacked Camila. And by the look of things, she also attacked Lauren.

She was a danger to her friends, to the people she loved. Camila reached for her, but Lucy couldn't let the green ranger touch her. Not after what she did.

Lucy took a step back and ran away from her, from everyone she could heart.

She had to find a way to get rid of the Princess. She had to get her body back. She closed her eyes, thinking of that door.

In her mind's eye, she looked at the knob, and reached for it. She turned it, opening the door. She walked into the door and she came face to face with violet eyes.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:**   
**Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger**   
**Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger**   
**Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger**   
**Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger**   
**Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger**   
**Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor **   
**Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic**   
**Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech**   
**Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives - White Ranger (as Princess Lorelei)**   
**Shawn Mendes - Black Ranger**

**Keana Issartel**   
**Alexa Ferrer**   
**Austin Mahone**   
**Sofia Carson**

**with**   
**LA Reid as Lord Zadicus**   
**Britney Spears as Lady Imperia**

**Special Guests:**   
**Melissa Benoist**   
**Katie McGrath**

Lauren watched as Hailee, Troy and Demi checked Shawn's brain lengths, hoping that the safeguard in his morpher protected him from Lord Zadicus's control. And so far, the three seemed happy.

"So what are we going to do?" Camila asked, her body tensed. Lauren turned to look at her, seeing the tried tear tracks on her face.

"We need a plan," Normani said, knowing that the Red and Green rangers' emotions were on high.

"We need to find her," Camila snapped, her hands in fists. She glared at Normani. Dinah took a cautious step, putting her hand on Camila's shoulder, but the green ranger pushed her away.

Lauren's went to Shawn, who looked worried. "We can't leave her out there. Lord Zadicus can get her back."

Lauren felt her heart start to pound in her chest. She turned to the team. "We can't let him get her. We need to get her back, and we have to do that now."

Lauren reached into her pocket and took out her phone. Quickly opening the group chat she had with Keana, Alexa and Lucy. She shot them a text, hoping one of them would be able to respond.

Has anyone seen Lucy? I'm trying to find her,

She shoved her phone into her pocket and looked at the team. "Let's hope we find her soon."

**PRHR**

Sofia was walking home, having spent some time with Dove. She had never been so grateful to meeting Austin as she was all the times she hung out with the blond girl.

She heard a whimper coming from near a building. She walked to it, seeing Lucy sitting against the wall. Sofia's eyes ran over Lucy's body, seeing how the girl seemed to want to cave into herself. Sofia took a small step towards Lucy, crouching down in front of her. "Lucy?"

The other girl flinched and tried to move away.

"Lucy, it's me, Sofia. You're safe."

"No one is safe. Not with me around," Lucy whispered, shaking her head.

"You aren't dangerous."

Lucy looked at Sofia with a glare. "You don't know what I'm talking about," she snapped, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

Sofia gave her a small smile. "I do. I know you and Shawn and Lauren and the other girls are the power rangers."

Lucy blinked, looking confused. "You know?"

Sofia nodded her head. "I have for a while."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

Sofia shrugged. "I didn't want to get involved. I wanted to stay away from the ranger thing, but then I met Camila and Keana and I was just brought into the fold. And I like you guys."

Lucy sighed. "There's another person in my head. I have no control of what I do when she takes over."

"Princess Lorelai?" Sofia asked, sitting down next to the White Ranger. The girl looked over in shock. "I know." Sofia looked to the ground. "I know how you feel." The girl turned to Lucy. "I'm going through the same thing."

**Commercial Break**

_Camila looked at Lucy, tears in her eyes. "I love you. You have my heart, and you always will. But I want to deal with all this anger. I don't want to take it out on you."_

_"I understand. I don't think being in a relationship will be good from me either. I love you." The two shared a tender kiss, unsure if it would be their last._

Camila stared at the ground, feeling broken. She loved Lucy and she had lost her. She loved her and she couldn't help her. She loved her and she had so many feelings inside.

Camila closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She had to find Lucy. She had to make sure Lucy was okay.

**PRHR**

Shawn looked down at the hand Lauren was holding. The two were standing outside the base, wanting to have a moment alone. The other rangers were in the base trying to search the White Stone signature. The Black Ranger wanted to speak to his girlfriend alone.

"If I ever lose control, if they ever get me back, I want you to stop me, no matter what," Shawn whispered, looking into Lauren's eyes.

The Red Ranger tensed, but gave him a nod. "I want the same. I can't, make sure I don't hurt anyone, ever."

Shawn gave her a small smile. "I'm in love with you," he said, moving closer to the Red Ranger.

Lauren gave him a smile. She pressed her lips against his, leaning into him. Shawn smiled into the kiss, trying to show her all the emotion he could convey. Lauren pulled away. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her face against his chest. "I'm in love with you too."

Shawn smiled, placing his chin on the top of her head, his arms around her, enjoying how she felt in his arms.

**PRHR**

Austin looked at his phone, seeing the message from Sofia, saying that she found Lucy. He let out a sigh of relief, before turning to the girls he was hanging out with when he heard people start to scream. He moved to stand in front of Keana and Alexa.

"What's going on?" Alexa asked, worry in her voice. She turned to Keana, who looked tense. Austin saw the people who were running in their direction. He took a step back and pushed Keana and Alexa back, away from the crowd of people. He saw a yellow humonoid walking around, his claws slashing around.

"We have to go," Keana said, grabbing Austin's arm and started to pull him away. Austin turned to Keana and Alexa before turning to the creature. He allowed for Keana to lead him away. Turning back, he saw the Power Rangers show up. He smiled, knowing that they would protect them.

**PRHR**

Shawn saw the other five rangers launch forward. He saw them work together, and he felt out of place. He was a new ranger. He wasn't in the original team. He wasn't in the inner group. He was an outsider. But he wasn't going to let that stop him from trying to protect the planet. He charged forward, his sword at hand. He swung his sword, watching it as it connected against Swiper. He smirked under his shield as Camila moved close to him. She stabbed at Swiper with her spear. He let out a scream of pain.

Shawn watched as Lauren aimed her blaster and shot at Swiper. The warrior stumbled backwards, only to get slammed into by Dinah's shield. Shawn felt proud of his team. He turned to his morpher. 1-2-2-3. He felt the axe in his hands. He turned to Swiper. He raised the axe above his head and swung.

**PRHR**

"You're a host?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide.

Sofia gave the Ranger a small smile. "Yeah. Have been since the beginning."

"How did you get control?"

Sofia shrugged. "I don't really know. I just remember knowing that something wasn't right. And then I saw on the news and I knew there was something in my head. I remember a sharp headache. I lost a day, and the next time I felt a headache, I fought it. It was when I met him."

"Met who?" Lucy asked, looking curious.

"Darkus."

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus gripped his throne. He could feel the rage burn inside of him. He could feel his wife grab his hand. "Get me back my Black Ranger," he ordered, glaring at Petrik.

The right hand man flinched and gave a nod. "Right away sire." He flipped a switch and turned to the monitor. Lord Zadicus leaned back, watching the screen.

**PRHR**

Lauren shot her blaster. The Red Ranger watched as the rangers started to beat Swiper. She reached for her morpher, pressing the 3-9-3-2.

She watched as the weapons disappeared. She stood at the end of the blaster, her finger on the trigger, Dinah and Normani holding it up.

Before Lauren could activate the balster, she heard a groan. She turned to see Shawn stumbled. He hunched over in pain.

Swiper laughed and moved back, disappearing.

Shawn grabbed his axe and brought it down to Camila. The Green Ranger raised her sword to stop the attack. Camila pushed against his sword. Lauren made the 5H Blaster disappear, her blaster reappearing in her hand. Lauren aimed the blaster and shot at Shawn. The Black Ranger stumbled backwards, giving Camila the chance to fight back.

Lauren watched as Camila knocked the Black Ranger off his feet and quickly got him to demorph.

"What happened?" Shawn asked, rubbing his head.

**PRHR**

Camila watched as Lauren fussed over Shawn. The Black Ranger seemed to be beating himself upi for losing control, but Camila didn't blame him. She didn't blame Lucy.

Lucy.

Camila could feel the worry return. She had to find her. She had to find Lucy.

The Ranger walked into the base, to see Lucy standing with Hailee and Demi.

"Lucy."

**Commercial Break**

"I'm sorry," Lucy said, looking at her hands.

"Why did you run?" Camila asked, worry in her voice.

Lucy looked away. "I'm scared I'm going to hurt you guys."

"You couldn't hurt us. You weren't in control. We know you, I know you Lucy," Lauren said, looking at her best friend.

"I-"

"We trust you Lucy, I trust you."

Lucy shook her head. "I know, I just,-" she stopped when Camila took a step forward and grabbed her hand.

"I was never afraid of you hurting me," Camila said, looking into the White Ranger's eyes.

"You broke up with me because you were scared," Lucy whispered, shaking her head.

Camila shook her head. "I broke up with you because of me. It had nothing to do with you. It had nothing to do with your control It had to do with my control."

"Is there any way to get rid of her? Of separating me and Princess Lorelai?" Lucy asked, turning to the non-ranger team.

Demi nodded her head. "There are two consciouses in your head, maybe we can find a way to use the 5H Blaster to a lesser extend?"

Troy shook his head. "No. It only works if the invader is in control. We don't know what the blast will do to the host."

Lucy closed her eyes, "So there is nothing we can do?"

Hailee frowned. "Have you tried talking to her? Like learning to share a body? What we can get her to join us. We can use her to defeat Lord Zadicus. Maybe we can find Princess Valaine and unite the two? We know she's not evil, she just loyal."

Simon nodded his head. "We can try. Troy, see if you can figure a way to get Lucy to speak with Princess Lorelai. Hailee, help Shawn and see if you can figure a way to block Lord Zadicus's signal."

The two nodded, going to each of the ranger, while the other five went to train.

**PRHR**

Melissa woke up, her body in pain. She pushed herself up, but fell back with a groan. She heard a gasp and footsteps rushing towards her. She looked to her side to see Katie leaning over her. The green eyes girl helped her sit up.

"What happened?" Melissa asked, looking around, trying to remember what happened.

Katie looked concerned. "You don't remember?"

The blond shook her head.

"You seemed to be in pain, and then nothing. You just vanished before my eyes."

"What?"

"I think you're a host," Katie whispered, her voice trembling.

Melissa could feel hear her own heart started to beat quicker. Her hands started to get clammy. "Are you sure that's what is happening?"

Katie shrugged. "I don't really know. But I did hear some girls talking about it."

Melissa closed her eyes. "If that's true, you can't let me hurt any one. Especially not you," the blue eyed girl said.

"I'm not going to sit back and let you be under anyone's control," Katie snapped, glaring at the other girl.

"Please, promise me," Melissa begged, grabbing Katie's hands. "I don't know what I would do if I hurt you."

Katie closed her eyes, and Melissa let out a small breath.

**PRHR**

Lucy sat on one of medic beds, a strap connected to wires connected to her head. She looked at Troy, who was looking at a tablet, and Demi, who was ready if needed. Camila, Ally and Dinah were standing nearby, ready to fight if Princess Loreleai decided to attack. Across the room, Hailee was placing a chip in Shawn's morpher, Lauren leaning against the male ranger and Normani was watching.

"Ready?" Troy asked, looking at the White ranger.

Lucy gave him a nod. She watched him turn on a latch. Her body tensed up, her vision darkened.

**PRHR**

Lucy stared at Princess Lorelai, a small frown on her face. "You're her."

Lorelai looked at Lucy, her face giving her no emotions. She smirked. "It's me."

"Why are you doing this? You don't want to destroy Earth?" Lucy asked, taking a step forward.

Lorelai shook her head. "You don't know anything."

"You have access to my head, and my memories, feelings, everything. But this goes both ways I can see, know everything about you."

Princess Lorelai clenched her teeth. She was tensed.

Lucy frowned. "All you ever wanted was to protect your sister. She chose to turn against Lord Zadicus. You can too. Help protect the Earth. We can help you find her."

"You'll help me find my sister?" Princess Lorelai asked, looking shocked.

The human nodded. "I'm sure Simon knows where she is. And we want to help you," Lucy told her, taking a step forward. "We'll get you and your sister united. I can promise you that. Just please, join us, fight for good. Fight for what your sister wanted."

Princess Lorelai looked curious. She looked at Lucy, opening her mouth to respond.

**PRHR**

Camila took a step forward when she saw Lucy wake up. She tried to reach for the girl, but stopped half reach, not sure if Lucy would be okay with her touching the White Ranger. Fortunately, Demi was there to help first chance.

"Lucy, slowly," Demi told the girl, helping Lucy sit up.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked, concern in her voice.

Lucy looked at the rangers before smiling. "We'd like to join the team, if you'll have us."

Lauren took a step forward, a soft smile on her face. "Always."

"Try it now," they heard Hailee say. They all looked back to see Shawn press a button on his morpher. A light started to climb on his body, covering it. Everyone watched in awe, as the light seeped into his body.

"This will protect me?" Shawn asked, worry in his voice.

An alarm went off. "I will have to," Lauren told him, before moving in front of the team. "Let's end this dude's career. Ready?"

"Ready," the six rangers repeated.

"Harmonizer!" The original five said, opening the latch on their morphers and pressed 0-7-2-7.

"White Ranger Power!" Lucy said, opening the latch of her morpher and pressed 0-1-1-1.

"Black Ranger Power!" Shawn said, opening the latch of his morpher and pressed 0-4-1-4

"Locked in!" All seven pressed enter and then closed the latch.

**Commercial Break**

Lauren saw Swiper, his claws sharp. He sneered at the sight of the rangers. Lauren looked at her team, giving them a nod. Dronoins appeared before the rangers could charge. They all summoned their swords and started to fight against the Dronons.

Lauren charged for Swiper, who blocked the incoming attack. He swiped at Lauren, but the Ranger jumped back. She swung her sword, only for Swiper to knock the sword off her hand and kick Lauren. The Red Ranger fell back with a groan.

Lucy, or Princess Lorelai, (Princess Lorelai and Lucy made the deal that Lorelai would take over in fights as she was a better fighter) stopped Swiper from getting too close to Lauren. The White Ranger shot arrow after arrow. Lauren got up, grabbing her sword. She gave the White Ranger a nod, before turning her attention to Swiper. He let out an angry huff. He charged for Lauren, who brought her sword up.

"Guess it's time to go Battle Mode," Lauren said to herself. She turned to her morpher. 1-2-1-8.

She charged to the warrior, who wasn't able to block the incoming attack. Lauren called for her fire, and swiped at him with her flaming sword. He let out a cry. He quickly kicked at Lauren. The Red Ranger was able to stand her ground, even though it did hurt.

Dinah, in battle mode, slammed into Swiper. He flew back and slammed against a pole. "Swiper no fucking swiping, bitch."

Lauren laughed, shaking her head.

"_I wanted to make that joke_," Camila said, pouting under her helmet.

Swiper charged at the rangers, pushing Dinah and connecting his claws to Lauren's sword. The Red Ranger pushed against him, when she felt an arrow hit her from behind. It was all the distraction Swiper needed before connecting his claw to Lauren's chest. "What the fuck!"

The White Ranger rushed to Lauren, "Somethings are hard to break." She aimed her next Arrow at Swiper.

Lauren stood up. She turned to the original team.

"Let's go Armour Mode," Lauren told the Rangers, all of whom nodded. They flipped the latch once again and pressed the new code. 0-9-2-5

With their new armor, the five rangers stood side by side, individual weapons out. Shawn and Princess Lorelai stood behind them.

The rangers charged forward, weapons at hand. The rangers charged forward. Shawn and Normani were the first to reach Swiper, as Dronoins attacked them other rangers.

Lauren ducked and slashed at a Dronoin, as she walked towards Swiper. There was a crowd of dronoins.

"_How are there so many?_" Ally asked, swinging her sais.

Shawn slammed his hammer against one. "_This is a good way to get your frustrations out._"

Normani nodded, evading an attack and knocking two dronoins off their feet. Lauren smiles at her team, knowing that there was a big chance they could win the war.

A chance to win and lose no one.

"Melissa!" She heard someone shout. She looked over to see a girl standing not far from them. Ally and Dinah ran to stop the dronoins from reaching the girl.

"_Lauren?_" Normani questioned, turning to the Red Ranger.

"She knows the host. Let her get the host to fight. Protect her," Lauren ordered, getting nods from the team. Shawn and Camila continued to distract Swiper. Ally, Dinah and Princess Lorelai guarded Katie, while Normani and Lauren continued to fight.

"Mel, it's me, Katie," the girl said, taking a step towards Swiper, who turned his attention to the girl. The rangers that weren't fighting against Swiper prepared to stop him from attacking.

"Melissa! It's me, please fight this," the green eyes girl said, taking a step towards the warrior. Swiper took a step back. He shook his head. "Mel, please!"

Swiper gripped his head, letting out a groan. The Rangers all watched knowing that Melissa wouldn't be able to fight back. They all looked at each other, giving the Red Ranger a nod. Lauren knocked the last Dronoin down, before moving to her team.

"We have to do this now, before they get away," Lauren told her team, turning to her morpher. 5-8-5-9.

The blaster appeared in front of the rangers. Lauren took her spot, while the other rangers took their usual spots.

"5H Blaster, charge!" Lauren called out, pressed the trigger.

Princess Lorelai, Shawn and Katie watched as Swiper took back control. He growled at the rangers, and started charging towards them.

"Fire!" all five rangers shouted, as Lauren released the trigger.

They watched as Swiper left Melissa's body. Melissa was on the ground and Katie was quick to rush to her, wanting to make sure she's okay. The rangers let out a breath.

**PRHR**

"Petrik," Lord Zadicus said, his under evident.

Petrik gave a nod, as he used the controls.

**PHRH**

A gigantic swiper appeared in front of the Rangers.

The five Power Rangers summon their zords, creating the megazord.

The Megazord took a step forward, a sword at hand. They charged forward, only to have their attack blocked by Swiper. He used his other claw and connected the sharp edges against the sword's stomach area. The megazord stumbled backwards. Swiper went in for another attack, but the rangers were able to stop the attack. Using their second sword, they were able to push Swiper back. Swiper growled as he swiped the ranges over and over. They megazord tried to block the attack, but it was going too fast.

Dinah gripped her controls and closed her eyes. She allowed her electricity to take over and the megwzord's swords were sparking with power. The next attack stunned Swiper, giving the Rangers the chance to fight back.

Swiper growled, as he gained his bearing.

"It's time to finally end this" Lauren said, having enough with the monster. She placed her hand on the keypad. 3-6-7-3. The sword transformed into a blaster. "Harmony blaster," Lauren called out, gripping the handles. The rangers all prepared.

"Fire," the five rangers said as Lauren pressing the trigger.

A rainbow blast appeared and it hit Swiper. There was a cloud of smoke, and the rangers waited for it to disappear.

They let out a breath when it disappeared and Swiper was gone.

**Commercial Break**

Lord Zadicus let out a frustrated yell. "You said they would come back to me!"

"Sire-"

"No! I lost my rangers! You have let me down one too many times."

"Sire-"

"Get out of my face before I kill you," Lord Zadicus said, his body tensed form his anger.

The evil scientist gave a nod. He left the room. He turned to his wife.

"We should go to plan b," Lady Imperia said, placing her hands on her husband's shoulders. Lord Zadicus gave her nod. "We will, just you wait."

**PRHR**

"You are so stupid," Melissa said, pressing her lips against Katie's. The green eyed girl smiled into the kiss, placing her hands on Melissa's cheeks. The two pulled away, looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm stupid for you," Katie whispered, smiling fondly.

Melissa shook her head and went back into the kiss.

**PRHR**

"To Lucy and Shawn, official members of the team," Troy said, raising his glass of water. The other team members did the same.

"I'm really glad you guys are here," Camila said, her eyes on the White Ranger.

Lucy gave her a smile. She saw Simon start to walk away from the group. She placed her glass of water and followed him.

"Simon," Lucy called out, walking to the mentor.

Simon stopped walking and turned around, giving her a smile. "Yeah?"

"Princess Lorelai will only help us if we find her sister," Lucy said, looking at the man. "We know you know where she is."

Simon nodded his head. "I do."

"She has to know," Lucy whispered, giving him a pleading look.

Simon looked behind Lucy, making sure no one was around, before nodding. "She deserves to know."

**PRHR**

Hailee looked at the box in front of Troy. "Do you think it will work?"

Troy looked at Hailee. "We'll have to test it out. But I trust us."

Hailee turned back to the box. "I hope that's enough."

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: A new villain shows up, just not the type the rangers thought. The rangers don't know what to think when one of their own is distracted.
> 
> -
> 
> Sad news about Kobe and his daughter. I wasn't a big basketball person, but I did like the Lakers as they are the home team. But my dad did love him and I even got him a funko pop of Kobe for Christmas a few years back. Hope his wife/her mother and surviving daughters/sisters get through this.
> 
> This shit is so fucked man.


	9. Episode 9: Fragile Minds

Troy watched as the rangers training, he and Hailee had finished putting the upgrades in Shawn and Lucy's morphers. Hailee was sitting near Shawn and Ally as the two held training swords. They'd clash swords, trying to one up each other. Lucy (as Lucy, as Princess Lorelai would wipe the floor with Normani) was training with Normani. Normani wasn't holding back, and Troy knew Lucy was going to have bruises by the end of the training. Dinah and Camila were training together, having fun as they trained in their own way.

Troy's eyes shifted back to Ally, seeing his girlfriend get the upper hand on Shawn. He felt proud of her. His eyes shifted over to the Lauren, who was watching the rangers.

Hailee walked out of the building, her eyes filled with excitement. She sat close to Shawn and Ally. Troy gave a nod.

**PRHR**

Shawn raised his hand and Ally stopped mid swing. He ran his hand through his curls. Hailee laughed, looking at the two. "Already calling quits?" Hailee asked, raising her eyebrow.

Shawn rubbed his forehead. "This is a lot more tiring than I thought. I can't believe I was able to fight against Ally when under his control."

Ally laughed, moving to sit next to Hailee. The Pink ranger looked at the other rangers, smiling when she saw Troy stop Camila and Dinah, asking them a question.

"How does it feel to fight alongside your girlfriend?" Hailee asked, while Lauren grabbed Lucy's sword and showed her how to block Normani's attack.

"It's different, following her lead. I knew she was a great Red Ranger, but seeing it up front, it's different."

Ally smiled at the Black Ranger, who was staring at his girlfriend with heart eyes.

"Do you guys see yourself having your happy endings with Troy and Lauren?"

Shawn's eyes lit up. "I know we haven't been dating long, but I can see myself marrying her. I can't imagine being with anyone else.

Ally looked at Troy, before looking at the two teens waiting for her answer. She gave them a smile.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:  
** **Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor  
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** **Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives as Princess Lorelei - White Ranger  
** **Shawn Mendes - Black Ranger**

**Sofia Carson**   
**Alexa Ferrer** **   
** **Keana Issartel** **   
** **Austin Mahone**

**with  
** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia  
** **Petrik**

**Special Guests:  
** **Will Bracey**

"Wait!" Ally heard someone call. She stopped walking and turned, seeing Austin run to her. The male teen stopped in front of her and tried to catch his breath. "Hey, do you think I can borrow your notes?"

Ally gave him a smile. "Sure, I have them in my locker. Meet me after school."

Austin gives her a grin. "You are going to save me." He opened his arms and Ally gave him a hug, laughing as he gave her a squeeze. He kissed the top of her head and walked away, a skip in his step. Ally rolled her eyes with a smile, before turning to where she was headed, when a dark haired teen crashed into her.

"I'm so sorry!" Ally told him, letting out a laugh.

"No, it was my fault. I'm sorry," he said, holding her up.

Ally moved back, giving him a smile. "I'm Ally Brooke."

"Will Bracey," he said, giving her a half smile. "So, was that your boyfriend?"

"Who? Austin? God no. He's just my friend," Ally said, letting out a laugh.

Will just smiled at her.

"I have to go, but I'll see you around," Ally told him, giving him a wave. Ally walked around him and started to walk to her next class, knowing she would have to ask Lauren for her notes to give to Austin.

**PRHR**

Troy frowned, seeing the male teen turn and watch Ally walk away. He couldn't help but have a bad feeling about things.

**Commercial Break**

Troy walked up to Ally from behind. His girlfriend was looking into her locker.

"Hey," he greeted, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He moved to lean against his locker. She looked at him with a grin, moving to her toes to kiss his lips.

"Hey, I've missed you all day," Ally told him, looking at him with love in her eyes.

Troy felt his cheeks warm up, never tired of hearing her tell him that. "I love you," he said, and the Ranger just beamed. "Want to get out of here?"

Ally gave him a smile. "In a second. I'll meet you out front, I have to give Austin my notes, well, really Lauren's notes."

Troy gave her a nod and smile. "See you in a few," he said, leaning over to kiss her lips. He walked to the front of the school, excited to meet with his girlfriend before they had to go to the ranger base. He stood at the entrance, leaning against the wall, his ranger notebook in hand. He was writing notes of unlocking the full potential of the Red Ranger.

Troy looked at his watch, seeing that at least fifteen minutes had passed since he left Ally. He frowned, not worried because he knew his girlfriend was able to take care of himself, but confused as to what was taking her long.

He shoved his notebook into his backpack and went in search of the Pink Ranger.

And he found her. He found Ally with that other teen. The two seemed to be smiling and laughing about something. Troy frowned, feeling slightly hurt that she didn't let him know that she was going to be late. With a huff, he turned and walked away, needing to get back to the base.

**PRHR**

Lauren raised her sword, blocking Camila's attack. She quickly twirled her sword, only for Camila to swiper her feet from under her. Lauren let out a groan when her back hit the ground. She let out a laugh.

"That was good," Lauren told the Green Ranger.

Camila gave her a smile. "I've been practicing."

Lauren shook her head with a smile. She turned to the rest of the team, seeing Dinah and Lucy train together, and Normani and Shawn training together. She looked at her watch, seeing that they had been training for close to an hour.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Ally told them, putting her things down and picking up her training sword.

"You're an hour late," Lauren told her, her eyes hard. She felt disappointed in her teammate.

"I-"

"You should have let us know you were going to be late. You know the rules," Lauren told her, giving her a shake of her head.

The rules, the rangers had lives outside of being rangers, and when a training session was set, the ranger who couldn't make it because of family, or having had plans prior to the knowledge of the training date had to text one other ranger to let them know of the tardiness or absence.

And Ally did neither.

"She told me," Troy said, cutting in. Lauren looked at him, a frown on her face, but Troy just stared back.

With an eye roll, Lauren turned and just went back to Camila, who was watching like it was the best thing to have happened, and it probably was to her.

**PRHR**

Troy looked at Ally, seeing the hurt in her eyes. "It's okay, she's just tensed."

Ally ran her hand through her hair. "I don't know what happened, I was giving Austin the notes, and the next, an hour passed. I don't remember."

Troy frowned, "You were talking to a boy, after you gave Austin the notes. Who is he?"

"Will. He's new. Seemed like he needed a friend."

"You need to be careful. Something about him, I don't like it," Troy said, getting a small smile from Ally. He wrapped his arms around her.

**PRHR**

Camila was sitting at the lunch table, her eyes on her ex girlfriend. Keana and Alexa were sitting at the table, both of them talking about something, but Camila couldn't hear, not while Lucy was in her line of sight.

She could feel her heart clench at the thought of them not being together, but the Green Ranger was still deal with her own shit. She still held a hatred for Princess Lorelai.

Camila looked for her friends, seeing Lauren and Shawn in the lunch line. Dinah had told Camila not to look for her, she wanted to have some time with Normani. Troy and Hailee were off "studying" (they were really researching some Ranger stuff they wouldn't talk about.).

And Ally was missing.

None of the rangers had really seen her, but they knew she could take care of herself.

Camila's morpher beeped. She looked over at the Red Ranger. Lauren gave her nod, and the rangers in the cafeteria walked out. (Unbeknownst to them, Keana and Alexa looked curious, worried and slightly annoyed.)

"Simon?" Lauren said into her morpher.

"_There is an attack, I'll send you the coordinates,_" he said, and the rangers stood in a line.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

**PRHR**

Dronoins were attacking.

"Dinah, Shawn, get the people out of the way. The rest of you, we fight."

The rangers gave a nod. They charged forward and started to fight. Lauren gripped her sword and slashed at Dronoin. She ducked from a swing and stabbed it. She turned and swung again.

Dinah and Shawn were blocking future attacks. They allowed the people to run.

"Where is Ally?" Lauren asked, knocking a Dronoin off its feet.

"_We can't get a hold of her,_" Hailee said.

Lauren let out an angry huff, before turning to her morpher. She gripped the blaster that appeared in her hand. She aimed it at the footsoldiers, shooting each down one by one.

Lauren stopped when she saw a familiar being standing in front of her.

Lauren felt herself tense up. She glared at him.

"Hello Red Ranger," Petrik said, giving her a wave.

_"The mind is such a fragile thing," Petrik whispered, humor in his voice. He walked to the bars. Lauren stepped away from them, not sure what he was planning._

_"My lord asks for your presence, but we can't have you fighting us, can we?"_

_Lauren opened her mouth, when she felt currents run through her body. She screamed as she fell to her knees, feeling pain all over her body. Petrik signaled for the Dronoins to grab her and drag her out. Lauren could barely keep her eyes open, as she felt no fight in her body._

Lauren felt her hands turn into fists, as she glared at Petrik. She could still feel the electric currents run through her body. She charged forward, only for a boomerang to appear in Petrik's hand. He threw it at Lauren, it hit her straight in the chest. Lauren felt her breath leave her chest as she tried to breath.

Petrik walked up to Lauren and the Red Ranger stood up. She was about to swing at Petrik when she felt a beam hit her chest.

Her vision went black for a second. Her vision returned a few seconds later. She was staring at the sky, flat on her back.

She could hear muffled screams. Blinking, she pushed herself up and saw Petrik with Lord Zadicus. Lauren pushed herself to her feet, swaying in place.

"Doesn't this seem familiar?" Lord Zadicus asked, humor in his voice. He walked forward, raising his hand. Lauren took a step forward, only to be blasted backwards. Lauren felt her power leave her. She gasped to breath, hearing footsteps walk towards her. She pushed herself up, only to feel a sharp pain at the side of her head. She felt the world tilt and darken. She felt pain on her cheek.

There was laughter above her. Lauren felt the world spin, and felt sick to her stomach. She tried to push herself up, but her hands weren't listening.

"You won't be able to protect this world, you can barely protect yourself," Lord Zadicus said, laughing. He aimed his weapon towards the unmorphed Lauren. The Red Ranger tried to push herself up, but her arms felt like noodles.

Lord Zadicus raised his blade, when a white arrow hit him in the chest. Lauren watched him step back, glaring at the other rangers. He smirked, before disappearing. Lauren's vision blurred, before darkness took over.

**Commercial Break**

Normani stared at Lauren, whose head was being wrapped. Demi was being very careful.

"I'd really like it if you stayed with me, or one of the other rangers," Demi said, turning to Lauren.

The Red Ranger gave her a tired smile. "I've had concussions before."

"Not like this," Demi said, shaking her head. "If you weren't a ranger, your skull would have been cracked."

"I'll just stay with Lucy or Camz," Lauren said, giving Demi a nod.

"I want you to text me every hour," Demi told her, giving Lauren a look.

"I'll text you," Lauren told her, rolling her eyes. She gave Demi a kiss on the cheek. She stood up smiling when Shawn moved to stand next to her.

"I am so sorry!" Normani heard, and she looked over to see Ally run to the rangers.

Lauren tensed up. "What the _fuck_ Allyson," Lauren snapped, flinching at the pain in her head.

"I don't know, I don't know what is happening."

Lauren rolled her eyes and walked away. Normani watched as Lucy chased after her. Shawn moved to stand next to Camila.

Normani looked at Ally. "What do you know?"

Ally shook her head. "I'm losing time. I don't know. My head feels so foggy."

"How long has this been happening?" Simon asked, taking a step forward.

"Since you met that one guy," Troy whispered.

"Will? You think he's behind this?"

"It explains everything," Camila added, shrugging.

"Don't trust anyone," Hailee told the group. Everyone turned to look at her. "We know people are hosts. We don't know how many are taken over. Don't trust anyone who's not here."

The rangers nodded. Troy wrapped his arms around Ally, kissing the top of her head. Normani caught Dinah's eyes, and the two shared a smile.

**PRHR**

"A host?" Lauren asked, leaning against the wall.

Lucy nodded her head. "Yeah. We were told. Should we tell the rest of the team?"

Lauren seemed deep in through, before giving a small shake. "No. We should wait."

"Why?"

"I want to talk to her. I want to know what Sofia knows."

Lucy nodded. "Let's get you home, I'll stay over."

Lauren leaned into Lucy, as the two walked out of the ranger base. "What are we going to tell my parents?"

**PRHR**

"Hey Ally," Will called out, rushing to the Pink Ranger.

Ally tensed up, but stopped walking. She sees Will walk in front of her. "Hi WIll."

Will gave her a smile, and Ally could feel herself relaxing. She gave him a smile.

"-ly! Hey, Ally!" she heard someone say. She blinked, feeling confused. She looked over to Austin, who was offering her the notes. He turned to Will. He gave the other teen a smile. "Hey, I'm Austin."

Will bristled, but gave a smile. "I'm Will."

"So you're new?"

Will gave a short nod.

"That's awesome. I was new once. What do you like about the school?" Austin asked, getting the other male's attention. Ally decided to take the moment to walk away. She could feel deep in her stomach that something wasn't right.

**Commercial Break**

Lord Zadicus plans.

"The Red Ranger can't fight," Lord Zadicus said, turning to his wife. "We can defeat him. Sent out Morphius."

"Those Rangers seem to be able to beat anything you put in their way," Lady Imperia said, looking at her husband.

"Sire?" Petrik questioned, looking prepared.

"Send him out," Lord Zadicus said, looking angry.

Petrik gave a nod and went to the monitor.

**PRHR**

"I just told my parents Lucy slammed her locker on my head," Lauren said, shrugging.

"And they believed you?" Shawn questioned, looking amused.

"Isn't the first time it happened," Lucy told them, a smirk on her face. Lauren shot her a glare.

"Guys, there is an attack," Simon told the rangers.

Lauren was the first to stand up, but Demi pushed her back down. "Not you. The other rangers will handle it."

"I'm okay," Lauren told her, shaking her head.

Demi sighed and gently flicked her wound. Lauren let out a hiss, glaring at the medic.

"Everyone except Lauren, go," Simon told the rangers. The Red Ranger opened her mouth to complain, but the glares from Troy, Hailee, Simon and Demi stopped her. She huffed and nodded to the team.

"Ready?" Normani asked, moving to her morphing stance

"Ready!".

"Harmonizer!" The original five said, opening the latch on their morphers and pressed _0-7-2-7_.

"White Ranger Power!" Lucy said, opening the latch of her morpher and pressed_ 0-1-1-1_.

"Black Ranger Power!" Shawn said, opening the latch of his morpher and pressed _0-4-1-4_.

"Locked in!" All seven pressed enter and then closed the latch.

Lauren sighed, as the ranger left the room.

**PRHR**

The rangers looked at the warrior, seeing the white and black armour. The rangers all charged forward. Morphius slashed at Normani and Shawn, before pushing Ally into Dinah. Princess Lorelai and Camila were left standing. Camila clenched her teeth, knowing she would have to work with the _Princess_. She summoned her spear, while Lorelai summoned her bow. The two slashed at Morphius, but he evaded the attack. He laughed, as he grabbed Camila's throat. He brought the Green Ranger close to his face. Before he could do anything, an arrow pierced his hand. He released Camila with a yell.

"Thanks," Camila said, feeling frustrated. The White Ranger gave her a nod.

Dinah slammed into Morphius with her shield, but he was able to hold his ground. He grabbed Dinah and tossed her to a car. Camila and Normani swung their spear and staff respectively. He was able to block the two and turned the attack to each other.

Shawn grabbed his axe, and swung at his leg, catching him. Morphius cried out, before slashing at Shawn's chest. The Black Ranger fell back in pain.

The White Ranger was shooting arrow after arrow. Morphius stumbled after each hit. He growled, grabbing Shawn and blocking the attack. He pushed Shawn back so he crashed into Princess Lorelai.

Ally stood in front of him. He stared at Ally, and she suddenly felt relaxed. Her grip on her sword loosened. It allowed Morphius the chance to slash at Ally. The pink Ranger fell backwards, only to be caught by Dinah.

"Let's go Battle Mode," Camila told the team, all of whom nodded.

Normani, Camila, Dinah and Ally opened the latches on their morphers. _1-2-1-8_.

Shawn and Lucy opened the latch on their morphers. _1-1-0-8._

Shawn and Lucy had similar armor like the other rangers, except silver. They all rushed forward, attacking the Dronoins. Ally and Normani slashed at Morphius. He let out a cry, as he stumbled backwards. Ally slashed again, but he grabbed the blade and pushed her against Normani. The two rangers stumbled onto the ground.

"These assholes are getting stronger, I'm not entirely happy with that," Normani said, as she pushed herself off the ground.

"Let's take this to the next level," Shawn said, excitement in his voice.

"Armour mode!"

Normani, Camila, Dinah and Ally opened the latches on their morphers. _0-9-2-5_.

Shawn and Lucy opened the latch on their morphers. _0-3-5-5__._

"I can see how you beat us," Princess Lorelai said, looking at the silver armour on her suit. She looked at the other Rangers. "Let's put an end to this."

The Rangers nodded, They all charged forward, their powered up weapons on hand. Dinah raised her shield, allowing Noramni to use it as a springboard. She brought her staff down to Morphius, who cried out. He stumbled, getting two arrows to his chest. He shook the impact, only for Shawn's axe and Camila's spear to hit him. Just before he could attack, Ally used her sais to slash at him. He stumbled backwards.

"We can't separate him from his host without Lauren," Dinah said, her shield ready.

"_Lorelai, Shawn, use the code I gave you two,_" Troy said, and the two looked at each other.

"Thank you Troy and Hailee for thinking of everything," Shawn said, giving the Princess a nod. _2-4-4-9_.

The bow and axe came together to create a small cannon. Shawn held it, while Lorelai stood behind. Camila, Normani and Ally continued to distract him.

"Power Cannon, charge," Lorelai said, and Shawn pushed the trigger.

The three rangers moved away.Morphius looked at the rangers, looking angry as he tried to get his bearings.

"Fire," Lorelai said, only for Morphius to disappear before the blast hit him.

"Almost had him," Dinah complained, pouting.

**Commercial Break**

"You wanted to talk?" Sofia asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Who's side are you on?" Lauren inquired, giving Sofia a glare.

"I'm on the side of humans, Darkus is on the side of pain," Sofia said, shrugging.

"What does that mean?" Lucy questioned.

Sofia looked away from the rangers. "As long as he has a target, he won't hurt anyone else."

Lauren and Lucy looked at each other, before turning to Sofia. "What does _that_ mean?"

Sofia took a deep breath and looked at Lauren with pain in her eyes. "I can't let him hurt anyone else, so I let him hurt me."

"What can we do to help?" Lauren asked, looking at Sofia.

The non-ranger shrugged. "Nothing. There is really nothing you can do."

"We'll find a way to help you," Lauren told the girl, giving her a determined look.

Sofia just smiled.

**PRHR**

Ally shook her head. "I don't like it."

Troy nodded. "I don't like it either. But I know you can defeat whatever that is." Troy kissed her cheek. "I believe in you."

Ally smiled.

**PRRH**

Hailee looked down at something hidden. She frowned, as she stared at it. She perked up, before reaching to grab her phone. "I did it!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Credits
> 
> Next Week: Troy knows something is up with Ally's 'friend' and he plans to find out before it's too late.


	10. Episode 10: Gold Minds

**Not going to lie, this chapter zapped my inpiration, with that said, it's not my favorite. But it's complete and it's out. So I do hope you guys don't hate it too much.**

-

"Father sent me, Simon and Darkus to retrieve the stones," Princess Lorelei said, nodding her head. The other rangers were listening to every word she was saying.

Demi was checking over Lauren's head, making sure she was okay to go back into the battlefield, but by the look of things, she wasn't going to be cleared any time soon, which did bum her out.

"Not your sister?" Normani asked, frowning.

Princess Lorelei shook her head. "No. I didn't want her to go. The mission was going to be tough, it was going to be tough. I had to protect her."

"And then what happened?"

**PRHR**

_Then_

Princess Lorelei looked up at the stone wall. Seeing the seven stones in front of her. Simon and Darkus (in his warrior form) stood behind her.

Suddenly, right before their eyes, a being appeared. He looked at the three, his eyes shifting from person to person. Before opening his mouth to speak.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:  
** **Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor  
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** **Troy Ogletree - Ranger Tech  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives - White Ranger (as Princess Lorelei)  
** **Shawn Mendes - Black Ranger**

**Keana Issartel  
** **Alexa Ferrer  
** **Austin Mahone  
** **Sofia Carson**

**with  
** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia _(Credit Only)  
_** **Petrik**

**Special Guests:  
** **Will Bracey**

"This is so _Power Ranger the Movie_," Hailee commented, smiling. She leaned forward, enjoying the story. She shook with excitement.

Lauren shook her head with a small smile, an ice pack against her head. She turned to Princess Lorelei, who was staring at her own hands.

"Who was he?" Ally asked, a curious look on her face.

"The guardian of the stones," Princess Lorelei answered, her eyes looking at the rangers.

"Did you have to bond with the stones? Before you got them?" Dinah asked, leaning into Normani. The Blue Ranger rolled her eyes, but wrapped her arm around the Yellow Ranger.

Lorelei shook her head.

"Not at that moment. Father had this whole plan set up, a moment to get me, my sister, Simon, and those he believed to be worthy to be his soldiers. But Simon and my sister ran off before he could complete his plan."

"But he didn't completely fail," Lauren commented, signaling to the White Ranger.

"What else happened?" Hailee asked, leaning back.

**PRHR**

Demi watched Lauren, who looked restless. The rangers were training, while Lauren paced. Demi turned to look at the team. Shawn was on his back, having been knocked down by Dinah. Normani and Ally were able to keep from being swept off their feet. Camila was tense, having had to train with Lucy. Princess Lorelei that Lucy needed to train.

"Can we train too?"

Demi felt herself let out a breath. "This is not going to end well."

Simon let out a laugh. He moved to stand next to Demi. "The team is coming together."

Lauren gave a nod. Hailee and Troy excitedly got closer to the other rangers. Lauren looked at the Rangers. "I guess we are switching things up. Dinah, you and Troy train. Normani, you take on Hailee. Dinah, you and Lucy. Ally and Shawn."

"What about me?" Camila asked, frowning.

Lauren shot her a grin. "Keep me company. I'm bored."

The Green Ranger rolled her eyes and went to sit next to Lauren. The two Rangers watched the training session in front of them.

Troy groaned when he hit the ground. Camila let out a laugh, shaking her head.

**PRHR**

Troy placed raw meat on his face, looking annoyed. Ally walked up to him, letting out a laugh. She placed her hands on his neck, getting his attention. He gave her a pout.

Ally just leaned forward and kissed his lips. Troy couldn't keep the smile off his face.

**PRHR**

"It thought you had them," Lord Zadicus asked, looking deep in thought. He turned to look at Will, who had a smirk on his face.

"I have a plan," he said.

Lord Zadicus looked at him, gave him a nod. He turned back, wondering just what the human had in plan.

**Commercial Break**

_Then_

Princess Lorelei looked at the being in front of her, her eyes filled with rage. "What do you mean we _aren't_ worthy?"

The Gatekeeper just smirked. "You have darkness in your heart, you won't be able to hold the power."

Lorelei took a step forward, her hands in fists.

"But her heart is pure."

Lorelei took a step back, and all three visitors turned to see Princess Valaine standing behind them.

**PRHR**

"We should tell them," Hailee said, glaring at the person in front of them. "We're a team, we all should know everything. I'm not keeping _another_ secret."

Troy frowned, before shaking his head. "No. I'm not asking you to keep it a secret, I'm just asking for more time."

Hailee closed her eyes, before giving him a nod. "Okay. But if anyone asks, I will tell them."

Troy just gave her a smile. "That's all I need."

Hailee sighed, shaking her head. Troy grinned at her and walked out of the room, leaving the Ranger Fanatic alone.

**PRHR**

Camila placed her bag down, looking at the teenager in front of her. She felt her hands tremble. "H-how are you?"

Lucy smiled. She bit her lip. "I'm good. How are you?"

Camila gave her a nod. "Good. Yeah, good. So, how do you like being a Ranger?"

"_I'm_ not really a Ranger," Lucy answered, shrugging her head.

"You're the one out there. You're a Power Ranger too."

Lucy couldn't help but smile. A small blush appeared on both girl's faces, as they sat in silence.

**PRHR**

Sofia closed her locker. "What are you doing after school?"

"Troy wants to go out on a date. We haven't gone to one in some time. How are things with Dove?"

Sofia's cheeks started to turn red. A smile appeared on her face. "She's great. I think I'm gonna make it official."

Ally beamed at the taller girl. The two girls started to walk down the hall, before another student stopped in front of them. His eyes on the Ranger. His eyes shift over to Sofia. "Can you leave us alone?"

Ally turned to her friend, seeing a frown on her face. "No," Sofia answered, glaring at the male teen.

Will sneered at her, before turning to Ally. The Pink Ranger stared into his eyes, feeling herself become dissociated. He smirked. "Come with me."

Ally took a step forward. Sofia quickly grabbed Ally's hand.

Will clenched his teeth, before smiling. "Ally," he said in a sweet voice.

Ally felt a sharp pain in her head. She pulled her arm from Sofia's grip and walked towards Will. He placed his arm over her shoulder and winked at the taller girl. Ally felt her vision darken as she walked with Will.

**PRHR**

"Just a little longer," Normani said, grinning at the Red Ranger. Lauren shot her a glare. "Not my fault you like to go to fights head first."

Lauren opened her mouth to respond, but Dinah raised her hand to stop her. "We get it. You're Red. You have to protect us, blah, blah, blah."

The Red Ranger stopped walking and just stared at the two. She was about to respond, when screams started. The three rangers turned to see people running, and Dronoins chasing after them.

"Lauren, get out of here," Dinah said, "and I don't want to hear your bull crap."

"Fuck you," Lauren muttered, but took a step backwards. She watched as Dinah and Normani ran forward, stopping the closest Dronoins from attacking innocent people. Lauren took a step back, wanting to help, but knowing it was going to do more harm than good. She quickly hid and brought her morpher to her mouth. "Guys, we need help."

**PRHR**

Dinah ducked, shooting Normani a grin. The Blue Ranger shot her a wink. Before they knew it, three other rangers showed up. "Finally," Dinah remarked, shooting them an annoyed look.

"Let's just get this over with," Camila muttered, her cheeks bright red.

"Ready?" Normani asked, looking at the team that was there.

"Ready!"

"Harmonizer!" Normani, Dinah and Camila said, opening the latch on their morphers and pressed _0-7-2-7_.

"White Ranger Power!" Lucy said, opening the latch of her morpher and pressed_ 0-1-1-1_.

"Black Ranger Power!" Shawn said, opening the latch of his morpher and pressed _0-4-1-4_.

"Locked in!" All five pressed enter and then closed the latch.

Dinah looked over at Lauren, who was standing not far from them, but away from the fight. The Red Ranger gave her a nod and moved away. Dinah turned back to the Dronoins in front of her. She quickly summoned her sword and slashed at the two charging towards her.

Princess Lorelei quickly summoned her bow and shot at the Dronoins. Dinah raised her shield, blocking a shark weapon from taking her head off. She quickly turned and used the edge of her shield to push the Dronoins back, before slashing them with her sword.

Normani and Camila were back to back, their staff and spear at hand. They quickly pushed the Dronoins back, blocking an incoming attack.

Shawn quickly swung his axe, knocking Dronoins down.

The Dronoins quickly disappeared. The rangers all regrouped, confused.

"That was weird."

"Why was that so easy?"

"It was a distraction."

"Where's Ally?"

**Commercial Break**

_Then_

"What are you doing here?" Lorelei asked, marching up to her younger sister.

"Father said you would need my help," Valaine said, her eyes shifting over to the Gatekeeper. He had a grin on his face. "Why don't you have the stones."

"This asshole won't give them to us," Lorelei said, shooting a glare to the spirit.

His eyes shifted from Lorelei to her younger sister, before turning back. "Now that you are all here, you can start."

Lorelei quickly grabbed her sister as a white light took over her senses.

**PRHR**

Lauren's phone started to ring. She looked down at it, seeing Sofia's name on it. With a frown, she picked up the call.

"He has her!" Sofia exclaimed, her voice filled with panic.

Lauren quickly pulled her phone from her ear and placed it in speaker. Her eyes looking at the confused and worried looks her team was shooting her.

"Who has who?"

"Will! He has Ally. We were talking, and she was okay and then he came and he started talking and it was like she was in a trance and he took her. I tried to help but she was in pain and I knew if she fought it, it would hurt her more. I, I don't know. I tried to follow them, but they just disappeared. I am _so_ sorry," Sofia told the team, and Lauren could hear the panic in her voice.

"We have to get her back," Troy told the team, his eyes widening. "We, I, she-"

Lauren raised a hand, stopping him. Her eyes on Simon. "What can we do?"

"We can try to locate her ranger signal, but Will could have cut the signal. Hailee," Simon turned the Ranger Fanatic.

Hailee nodded her head, her fingers moving across the keyboard. Lauren quickly thanked Sofia and hung up the phone, before placing her hand on Troy's shoulder. "We're going to find her, don't you worry."

Troy looked at Lauren, clenching his teeth. He gave her a nod.

"What do we do while we wait?" Normani asked, looking at the Red Ranger.

"We prepare for whatever may come."

**PRHR**

"Can we talk?" Camila asked, looking at the girl in front of her.

Lucy frowned. She gave a nod, but Camila shook her head. "I need to talk to _her_."

Lucy frowned, but nodded her head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Camila watched as she changed before her eyes. She smiled.

"You wanted to talk?" Lorelei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-"

"You want me dead, I already know," Lorelei said, her voice void of any emotion.

Camila gave her a small shake of the head. "No. Not any more. I don't really trust you. Not until I know for sure you aren't the same person who tried to kill one of my best friends, but I know you are trying to change. And-"

"You miss your girlfriend," Lorelei finished, a small smile on her face.

Camila nodded. "Yeah, I miss her. I'm tired of being mad all the time. I'm tired of _hating_ you. I want to move from that."

"Look, getting my sister back, stopping my father, that will only happen if I help you girls and Shawn out. And that can only happen if Lauren is alive. So it's been awhile since I had _friends_."

Camila gave her a smile and extended her hand. "I'm willing to start over if you are?"

The Princess gave her a nod and shook her hand. She gave Camila a wink before closing her eyes. Camila watched as her ex-girlfriend returned. She smiled.

"Welcome back," Camila said, her voice low and airy.

Lucy's cheeks started to turn a little pink. "So you said everything you needed to say?"

Camila gave her a nod. She unconsciously stepped closer to the White Ranger. "I really miss spending time with you."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have broken up with me?"

The Green Ranger shrugged. "It was for the best, I didn't want to hate you too."

"Wow, that's such a nice thing to say," Lucy teased, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," Camila whispered, her lips a centimeter away from Lucy's.

"So what do you plan on doing now that you've buried the hatchet with the Princess?"

Camila didn't answer verbally. She just pressed her lips against her ex-girlfriend's. Camila smiled when she felt Lucy kiss her back.

Just when the two needed oxygen, Camila looked into Lucy's eyes. "I love you. I love you. And I want to be with you again. Please take me back."

Lucy gave Camila a grin and grabbed the front of her shirt. She pulled the Green Ranger back in for a kiss.

Camila pulled back. "So does this mean I have _two_ girlfriends?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and reattached her lips with Camila's.

**PRHR**

"Guys," Hailee called up, standing up. She watched as the Rangers all met up, two of which were fixing their clothing.

"What were you two doing in there?" Lauren asked, looking at the Blue and Yellow Rangers, who were blushing bright red and smoothing out their hair.

"You're just jealous you can't get any," Dinah muttered, turning to the female tech member.

Hailee shook her head, before turning to her laptop. She quickly casted it to the monitor. Troy tensed up when he saw an unconscious Ally on the monitor. Hailee watched the screen as the image started to move until Will was on screen. He was grinning.

"Hello Rangers, it seems I have one of your teammates. And I am growing quite fond of her. But I will give you a chance for her return. But I do make one request. I wish to fight the boyfriend, the winner gets the girl." He winked at the screen and disappeared from the screen.

"He's going to kill Troy," Dinah commented, as the other rangers seemed tense.

Hailee kept an eye on Troy, giving him a nod. Troy turned to the team.

"Hailee and I have a plan."

**Commercial Break**

A morpher.

A gold morpher.

"How?" Laurena asked, as she inspected it.

"Took some testing, and I had to harness some of the power from the other morphers, but Hailee and I were able to create it."

Shawn laughed. "Oh man, Will is not going to know what hit him." He gave Troy a pat on the back.

The new Gold Ranger grinned. "I won't be alone."

Before anyone could say something, alarms started to go off. "Seems Will has a plan of his own. There is an attack downtown. Dronoins."

Lauren gave her a nod. "Okay, Mani, Camz, and DJ will go downtown. Luce, Shawn, you will go with Troy."

"Bu-"

Lauren shook her head. "No time. Go now."

The rangers nodded.

"Ready?" Normani asked, looking at the team that was there.

"Ready!"

"Harmonizer!" Normani, Dinah and Camila said, opening the latch on their morphers and pressed _0-7-2-7_.

"White Ranger Power!" Lucy said, opening the latch of her morpher and pressed_ 0-1-1-1_.

"Black Ranger Power!" Shawn said, opening the latch of his morpher and pressed _0-4-1-4_.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Troy said, opening the latch on his morpher and pressed _0-5-0-9._

"Locked in!" All six pressed enter and then closed the latch.

Troy stood in a Gold Ranger suit. His suit was similar to Shawn and Lucy's. HIs helmet was in the shape of a panther.

Lauren and the base team watched them leave.

**PRHR**

"Are you sure this is where you got the signal?" Troy asked, looking around.

"_I'm sure_._ Ally's signal is not far from you._"

Troy gave a small nod, as he looked around. Lucy and Shawn were hidden, wanting to surprise the villain.

"You showed up," Troy heard. He turned to see Will standing not far from him. Troy took a step back, his hands in fists. "You aren't as_ useless_ as I thought."

Troy took a step back, his hand going to the morpher. He quickly summoned his sword.

Will extended his hand and a sword appeared. The two males looked at each other.

**PRHR**

_Then_

Lorelei opened her eyes, seeing the trees above her. She pushed herself up and groaned when she remembered the last few seconds. She quickly pushed herself up and looked around, but didn't see anyone around her.

"Val!" She ran her hand through her hair, her eyes scanning the trees. "Val!"

"Welcome to your test," a loud voice said, and Lorelei tensed up. She frowned, seeing her sister appear in front of her.

"What?"

Lorelei turned to Valaine, only to be attacked by her sister.

**PRHR**

Lauren watched as Troy and Will clashed swords. The two seemed to match in strength. Lauren looked to the other monitor, seeing an abundant amount of Dronoins attacking the rangers.

Lauren ran her hand through her hair. "I should be there."

Demi shook her head. "No, you aren't cleared. If you go out there now, it may be the last time you ever do."

Lauren let out a breath, before giving her a nod. She turned back to the monitor, seeing Shawn and Lucy sneak around the two males fighting.

**PRHR**

Troy took a step back. "Battle Mode!" _1-1-0-3._

Silver armour started to appear on his outfit. He felt the power run through him, and he was glad about it. He turned to Will, who was smirking at him. "Nice show, want to see mine?"

Troy watched as Will closed his eyes and his body started to transform before his eyes. Will didn't look human, and Troy had to guess that he wasn't. Troy took a step back, his eyes looking behind Will. He saw Lucy and Shawn.

"Let's finish this," Will said, rushing forward. Troy raised his sword and stopped the slash.

Troy pushed against him, slashing at him. He stabbed at Will, who groaned at the pain. He stumbled backwards, whimpering. He let out an angry sound, slamming his sword against Troy's head. The Gold Ranger groaned. He brought his morpher up, _0-1-1-3_. Daggers appeared in his hands. He quickly charged forward, slashing at Will. The Villain laughed, as he tried to block the attacks.

Troy was frustrated, but tried harder to attack.

**PRHR**

_Then_

Lorelei fell on her back, as her sister tried to scratch her face. Lorelei pushed her back, not wanting to hurt her.

"Stop it!"

Valaine didn't stop. She scratched Lorelei, her hands creating cuts.

"You know what you must do," the Gatekeeper said, looking at the girl.

"I don't want to hurt her," Lorelei responded, shaking her head. She looked up at her sister, seeing just full rage in them. She couldn't recognize the girl above her.

"You need to accept it," the Gatekeeper said, looking down at the girl.

With her eyes closed, Lorelei pushed the girl back and stood up. The younger of the two charged forward, and Lorelei quickly wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and held on tightly. Valaine fought against her, scratching at her hands and kicking her legs, but Lorelei didn't let go. She just held on tighter. Valaine slowly started to become limp, before her arms dropped to her side. Lorelei let go, and watched as her sister dropped, only she never hit the ground.

"What was that?" Lorelei asked, anger in her face, staring at the spot her sister should have been.

"The bearer of the stones must know that they will have to do whatever they need to achieve their goal. You passed the test by stopping the one person you love. "

"I passed."

**PRHR**

Will wiped his mouth, a grin on his face. "Let's make this fun." He snapped his fingers and Dronoins appeared around him. Troy gripped his sword tighter. "You really thought this would be a fair match?"

Troy let out a laugh. "This is exactly what I thought," he said, just as Lucy and Shawn appeared from their hiding place.

Will looked angry. He turned to Troy, but the Gold Ranger quickly opened the latch on his morpher. "Armour Mode!" _0-3-5-5_

Troy shot forward, slashing at Will. The villain let out a scream, as he dropped his sword. He felt another slash and another. He stumbled backwards as Troy continued his assault.

"You are going to regret taking Ally," Troy snapped, his hands glowing a gold color, His sword started to glow, and he stabbed at Will.

Shawn and Lucy were in their Armour Modes, attacking the Dronoins.

"Guys, now is the best time to do it," Troy told the two rangers.

Shawn and Lucy gave him a nod.

_2-4-4-9._

The Bow appeared above the Axe, creating a small cannon. The White Ranger grabbed the trigger, as Shawn knelt in front of her, holding the cannon up.

"BW Cannon Charge," Lorelei called out, pressing the trigger. Will glared at Troy, charging forward. "Fire!"

A White and Black blast appeared and shot Will, who screamed when it hit him. There was a small explosion, and smoke appeared. When the smoke disappeared, Will was gone.

The three rangers let out a breath, before running to the small cabin not far from them. He burst inside, seeing an unconscious Ally on the ground. He demorphed and dropped to the ground.

"Ally, wake up, please." He ran his hand through the girl's hair, shaking her gently. Ally groaned, her eyes opening. She looked at Troy, and tears filled her eyes. Troy was quick to wrap his arms around her and held her close. He gave her a squeeze.

Ally let out a breath, her body trembling. Troy rubbed her back, his own eyes closed.

"I've got you," Troy whispered, rubbing the girl's back. "I've got you."

**Commercial Break**

_Then_

Lorelei held Valaine's hand, as the Gatekeeper stood in front of the four beings. He smiled at each and every one of them. "You have all passed your tests. As promised, you will each get a stone."

"Too bad we want _all_ of them," Lord Zadicus said from behind the group. They all turned to see Petrik and Lord Zadicus standing there. Petrik had some sort of device. He aimed it at the Gatekeeper, and Lorelei watched as he disappeared. Lord Zadicus laughed, as he walked forward. The villain gave Lorelei's head a pat as he walked by.

Lorelei looked to her sister, who had an unreadable expression on her face. The older of the two turned back, not sure what was going to happen.

**PRHR**

The Rangers were out with their friends, wanting to have a moment with each other, having been stressed the last few days. Their friends had joined them, and the Rangers were glad.

Lauren beamed when she saw the text message Demi had sent her. She showed it to Shawn, who smiled when he saw the words _All Clear_ on the screen. He leaned over and kissed LAuren's cheek, whispering a "so happy for you" in her ear.

"So I hear congrats are in order," Keana said, looking at a couple. Austin grinned.

"Get it Mila," he cheered, raising his cup of water. The other members in the group raised their drinks, congratulating the reunited couple.

Camila turned to Lucy, and winked at her. Lucy rolled her eyes, but leaned into her girlfriend.

"Why are we so single?" Alexa whispered, looking at the couples around her.

Austin placed his arms behind her chair and Keana's. "We could totally make a throple."

Both girls pushed him back, laughing when the chair tipped backwards.

Ally watched with a smile. Troy reached over and interlaced their fingers. Ally looked down and touched the morpher, a smile on her face.

"I love you," she whispered, turning to her boyfriend.

Troy leaned over and kissed her lips. "I love _you_, always and forever."

The Rangers all looked at each other, all of them knowing they were going to be stronger together. (Unknownst that one of them was about to break.)

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: When the original rangers are unavailable, the new team must work together to keep the mission going, while also protecting the originals.
> 
> Baby Rangers are next (Adorable Lauren and Ally, Princess Normani, and Little Shits Camila and Dinah)
> 
> Followed by a Lucy/Lorelei centric with Camren Friendship chapter.
> 
> And then the long awaited Lauren's arc.
> 
> I'm hoping I have it out soon, but I'm not making any promises.


	11. Episode 11: Baby Rangers

“Fuck,” Troy muttered, his back on the mat. Shawn offered him a hand and pulled him up.

Lauren shook her head. She turned to Normani, who was standing next to her. “What do you think?”

“B team sucks,” the Blue Ranger commented, watching Lucy, Shawn, and Troy try to capture the flag behind Dinah, Ally and Camila.

“They need to work together. But they’ll learn, just like we did.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Normani told her, giving the Red Ranger a smile.

The Red Ranger just smiled. She turned back to the rangers training, to see Ally take Lucy’s legs out from under her. Dinah kicked Shawn back. And Camila was able to flip Troy onto his back. She let out a sigh.

“Again.”

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:  
Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger**

**Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger**

**Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger**

**Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger**

**Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger**

**Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor **

**Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic**

**Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives as Princess Lorelei - White Ranger  
** **** **Shawn Mendes - Black Ranger  
** **Troy Ogletree - Gold Ranger/Ranger Tech**

**** **   
** **Sofia Carson** **   
** **Alexa Ferrer** **   
** **Keana Issartel** **   
** **Austin Mahone**

**with  
** **** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia  
** **Petrik**

**Recurring:  
** **** **Sofia Cabello  
** **Dove Cameron  
** **Regina Hansen  
** **Seth Hansen  
** **Niall Horan  
** **Taylor Jauregui**

**Special Guests:  
** **** **Aliyah Mendes**

“Hey guys, it’s Sofi’s birthday soon, and my parents wanted to throw her a party, if you guys want to come and bring your siblings,” Camila said, giving the team a smile.

Dinah beamed. “Regina will want to be there.”

“We’ll be there,” Ally told the girl, getting a grin back.

Alexa grinned, “Will there be any alcohol?”

Camila shot her a glare, shaking her head. The other girl just laughed.

“Can we bring dates?” Austin asked, beaming at one of the girls.

Sofia glared at him, while the other people perked up at the question. “Did you finally ask Dove out?”

Sofia shook her head. “No.”

“Why not?” Dinah asked, putting her arm around Normani, who just pushed her with a glare. She looked over to see the blond girl.

“What if she says no?” Sofia asked, her eyes wide.

Dinah rolled her eyes. “Do you seriously think she’s going to say no? You’re a damn idiot Sofia.”

“I will give you twenty dollars if you ask her out,” Normani said, placing a twenty dollar bill on the table.

The other teens around the table started to look through their pockets and bags as they all searched for money. “I got five dollars.”

“I found three.”

“I got another twenty.”

“That’s where the tootsie rolls went.”

“My mom packed me lunch, how did I not know about it?”

“I got six!’

“Ten!”

“Will candy bars work?”

“Can I have them if they don’t?”

“I have like forty cents.”

Austin smirked. “So there is sixty four dollars, forty cents, three candy bars, five tootsie rolls, and a sandwich if you ask her out.”

Sofia sighed. With an eye roll, she stood up and turned. She started to walk towards the blond girl.

“Dove, hey, do you want to, I don’t know, want to do something or something? I just happen to own a lot of money and a few chocolate bars if you want to go out and yeah?”

Lauren let out a laugh as she pressed her face against Shawn’s shoulder. He shook his head.

Dove smiled at Sofia, before shrugging. “Depends on the chocolate.”

A smile started to appear on Sofia’s face. She turned back to the group, all of who were grinning at her. “I think they are crunch bars.”

“Pick me up at seven,” Dove told her, a smile on her face. Sofia walked back to the group awestruck. The table all cheered, pushing the money and candy to the girl.

**PRHR**

“What are we going to do about those rangers? They are getting stronger,” Lord Zadicus snapped, glaring at Petrik.

“Sire-”

“They are only strong because the five have a great bond, but the other three, they don’t seem to be on the same page,” Lady Imperia said, turning to her husband.

“Petrik, do you have the warrior in mind?”

Petrik grinned, “I have the perfect on in mind.”

**Commercial Break**

Dove Cameron smiled at her phone. She and Sofia had been texting nonstop. She really liked the other girl, but never got the courage to ask her out. The other girl was intimidatingly hot, and Dove had no idea on how to approach her. Fortunately, she didn’t have to and seeing Sofia all flustered made her giddish.

She was really happy that she was going to go on a date with the other girl. Dove was looking in her closet at the moment, trying to get her outfit for the date in advance.

She reached over to grab a jacket, when she felt a sharp pain in her head. She lost her footing and crashed into the wall. She pressed against her temples, shaking her head. She whimpered as she slid to the ground, before losing all consciousness

**PRHR**

“How about we make it a date?”

Lauren laughed. “Really? A kids party? Aren’t we too old for that?”

Shawn shrugged. “It could be fun. I mean, with everything we are dealing with, it would be nice to be able to spend some time without any worry, you know?”

Lauren looked up at her ceiling, before turning to look at Shawn, who was laying next to her on her bed. She gave him a smile. “I’d love that, but we always have to be ready. We never know when the end is here. We can’t let our guard down.”

“You don’t have to push yourself all the time, it’s okay to take breaks, to _relax_.”

Lauren sighed, before nodding her head. “You’re right,” She whispered, leaning over to give him a kiss. He smiled and reached over to place his hand on her cheek. Lauren smiled into the kiss,before pushing against him.

“Oh my god!”

Lauren and Shawn quickly pulled away. The Red Ranger saw her younger sister at the doorway, her eyes closed.

“You can open your eyes, we aren’t doing anything,” Lauren told the girl in a teasing voice.

Taylor pulled her hand from her eyes, giving the two a disgusted look. Lauren laughed, sitting up on the bed.

“What’s up?”

“I heard Sofi’s having a birthday party, and I was wondering if I could go too?” Taylor asked, looking shy.

“It’s a kid’s party, aren’t you too old for that?”

“You’re gonna be there, and I like spending time with you, and I want to get to know Shawn,” Taylor told her sister, giving her a small smile.

Lauren just smiled, giving her a smile.

“And maybe Shawn can take his little sister,” the Red Ranger suggested, turning to her boyfriend, who just shrugged.

“Yeah, I’m sure she’d like to go.”

Taylor beamed at the two and walked away. Lauren watched her go with a smile.

**PRHR**

“Is Lucy gonna be there?” Sofi asked, looking at Camila, who was working on her homework.

“Yeah, all the Power Rangers will be there,” Camila told the little girl, who looked excited.

Sofi had the biggest smile on her face, and Camila just shook her head. She turned back to her homework, listening to her little sister play with her toys. She heard her phone ding,and hse grabbed it, smiling when she saw a message from Lucy. She smiled when she saw the potential gifts for her sister.

Before she could respond, her morpher went off. Sofi perked up at the sound. “Are you going to go fight?”

Camila gave her a nod.

“_There is an attack,_” Simon told her, before giving her the location. Camila stood up, looking at her little sister.

“I have to-”

“Go, win, so we can have my party,” Sofi told the older girl, a smile on her face.

Camila ruffled her hair and rushed out of the room, knowing she was going to fight for her sister.

**PRHR**

The Rangers showed up in front of a baby blue Warrior. Their sword looked like some type of baby rattle.

“What are all these kids doing here?” Dinah commented.

Normani shrugged, unsure of what happened, but she was certain it had to do with the warrior.

Lauren smirked, taking a step forward. “It feels so good to be back in the field. Ready?”

“Ready!”

“Harmonizer!” Lauren, Normani, Dinah, Camila and Ally said, opening the latch on their morphers and pressed _0-7-2-7_.

"White Ranger Power!" Lucy said, opening the latch of her morpher and pressed_ 0-1-1-1_.

"Black Ranger Power!" Shawn said, opening the latch of his morpher and pressed _0-4-1-4_.

“Gold Ranger Power!” Troy said, opening the latch on his morpher and pressed _0-5-0-9._

"Locked in!" All eight pressed enter and then closed the latch.

For the first time, eight different colored rangers stood in front of the warrior.

“_This is so awesome, I mean, most ranger teams only have six members, but we have eight! Eight! I mean, one other team had eight, and the most is ten, but we have eight! I am geeking out right now!_” Hailee gushed, getting a head shake from Normani.

The warrior in front of them twirled their sword, their eyes on the rangers. “Troy, Ally, Shawn, get the kids out of here. Dinah, Camz, defend them. Mani, Luce, you’re with me,” Lauren ordered, getting a nod from the other rangers.

They went to work, the Gold, Pink and Black rangers rounding the children, the Green and Yellow rangers stood guard. Lauren summoned her sword and slashed at the warrior, who stopped the attack with their staff. They kicked LAuren in the chest and red RAnger stumbled backwards. Normani and Lucy (really, Princess Lorelei, but it was easier to think of her as Lucy) raised their swords and clashed it with the villain’s sword. Lauren stood up and slashed at the warrior, causing it to stumble. Lauren swung a second and third time. Normani shook her head, knowing that Lauren must be excited that she was able to fight again.

She turned to Lucy, who shrugged.

“Got all the kids out, do we join in the fight?” Dinah asked, moving to stand next to her girlfriend. The rangers turned to Lauren, who had the warrior on the ground.

“I mean, she’s been excited for a fight since she was cleared, so I think we should let-” Normani’s eyes widened when she saw the warrior aim the sword to Lauren’s chest and blast her. The Red Ranger slammed to a car and didn’t get up. “What to fuck?”

“We are being played!” Lucy told the team, all of whom had let their guard down for a second, only for the warrior to shoot Ally and Dinah down.

Normani gripped her sword. The remaining five rangers all glared at the warrior.

“Mani, what’s the plan?”

The Blue Ranger looked at the White Ranger, who looked at the situation.

“Split up and attack,” Lucy told the team, all of whom nodded. Normani rushed to the right of the warrior, while Camila went to the left. The Green Ranger was shot down. Normani felt her heart start to thump against her chest. She could see the other rangers circle the warrior. Before she could attack, she felt a blast hit her straight on.

She didn’t have time to think before she lost consciousness.

**PRHR**

Shawn watched as the fifth Ranger fell. He wasn’t going to lie, he was freaking out. His girlfriend had fallen first, and he couldn’t be there to protect her. The warrior had taken a step back with a smirk. “It seems I can’t stay here much longer, but I have done all I could.” The warrior changed into her host, and he felt his heart drop.

Dove gave them a salute and disappeared. The second she left, Shawn turned back to Lauren, only to find what seemed to be an unconscious five year old in her place.

“Oh god.”

**Commercial Break**

“They were turned into children,” Troy said, as the rangers demorphed. The five Rangers-turned-children were starting to wake up. “I’ve got Ally and Mani, Shawn, you get Mila and Dinah, and Lucy, you have Lauren.”

The three rangers walked to the three girls. Troy knelt down in front of Ally, giving her a smile. “Hey Ally, it’s me, Troy.”

The little girl looked at him with a frown. “You’re big.”

Troy gave her a small smile. “Yeah, it’s scary out here, how about I take you home?”

Ally gave him a nod and took his hand. He turned to Normani, who was glaring at him. “You’re not Troy.”

“I am. How can I prove it to you?”

Normani seemed to think about it. “What’s my sister’s name?”

“Which one? You have two. Ashlee and Arielle.”

Normani seemed to accept the answer. She raised her arms. “I don’t wanna walk.”

Troy smiled and picked the girl up, who rested her head on his shoulder. He turned to Shawn in time to see Dinah punch the boy under his waist. Camila ran behind him and pulled his hair. Shawn cried out in pain, as Dinah gave him a soft slap. “Liar!”

“It’s me! Shawn!”

“No!” Camila shouted, pulling his hair harder. “Lies!”

“Karla!”

Camila frowned, letting go of his hair. She looked at Dinah, who shrugged. “Shawny?”

Shawn frowned, fear in his eyes. “It’s me Mila, I know you’re confused, but we’ll explain everything.”

“If you’re lying, we’ll beat you,” Dinah threatened, glaring at the boy, who nodded. Troy laughed, before turning to Lucy and Lauren.

The White Ranger was kneeling down in front of little Lauren. The little girl looked up at her with wide eyes, listening to whatever Lucy was saying. Lucy offered the girl her hand, and Little Lauren took it. She walked into the older girl’s arms, Lauren’s little arms wrapped around her neck, and she let out a sigh.

“Let’s get to the base.”

**PRHR**

The three rangers looked at the five girls, unsure of what to do. “We should train, but I feel like we have to keep an eye on them,” Shawn said, his eyes on the two that hurt him.

“Simon, Demi and I can do it,” Hailee suggested, smiling at the three. The rangers looked at each other, before walking to the training session, leaving Hailee with the five kids. The non-rangers smiled at them, getting glares from three of the five girls.

“We want out,” Dinah said, moving in front of the other girls. Camila and Normani crossed their arms across their chest, Ally looked innocent, and Lauren just looked scared.

“You can get hurt,” Demi said, shaking her head.

“I’m gonna scream,” Normani said, taking a step to stand next to Dinah. The little Yellow Ranger grabbed her hand, a smirk on her face.

Hailee frowned, knowing her friends were planning something. She had grown up with them and any time she got in trouble it was because of the three. She looked at Simon and Demi, knowing they weren’t expecting anything.

Camila took a step forward, “Charge!”

**PRHR**

“We have to learn to work together, especially with the other rangers being down for the count,” Lucy told the two boys. They nodded, knowing it was important. Lucy grabbed her sword, looking at the two boys. “Let’s figure this out.”

The two boys grabbed their training swords. The three started to one up each other, and teaming up to take one down, switching around. At one point, Troy and Lucy teamed up to knock Shawn on his back, and he had to guess what they were going to do next, but at the same time, Troy and Lucy had to prepare for the other one to change teams. Lucy ended up helping Shawn, as the two tried to knock Troy down.

It kept going for some time, with Shawn switching, and then Shawn again, followed by Lucy. It kept going until they thought they had enough and were tired.

The three Ranger walked into the base, not sure of what they were going to find.

Simon was making a sandwich, with Normani watching him. He offered it to the girl, who looked at it and made a disgusted face. “No, again.”

Simon sighed, nodding his head.

Camila was drawing on the walls, laughing like a little maniac.

Dinah was playing with Demi’s medical tools. She tossed things around that didn’t catch her attention, and Demi quickly picked them up. Ally was sitting on a chair, eating a sandwich, her eyes on everyone. THe three looked for the fifth kid, seeing her sitting under a chair, with Hailee trying to coax her out. Lucy went straight to Lauren, while Troy went to help Simon, leaving Shawn with Camila. Demi had Dinah.

“Hey Mani, is everything okay?” Troy asked the little girl, who looked at Troy.

“I’m hungry, and this isn’t good.”

“What would you like?”

Normani frowned, thinking, before grinning. “I want a tea party!”

“Mani-”

“Tea party!”

Troy nodded with wide eyes. “O-okay.”

“I give!” Shawn shouted. Troy turned to see Camila had gotten her hands on a training sword and was wacking on the Black Ranger.

Troy saw Dinah’s attention shift and she ran to jump on Shawn’s back. The teenager looked like he had given up.

Ally was watching, with Hailee sitting next to her. And Lauren was sitting on Lucy’s lap, her eyes closed.

“Tea party!”

Troy closed his eyes, on the verge of tears.

**PRHR**

Lauren looked at the four girls around her. She didn’t know them, but she hadn’t started school. Lauren’s eyes shifted to Lucy, who gave her an encouraging smile. She saw Normani and Ally tap cups and took a sip of whatever they were drinking. Lauren looked at her cup, which was empty. Her eyes shifted to Dinah, who scared her a little. She looked at the little sandwiches in the middle, her fingers itching to grab one.

“You okay?” Ally asked, looking at Lauren.

The little girl looked at her with wide eyes. She quickly averted her eyes.

“Do you want a sandwich?” Dinah asked, pointing to the food.

Lauren’s eyes shifted to her, before shrugging.

Camila reached for two sandwiches and handed one to Lauren, before shoving the other one into her mouth. Lauren looked at the girls, the small sandwich in her hand. With a cautious look, she took a small bite of the sandwich.

Lauren hummed, liking the taste. She smiled at the girls, all of who beamed at her. She looked to Lucy, who looked proud.

The girls continued with their tea party, Lauren joining in.

**Commercial Break**

Simon looked at the kids and teens. They were all asleep. The kids were down for their naps, and the teens were just exhausted. Simon turned to Demi, “Let’s let them rest.”

Demi gave him a nod. “I don’t want to deal with them when they wake up.”

Simon laughed, grabbing his laptop and walking out. Demi grabbed a book and followed him out. The second they left, Camila opened her eyes. She smiled, reaching over to shake Dinah. The small Yellow Ranger groaned but opened her eyes. She looked at the tiny Green Ranger and frowned.

“I was sleeping,” the yellow ranger said, pouting.

“We can go now,” Camila said, turning to Lauren, who was curled up on the bed. Camila reached over and gently shook her. “Lolo, it’s time to wake up.”

The young Red Ranger whimpered, curling up into a smaller ball. She scrunched up her eyes, as if trying to block Camila out.

“Lolo, we _need_ to go,” Camila told the girl, causing Lauren to open her eyes. Her green eyes frowned at the Green Ranger.

Camila grinned, and turned to the other girls, seeing Ally rubbing her eyes. Dinah was shaking Normani, who was swatting her away.

“I need my beauty sleep!”

“Shh!”

“What do you want?” Normani snapped, glaring at Dinah.

Dinah gave her a smug smile. She turned to the sleeping teenagers. “We are going to have fun.”

The five girls climbed off the cots and started to put on their shoes.

Lauren furrowed her brows as she stared at her shoelaces. She looked at the other girls, who were tying their own shoes. Camila caught her eye and smiled. She was about to help her, when Ally cut in. She knelt down in front of Lauren and started to tie her shoes. Lauren gave her a smile and nod. The five girls looked at the teens, before walking out of the room.

**PRHR**

Normani looked around, seeing adults walking around. The five girls stuck close, as they walked, trying to find a park. It didn’t take long for them to find one. The kids all ran to the playground.

Camila went straight to the slide, Lauren sat on the sand. Dinah walked to the swings. Ally found a flower patch, and Normani sat on the grass, not wanting to get dirty.

Ally ran to her, having created a flower crown. She smiled as she placed it on the top of her head. “Thank you Ally.”

“Your welcome Mani,” Ally told her, before running to Dinah. Normani sat on the grass, watching the other girls. Camila was going down the slide, running up and then sliding down again. Dinah and Ally were on the swings, laughing. Lauren was on the sand, playing on the ground.

Normani smiled, before her eyes widened. She saw a lady with armor and a sword walk to them. She stood up, seeng the evil look on her face. “Run!”

The four girls looked at Mani, before turning back to the person walking towards them. They all started to run, but the lady ended up grabbing Lauren. The little girl tried to get out of her grip, but the lady was holding on.

“Now I can end you pesky rangers, and I will be Lord Zadicus’s favorite warrior.”

“Help! Please!” Lauren shouted, talking for the first time since turning into a child. “Please!” she cried.

“Let her go ugly!”

The warrior glared at Dinah, who flinched.

The four girls moved near each other, all of them scared for Lauren. The little Red Ranger was crying, as she fought against the warrior. The other little Rangers felt like crying, not sure of what to do. They looked at each other, before turning back to the warrior.

**PRHR**

Alarms started going off, and the four teens all jumped up. They all looked at the cots, seeing them empty. “The girls are gone, fuck!”

“Guys,” Hailee called them, her eyes on the monitor. The Rangers looked over, to see Ageus grab Lauren. Lucy and Shawn quickly shot up, both feeling rage. Troy tensed up, seeing the other girls in the image.

Simon and Demi rushed in. Lucy looked at the two, glaring at them. She shook her head. “We have to go, ready?”

“Ready!”

"White Ranger Power!" Lucy said, opening the latch of her morpher and pressed_ 0-1-1-1_.

"Black Ranger Power!" Shawn said, opening the latch of his morpher and pressed _0-4-1-4_.

“Gold Ranger Power!” Troy said, opening the latch on his morpher and pressed _0-5-0-9._

"Locked in!" All three pressed enter and then closed the latch.

The three rangers rushed to the Ranger Vehicle and off they were to save their kids.

Lucy was the first to jump off the car. She could hear Lauren’s screams. The Rangers froze for a second, watching as four of the five min rangers were kicking the warrior, who seemed confused as to what to do. Laureh was wiggling in Ageus’s arm, screaming her head off.

“Hey! Let our kids go!” Lucy told the warrior, who looked at the three rangers.

The Mini Rangers all cheered, before running off. Lauren looked at them, before kicking her legs.

“Stop!” Ageus shouted to the little girl, who’s green eyes started to water. She started to cry again, making the three rangers angry.

“No one _fucks_ with our kids,” Troy said, taking a step forward.

Camila giggled from behind them. “You said _fuck_.”

The three rangers shook their heads, before running to the villain, wanting to get their leader back. Lauren was still crying, as Troy swung at Ageus. The warrior used the Mini Ranger as a shield, and Troy stopped mid swing.

Lucy drew back the string of her arrow and shot at Ageus’s legs, The warrior screamed, dropping the girl. Shawn quickly caught the girl, holding her close.

“No fair! I got her first!” Ageus complained, glaring at the rangers.

Shawn laughed. “She belongs to no one.” He quickly placed Lauren with the other girls, who hugged her. “Get out of here.”

Normani nodded. She grabbed Lauren’s hand and pulled her away. Shawn turned back to the other rangers. “What’s the plan?”

“We train,” Lucy answered, a smirk on her voice.

The two boys gave a nod. Lucy ran to the left side of Ageus, while Shawn and Troy went to the left side. Lucy slashed at Ageus, who blocked the attack, but Shawn and Troy attacked from behind. Ageus turned to attack them back, but Shawn was the only one there. Her back was opened to Lucy and Troy.

Troy used his daggers to slash at Ageus’s legs. Lucy shot arrows to her back. Shawn summoned his axe, attacking her from the front.

Ageus screamed, as she stumbled backwards.

Troy gave Lucy one of his daggers, who nocked it back. She released it, letting the dagger slam into her chest.

“That’s what you get for hurting our kids,” Lucy snapped, glaring at the warrior.

Ageus shot at the rangers, and they all evaded it. Shawn gripped his axe, and Ageus shot at them again. Shawn swung his axe, as if he were playing baseball and hit the blast, sending it back. The rangers watched as Ageus became stunned.

Lucy quickly nocked two arrows back and shot them, while Troy charged forward and swung his axe.

“Let’s put an end to this,’ Lucy told the two boys. She turned to her morpher and pressed the cannon code. _2-4-4-9. _Shawn knelt down and held the cannon up, while Lucy stood at the end, her finger on the trigger. Troy stood at her side, sword ready for anything.

“BW Cannon Charge,” Lucy called out, pressing the trigger. “Fire!”

The blast shot out and slammed into the warrior and there was a scream. They watched as smoke covered everything, and waited for the smoke to disappear. THey smiled when they saw Dove unconscious on the ground.

“We did it,” Troy whispered, in awe.

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus slammed his hand on the armrest of his throne. “You have let me down _again_!”

“Sire?” Petrik asked, his voice small.

Lord Zadicus glared at his right hand man. “Make her grow and get out of my sight.”

Petrik nodded. He quickly walked out of the room. Lady Imperia leaned over and kissed her husband’s cheek. “Don’t worry, we will win. Let these rangers believe they have a chance. We still have Plans B and C.”

Lord Zadicus nodded, watching as Ageus’s true form appeared.

**PRHR**

“Hails, I think we need help,” Shawn said, taking a step back.

“Are the others okay?”

“_They are back to themselves, but aren’t in the place to fight. But we have prepared for this,_” Hailee answered.

Hailee gave them their codes, and the three rangers nodded.

“Let’s go mega,” Shawn commented, and the three rangers turned to their morphers.

_1-2-1-1._

_0-6-2-6._

_1-1-1-7_.

Three four legged zords started to come their way. The three rangers entered their zords.

Ageus glared at the zords. The Wolf Zord started to head to Ageus, biting her arm. The panther jumped onto his back, and he bared his teeth. The Lion Zord headbutted the warrior, and it stumbled backwards. The three zords walked backwards.

“Shawn” Lucy called out.

“_Ready_.”

_5-6-8-3._

The Wolf Zord and the Lion Zord started to change. The Wolf Zord turning into a top part of a body, and the Lion as the bottom half. In front of them stood a black and white Megazord. The PAtherzord stood next to them.

“Let’s see how she does against us,” Lucy said, with Shawn sitting in front of her. The Black Ranger nodded, and he started to control. The Megazord reached for a sword, which was the Lion zord’s tail. It ran forward and swung at Ageus, who stopped the attack. The Megazord launched a punch, and Ageus stumbled backwards.

Ageus punched the megazord, and they stumbled.

“_How about I join_?”

_4-6-7-3_.

The Panther Zord became another sword, the helmet, and a new chestpiece. Troy was in the cockpit with the other two rangers.

The Megazord grabbed the two zords and slashed at Ageus. He stumbled backwards, “Let’s put an end to this,” Lucy told the team, all of whom nodded. Lucy turned to the keypad next to her, _0-5-2-4._

A white, red, and gold colored appeared in front of the megazord’s blaster, and it flew to the warrior. It engulfed her, when the smoke disappeared, the Megazord was all that was left.

“We did it,” Shawn whispered in awe. The other two rangers nodded, in the same state.

“We did it,” Lucy repeated, letting out a laugh, and the other two laughed with her.

**Commercial Break**

“Don’t get anywhere near me,” Shawn told Camila and Dinah, giving them a glare.

“What do you guys remember?” Hailee asked, giggling.

Lauren shrugged. “Not much.” Lauren walked up to her boyfriend, who smiled at her.

He quickly turned his glare to the other two rangers. “Those two enjoyed hurting me.”

Camila just smirked at him. Lucy laughed, shaking her head.

“Don’t we have a party to get too?” Normani asked, seeing a smile appear on Camila’s face.

**PRHR**

Taylor watched as Lauren jumped, giggling. She hadn’t seen her sister so relaxed in so long. Her eyes shifted to Camila and Shawn, who were trying to one up each other. It made Taylor think of a WWE match. She turned and looked around. She saw Sofia running away from Regina and Seth. Aliyah was eating and also protecting Taylor’s food.

Normani and Dinah were dancing, trying to get kids to get their votes. There was a face painting area, which Keana and Alexa were in charge of. Hailee and Niall were

Ally was watching Troy set up a piñata. And Lucy was standing next to the bounce house, cheering for her girlfriend.

Taylor shook her head with a smile and went to sit back down, knowing her older sister was doing well.

**PRHR**

“So this is your idea for a first date?” Dove asked, looking at Sofia.

The taller girl shrugged. “I wanted to go out with you as soon as possible, but I did promise Camila I would be here.”

“I think it’s cute,” Dove said, her eyes shifting to the other girl.

The two held hands as they walked by, seeing kids run by. Austin was running after them. He gave Sofia a thumbs up.

Dove gave Sofia’s hand a squeeze, as Troy told all the kids the pinata was ready. The two walked closer, as the kids lined up. The birthday girl was first, and all the teens cheered for each kid.

One of the kids swung the stick, and a piece of the piñata flew off. Candy dropped on the ground, and kids lunged forward. The piece of piñata landed in front of Sofia. She grabbed it and offered it to Dove, who laughed.

“Much nicer than flowers.”

The taller girl blushed, smiling when Dove kissed her cheek.

A cheer came from the jumper. They all turned to see Camila raising her arms. Lauren was still jumping around, and Shawn was rubbing his head. Dove turned to Sofia. “I like this date.”

“I’m glad.”

**PRHR**

“Sire?” Petrik asked, looking nervous.

“We are going to get our morpher back,” Lord Zadicus said, a smirk on her face. “My daughter won’t last long.”

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: When Lord Zadicus gave Princess Lorelei the white morpher, he made sure there was a failsafe. The other rangers must prevent the worst from happening before it’s too late.


	12. Episode 12: Life Force

Lucy leaned closer to the Green Ranger. She smiled when she

“Hey babe,” Camila greeted, standing up. She moved to stand in front of the White Ranger and kissed her lips.

Lucy leaned into the kiss, melting into her. She placed her hands on either side of Camila’s face and held her close.

Lucy pulled away, staring into Camila’s eyes. “I love you.”

Camila gave her a dazed smile. “I love _you_.”

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus looked at Petrik. His eyes hard with anger. “You _won’t_ fail me, will you?”

Petrik looked at his leader with fear. “No sire, I promise not to let you down.”

Lord Zadicus nodded, turning to his wife, who was smiling.

“Those rangers won’t win, we won’t let them.”

Lord Zadicus nodded. He looked at the monitor, pictures of the rangers scattered around. “They won’t. We’re going to kill those rangers, starting with my daughter.”

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:**   
****

**Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger**

**Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger**

**Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger**

**Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger**

**Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger**

**Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor **

**Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic**

**Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives as Princess Lorelei - White Ranger  
** **** **Shawn Mendes - Black Ranger  
** **Troy Ogletree - Gold Ranger/Ranger Tech**

**** **Sofia Carson** **   
** **Alexa Ferrer** **   
** **Keana Issartel** **   
** **Austin Mahone**

**with  
** **** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia  
** **Petrik**

**Recurring:  
** **** **Niall Horan**

Keana looked at the worksheet in front of her. She let out a yawn, as she rubbed her eyes, trying to understand the problem. She leaned back and took a break, her eyes shifting around the room. She smiled, seeing her group of friends in her classroom. Lauren was asleep at her desk, her test turned over. Shawn, Ally, and Normani seemed deep in through as they worked through the work. Lucy and Troy were reading. Hailee was drawing some sort of diagram, while Alexa was trying to make her name look nice on the test. Austin and Dinah looked lost, still on the third and fourth question. Sofia was drawing on her test. Keana turned back to her test, sighing.

She answered the last question just as the bell rang. She quickly wrote her name and shoved her things into her bag. She saw Austin slam his forehead on the desk, causing her to giggle.

“How did everyone do?” Shawn asked, as the teens sat down with their lunch.

Dinah laughed, before groaning. “Let’s talk about something _else._”

“I failed. I so failed,” Austin told the group.

Niall walked to the table at that moment and kissed Hailee’s cheek. “What are we talking about?”

Dinah glared at him. “We don’t speak about it.”

The group laughed, as they ate lunch. Keana watched the couples. Shawn and Lauren were being disgustingly cute, sharing their food.

Ally and Troy were working on some homework. Dinah was trying to steal some of Normani’s food. And Lucy was watching Camila try to shove as much food into her own mouth Niall and Hailee were being nerds. Sofia was with Dove at her table and friends, wanting to get to know her girlfriend’s friends. Austin, Alexa and Keana, the singles in the group all commented on the couple-ness of the others.

Keana smiled, loving her friends. With the battles going on, she knew of people who had lost friends in the battles. She just hoped she didn’t lose any of her friends.

**Commercial Break**

Shawn was sitting on a table, guitar on his lap. He watched as Camila pulled Lucy and Lauren into the room.

“What’s going on?” Lauren asked, looking at her boyfriend.

Shawn winked at her, before watching Camila sit next to him.

“You girls don’t know how many times we spoke about you in this room. How many times we dreamt of a time to call you ours. And you are our muses,” Camila said, “any love song, any sad songs I write have been inspired by you Lucy.”

“Any of you are mine Lauren,” Shawn told the other girl, who’s cheeks were bright red. “So this is for the two of you. It’s still a work in progress.”

Shawn started to strum his guitar. Camila swayed to the rhythm, her eyes on Lucy, who was smiling.

Shawn stood up and walked up to Lauren, smiling at her. “Land in Miami / The air was hot from summer rain / Sweat drippin' off me / Before I even knew her name, la-la-la / It felt like ooh-la-la-la, yeah, no

“Sapphire moonlight / We dance for hours in the sand / Tequila sunrise / Her body fit right in my hands, la la la / It felt like ooh-la-la-la, yeah” Lauren smiled at him, watching him sing to her.

The two started to sing together, “I love it when you call me senorita / I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya / But every touch is ooh-la-la-la / It's true, la-la-la / Ooh, I should be runnin' / Ooh, you keep me coming for ya”

Camila took over in the next part, pulling Lucy up to her. The two stood face to face, while the singer touched the other girl’s face. “Locked in the hotel / There’s just some things that never change / You say we’re just friends / But friends don’t know the way you taste”

“Wait, what?” Lauren questioned, turning to the other couple, her eyes wide.

Camila kept singing, ignoring the other girl. “‘Cause you know it’s been a long time coming / Don’t ya let me fall, oh”

Shawn moved closer to Lauren, so they were closer to each other. “Ooh, when your lips undress me, hooked on your tongue / Ooh, love, your kiss is deadly, don't stop”

“I love it when you call me senorita / I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya / But every touch is ooh-la-la-la / It's true, la-la-la / Ooh, I should be runnin' / Ooh, you keep me coming for ya

“All along, I've been coming for ya / And I hope it meant something to you / Call my name, I'll be coming for ya / Coming for-”

The two didn’t get to finish, as Lauren pulled Shawn in for a kiss. He placed his hands on her cheeks, pulling her close.

Camila watched them for a second, before turning to Lucy with her eyebrows raised. Lucy rolled her eyes and kissed the girl.

**PRHR**

Lauren looked at the rangers. She shoved her hands in her pockets. “Two teams. Lucy, Dinah, Troy and I will be in one team, the four of you will be in the other. If you get hit by a sword, you’re out.”

“What does the winning team get?” Shawn asked, looking at Lauren.

“Bragging rights.” Lauren grabbed a training sword. “Let’s do this.”

The rangers start to train. She saw Normani coming her way, Lauren quickly swiped at her legs, but the Blue Ranger evaded the attack. She smirked. She brought her sword down at the ranger, who blocked the attack.

Lauren winked at Normani, before moving her sword to slide it out of Normani’s hand. The Blue Ranger moved out of the way when Lauren swung. She quickly ducked and took Lauren’s legs out from under her. She then grabbed her sword and tried to slam it against Lauren, who rolled out of the way.

“Damn it!” Troy muttered, placing his sword down and moving out of the way. Camila moved to help Ally fight against Lucy.

Dinah brought her sword down and slammed it against Shawn’s side, and the Black Ranger moved away. Dinah quickly went to help Lucy.

Lauren got up and gave Noramni a nod. The two clashed swords again, and the Blue Ranger pushed Lauren back, the Red Ranger grinned, trying to hit Normani with her sword. The blue Ranger evaded each swing.

Camila tripped on a rock and swung her hands, hitting Dinah’s arm.

“Seriously?”

Lucy’s eyes widened, as Camila moved to join Ally.

Lauren ducked when Normani swung at her head. She brought her sword up and both clashed for another time. Normani moved her sword and caused both swords to slip out of their hands. Normani swung her first at the Red Ranger, who laughed.

Lucy stepped on Ally’s sword and blocked an attack coming from Camila.

“Sorry to interrupt, but there is trouble,” Simon told the group, who nodded. Lauren smiled at Normani.

“Ready?”

“Ready!”

“Harmonizer!” Lauren, Normani, Dinah, Camila and Ally said, opening the latch on their morphers and pressed _0-7-2-7_.

"White Ranger Power!" Lucy said, opening the latch of her morpher and pressed_ 0-1-1-1_.

"Black Ranger Power!" Shawn said, opening the latch of his morpher and pressed _0-4-1-4_.

“Gold Ranger Power!” Troy said, opening the latch on his morpher and pressed _0-5-0-9._

"Locked in!" All eight pressed enter and then closed the latch.

**PRHR**

Camila’s eyes widened when she saw the dozens and dozens of Dronoins around. She frowned, knowing that it was weird.

“Is it just me or does something smell fishy?” Camila asked, turning to Lauren.

The Red Ranger was tense. She turned to her team. “Let’s get this done.”

The Rangers nodded, as they all ran towards the foot soldiers. Camila ducked and swiped at the Dronoins in front of her. Lucy was right behind her. The two worked together. Camila kept an eye on the other rangers, seeing them being led away.

The Green Ranger smiled seeing Lucy shoot at some Dronoins. Camila started to take down the Dronoin around her, but more and more started to appear.

“Is it just me or does this feel like a trap?” Camila asked, turning to Lucy.

“This is a trap,” a voice said, and Camila’s eyes widened when she felt currents run through her body. She felt the kick to her back. Petrik pressed the taser like weapon against Camila’s morpher, short circuiting it. The Green Ranger demorphed and Petrik pressed the taser against the ranger. She gritted her teeth as she tried to keep from crying out.

“What are you doing?” Lucy asked, aiming the arrow to Petrik. The alien creature reached for his side and grabbed a rope. He wrapped it around Camila’s neck and pulled. The green ranger gripped the rope, trying to keep it from tightening.

“The White Stone for her life,” Petrik said, raising his eyebrow.

“No!” She looked at Lucy. “Don’t do it. Don’t listen to him.” He pulled at the rope and Camila felt it dig into her throat. She gasped, as she tried to breath.

“Stone. She doesn’t have long,” Petrik told the White Ranger.

“How do I know you’ll stop,” Lucy asked.

Camila’s vision started to darken as she tried to get oxygen into her lungs.

“My word,” he said, pulling the rope.

Lucy demorphed, her eyes on her girlfriend. She unsnapped her morpher and tossed it in front of her. Petrik loosened his hold, and Camila inhaled, coughing. She fell onto her hands and knees. She gasped. Petrik laughed and stepped forward. He grabbed the morpher and winked at the two rangers, before disappearing. The Dronoins disappeared with him.

Lucy ran forward, dropping to her knees next to her girlfriend.

“Are you okay?” Lucy asked, worry in her voice.

Camila laughed. “So this is how Lauren’s been feeling. It hurt.”

Lucy gave her a smile, as the other rangers ran towards them. The White Ranger tensed up, before falling forward.

“Lucy!”

**Commercial Break**

Lauren was pacing, her hands in fists. Shawn tried to get her to stop, but the Red Ranger wasn’t listening. She was worried. Beyond worried. Especially as the other rangers listened to Hailee who was telling them about a three part episode of Power Rangers.

“Kimberly, the first Pink ranger. Her Power Coin was taken. And the coins were linked to their life energy. So being away from the coin was slowly killing her.”

“L-Lucy’s dying?” Camila asked, turning to her girlfriend. Lucy had yet to regain consciousness. The other rangers were filled with worry. Demi was working on making Lucy comfortable, and making sure she was okay.

“We don’t know,” Simon told the rangers, a somber look on his face. “Lord Zadicus had the stones for years. He could have altered them in any way he wanted. We don’t know what he did to them.”

Lauren looked at her best friend, before turning to Hailee. “What happened to Kimberly?”

“She got captured by the bad guys, used as leverage by Lord Zedd to do what he wanted. Tommy and the others save her, but she loses all her ranger powers.”

“What?” Dinah questioned, frowning. She looked at the Blue and Pink Rangers. “Tommy shares his powers with Kimberly so she could keep being a ranger.”

“We have to get the White Stone back,” Lauren said, looking at the rangers.

“You’d have to go back,” Simon said, looking at the Red Ranger.

Lauren clenched her teeth, averting her eyes. She felt someone reach over and grab her hand. “I’m going too.”

Lauren looked to Camila, seeing the determination in her eyes. The leader gave her a nod. She turned to the other four rangers. “Camz and I will get the stone back. The rest of you will stay here, protect Lucy. If the tv show tells us anything, they won’t just stop attacking.”

The rangers nodded, turning back to Lucy.

**PRHR**

Camila held Lucy’s hand, as she stared at her unconscious girlfriend, tears in her eyes.“We’re going to save you. You’re going to wake up and everything is going to go back to normal. He isn’t going to win. He can’t win. Not if we lose you.” Camila leaned closer, “You can’t leave me. Not when I just got you back. Stay with us, please. Just stay.”

**PRHR**

Ally leaned into Troy, who hugged her. The two were watching Camila, waiting to see if she needed anything. He kissed the top of her head. Ally rubbed her eyes.

“The Power Rangers always win,” Troy whispered, tightening his hug.

Ally shook her head. “This is real life.”

Troy didn’t answer, he just hugged the girl.

**PRHR**

Normani and Dinah were sitting on the ground, watching Lauren train with Shawn. The younger of the two was sitting between Normani’s legs, leaning back. The Blue Ranger had her arms around her girlfriend.

“We’re going to save her right?” Dinah asked, turning to look at Normani.

“We are. _They_ are. We aren’t losing anyone,” Normani whispered, giving Dinah an encouraging smile.

**PRHR**

Lauren swung her sword, only for it to snap in two. She threw it on the ground with a frustrated yell. Shawn dropped his sword and looked at his girlfriend, before moving to wrap his arms around her.

“She’s going to be okay, she’s strong,” Shawn whispered, rubbing his girlfriend’s back. Lauren gripped his black shirt, her tears streaming down her face. “You and Mila are going to save her. I know you are.” He rubbed her back, as the girl tried to get a grip of herself. Shawn didn’t loosen his grip, not once.

**PRHR**

Simon stood in front of the Rangers, Camila and Lauren were standing next to each other. The two were being told what was going to happen.

Dinah hugged the Red Ranger. “No getting stabbed up there,” she joked, giving Lauren a smile.

The Red Ranger gave her a nod, smiling softly. Camila went straight to Lucy, ready to tell her what was going to happen. Lauren turned to her morpher, before turning to the rangers.

“Will my zord be able to take us there?” Lauren asked, looking at Troy and Hailee.

The non-ranger nodded her head. “Yeah, we made it so the thrusters in the zord will take you up there, but you can also borrow one of the flying zords for a smoother trip.”

“Take mine,” Ally told her, giving her a nod. Lauren gave her a nod. She turned back to Lucy, before walking up to her.The white ranger looked uncomfortable, in pain.

Lauren could feel tears well up in her ears. She shook her head. “We’re going to save you. Don’t worry. We’re going to save you.”

**Commercial Break**

Lord Zadicus stared at the morpher, a smirk on his face. Lady Imperia was hanging off his arm, a happy look on her face. “I knew that girl would be useless, just like her sister.”

Lord Zadicus said nothing, he just grabbed the morpher and looked to the door. He was expecting visitors.

**PRHR**

Lauren looked at Camila, who was nervous. “We’re going to get her morpher back. We’re going to take it back. Lucy’s going to be okay.”

Camila looked at Lauren. “Are you going to be okay?”

Lauren looked away, not responding. She tried to wrap her mind around what happened. Time had passed. Enough time that being in the base wasn’t going to push her into a panic attack, but she wasn’t sure. She still had nightmares. About everything. The cage, the stabbing, the kidnapping. It was still there.

“I think I will. We have to save her.”

“But will _you_ be okay?”

Lauren gave her a smile. “Yeah. I have to be.”

**PRHR**

Lucy’s body was in pain. She opened her eyes, before closing them because of the bright lights. She let out a groan.

“Hey, it’s okay,” she heard someone whisper. She opened her eyes again, and it was darker. She looked to her side, seeing Shawn sitting there. “Hey.”

“What happened?” Lucy asked, trying not to move too much.

“Lord Zadicus got his hands on your morpher. So it’s hurting you. Mila and Lo went to get it back.”

Lucy’s eyes widened. She sat up. “That’s what he wants.”

“Luce-”

“He’s going to kill them. He’s going to hurt them.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t have sent those two,” Normani whispered, her eyes on Ally.

“They weren’t going to stay back. Not when it’s someone they both love. I don’t like this, I don’t like how they could potentially die, but we weren’t going to change their minds. We just have to hope,” Dinah said, looking determined.

The rangers nodded. Lucy laid back down, closing her eyes. She was cold. She was in pain. She felt sick. All she wanted were her girlfriend and best friend back.

**PRHR**

“Lauren?” Camila questioned, walking down the hall. The two had morphed before entering the base, not sure what or who would be heading their way.

The Red Ranger looked around. “I don’t, it may be, should we split up?”

Camila shrugged. “We can cover more ground.”

Lauren gave her a nod. “Okay, don’t be stupid. Don’t get into fights you may not get the upper hand on. I’m a call away.”

The Green Ranger nodded. “Don’t be an idiot either.”

Lauren and Camila shared a quick hug and walked in opposite directions. Lauren kept against the walls, not wanting to make herself known, while she walked towards a familiar direction.

_Lauren’s feet were scraping against the ground as she was dragged to the throne room. Her body was in pain. Petrik was talking, but it sounded muffled in Lauren’s ears. The Dronoin holding her arms kept a tight grip._

Lauren shook her head. She heard footsteps walking towards her. She quickly pressed up against the wall, hoping to not be seen.

She watched a few warriors she hadn’t faced yet pass by. She quickly walked in the direction they came from, before freezing. She saw the hole in the wall Camila flew through the last time they were there. She could feel her heart rate start to pick up, her eyes shifting to the ground. She saw the dry blood on the ground.

She reached to touch her chest, where the scar was. She looked down, remembering thinking she was going to die. She quickly shook her head and kept walking. She entered the first set of doors she saw, before freezing.

The Throne Room.

“You found me,” she heard someone say, and she felt herself tense up. She turned to see Lord Zadicus standing there, a smirk on his face.

“I’m here for the morpher,” Lauren demanded, ready to fight.

Lord Zadicus just laughed. He showed Lauren teh morpher. “You really think you can _defeat _me?” he asked, giving Lauren a look.

“I can, _we_ can,” Lauren told him, feeling anger in her veins.

Lord Zadicus laughed. He shook his head. “You humor Red Ranger. Let’s see what you have.”

Lauren lunged forward, fists out. She swung at Lord Zadicus, who evaded the punch. He punched Lauren’s stomach, and the girl dropped to her knees as she tried to breath. Lord Zadicus pushed her back. She shook her head.

“When are you going to realize that you _can’t_? Remember the last time we face off? I could have _destroyed _you.”

Lauren could feel her anger grow. She stood up, sparks of fire appearing around her fist. She took a step forward. “And even without a full team we have won time and time again.” Lauren swung at him, her fist slamming against his face. Lord Zadicus groaned, feeling the heat. He grabbed Lauren and slammed his hand against her helmet twice. Lauren stumbled backwards. She fell on her ass.

He laughed. “You know, when I started this war it was to take over the Earth. But now, it's about destroying you rangers. This is about destroying _you_.”

Lauren stood up, not giving up. She raised her fists again, glaring at him from under her helmet. Lord Zadicus took a step back.

“This isn’t about my daughter. I don’t care for her. But I did want _you_ here. I wanted to see you, see the fire in you. Because soon, that fire will be gone. Extinguished. And I can’t wait for it.”

“What are you planning?” Lauren asked him, trying to keep the tremor from her voice.

Lord Zadicus laughed. He dropped the morpher to the ground. He offered it to the Red Ranger. Lauren gritted her teeth, knowing that trying to get it was stupid.

She stared at Lord Zadicus.

“Armour Mode!”

Lauren gasped as she felt the power grow too quickly. Her vision blurred for a second, before coming back. She summoned her sword. She swung at him, and a sword appeared in his hands. He blocked the attack.

“Let’s see what you know,” he whispered, kicking Lauren back. The Red Ranger swung her sword, getting his side. She swung the opposite direction. Lord Zadicus cried out. He aimed his hand at her and blasted Lauren back. The Red Ranger pushed herself back up. She gripped her sword, causing it to catch fire. She lunged and swung. Lord Zadicus blocked the attack. He blasted at Lauren, who dropped before it could hit her. Lauren threw her own fireball, catching his chest. Lord Zadicus glared at Lauren, before throwing his sword at Lauren. The Red Ranger blocked the attack, only for him to throw a blast at her. Lauren hit the wall hard.

“You are _nothing_. You can’t beat me. You can even protect your team. Do you really think they’ll stand by you? When you let them down? When you can’t even get the morpher back? I’m sure my daughter doesn’t have long. Can you get the stone back to her in time?”

Lauren tried to stand up, but her body was screaming for her to stay down. But she pushed herself up. Her eyes glazed over for a second, before she shook her head back. “I am going so save her.”

Lord Zadicus picked up his sword, when a green staff pierced his shoulder. He let out a cry as he stumbled backwards. Lauren looked over to see Camila standing there. “We are going to get that morpher back.”

Lord Zadicus laughed. He pulled the staff out and tossed it to the ground. The Green Ranger moved to stand in front of Lauren.

“Doesn’t this look familiar? The Red Ranger ready to fall and the Green Ranger protecting her. Tell me daughter-in-law, how is my daughter? Has she given you her heart? Will _you_ let her die?”

Camila grabbed her sword.

Lord Zadicus just smirked. He turned to Lauren. “The next time we meet, that will be the last time. I just hope you’re still whole when we do, _Lauren_.”

He vanished. Camila relaxed and turned to Lauren, who fell to her hands and knees. She started to breath heavily, her eyes closed. She

“Lauren? Are you okay?”

The Red Ranger looked at Camila. She gave her a nod. “Yeah, get the morpher and let’s get out of here.”

Camila gave her a nod. She stood up and grabbed the morpher, looking at it in her hands.

**Commercial Break**

Lucy’s face was covered in sweat. Demi was wiping her face. Shawn was holding the girl’s hand when the door burst open. Camila ran into the room, the morpher in her hand. She tripped on a chair, but didn’t let it stop her. She quickly snapped the morpher on Lucy’s wrist.

“Where’s Lauren?” Shawn asked, moving to give Camila space. The Green Ranger didn’t answer, just stared at Lucy.

“Mila, where’s Lauren?” Simon questioned, taking a step forward.

Camila blinked, before looking at the others. She frowned, as if she had to think, before answering. “She’s outside.”

Shawn looked at the other rangers, all of whom signaled him to go. He nodded heading outside. He found Lauren sitting on the ground. She was staring at the morpher in her wrist. Shawn saw a bruise on her face. He knew it wasn’t easy being up there, but had hoped the girl came back unharmed.

“Lo?” Shawn whispered, moving to sit next to her. “What’s in your head?”

Lauren tore her eyes from the morpher to look at him, and he just saw so many emotions in them. He took her hand. “Just something Lord Zadicus said. He’s so sure he’s going to win.”

“We’ll defeat him,” Shawn told her, touching her cheek.

“How are you so sure?” Lauren asked him, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Because I believe in good. I believe in the team. I believe in you. You’re going to help get us there. This team, we’re who we are because you lead us there.”

Lauren pressed her lips against him, and Shawn tried to show his love in his kiss, knowing she was going to need it.

**PRHR**

Lucy started to come to. She opened her eyes, only to see Camila sleeping next her. She squeezed the girl’s hand. Camila shot up, her eyes opened. Camila’s eyes started to well up with tears. She kissed Lucy’s lips, sobbing. Lucy placed her hand on the back on Camila’s, holding her close.

The Green Ranger moved back and helped Lucy sit up. The White Ranger was attacked by a hug. Her eyes widened, feeling the body shake with sobs. She stroked the girl’s hair, letting her cry. Lucy grabbed Camila’s hand.

“I’m okay. I’m still here.”

The rangers all hugged her back.

“What happened out there?” Dinah asked, looking excited, probably now that they knew the mission was for something.

Camila turned to Lauren, who was pressed against Shawn’s side. The Red Ranger had been quiet since their return from the Throne Room.

Camila smiled and started to talk, knowing Lauren had to get her feelings and thoughts in line.

She just hoped nothing else came their way.

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus looked at his wife. “Why didn’t you defeat them?”

“Because I want them to lose hope before I kill all of them.”

“How do you know that’s going to happen?”

Lord Zadicus smirked. “I do.”

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: When an old opponent makes an appearance, the Ranger must be ready to work together to come out on top.
> 
> Lauren’s Arc starts next. The start of her downfall begins.


	13. Episode 14: One Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday, meaning it's next week. So here is Episode 14.

_You really think you can _defeat_ me?_

Lauren looked over to the rangers who were watching her fight. She felt Lord Zadicus's blast hit her chest. She hit the ground. She was picked up by the Dronoin and dragged to Lord Zadicus. He placed his blaster on Lauren's chest. "You are _nothing_." He pulled the trigger.

_When are you going to realize that you _can't_? Remember the last time we face off? I could have _destroyed_ you._

Lord Zadicus walked forward, raising his hand. Lauren took a step forward, only to be blasted backwards. Lauren felt her power leave her. She gasped to breath, hearing footsteps walk towards her. She pushed herself up, only to feel a sharp pain at the side of her head. She felt the world tilt and darken

_This is about destroying _you_._

Lauren pushed herself up to her feet, standing in front of the White Ranger. She stared at her own eyes. The White Ranger pulled Lauren closer by the back of her head, shoved the arrow into her chest. Lauren opened her mouth, but nothing came out. The arrow was pulled away. Lauren looked down at the blood oozing out of her chest.

_You are _nothing_. You can't beat me. You can even protect your team. Do you really think they'll stand by you? When you let them down?_

Lauren lunged forward, fists out. She swung at Lord Zadicus, who evaded the punch. He punched Lauren's stomach, and the girl dropped to her knees as she tried to breath. Lord Zadicus pushed her back.

He grabbed Lauren and slammed his hand against her helmet twice. Lauren stumbled backwards.

_Do you really think they'll stand by you?_

Lauren blinked her tears away. She hadn't been able to shake her conversation with Lord Zadicus out of her head. She looked at her morpher, not sure of what was going to happen, of what the future held.

Was she a worthy ranger?

She thought back to the moment she was chosen as the Red Ranger. For a second, a short second, she contemplated saying no. For a second, a small second, she was willing to turn her back on the power. But she didn't. She accepted. She trained. She prepared.

But did she make the right choice?

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:  
** **** **Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor   
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives - White Ranger (as Princess Lorelei)  
** **** **Shawn Mendes - Black Ranger  
** **Troy Ogletree - Gold Ranger/Ranger Tech**

**** **Keana Issartel** **  
** **Alexa Ferrer** **  
** **Austin Mahone  
Sofia Carson******

**with  
** **** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia  
** **Petrik**

**Recurring:  
** **** **Dove Cameron  
** **Chris Jauregui  
** **Taylor Jauregui  
** **Niall Horan**

Sofia kissed Dove's cheek. The blond smiled lovingly. The two girls had made their relationship official, and the other friends were glad. Keana, Alexa and Austin did complain about being single. Dinah, Normani and Hailee liked to rub in that they were taken.

Naill and Dove were still new to the group of friends. In the year since the two groups of friends decided to be one group of friends, they had bonded really well. Some would say they were a family.

The Ranger team more so than the other teens. They had a bond that would be shared between them long after the war ended. No one else know what they felt, how they hurt.

Niall looked at Keana and smiled. "Prom's coming up."

"Do we have to ask? Like make a big thing out of it?" Troy asked, turning to Ally.

"I forgot about prom," Lauren muttered, a small frown on her face.

Alexa laughed. "We've been planning this since we were like ten. How could you have forgotten?"

Keana laughed with her. "So three of us need to find dates, and fast."

"I could accompany the two of you, if you don't find anyone," Austin offered, giving the girls a soft smile.

The girls gave both of Austin's cheeks a kiss.

"So who's doing the asking between Luce and Mila, Mani and DJ, Sof and Dove?"

"I did the asking for the out," Sofia said, giving Dove a look.

Shawn kissed Lauren's cheek. The girl blushed and leaned into the kiss.

Keana smiled, happy to see Lauren so happy.

**Commercial Break**

Lauren was swinging her sword, watching the rangers train. Lucy was standing next to her.

"What's up with you?" Lucy asked, turning to her best friend. "You haven't been yourself since getting my morpher back."

Lauren turned to look at Lucy, before turning to her team. They were all trying to one up each other, practicing their swordplay. "Just thinking of what Lord Zadicus told me."

"He's an idiot. You have nothing to worry about."

"Did you ever think this is what we'd be doing, that being Power Rangers was in our future? That you'd be in love with Camila and me with Shawn?"

Lucy laughed, shaking her head. She turned to the Rangers. "I never thought you'd grow up. I'm proud of the person you've become. The person I always knew you'd be."

Lauren didn't answer, she just kept her eyes on the rangers, her fingers itching to do something.

**PRHR**

"Are you sure, sire?" Petrik asked, looking at his boss.

Lord Zadicus gave him a nod. "Send him out. This is going to be the end for the Red Ranger."

Petrik gave him a nod, turning to his monitors.

"I can't wait to see her on her knees, begging for forgiveness," Lady Imperia said, leaning forward.

Lord Zadicus looked at her, a smirk on her face. "I am going to enjoy shoving my sword through her heart after killing each and every person she loves. Starting with the Black Ranger."

Lady Imperia laughed, turning to the monitor.

**PRHR**

"Guys, we have a problem," Hailee told the Rangers, all of whom turned to the monitor.

"Didn't we destroy _them_?" Normani questioned, looking at Lauren.

The Red Ranger had a frown on her face. "We defeated Zoid, but Tirus got away."

"That's what he's been working on," Lucy said, having tapped into Lorelei's memories. "He protected Tirus, but allowed Zoid to get destroyed, to make a new warrior."

"He's planning something," Lauren told the team. "We have to be careful. We have to be ready for anything."

The rangers gave her a nod. Lauren moved to stand forward, Normani, Dinah, Lucy and Troy on one side, Camila, Ally and Shawn on the other. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Harmonizer!" Lauren, Normani, Dinah, Camila and Ally said, opening the latch on their morphers and pressed _0-7-2-7_.

"White Ranger Power!" Lucy said, opening the latch of her morpher and pressed_ 0-1-1-1_.

"Black Ranger Power!" Shawn said, opening the latch of his morpher and pressed _0-4-1-4_.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Troy said, opening the latch on his morpher and pressed _0-5-0-9._

"Locked in!" All eight pressed enter and then closed the latch.

"Battle Mode!"

Lauren, Normani, Camila, Dinah and Ally opened the latches on their morphers. _1-2-1-8_.

Shawn, Lucy and Troy opened the latch on their morphers. _1-1-0-3._

**PRHR**

The new Tirus, now Tiruzoid, stood in front of the rangers, an angry look on his face. "You guys won't win this time."

Red stepped forward. "You haven't met our new, improved team."

Tiruzoid shot out a beam, but the pesky rangers jumped out of the way. Red climbed a car and ran his direction, shooting at him. Tiruzoid raised his hand and a shield appeared. He grinned, liking his new body. He changed his shield into a staff and swiped at Red. He saw two white arrows heading his way. He moved his blade to stop the attack, before kicking Red back. He blasted at her legs, causing her to hit the ground.

He looked around, before seeing his target. Black was distracted by the Dronoins near him. Tiruzoid was about to blast him, when he was knocked over. He looked over to see Yellow standing over him. "You aren't hurting my friends," she said, her shield at hand. Tiruzoid raised his hand and blasted her. She used her shield to stop the attack. He grabbed his blade and swung at Yellow. She moved backwards, blocking the swings and blasts. But he was able to catch her off guard.

He turned back to his target. He took a step forward, but Blue and Gold stopped him. Blue had her staff at hand, and Gold had his daggers. Blue swiped at him. TIruzoid stumbled backwards, only to get blasted from behind. He turned around to see Red and White standing behind him. He was surrounded. He grinned, his blade starting to glow. He swung it around, sending a beam out to all four rangers. All three were hit.

He turned to Black. His blade started to glow again. He sent out the saucer to him, watching Black get hit from behind. He slammed into a car.

Green, Yellow and Pink were surrounded by Dronoins, unable to make a dent. HIs master was sending more and more Dronoins down. Gold and White had been surrounded by Dronoins. White and Red stood up and shot at him. Tiruzoid summoned his shield. He shot the blast to the two, seeing them fall back. He turned to Black. He was getting up. Tiruzoid moved to stand in front of Black. He swung his blade, slamming into the black ranger's head. He fell to his side. Tiruzoid aimed his hand at the black ranger, letting his blast go.

"No!" Red shouted, and Tiruzoid smiled. He swung his blade, watching the saucer slam into the boy. Black demorphed, rolling the ground. Tiruzoid raised his hand and aimed it at the boy, who was struggling to get up.

"Shawn!"

**Commercial Break**

It felt like time had slowed as Lauren watched as the blast flew towards Shawn. She watched, unable to do anything. Too far to protect him. She could feel her tears fill her eyes. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. Not when it was _her_ fault. She hadn't been able to protect her team.

The blast neared Shawn, and she saw a flash of yellow. There was an explosion and smoke. Lauren blasted the Dronoins around her and ran to the Tiruzoid, sword at hand. She let out a yell as she swung at him. He laughed and disappeared. Lauren fell to her knees, breathing heavily. She looked to where Shawn was, to see Dinah covering her with her body and shield.

Lauren let out a sob, feeling relieved. She felt someone help her up. Dinah helped Shawn up. "We have to get out of here," Normani said, getting nods from the other rangers.

**PRHR**

Demi placed the ice pack on Shawn's ribs. The boy hissed in pain. "Nothing is broken."

"I'm done," Lauren snapped, running her hand through her hair. "The next time he shows up, it'll be the last time he steps on Earth."

The rangers looked at each other, looking nervous.

**PRHR**

Lauren was home, but the other Rangers decided to meet without her. Hailee sat back, knowing what they were going to talk about. Lauren had started to go head first to battles, and most of the outcomes weren't in her favor.

When she fought Lord Zadicus before the other girls joined the team.

Against Volcarion, Bonder, Morious, the Huntsman in the storybook, Tirus, the White Ranger when she was evil, Lord Zadicus two more times. They knew there was going to be a time she wasn't to walk out of the fight and they were worried for her.

"What do we do?" Normani asked, looking at her team.

Shawn shrugged. "We don't let her face him. We fight him and let her handle the Dronoins."

Lucy shook her head. "She's not going to allow that."

"We have to protect _her_," Camila told the team, giving everyone a look.

Hailee nodded. "We're a family, she just has to realize she's just as important than anyone else."

**PRHR**

"Hey," Taylor whispered, looking into Lauren's bedroom. The Ranger was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, dried tear tracks on her face. She sat up and wiped her face.

"Do I have to beat up Shawn?" Chris asked, pulling his shirt over his forearms. He looked ready to fight.

Lauren shook her head. "No. He didn't do anything. I-it's just, school you know."

Chris and Taylor moved to sit on the bed with their older sister. "We haven't done anything as a family. We miss you."

Lauren smiled, moving closer to her siblings. They put a movie on her television, and they all watched together. Well they watched, Lauren just watched her siblings.

Her family. They were her inspiration to fight. She was fighting for them. So Chris and Taylor could grow up on a safe planet. Lauren felt herself relax, her eyes closing. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, with her siblings laying on either side of her.

**PRHR**

"He's not dead," Lord Zadicus said, staring at Tiruzoid.

The Titan shook his head. "No. But the Red Ranger will come after me. The perfect moment to destroy her."

"I don't want her dead, not _yet_."

Tiruzoid nodded. "I can capture her and you can kill anyone who tries to rescue her."

Lord Zadicus looked interested. He smiled at the Titan. "We'll try that. If that doesn't work, we have a plan B."

Tiruzoid nodded and listened as Lord Zadicus explained what was going to happen.

**PRHR**

"We'll bench you," Normani threatened, looking at the Red Ranger. They were supposed to have a training session but the other rangers said no..

Lauren opened her mouth, before closing it. She shook her head. "You can't _bench_ me. You can't tell _me_ what to do. I'm _your _leader, it's not the other way around," Lauren snapped, getting close to Normani's face.

"We can and we will if you go out there and get yourself killed."

Lauren let out a humorless laugh. "So it'll be okay if _you_ get killed, or Lucy or Dinah? Is that what you want? Because that's what's going to happen if I'm benched."

"You're not the only person in this team Lauren," Ally tried, only to get a glare from Lauren.

"He wants _me_ dead-" Lauren stopped, knowing she said too much.

"What?"

Lauren looked at the ground, not answering.

"Lauren, what are you talking about?" Simon asked, taking a step to the Red Ranger. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she just pushed him off.

"This is about destroying you," Lauren whispered, and the others looked at each other. "That's what he told me before Camila came in. While he was _beating_ me to the ground. I have faced him three times and I have lost each and every battle."

"Because you went in alone. You didn't have us there to back you up," Lucy said, grabbing Lauren's hand.

Lauren looked at Lucy, seeing the look in her eyes.

"We're with you, until the end," Camila told Lauren, giving her a smile. "We're a family."

Lauren gave them a nod. "I'm sorry."

Shawn wrapped his arms around Lauren, kissing the side of her head. "You're not alone. You're never going to be alone."

**Commercial Break**

Lucy closed her eyes, listening to the nature around her. Princess Lorelei was enjoying the silence.

_Are you sure she'll be okay out there?_

"I don't know, I'm hoping so," Lucy replied, opening her eyes. She could hear the leaves crunching. She turned her head to make eye contact with Simon.

"He's back."

Lucy gave a nod. She walked back to the rangers. Lauren looked at her team. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Harmonizer!" Lauren, Normani, Dinah, Camila and Ally said, opening the latch on their morphers and pressed _0-7-2-7_.

"White Ranger Power!" Lucy said, opening the latch of her morpher and pressed_ 0-1-1-1_.

"Black Ranger Power!" Shawn said, opening the latch of his morpher and pressed _0-4-1-4_.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Troy said, opening the latch on his morpher and pressed _0-5-0-9._

"Locked in!" All eight pressed enter and then closed the latch.

"Battle Mode!"

Lauren, Normani, Camila, Dinah and Ally opened the latches on their morphers. _1-2-1-8_.

Shawn, Lucy and Troy opened the latch on their morphers. _1-1-0-3._

"Armour Mode!"

Lauren, Normani, Camila, Dinah and Ally opened the latches on their morphers. _0-9-2-5._

Shawn, Lucy and Troy opened the latch on their morphers. _0-3-5-5__._

**PRHR**

Ally and the rangers stood in front of Tiruzoid. He laughed. "Back again?"

Ally saw Lauren's hand tighten over the sword. She looked ready to charge forward, but stopped herself.

The rangers all charged forward. Lauren and Lucy summoned their blaster and bow. They started to shoot at him, and he blocked attack for attack. Camila and Normani used their spear and staff, swiping at him. Dinah blocked an attack from him with her shield and Shawn appeared behind her and swung his axe at the Titan. He stumbled backwards. Troy and Ally stabbed at him using their daggers and sais.

He let out a scream and his blade started to glow. He swung and hit every ranger. Lauren and Lucy were quick to stand up, only to get blasted backwards. Lauren hit a lamppost and Lucy landed on top of the car. Camila stabbed Tiruzoid from behind. He let out a scream of pain, just as Dinah slapped him with her shield.

Shawn swung his axe, and Tiruzoid blocked the attack with his shield. Normani slashed at him from behind.

"This is what a team looks like," Lauren told him, standing up.

Tiruzoid glared at Lauren. His blade started to glow, and he swung it. The saucer flew out and hit every ranger. They all flew back, stopping when they hit something.

"And your team will all be dead," Tiruzoid said, his eyes scanning the rangers. Normani was first to her feet, followed by Dinah. The Yellow Ranger grabbed her sword and shield.

"Enough play," she said, her sword throwing sparks.

Dinah charged forward, her sword slamming into him. He grabbed it, gritting his teeth as the currents ran through his body. Normani shot a jet of water at him and he cried out in pain, falling backwards. The rangers stood up. "Let's put an end to this," Lauren told them, turning to her morpher. She watched as their weapons became their cannon. The rangers aimed it at him, but he wasn't going down.

He threw his blade blast to the rangers. The cannon flew from their hand and slammed to the ground.

Lauren pushed herself to her feet. "I've had enough," she said, her hands turning bright red. She walked to Tiruzoid, who dropped his blade. He blasted at Lauren, but the Red Ranger just evaded each blast. She raised her first and slammed it against his face. She didn't give him a chance to fight back. She punched his stomach, and then his chest. Ally could see the burns on his armour.

Lauren kicked him back, before summoning her sword. She slashed at him, watching him stumble backwards.

"Stay down," Lauren told him, staring down at him.

He glared at Lauren, only to blast her away. She crashed into a building, creating a crater. Bricks fell.

Lucy was quick to shoot arrows at him. It pierced him, before disappearing. He cried out when a specific arrow hurt him.

The Rangers, excluding LAuren who had yet to get back up, stood next to each other, all of them in pain.

"How is he so strong?" Shawk asked, still hurt from his earlier beating. "Why hasn't he turned tail?"

Lucy gripped her bow. "He's half titan, half machine."

"Something feels off," Camila said, her spear at hand.

"We can't stop," Lauren told them, pushing herself up. Lauren's blaster was at hand, but it was burnt. She stood up. Lauren aimed her blaster at Tiruzoid. The rangers all charged, ready to put everything on the line.

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus watched the rangers fight. He saw the beatings they were taking, and the beating his soldier was taking.

This wasn't a fight they were going to walk away from with their heads up.

**PRHR**

Lauren's head was pounding, and she was sure she wasn't the only one. Titus por wasn't giving up, and she didn't know how long this fight had been going for. It felt like days. Could be a potential concussion.

She was sure there was going to be a fight that would crack her head open, but it couldn't be this one. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Lauren was on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She could hear the other rangers shouting instructions. Lauren took a deep breath and stood up.

"Demi, how is everyone?"

"_Holding on. No major injuries,_" the team medic said.

Lauren looked at Tiruzoid, seeing him falter.

Lauren aimed her blaster and shot at him. He let out a scream, going down.

Lauren's eyes went to her blaster, seeing damage done. She let out another blast, followed by a third.

She looked at her morpher, pressing what she needed for her sword. She charged forward and stabbed at Tiruzoid. He screamed in pain.

He sent out a beam, and Lauren jumped behind a car, feeling the shockwave. She watched as her B Team were taken down. Lauren looked for the rest of her team, seeing Dinah trying to pick herself up. Normani was helping Ally stand up. Camila was hiding behind a car.

Lauren pushed herself from her hiding spot. She looked at Tiruzoid, knowing they were both at the last bit of their energy.

"The final stand, Red," Tiruzoid said, staring at the ranger.

Lauren called for her power, her hands glowing red. Tiruzoid shot a beam at Lauren, and Lauren shot a beam for fire. The two collided. Lauren gritted her teeth, pushing back against him.

Camila and Dinah were quick to join, shooting their beams of power, followed by Ally and Normani.

Lucy, Troy and Shawn moved to stand behind Lauren, their hands starting to glow. They joined in on the attack.

The beams hit Tiruzoid and he flew back.

Lauren fell forward, panting. She could stop, not when they were at the finish line. She opened the latch on her morpher. She pressed the code for the 5H Cannon.

Camila and Dinah moved to hold it up.

Lauren glared at Tiruzoid, "It's over for you."

Tiruzoid looked at Lauren with a look of hatred, as he pushed himself up.

"5H Blaster, charge!" Lauren called out, pressed the trigger.

**PRHR**

Hailee frowned when the alarms on her laptop started going off. She quickly rushed to it, her eyes scanning the monitor. Her eyes widened. "Alert the Ranger. Tell Them _not _touse the blaster."

**PRHR**

"Fire!" all the rangers shouted, as Lauren released the trigger.

_"Don't use the blaster!_" Simon shouted, confusing the rangers.

But it was too late. They watched as the beam hit the target, and there was a scream. But it wasn't a monster scream. It was human.

**Commercial Break**

"Wh-what's happening?" Camila asked, turning to their leader.

Lauren shook her head. "It shouldn't hurt them. Why is it hurting them?"

"_The Blaster was damaged,_" Simon explained. "_It's not only destroying Tituzoid, but the host too."_

"Who's the host?"

The rangers waited for the smoke to disappear. They waited with bated breaths.

"No," Lucy whispered, stared at the body on the ground, before turning to Lauren.

"I-is that?" Dinah asked, looking at Lucy.

"Taylor," Lauren whispered, before snapping out of her shock and running to the fallen body. Lauren dropped to her knees, broken, her power leaving her. "Tay, it's me," she whispered. Shawn flinched at the pain it may have caused her. Lauren moved Taylor's hair out of her face. "Stay with me, help is on the way. Did someone call 9-1-1?"

"Should we? Maybe we can take her in the Ranger car or one of the zords?"

"We'll cause too much damage with a zord."

"I don't think we should move her, we don't know what the blast did." Shawn saw Lauren flinch at that.

"Call 9-1-1!" Lauren snapped, glaring at the other rangers, before turning back to Taylor. "You're okay. Just stay with me."

"Lo, wh-what happened? Why d-do I hurt?," Taylor asked, blood in her mouth. Taylor has a confused look on her face, trying to figure out why she was dying.

"There was an accident. A battle an-and-" Lauren's body started to tremble.

"It hurts," Taylor cried, looking at Lauren with tear filled eyes.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay, help is on the way," Lauren told her sister, reaching over to grab her hand, holding it tightly. Her eyes were shining with tears, but she seems to be holding in her emotions.

"A-am I going to die?" Taylor asked, her eyes shifting to Lauren's.

The red ranger shook her head. "You're going to be okay. I know you are, just stay with me." Lauren turned to the other rangers, anger and pain in her eyes. "When is help getting here?"

Shawn looked at the other rangers, none of them answering. Troy held the phone to his ears.

Lauren placed her hand on Taylor's cheek. "Stay with me okay, just stay with me."

"Lauren," Taylor whispered, giving her older sister a smile. "You're a power ranger."

The Red Ranger nodded, letting out a small laugh. "Yeah, I am."

"You protect us all."

"I-I try. I, this is my fault. This is all my fault. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Lauren cried, leaning into her sister. Taylor placed her hand on Lauren's head.

"You, you're the best sister I could have asked for."

Lauren shook her head. "Don't talk like that. Just stay with me. You're okay. We're okay. You're okay."

"T-tell, tell them I love them."

"Lauren-"

"She's thirteen, she can't _die_!" Lauren shouted, her voice cracking. Shawn's heart was shattered by the tears streaming down her face. She gripped Taylor's hand. "You're going to tell them yourself. Just stay with me."

Shawn could see the girl fading in front of them.

"Tay, please, stay with me. Just hold on a little longer. Please."

Shawn saw Taylor starting to go limp. "No, no, no, no no," Lauren whispered, frantically trying to figure out a way to help her sister. Shawn closed his eyes, his own tears streaming down his face. 

Lauren let out a blood curdling scream.

_This is about destroying _you_._

**To Be Continued...**

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: Lauren has lost someone she loved, the other rangers must try to help her move forward, but after secrets are revealed, the Rangers realize they didn't know Lauren as well as they thought.
> 
> Did any one think I'd kill Taylor? This is going to be a moment that will change the rest of the story. But she's not the only one who's dying.
> 
> Next chapter will have Lauren's back story, on how she became a ranger, the one origin we haven't gotten and not many of you questioned. As well as the funeral. Because Taylor is dead.


	14. Episode 14: The Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Real Episode 14.
> 
> Lauren's secret is revealed. And just letting you know, the title was changed last minute because it was a huge spoiler. The original title is below.
> 
> This has the biggest cast, so the recurring and guests is long. There will be two more episodes with a huge cast list.
> 
> And I hope I didn't hype this too much.
> 
> Enjoy.

Lucy looked at the team. Dinah and Normani were holding hands, tears streaming down her face.

Troy had his phone over his ear, his arm around Ally, who was crying.

Camila hand her hand over her mouth, silently crying. Lucy reached over to grab her hand.

Shawn was standing over Lauren, ready to do whatever he needed.

And Lauren, she was crying over her sister's body.

Lucy could hear the sirens, as they got closer. She gave Camila a smile and walked to her best friend, kneeling next to Lauren. "Lo, help is coming."

Lauren shook her head, hugging Taylor's body. Lucy felt a new wave of tears, seeing Lauren slowly rock the body.

The ambulance stopped and the paramedics got out. They started to move towards Lucy, Lauren and Taylor.

"Hey," the paramedic whispered, kneeling down in front of Lauren. "We need you to move so we can work."

The Red Ranger shook her head. "No."

"We have to check her."

"No!"

Lucy and Shawn each moved to either side of Lauren and tried to get her to release her sister. Lauren started to scream and fight. She punched Shawn's cheek, and elbow's Lucy's head. The second paramedic moved quickly to sedate the Red Ranger.

"Please!" Lauren screamed, before becoming sluggish and losing consciousness. Lucy watched as the paramedics started to check on Taylor.

She watched as one paramedic shook her head. Lucy turned to Lauren, who was being held up by Shawn and Lucy, neither of them wanting to let go. Not sure how they were going to help Lauren get past this. If she was ever going to.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:  
** **Lauren Jauregui - Red Harmony Ranger  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor   
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives - White Ranger (as Princess Lorelei)  
** **Shawn Mendes - Black Ranger  
** **Troy Ogletree - Gold Ranger/Ranger Tech** **   
** **   
** **Keana Issartel  
** **Alexa Ferrer  
** **Austin Mahone  
** **Sofia Carson**

**with  
** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia  
** **Petrik**

**Recurring:  
** **Alejandro Cabello  
** **Sinu Cabello  
** **Sofi Cabello  
** **Chris Jauregui  
** **Clara Jauregui  
** **Mike Jauregui  
** **Taylor Jauregui  
** **Andrea Hamilton  
** **Derrick Hamilton  
** **Gordon Hansen  
** **Milika Hansen  
** **Regina Hansen  
** **Jerry Hernandez  
** **Patricia Hernandez  
** **Niall Horan  
** **Aaliyah Mendes**

**Special Guests:  
** **Herlinda Gomez  
** **Derrick Hamilton  
** **Seth Hansen  
** **Karen Mendes  
** **Manuel Mendes**

_Later_

"How is she?" Ally asked, looking at the monitor. Lauren had been sitting in the Ranger Cells, unresponsive to anyone. They didn't put her there, but it was where she went to be alone. The other rangers were just grateful they could watch her while giving her peace.

Shawn shook his head. "She barely speaks to me. She barely comes out of her room. I mean, her whole family is devastated. Mom sends me with food for them."

"Same," Lucy added, nodding her head. "I want to help, but I don't know how."

"We all do," Normani answered, turning to the monitor.

"When's the service?" Simon asked, looking at the rangers.

"Tonight. And the funeral is tomorrow morning. I'm sure Lauren will be happy if you guys go too."

"We wouldn't miss it," Demi whispered, her eyes going to each ranger.

**PRHR**

Lauren has her arms wrapped around her knees, her eyes dry. She had finally stopped crying. She wasn't sure if she had any more tears to cry. It was all she could do, as she sat there, staring at the wall in front of her.

She wanted the pain in her chest to stop. She wanted the sadness to leave her alone. She just wanted everything to stop.

Lauren turned to look at her morpher, unclasping it from her wrist. She opened it, seeing the red stone and keyboard. She gritted her teeth, her eyes looking at the stone. The stone that had ruined her life and ruined the lives of those around her.

Her hand closed around the morpher and she tossed it against the wall. She let out a loud scream.

**PRHR**

Lucy walked down the stairs. Lauren's eyes shifted to her, before staring at the morpher on the ground. Lucy reached down and picked it up. "How are you feeling?"

Lauren scoffed, shaking her head. "Seriously?"

Lucy shrugged. She moved to sit on the ground. "Don't you think it's time?"

The Red Ranger frowned. She stared at the wall ahead of her, not making any movement that she heard the question.

"We say goodbye to Taylor tomorrow," Lucy whispered, her voice soft.

Lauren could feel the knot in her throat tighten. She bit her lip.

"Don't you think _she_ deserves to say goodbye."

"I'm scared," Lauren whispered, her voice cracking. She turned to Lucy. "I'm so scared."

Lucy quickly wrapped her arms around Lauren, holding her close. The Red Ranger gripped her shirt as tightly as she could. Lucy rubbed her back. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus raised his glass. "She's breaking apart. We have succeeded. Petrik, is the weapon ready?"

Petrik shook his head. "Not yet sire. It has a few bugs."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure who it's going to capture," Petrik said, closing his eyes, ready for a scream. But none came.

"That's all right, it won't matter, because either way the red ranger won't be the same."

"We have her where we want her," Lady Imperia whispered, kissing her husband's cheek.

Lord Zadicus smiled. "Yes we do."

**PRHR**

Lucy held Lauren's hand as she walked to the other rangers. Shawn was quick to wrap his arms around her. Dinah itched to hug her, but stopped from taking a step forward.

Lauren looked nervous. She looked like she was ready to throw up.

"Lauren?"

The red ranger looked at Dinah, her eyes red and puffy. "There is something I have to tell you guys," she whispered in a defeated voice.

The rangers looked at her, and she looked to the ground. Lucy gave Lauren's hand a squeeze.

"What's going on?" Normani whispered, taking a step forward.

Lauren turned to Lucy, who gave her an encouraging smile. The Red Ranger turned to look at the group of rangers.

"I'm Lord Zadicus's daughter."

"Start from the beginning,"

**Commercial Break**

_Then_

Princess Valaine stared at the case that held the five stones. They were in a small space ship, heading to Earth. "What are we going to do?" she asked Simon, who gave her a shrug.

"We need to protect them. We need to stop your father," Simon said, standing up.

Princess Valaine stood up and looked out the window. She saw the green and blue planet, a smile on her face. "We have to protect _them_."

"We may fight your sister," Simon whispered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'll stop her."

"Val-"

She shook her head. "No. She, she's on _his_ side."

Simon nodded, turning back to look at the planet. Valaine sighed, her eyes stuck on the colors of the planet, trying to remember how her home looked from space.

She was going to stop her father, no matter what it took."

**PRHR**

Shawn stared at Lauren, at Princess Valaine. He clenched his teeth, not sure what to think. He loved her, but he didn't _know_ her. How could he love someone he didn't know?

"What happened when you got to Earth? How did you and Lauren bond?" Camila asked, a curious look on her face.

The shame on Lauren's face was evident. Shawn could feel his heart start to beat quicken, as he stared at her.

"We can't survive on Earth. Something about the atmosphere that is damaging. Which is why we need hosts. Simon and I, we knew I would have died without a host, so we tried to find someone I could _bond_ with."

**PRHR**

Princess Valaine was attached to machines. Simon had told her he was going to find a body she could bond with. Valaine didn't know what he meant, but she trusted him. He had become a parental figure since she figured out her adoptive father wasn't a great guy.

She heard the door open and Demi walked in. She was an old friend of Simon's and had been contacted the second they landed. She had been keeping an eye on Valaine, to see if the atmosphere had a negative affect on her.

"Did you guys find someone?" Valaine asked, her face covered with sweat. She was breathing heavily.

Demi gave her a nod, just as Simon brought in an unconscious body. Princess Valaine pushed herself up. "Who's that?"

"Lauren Jauregui. Sixteen," Simon answered, placing Lauren's body on the table and attacking the wires onto the girl.

"Did she agree to this?" Valaine asked, falling back, her arms giving in.

Simon didn't answer, he just moved to his computer and looked at the scans.

"Simon!"

The man looked at the princess, giving her the answer.

**PRHR**

Troy frowned, his eyes going to the team mentor. "You _kidnapped_ Lauren?"

Simon looked away. "It had to be done."

"You, both of you, does she know her body is being used?" Normani asked, turning to Princess Valaine.

The Red Ranger looked at Normani, before shaking her head.

"So you kidnapped Lauren and are using her body without her permission and knowledge?" Ally asked, her voice filled with distrust.

"I needed to be ready, to protect the Earth. And when I gained access to Lauren's memories, I saw that she _wasn't_ a good person, and I just thought, I believed she wouldn't help protect the Earth."

Camila looked at Lucy. "And you're okay with this?"

"It's the same thing that happened to me," Lucy said, trying to justify things.

"It's not. Lauren didn't _give_ her consent to have this done to her. She's like all those people who become hosts for villains. What makes you better than Lord Zadicus? When you use someone for your own gain?" Normani snapped, glaring at the red ranger. She stood up and walked out of the room, followed by Dinah, Ally and Troy.

Camila turned to Valaine. "So this whole time, we've never been friends with Lauren? Our relationship with you has been a lie? Your relationships with your _family _and _friends_, none of those are real." She stood up and walked away. Simon, Demi and Hailee moved away, leaving Shawn with Lucy and Valaine.

"Shawn?" Valaine whispered, looking at the Black Ranger.

"I know what it's like to not have control of your own body," he said, his eyes on the green eyes he fell in love with. "I need some time." He stood up and followed the other rangers.

Princess Valaine turned to Lucy, who was in control at the moment. "There is something I have to do."

Lucy gave her a nod, as Lauren stood up and walked away.

**PRHR**

"What are you thinking?" Normani asked the Black Ranger, who was sitting on the ground.

Shawn looked at the Blue Ranger, his eyes unreadable. "I don't know," he said, his eyes on the girl.

"She's been lying to us, she's been lying to her _family_," Dinah said, glaring at the ground.

"She's doing the same thing Lord Zadicus has been doing," Camila muttered, her eyes on Shawn.

The Black Ranger stood up. "I can't be here." He turned and walked away, and the other rangers watched him.

"What are we going to do?" Ally asked, holding Troy's hand.

Normani bit her lip, shaking her head.

**PRHR**

The Real Lauren Jauregui was in the middle of eating a chocolate cake, when there was a knock on the door. She frowned, walking over to open it, seeing a female standing in front of her. "Who are you?"

The person smiled at her. "Hello Lauren."

**Commercial Break**

Lauren frowned. "So you've been using my body to _save_ the world and I've been stuck in my head for months?"

Princess Valaine nodded her head. She was staring at her hands. "I am _so_ sorry, I was just scared, that you wouldn't let me. I just, I _needed_ to be the one out there. I had to put _my_ life on the line."

Lauren stood up. "But it wasn't _just_ your life. It was mine too. It's _my_ body."

Valaine looked up at Lauren with tears in her eyes. The green eyed girl took a deep breath.

"I-I-"

"I wasn't a good person. I'm not a good person. I've bullied people, because I enjoyed it," Lauren said, letting out a laugh.

"Lau-"

"I would have been too selfish to be a Power Ranger. I'd never put anyone before myself," Lauren said, looking out the window. "I'm a horrible person."

"There is good in you," Valaine said, shaking her head.

"I-if you were using me as a vessel, will I be able to remember what happened? How did you guys win?"

Valaine looked away. "I can share everything, but the battle isn't over, I still need to fight."

Lauren frowned, her eyes on the girl in front of her. "Then why reveal yourself now? Why not wait until it's over?"

Vaiaine's eyes filled with tears. She looked at Lauren with so much pain. "There is something you need to know."

**PRHR**

Lucy sat in front of Lauren's body, waiting for something. She heard the door open, and five of the six rangers who walked away walked back in. "What's happening?" Camila asked, walking up to her girlfriend.

Lucy shook her head. "She's talking to Lauren."

"Why?" Dinah asked, frowning.

"Because she deserves to say goodbye to her little sister," Lucy answered, as the person in front of her let out a gasp. Her eyes started to water, as she looked around, before stopping at Lucy.

"I-is it, is it true?" Lauren asked, her face filled with pain. Lucy moved to kneel in front of her best friend. She gave her a nod. Lauren let out a cry, hugging Lucy.

The rangers watched as Lauren broke down in front of them for the first time.

**PRHR**

Shawn shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked at the building in front of him, his eyes filling with tears. He felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see his father standing there. Aaliyah had pressed her face against her mother, unable to stop her tears. Shawn turned back, seeing families walk in. He saw Camila, Sinu, Alejandro and Sofi walk in, the younger Cabello carried in by her father.

"Are you ready?" Manuel asked, looking at his son. Shawn gave him a nod and walked inside. He saw Taylor's friends' families, friends of the Jauregui family, Chris's friends, and Lauren's, or Princess Valaine, he didn't know.

He saw Normani leaning into her mother, while her father rubbed her back. He saw Dinah with her family, young Seth not knowing what was happening. Niall had his arm around Hailee, while she tried to keep her tears in her eyes. Ally was sitting with her mother and father, all three holding each other. He saw Simon sitting next to Demi, the both of them wearing somber expressions

Shawn looked to the Jauregui family, seeing Clara crying her eyes out. Chris was rubbing her back, while their father had his face covered.

And Lauren was sitting at the end, staring at the picture of her younger sister. Keana, Alexa and Lucy were with her, having known Taylor for a long time. Shawn could feel a knot appear in his throat. He smiled at his parents, before walking up to Lauren. He walked up to her.

"Hey," he whispered, getting a surprised look from the girl. She stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

She shook her head. Lucy led Keana and Alexa away, letting the two have a moment alone. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Shawn gave her a smile. "I was friends with Taylor too," he said, looking at her.

"B-but you don't know _me_," she told him, looking at her shoes.

"But I would like to. I'd like to be friends," Shawn told her, giving her a smile.

Lauren looked at him. She smiled at him and pressed herself against him. Shawn wrapped his arms around her and held her close, rubbing her back. She cried, and Shawn just pressed his face against her hair, knowing she needed the hug.

**PRHR**

Lauren gripped Lucy's hand, as she stared at the coffin in front of them. It was opened. Lauren walked up to the coffin, having avoided going all night. She saw many people leaving, but the rangers and their friends stayed. Lucy's mother was trying to console her mother. Sofia and Austin were with the Rangers, both there for support.

"Are you ready?" Lucy asked, giving Lauren's hand a small squeeze.

The girl nodded, turning back to the coffin. She walked to it, seeing her sister lying there. She could feel her eyes fill with tears, as she looked at the girl. "She looked like she's asleep," Lauren whispered, reaching over to touch her cheek, choking back a sob when she felt the cold skin.

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't the sister you needed, the one you _deserved_," Lauren whispered, remembering _her_ last memory with her younger sister.

_Taylor knocked on Lauren's door. The old girl groaned as she opened it, "What do you want?" she snapped, glaring at her younger sister._

_"I had a nightmare, and I wanted to know if I could sleep here, with you?" Taylor asked in a small voice._

_Lauren frowned. "Why would I allow that?"_

_Taylor looked to the ground, shrugging. "I-I was hoping you'd keep the monsters away."_

_Lauren laughed, shaking her head "Yeah, go to bed. Leave me alone."_

_Taylor looked up at Lauren with a heartbreaking expression, but the older girl just slammed the door shut._

"I-I should have let her sleep in my room," Lauren cried, pressing her forehead against the cool wood. "I'm _so_ sorry, I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry."

Lauren's legs wobbled under her. She placed her hand over her mouth as she tried to keep her sob in. She fell to her knees, in front of her sister, her tears streaming down her face.

Lucy dropped to her knees, hugging the girl close.

Lauren shook her head. "I'm so _sorry_."

Lauren cried in front of everyone holding onto her sister. Shawn rushed to the girl, and helped her back to her seat. Both Lucy and Shawn sat on either side of her, holding her hands, while she cried out her heart.

**Commercial Break**

"Sire, it's ready," Petrik said, looking at the villain.

Lord Zadicus's eyes were on the group of people, all wearing black. He turned to Petrik. "Go now, and don't let me down."

Petrik gave him a bow, "Of course sire, I'll bring you back the girl."

**PRHR**

Camila wrapped her arms around Lucy, as she watched the coffin lower. She looked across the hole to see Lauren staring at the tombstone. She looked like she zoned out. Camila sighed, looking at the ground, wondering how distraught the other girl was. One second, she was a regular bully and the next time has passed and her sister's dead.

Camila watched as person by person said their final goodbyes, placing flowers down. Clara pulled Lauren towards her and gave her a kiss on the head. Lauren barely reacted.

The funeral came to an end and the guests were leaving. Soon, it was just the rangers and Lauren's family and friends.

Alexa and Keana said they didn't want to leave her, and Lauren didn't say anything. She looked drained, as did her family.

Shawn told the girls he would get Lauren home and they nodded, walking off. Lauren's parents and brother told Lauren they would meet her at home. The girl nodded, leaning into Shawn.

Lucy moved from Camila's arms and hugged her best friend.

"It doesn't feel real," Lauren muttered, her voice hoarse and lacking any emotion.

"Let's get you home," Lucy whispered, her hands on the girl's cheeks. Lauren looked at Lucy, before nodding. She leaned into her, drained from everything.

"Not so fast," someone said. The rangers and Lauren turned to see Petrik and Dronoins standing there.

"Now isn't a good time," Normani said, glaring at the alien.

He laughed. "Now is the _perfect_ time. Attack!"

The seven rangers charged forward, while Lauren took a step back, closing her eyes. Camile saw the change happen. The Red Ranger opened her eyes and ducked when a Dronoin swung at her. She kicked one, and punched another.

Camila turned her attention to the Dronoins around her. She saw a rake near her and grabbed it, using it to fight. Dinah and Normani were back to back, fighting.

Troy slammed one on the ground, while Ally kicked one back. Lucy and Shawn moved closer to Lauren, who was holding her own, most likely because she wasn't Lauren anymore.

Petrik laughed, some sort of gun in his hand. Camila looked to Lauren, as the rangers regrouped. "I know you guys don't trust me, or _hate_ me, but we need to do this together."

Normani gave her a nod. "We need to beat him. We're with you until the end," Normani told her, and the other rangers agreed. Lauren smiled, before turning to Petrik and his army of Dronoins.

Lauren gave them a smile, before nodding her head. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Harmonizer!" Lauren, Normani, Dinah, Camila and Ally said, opening the latch on their morphers and pressed _0-7-2-7_.

"White Ranger Power!" Lucy said, opening the latch of her morpher and pressed_ 0-1-1-1_.

"Black Ranger Power!" Shawn said, opening the latch of his morpher and pressed _0-4-1-4_.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Troy said, opening the latch on his morpher and pressed _0-5-0-9._

"Locked in!" All eight pressed enter and then closed the latch.

"Battle Mode!"

Lauren, Normani, Camila, Dinah and Ally opened the latches on their morphers. _1-2-1-8_.

Shawn, Lucy and Troy opened the latch on their morphers. _1-1-0-3._

"Armour Mode!"

Lauren, Normani, Camila, Dinah and Ally opened the latches on their morphers. _0-9-2-5._

Shawn, Lucy and Troy opened the latch on their morphers. _0-3-5-5__._

The rangers all charged forward. Camila gripped her spear, stabbing at the Dronoins running her way. She ducked and slashed two. She grinned, watched the other rangers work together. Dinah raised her shield for Normani to use as a bounce board. Ally and Troy had their sais and daggers at hand, stabbing anything that came their way. Lucy nocked her arrows and watched them hit three Dronoins. Shawn was swinging his axe, hitting any and every Dronoin around him. And Lauren/Valaine was shooting the Dronoins around Petrik.

He smirked. He shot his gun, and Lauren quickly jumped out of the way. Petrik looked even more excited.

"Your father is disappointed in you," Petrik said, looking at Lauren.

"You can tell him he can suck it," Lauren responded, summoning her sword.

"You can tell him yourself," he said, aiming the gun. Lauren quickly jumped out of the way.

Camila quickly knocked a Dronoin down, before closing her eyes. When she opened it, she saw her sword glow green. The other rangers' weapons started to glow, with the exception of Lauren, who was busy jumping from the blasts.

Petrik glared at the girl, before raising his hand. He shot a blast, as it caused the girl to fly backwards. Lucy was quick to jump in to guard the other girl.

"No one _fucks_ with my little sister," she said, while Lauren pushed herself up.

Dinah was pushed backwards, and Normani twirled her spear. Ally was on the ground and Troy was trying to protect her. Shawn's axe was on the ground and he was using his sword. Camila felt a kick on her back and she fell forward.

"But it seems like your team is struggling," Petrik said, looking excited.

The Red and White Ranger looked to the team. It was just that second that mattered, as Petrik raised his gun and aimed it at the girls. Camila felt herself worry as he pulled the trigger.

The blast hit Lauren, and she froze. She powered down, when the blast seened to pull something from her. Lauren fell to her knees and then fell forward. Lucy quickly ran to her, only for Petrik to grinned, "I have all I need," he said, holding up a container. He disappeared, taking the Dronoin away with him.

The rangers regrouped. "What did he take?" Shawn asked, looking down at Lauren.

Lucy and Camila both turned Lauren so she was on her back, but unconscious.

"Not what, _who_," Troy whispered, his eyes on the Red Ranger.

**Commercial Break**

Dinah and the rangers sat on the ground, while Demi checked Lauren over. The Red Ranger was lying on the bed, still out. The other rangers were worried, not wanting the Jaureguis to mourn another family member.

"What do you think he took?" Dinah asked, turning to the team nerds.

"We won't know until Lauren or Valaine to wake up," Hailee answered, her eyes on her laptop.

The rangers looked at each other, all of them having worry in their faces.

"She's going to wake up," Lucy whispered, the host worried for her best friend, and the ranger worried for her sister.

Normani placed her hand on the girl's back and gave her a smile. "She's going to be fine, she as to be."

**PRHR**

Petrik grinned, "We have someone."

Lord Zadicus grabbed the container. "Either there is no red ranger, or she's losing everyone."

"Why don't we destroy it now?" Lady Imperia asked, tapping it.

"I want a trophy of my win," he said, grinning.

Petrik gave him a bow and walked out of the throne room. He looked at his hands.

He groaned, as he changed into his host's body. He looked back to his hands, seeing human hands. He grinned, before groaning. He could feel the host starting to fight back. He stumbled into the wall, fighting to keep control of the host. The boy he controlled tried to pull from his control, and he couldn't let it happen.

He stumbled into the washroom, gripping the sink. He took a deep breath, before moving his neck to relax it. He opened his eyes and looked at his reflection.

This _Austin Mahone_ boy was going to be the perfect body to help in the destruction of the Power Rangers, only if he didn't fight too much.

**PRHR**

Hailee watched as Lauren let out a gasp and sat up. Shawn was quick to rush to her, but the Red Ranger pushed him away, fear in her face.

"Lo? Val?" Lucy questioned, taking a small step towards her.

Lauren blinked, confusion in her eyes, before they widened. She started to hyperventilate. Lucy quickly grabbed her hand. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, you're okay. No one is going to hurt you."

Lauren looked around the room, before turning to Lucy. "I don't feel her," she said in a small voice.

Lucy pulled back, her hands on Lauren's cheeks to make eye contact. "You don't feel who?"

"Lauren, I don't feel her. She's gone. Lauren is gone."

**PRHR**

_Lauren looked at the beam-like-hand heading to the small cabin she was in. Her eyes shifted to Princess Valaine, who seemed to know what was going to happen. Lauren looked at the beam again, her mind racing, but one thing stood up. Something she told the Princess._

I'd never put anyone before myself.

_The beam got closer to the girl, when Lauren ran forward and pushed her. The beam started to wrap around Lauren._

_"No!" Valaine shouted, standing up._

_Lauren smiled at her. "It's okay, finish the mission, protect my family," she told the Princess, giving her a smile. Everything started to darken around her. Lauren closed her eyes, accepting her fate._

_As the darkness took over, Lauren thought about how maybe she could have been a Power Ranger._

_Within a second, she felt nothing. She was gone._

**To Be Continued...**

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: Princess Valaine has lost Taylor and Lauren, can she keep her head on straight to continue the mission?
> 
> Note: Austin is not a villain, he's just being used. Don't hate on him in this.
> 
> Two: Although it's technically Princess Valaine, I'll keep calling her Lauren, and the other rangers will too.
> 
> Three: How was the secret? Some of you guess it, but it was slightly darker, since Lauren herself didn't know she was being used.
> 
> Four: Someone will die, as will one of the Rangers, don't forget that.
> 
> Five: I'm going back to work, so I hope this doesn't stop the my updating. We are almost there, six more episodes.


	15. Episode 15: Self Trust

_Then_

Valaine grinned, as she looked up at her big sister. She could see her parents walking ahead. The young girl, at the age of six, was skipping. “Mama!” she called, waving at her mother.

The older woman turned with a grin and waved back. Valaine released her sister’s hand and started to run to her mother, when she heard two bangs. She stopped, her eyes wide. Her mother looked at her, before falling, blood dripping from her head. Her father was on the ground next to her.

Valaine stood frozen, not knowing what to do. She felt her sister grab her hand and pull her as they ran, but Valaine just looked to her parents body, wishing she could just be in her parents arms.

**PRHR**

_Now_

“How much does she have to lose before we lose her?” Camila asked, her back on the ground. Lauren, _Valaine_ had ran the second she woke up and they hadn’t heard from her since.

Shawn didn’t respond and Lucy was staring at her phone, needing answers about what “gone” meant.

“Should we visit her?” Dinah asked, looking at Normani and Lucy.

The Blue and White Rangers looked at each other.

**PRHR**

Princess Valaine in Lauren’s body ran her hand through her hair as she paced in her room. Her parents and brother were in their rooms, not wanting to be out with the reminders that the youngest in the family was gone.

Valaine gritted her teeth, feeling her tears fill in her eyes. She looked at the pictures scattered around the room. Pictures with Taylor and pictures of _Lauren_. Lauren who was gone, who gave her own life for the mission.

Valaine just kept losing people, and she didn’t know what to do about it.

She turned to the mirror, seeing Lauren’s green eyes stare back at her. She gritted her teeth, her hands in fists. With a scream, her slammed her fist against the mirror. When she took a step back, she saw the broken mirror and burn marks where her fist connected. She could feel her body starting to tremble. She fell to her knees and pressed herself against the wall, wrapping her arms around her legs, her tears streaming down her face and blood dripping from her knuckles..

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:  
** **** **Lauren Jauregui as Princess Valaine - Red Harmony Ranger  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor   
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives / Princess Lorelei - White Ranger  
** **** **Shawn Mendes - Black Ranger  
** **Troy Ogletree - Gold Ranger/Ranger Tech**

**Sofia Carson (** ** _Credit Only)  
_ ** **** **Alexa Ferrer (_Credit Only_)  
** **Keana Issartel (** ** _Credit Only_ ** **)**

**with  
** **** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia  
** **Austin Mahone as Petrik**

**Recurring:  
** **** **Chris Jauregui**

**Special Guests:  
** **** **Grant Gustin**

Lord Zadicus laughed. His eyes filled with joy. “We have my daughter where I want her,” he said, grinning. He looked at his wife, grabbing her hand. “We are closer to destroying her and owning the planet.”

Lady Imperia gave his cheek a kiss, smiling fondly.

Petrik watched his masters with a grin. He saw the container who held Lauren Jauregui’s consciousness. He smirked, knowing that they had the upper hand and that was all that mattered.

The Rangers weren’t going to win. No they weren’t.

**PRHR**

Lucy and Shawn looked at each other, before turning to the door. “How are we going to get her to the base?” Shawn asked, turning to the White Ranger.

Lucy shook her head. “I don’t know, but we have to try,” she answered, and went to knock on the door. The two gave Chris a smile. “Hey Chris,” Lucy said in a soft voice, seeing his puffy eyes.

Chris gave them a small smile. “She’s upstairs.”

Shawn just walked to the boy and wrapped his arm around him. Lucy saw Chris close his eyes and leaned into it, letting out a cry. Shawn just rubbed his back, knowing he needed it. The younger teen needed his parents to let him know things were going to be okay, but his parents were struggling at the moment.

Shawn signaled for Lucy to go ahead of him, leading the other boy to the living room. Lucy smiled and walked up towards Lauren’s room. She gave a small knock and turned the knob. She walked inside and saw Lauren sitting on the ground, crying. She saw the blood dripping from her knuckles and the broken mirror.

She moved to sit next to the red ranger.

“It hurts,” she cried, and all Lucy could do is hold her and let her cry.

**Commercial Break**

“She, uh, there was like this light, and it was coming to _me_, but she just, she pushed me, you know, and let it get her,” the red ranger said, looking at the rangers while Demi pulled shards of mirror out of her knuckles.

“She sacrificed herself? Real Lauren?” Dinah asked.

The girl in question nodded. “She told me she’d never put anyone above herself, but she put the world ahead of her. She was willing to let me finish my mission. All she wanted was for me to protect her family,” she answered, hissing in pain.

“We’ll all protect them, it’s the least we could do,” Ally whispered, rubbing her eyes.

Hailee looked at the girl. “So do we have to call you Valaine, Princess, or Lauren?”

The Red Ranger looked at her. “Lauren is fine.”

“He knew, right? He had to,” Lucy whispered, clenching her teeth, “he knew you were Val, and he let me, he _encouraged_ me to kill you.”

“But he didn’t, and now we can beat him together,” Lauren said, smiling at her.

Lucy gave her a nod. The Red Ranger turned to Shawn, who had been silent the whole time.

The other occupants noticed and started to move away from them. Soon it was just the Red and Black rangers.

“I’m sorry I’ve been lying to you,” she whispered, and he nodded, his eyes on her. “I wanted to tell you, I fought against myself to tell you, but it never felt like the right time.”

Shawn gave her a small nod. “This whole time, this whole _relationship_ was with _you_, right?”

The girl nodded, her eyes on him. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek, pressing his lips against hers.

She pulled away, “You’re not breaking up with me?”

Shawn shook his head. “Never.”

“Why? I'm not Lauren.”

“Because I fell in love with _you_, not her. It’s you I want,” Shawn whispered, looking into her eyes.

She couldn’t help but smile, their lips connecting one more time.

**PRHR**

Camila watched as the rangers trained. She could see Lauren at her side, the Red Ranger looked uncomfortable, her hands slightly trembling. She couldn’t help but frown, watching who was supposed to be her leader, look so unsure of herself.

Lauren wasn’t Lauren, but she was the Lauren she became friends with. Lauren was not around, but she was. And Camila didn’t know what to think.

Lauren’s eyes shifted over to Camila, her eyes wide. The Green Ranger signaled for Lauren to walk with her. The two went back into the base.

“What’s going on?” Camila asked, her eyes on the green eyes ahead of her.

Lauren let out sigh. “I feel like everything is my fault. If I had taken the stones and gone somewhere else, Taylor and Lauren would still be here.”

Camila ran her hand through her hair. “Yeah they would be, but Lauren would still be a nightmare and you wouldn’t have had us on your corner.”

Lauren’s eyes watered. “I’ve hurt so many people.”

The Green Ranger pulled Lauren in for a hug, holding her close. Lauren leaned into her, her hand gripping Camila’s shirt. “This is _not_ your fault. You didn’t start the attack. You didn’t _kill_ them.”

Lauren gave a small nod, letting out a small sigh. She just stayed in Camila’s arms. The Earth Ranger rubbed her back, knowing she needed it.

**PRHR**

Grant Gustin was staring at a rubix cube, when he felt a sharp pain in his head. He pressed his palm against it, as he let out a groan, falling off his chair. He tried to breath, but his chest tightened. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a whimper, when his vision started to darken. He gasped, as everything went black and he felt nothing.

**PRHR**

Lauren was asleep on one of the cots, Shawn, Lucy and Camila sitting nearby.

“So we’re just forgiving what she did, just because she lost her sister?” Dinah asked, frowning. “I mean, Simon kidnapped a teenage girl.”

Simon didn’t respond. He turned to the other two that knew of the secret before the rangers did.

Hailee sighed. “It’s war. It’s a horrible thing that happened, and it shouldn’t have, but this is war. We do things we are not happy with for the rest of the world. If _Lauren_ could forgive them for doing this to her, we can too.”

The rangers looked at each other. “If they never did, Lord Zadicus would have won,” Normani whispered, looking conflicted.

“I’m worried,” Troy said, wrapping his arm around Ally.

The other rangers and team members looked at him, frowning.

“How many steps back will we go?” he asked, getting worried looks in return.

**PRHR**

“There is an attack downtown,” Simon told the team who were having lunch. The rangers turned to Lauren, but she just stared at the ground.

Lucy took a step forward. “Ready?”

“Ready!”

“Harmonizer!” Lauren, Normani, Dinah, Camila and Ally said, opening the latch on their morphers and pressed _0-7-2-7_.

"White Ranger Power!" Lucy said, opening the latch of her morpher and pressed_ 0-1-1-1_.

"Black Ranger Power!" Shawn said, opening the latch of his morpher and pressed _0-4-1-4_.

“Gold Ranger Power!” Troy said, opening the latch on his morpher and pressed _0-5-0-9._

"Locked in!" All eight pressed enter and then closed the latch.

“Battle Mode! Armour Mode!”

The Ranger used the bikes and automobile to head to stop the monster.

They arrived, only to see a blur moving around. “What’s the plan?”

“We fight,” Normani suggested, getting a nod from the majority of the rangers.

They all charged forward, only for Lauren to stay back. She could feel her heartbeat against her chest. She willed herself to step forward, but her legs didn’t want to move.

“Lo?” she heard someone ask her, but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned to see Ally standing next to her. “Are you okay?”

She gave her a nod, before turning to the warrior. She watched as he slammed into Normani, tossing her back. Dinah used her shield to push against him. Lauren turned to her morpher, her trembling finger pressing the buttons, _1-0-2-4._ Lauren felt the weight of the morpher in her hand. She raised it and aimed it to Speedus, who swiped at Dinah. Her hand trembled, her vision changing.

Her finger started to squeeze the trigger and she just saw Tiruzoid.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get the mission out of head.

“Lauren!” she heard someone call her. She looked to see most rangers surrounding Speedus. He would try, but the rangers stopped him from running.

“Lauren, we have him where we want him,” Normani said, taking a step back, and the rangers tightened the circle.

Lauren pressed the code for the cannon. She watched it appear. She moved to the trigger, Normani and Camila holding it up.

The other rangers’ swords were glowing. They all attached Speedus, watching him fall. Lauren gripped the weapon. She took a deep breath, her finger on the trigger. She looked at her hand, her finger trembling. She could feel her tears in her eyes well up, as she looked over to Speedus. He was getting up.

“Lo?”

The blood started to pump in her ears. She felt her suit start to get comfortable. She took another breath, when her chest started tightened. Her vision blurred, and she closed her eyes.

Lauren could hear Taylor’s screams of pain. She could remember her own heart being yanked out.

She felt someone touch her shoulder. She opened her mouth, to tell them she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t fight.

She couldn’t be a ranger.

**Commercial Break**

Lauren placed the morpher on the table. “I quit,” she said, her eyes on the ground.

“What?” Simon questioned, taking a step forward.

“I’m done. I can’t do this anymore,” she whispered, shaking her head.

“You can’t,” Dinah whispered, frowning, shaking her head.

“Then Lauren’s sacrifice will be for nothing. Your promise to her will be broken,” Camila said, her eyes on the girl in front of her. “Lord Zadicus knows all about the Jaureguis. If you run now, he has the power to do what he wants. He has the power to do what he wants to the planet. We won’t be able to do this without you, and we will give our lives for this.”

Lauren looked at her with tears in her eyes. “I-”

“You’ve lost so much,” Normani whispered, “and I knew we don’t understand, but don’t forget that we are here for you. We’re more than just a team, we’re a family. We’re _your_ family too.”

Lauren’s tears started to fall. She looked at the morpher. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to get past it.”

“Then lean on us. We’re here Val, we’re your team, so lean on us.”

Lauren wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath. She grabbed her morpher, her eyes on her team.

She gave a small nod. “Okay, I-I can try.”

“That’s all we ask.”

**PRHR**

Shawn walked up the red ranger, He sat on the ground next to her. She turned her head to look at him. “Do you ever wish you weren’t a ranger?”

Shawn nodded his head. “Yeah. It’s human to doubt yourself. But I know that if I’m not here, fighting, we won’t be complete. I know who I’m fighting for, and as long as I have that in my heart, I’ll be okay.”

“Who are you fighting for?”

“My sister. My parents. My grandparents. Our friends. The other rangers. _You_.”

Lauren looked at her hands. “I can’t get Taylor’s screams out of my head. I don’t think I ever will.”

Shawn placed his hand around her shoulder and pulled her close. He kissed her temple. “We’re here if it gets too loud.”

Lauren nodded, leaning into him.

**PRHR**

Hailee turned to Simon and Demi, both of who had somber looks on their faces. “What aren’t you telling me?” she asked, a frown on her face.

Simon looked at the girl, his eyes holding fear and hope. “There is more power to tap, but there is something that has to happen first.”

Hailee stared at him, a look of pure confusion on her face. Simon sighed, looking at Demi. The team medic gave him a nod and looked at Hailee, before telling her what had to happen.

(Someone stood outside the door, listening. Their eyes wide, filled with tears.)

Hailee opened her mouth, but nothing came out, as she stood there. She shook her head, looking at the two, a look in her eyes. She turned and walked away.

“Shouldn’t we also tell-”

Simon shook his head. “It’s not the time. But when it needs to happen, it will.”

Demi gave a nod, going back to her little office. Simon was left alone, his eyes on the design.

**PRHR**

_Then_

Simon placed the cloth on Valaine’s forehead. She was fading, and she was fading fast. He couldn’t lose her, not after he started to love her as a daughter.

“Simon, we need to find a host,” Demi said, looking at him.

Simon looked at the doctor. “Ho-how long do I have?”

Demi shook her head. “A day at most. She won’t last the night.”

He nodded, standing up. He looked down at Valaine, grabbing her hand. “You’re going to be okay. I’m going to save you, no matter what. I can’t lose you. I promise you’ll be okay.” He kissed her cloth covered forehead a kiss and walked out. He walked into the city, looking around. Trying to find the perfect person

He saw a group of girls, four of them. His eyes scanned each of them, his eyes stopping at the green eyed girl. There was just something about her that made him think of Valaine.

Simon closed his eyes. He knew what he was about to do was horrible, but he had to save Valaine, especially if they planned to save the world. Taking a deep breath, he walked and followed the girls.

**PRHR**

_Now_

Normani smiled, leaning closer to the yellow ranger. The two shared a kiss. Normani pulled away, out of breath. “God, I’m so in love with you.”

Dinah opened her mouth, her eyes wide. She closed it and a smile appeared on her face. “You love me?”

“You’re an idiot most of the time, but that’s what I love about you. And I want you to know that, in case anything happens.”

Dinah cocked her head, before pulling Normani in for a kiss. “I love you,” she said, when she pulled away, only to kiss her again. “I love you so damn much.”

**PRHR**

Troy stared at Ally, who was gripping her training sword. “What’s going through your head?”

Ally turned to Troy, shrugging. “I don’t really know. This whole thing is screwed up.”

Troy nodded, “I get it.”

“Hailee didn’t seem surprised. She knew this. Did you?”

The Gold Ranger shook his head. “No. I was in the dark too.”

“What’s going to happen? From now on? Is Val going to be living a lie? Is she going to act like Lauren for the rest of her life?” Ally asked, sitting down next to her boyfriend.

“I don’t know, all we can do is protect the world. Finish this mission, but for that to happen, we need to trust each other. We have to trust _her_.”

Ally sighed. She nodded her head. “I know, but there can’t be any more secrets.”

The rest of the rangers walked out, the Red Ranger leaning into her boyfriend. Ally stood up, looking at Lauren, _Val_, but Lauren in her head.

Before anyone could say anything, Simon rushed to them. “He’s back.”

The rangers looked at Lauren, who took a deep breath. “R-ready?”

“Ready!”

**Commercial Break**

Lauren looked at the warrior in front of them. She could feel herself start to tremble. With a sword in hand, she took a deep breath. She saw Speedus zip towards the rangers.

Lauren watched as the ranger started to fight. She took a deep breath, before looking at Speedus. She watched as he ran towards her. Gritting her teeth, she swung her sword, stopping the attack. He cried out in pain.

Lucy raised her bow and shot at him, twice. Camila quickly stabbed at him with her spear, while Ally and Troy stabbed at Speedus.

Shawn and Normani swung their axe and staff, and he shouted in pain.

Lauren summoned her blaster and aimed it at the speed warrior. She shot once, twice, three times.

She could feel her nerves calm, only slight.

Speedus started to rush to them, but Lucy raised her hand and a bright light appeared. The visors protected the rangers, and Speedus shouted. He stopped running and covered his eyes.

Troy ran forward and slashed him. Camila threw her spear, watching it hit the warrior. He screamed, and for a second Lauren heard Taylor, but she quickly shook her head.

Lauren raised her blaster and hit him, twice.

Before they could finish the fight, Dronoins appeared.

Most of the rangers started to fight against them. Lucy and Normani kept their attention on Speedus.

“Do you really think you’re going to lose?” Petrik asked, appearing in front of the Red Ranger.

She took a step backwards, her heart pounding in her chest. He smirked, looking at her. “When are you finally going to realize you can’t win? You are going to cause all these kids their lives.”

Lauren gritted her teeth, her eyes on the rangers fighting. She could see them fighting, and she was scared. Fear was the one thing she felt every second of every day, but she knew she couldn’t let it beat her. She turned her glare to Petrik.

“They want to fight, they want to help. I didn’t _make _them. But we’re aren’t giving up,” Lauren told him, gripping her blaster. She raised her hand and aimed it towards Petrik, who disappeared. Lauren could feel her fire begging for release, but she called it back.

She grabbed her sword, and attacked the Dronoins around her. She took them down one by one, finding release for her frustrations. She could feel her nerves leave her body, as she stabbed and slashed Dronoins around her. She aimed her blaster towards Speedus, shooting him down. Troy, Shawn and Lucy surrounded him, the latter two’s hands glowing. Shawn punched the speed warrior, while the five original rangers moved to stand closer.

“Are you able to do this?” Normani asked, placing a hand on Lauren’s shoulder.

The Red Ranger looked at Speedus, who was taken down by Troy’s daggers. She looked at Normani. “Yeah, I can do this.”

The rangers summoned the 5H Cannon and aimed it at Speedus.

“5H Blaster charge,” Lauren said, pressing her finger on the trigger. The B-Team moved back, and Lauren released the trigger, “Fire!” she shouted, closing her eyes. She heard teh blast fly and connect. She heard a scream, but it didn’t sound human. When she opened her eyes, she saw Grant Gustin lying on the ground. Troy moved towards the body and checked him over.

“He’s alive,” Troy said, and Lauren let out a breath.

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus looked at Petrik with a glare. “My daughter is still fighting. You said she would have given up.”

“Sire-”

“We still have _her_,” Lady Imperia said, smiling evilly.

Lord Zadicus grinned, before turning to Petrik. “Make him grow. And get to work.”

Petrik nodded, going to work.

**PRHR**

“Let’s put an end to this,” Lauren told the team, as the zords started to appear. She smiled, seeing all eight zords together for the first time. The Red Tiger, Blue Shark, Yellow Hawk, Green Bear, Pink Eagle, Gold Panther, Black Lion and White Wolf appeared and the rangers entered the cockpits. Quickly, two megazords were formed.

The Megazords charged forward, when Speedus knocked them back. The two zords stumbled, before swinging the swords and catching Speedus’s sides.

“What do you say we team up?” Lucy asked, the B Team Megazord turning the original one. Lauren grinned, turning to the keypad. She pressed the code, _4-6-7-3_. The two megazords started to change, until one stood alone. The cockpit was filled with all eight rangers.

“Let’s show them who we are.”

The megazord took a step forward, a sword attached to the knuckles of the Megazord. Speedus ran to them, fist raised. The Megazord swung, catching Speedus’s side. He stumbled, and the sword started to glow black. They swung again, and Speedus fell to his back.

Lauren looked at her team, seeing all of them ready. She looked at the keypad. _3-6-2-4_.

“Ultimate blaster,” Lauren said, her hand on the trigger. “Fire!” The blast that appeared were from all of their colors. They watched as the blast connected with Speedus.

“We did it,” Lauren whispered, relaxing. She smiled under her visor. The other rangers nodded, excited as well.

**Commercial Break**

Lauren walked into the cemetery. She walked down the trail, stopping at the familiar tombstone. Her eyes watered, seeing Taylor’s name. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Hey Tay, I-I wanted to talk to you. I-I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you. I’m so sorry I wasn’t who you thought I was. I’m just so sorry. I wish things were different. I wish you had a chance to grow up. But just know, everything I do, from here on out, will be for you. I want, _need_, to make you proud. I’ll protect your family. I love you Taylor.”

She stood up and felt someone walk up to her. She looked over to her side to see Ally standing next to her. “Ready to go?”

Lauren nodded her head. “Yeah, but there is something I have to do.”

Ally gave her a smile, and led Lauren away. The two leaned closer to each other.

**PRHR**

Austin gasped, as he leaned against the wall. He gripped his head, trying to breath. He felt like his body was trying to rip open, but he was fighting against it. He couldn’t let him win, not if he had the power to stop it.

He knew there was something wrong. Something wasn’t right, not with him. And he had a small idea, after Sofia told him about her problem. Austin tried to tell the rangers, but every time he opened his mouth, he’d black out. He couldn’t warn them, but he hoped he was able to fight long enough.

He just hoped he had enough power to fight.

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: When Sofia loses control, one ranger has the power to destroy another.


	16. Episode 16: Stand Up

Sofia could feel herself started to lose control, but she couldn’t. Not when things were bad for the other rangers.

_Let me out!_

Sofia gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut as her head pounded. She could hear her blood pump in her ears. Her sheet of sweat all over her body. She gripped the sides of the sink, hunched over.

She wanted Austin. He always knew how to help her, but he had disappeared. She needed his help, his advice. She fell to her knees, as it got harder to breath. She whimpered.

_Let me out!_

Sofia took a deep breath, knowing she was going to win.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:  
** **** **Lauren Jauregui as Princess Valaine - Red Harmony Ranger  
** **** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** **** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** **** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** **** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** **** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor   
** **** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives / Princess Lorelei - White Ranger  
** **** **Shawn Mendes - Black Ranger  
** **Troy Ogletree - Gold Ranger/Ranger Tech**

**Sofia Carson  
** **** **Alexa Ferrer  
** **Keana Issartel**

**with  
** **** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia  
** **Austin Mahone as Petrik**

**Recurring:  
** **** **Dove Cameron  
** **Niall Horan**

Lauren gripped her backpack, knowing the looks she was going to get. She took a deep breath, stepping forward. She could feel the stares, hear the whispers. She just stared straight ahead as she walked. She saw someone waiting at her locker. She smiled, stopping her walk. “Hey.”

Keana looked at her and smiled. “Hey.”

Lauren just smiled in return, not answering. The other girl just looked at her phone while the Ranger grabbed what she needed. When she was ready, she turned and Keana shoved her phone into her pocket.

“How’s your family?” Keana asked, her voice low and filled with worry.

The Red Ranger shrugged. She looked away. “They’re surviving. It’s hard, but we’re getting through it together.”

Keana nodded. “If you ever need anything, know that we’re here for you.”

“I know,” Lauren whispered, her eyes on the girl.

The two entered their homeroom, stopping when everyone looked over at them. The two girls just went to the group of friends who smiled.

Alexa looked around. “Has anyone seen Austin? Is he sick?”

Camila frowned, her eyes going to the red ranger. The leader of the rangers shrugged. “Maybe, does anyone know where he lives?”

Keana nodded. “I do. I’ve been over a few times.”

The group all turned to Keana, smiles on their faces. “You and Austin?”

The girl’s cheeks started to turn bright red. She looked away, shrugging.

Lauren smiled, as everyone teased Keana. She enjoyed the peace, wishing for it to last, before the real world came crashing back.

**PRHR**

Dinah gripped her training sword, her eyes on her girlfriend. Normani had a smirk on her face. She signaled for the yellow ranger to go to her. Dinah charged forward, but Normani just sidestepped her. Dinah turned and swung at Normani. The blue ranger laughed, raising her sword to block the attack. Dinah walked up to the girl.

“What are you doing?”

Dinah just placed her hand on Normani’s head and pulled her in for a kiss. She felt the older girl lean into the kiss. She let her hands go lower.

One second she was kissing Normani, the second she was on her back staring at the sky. Normani looked down at her with a smirk. “You have to try harder to get me.”

Dinah glared her. “I will get you.”

“You can try,” she answered, winking. “Later loser.”

Dinah just watched her walk off with a glare.

**PRHR**

Hailee stared at the monitor in front of her. She knew the rangers were moving around, talking. But she couldn’t join in. Not when the news Simon and Demi dropped on her was so fresh in her head. She took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes.

“Hey, are you okay?” Camila asked, moving to stand near the girl.

Hailee nodded. “Yeah, just tired, you know?”

Camila nodded. “Yeah, I mean we have finals, prom, graduation and ranger duties. How can we _not_ be tired.”

The taller girl let out a small laugh. “Yeah, I just think I need to sleep.”

Camila gave her a nod, before going to Lucy. When the girl turned her back, Hailee’s shoulders slumped and she closed her eyes.

She had to say something. She had to tell them, but couldn’t. She knew it would change things, and she didn’t know if it would change things for the right reasons. She looked over to Simon, who was staring at her. He gave a small head shake.

With a sigh, she turned back to her laptop.

**PRHR**

“Sire?” Petrik asked. He hadn’t gotten the chance to work on his project because of his host. The stupid human was fighting him, but he wasn’t going to win. He didn’t have the will power.

He did know that Darkus was having a hard time getting control of his host, but he had fate. He wanted to destroy those rangers, and Darkus was the best way to do so. He would be able to destroy them from within.

“Is he ready?”

Petrik nodded. “He’s ready to attack. Soon, the rangers won’t be the same.”

Lord Zadicus laughed, nodding his head.

“Let’s put an end to this.”

**Commercial Break**

Dove walked down the hall, her eyes aimed at the door she was walking towards. She smiled, knocking softly. She waited for a response, but heard nothing. The smile slipped off her face. “Sof?”

She heard a whimper. Worried, Dove walked into the room, seeing her girlfriend on the ground, gripping her head. Dove quickly rushed to the girl. “Sof!”

Sofia looked at Dove with pain in her eyes. She leaned into the blonde’s arms.

“Do you need me to take you to the hospital?”

Sofia shook her head, letting out a small whimper. The blond girl rubbed her back. “Let’s get you to bed then, maybe that will help you.” She helped the taller girl up, when she tensed up. Dove frowned. “Sof?”

The other girl looked at Dove with pure anger in her eyes. She pushed Dove back and disappeared before her eyes. “What the fuck?”

**PRHR**

Camila frowned, looking around the small room. The rangers and Hailee were working on their homework, Simon was doing research and Demi was prepping her station for the next battle. The rangers were paired off with their significant others (except Hailee), and usually it did raise some eyebrows, but Camila could feel the tension. She knew things weren’t the same, not after they lost someone, after the secret came out.

Lucy and Shawn were the only ones who stayed close to Lauren. Normani and Camila were okay with being near her, but Dinah, Ally and Troy would keep their distance.

Camila understood, she did. She knew things weren’t going to be the same. But she did hope things would go back to normal.

They had to, with the fate of the world on _their_ hands.

Camila looked at Hailee, who was staring at her textbook. She seemed to be in her own world, and everyone knew something was bothering her, but no one was able to get it out of her. Camila was worried, but she didn’t know what to do to help her.

The alarm went off, and the rangers all became alert. They turned to Simon, who nodded, giving them the location of the attack.

“Ready?”

“Ready!”

“Harmonizer!” Lauren, Normani, Dinah, Camila and Ally said, opening the latch on their morphers and pressed _0-7-2-7_.

"White Ranger Power!" Lucy said, opening the latch of her morpher and pressed_ 0-1-1-1_.

"Black Ranger Power!" Shawn said, opening the latch of his morpher and pressed _0-4-1-4_.

“Gold Ranger Power!” Troy said, opening the latch on his morpher and pressed _0-5-0-9._

"Locked in!" All eight pressed enter and then closed the latch.

“Battle Mode! Armour Mode!”

**PRHR**

Ally and _Lauren_ talked on the way to and from Taylor’s grave, but Ally couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit of resentment. But she pushed it down, because it wasn’t her fault They were dealt a shitty hand.

The rangers stood in front of the warrior. She saw the Red and White rangers tense up. They looked at each other.

“Who’s that?” Normani asked, looking at Lauren.

“That’s Darkus,” Lucy answered, her sword appearing in her hand.

He grinned, his eyes on the White Ranger. “Just like old times.”

Lucy and Lauren turned to each other. They turned to the rangers. “He trained us, he’s not going to be easy to beat.”

The rangers nodded, all of them charging forward. Before the rangers reached him, he released a pulse of dark energy. It pushed all the rangers back. Ally pushed herself up and watched as Lauren took on Darkus. Ally looked down to her morpher, before pressing the code for her sais. She twirled them, seeing Lauren take a hit. She hit a car.

Dinah looked at Ally and nodded her head. The two rangers charged forward. Ally had her weapons raised. She swung at him. He blocked the attack, kicking Ally back. She stumbled, got her footing back. She saw Camila swung her spear at him, and he grabbed it and used it to throw her towards Dinah.

Ally watched as he took each ranger down one by one. Lauren quickly charged forward, her sword in hand.

**PRHR**

Hailee watched the fight, seeing the ranger go down. Her hands were on her lap.

“We need to do something to help them,” Demi said, moving closer to the monitor. Hailee just stared straight ahead, not giving her any attention.

“Hailee?”

The girl blinked once, before giving a small nod. She turned to her laptop.

“Hailee?” Demi whispered, reaching over to place a hand on Hailee’s shoulder. The girl shrugged it off. She moved away, her eyes on the monitor.

“Lucy’s light,” Hailee said, her eyes going from Demi to Simon, before leaving.

**PRHR**

Ally watched as Lauren’s hand burst into flames. She raised her hand and punched Darkus, who cried out. He shot out a pulse of energy, and all the rangers were hit.

Lucy stood up and aimed her bow to Darkus, who was hit but two arrows. He stumbled, glaring at the rangers. Lucy aimed her bow again, but Darkus was shot down by two blasts. Lauren was on her feet, her blaster at hand. She kept pulling the trigger.

“You never know when to give up,” Darkus said, “just like when you were a child.”

Lauren didn’t respond, she just took a step forward, only to be blasted backwards. The other rangers tried to push themselves up. Shawn raised his axe and tried to knock him down, but Darkus evaded the attack. He pushed the Black Ranger back to hit Troy.

Ally gripped her sword, letting it glow pink with her power. She swung it, only for Lauren to get in the way.

“What the fuck?” Ally snapped. But the Red Ranger shook her head.

She raised her own glowing sword and slashed at him. He just laughed, grabbed the sword. He raised his fist and slammed it against Lauren’s head. They all watched as she went down.

Ally rushed to help, when Darkus appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the throat. He stared into Ally’s eyes and the Pink ranger tensed up. She felt her emotions heightened, when he released her. Ally crumbled onto the ground, and lost consciousness.

It wasn’t long when she came too again. Ally opened her eyes. She saw Lauren’s green eyes staring back at her. She felt her body heat up with rage. She felt her hands turn into fists.

“Are you okay?” Lauren asked, worry in her face.

Ally didn’t answer. She just swung her fist, knocking Lauren off her ass.

**Commercial Break**

Ally glared at everyone. Normani was weirded out by it, as the sweetest of the group was filled with so much rage. But there was something she wanted to talk about first. She turned to the red ranger and looked at her with a look on her face. “I thought we were over this whole martyr thing.”

Lauren shrugged. “I know how Darkus is, he could have hurt you, and I couldn’t have that happen.”

“I know how he is too, but you barely let me fight. I’ve been training with him far longer than you did,” Lucy said, frowning at the girl

“I-I couldn’t let anyone get hurt,” Lauren whispered, shaking her head.

“Fuck you Lauren,” Ally said, shaking her head.

Everyone blinked as they turned to the Pink ranger. “Al-”

“No, you shut up,” Ally snapped, her eyes on the red Ranger.

“Wha-”

“You talk about how you don’t want to hurt anyone, but you brought this to our lives,” Ally told the Red Ranger, stepping closer to her. Everyone was too shocked to move, to stop her. Ally took the chance to say what she needed. “You think sacrificing yourself is going to help us? _No_, it’s going to fuck us over. You’re going to kill us all with this. But maybe that’s what you do best. Let people get killed. I mean, you almost died, multiple times. Camila almost died. Taylor _did_ die.”

“Ally!”

“Shut up Simon, you don’t get to talk, not anymore. Not after what you did. You _kidnapped_ a fucking teenager! Made her into a child soldier! Made all of us into child soldiers! You could have gotten anyone else! You could have been a host! Or Demi! But you chose Lauren, a kid! That’s what disgusts me the most. The fact that you _destroyed_ Lauren’s life and you have no regret. You destroy the Jaureguis, all three of you.”

“I know that,” Lauren whispered.

“Shut up. I’m sick and tired of hearing you talk about _you_. You talk about how everyone is hurting because of _you_. And yeah, you came into our lives and changed it, but do you really care? You talk about how it’s your fault Taylor’s dead, and you know what it is. But you make it about _you_. I thought Red Rangers were supposed to be selfless? But you are so god damn selfish.”

The girl just stared at her, tears in her eyes. Ally shook her head.

“Why did you come here? Why did you choose Earth?” Ally asked, her anger filled eyes on the Red Ranger.

The green eyed girl frowned. “I-”

“If you never came here, the Jaureguis would have _both_ daughters. Lucy wouldn’t be sharing her body with a stranger. Hailee wouldn’t have had to lie to us. The rest of us wouldn’t have to worry if were coming home. If we were ever going to see our families again. Why did you choose us? Who not actual adults? We haven’t live, but yet we can put our lives on the line.

“Lauren is gone. Taylor is _dead_. We’ve been telling you that it’s not your fault she’s gone, but that’s not true right? I mean _you_ pulled the trigger. _You_ sent the blast that killed her.”

The young Princess stared at her, her mouth open, tears in her eyes. She blinked, before taking a step back. She shook her head.

“Taylor’s blood is in your hands. And if anyone else dies, that’s going to be on _you_. So yeah, maybe you should sacrifice yourself, because our lives were great before you came into them.”

Green eyes looked around, before closing. Normani flinched when she released a sob. But Ally, she just stared at her. She didn’t look like she was finished.

“You know, that future where you were dead? Taylor was alive. So maybe you should have died when your sister stabbed you, it would have saved so many other lives.”

Lauren flinched, before running out. Lucy and Shawn were quick to follow.

“That was uncalled for,” Demi said, shaking her head.

But it just fueled Ally more. She laughed. “That’s fucking rich coming from you. Did you ever think of what you were doing? Of how Lauren couldn’t consent to _anything_, of how that’d hurt the team? You and Simon started this. And Hailee, you _knew_. You knew who she really was and you chose not to tell us. How can we trust you? When you’d rather have her trust than ours? How can we put our lives on your hands, knowing that you rather protect hers?”

Hailee flinched looking like that broke her. She opened her mouth, but the words that came out were some that she never expected.

“I quit.”

“Hailee?” Camila whispered, taking a step forward.

The girl in question shook her head. “I’m done. This, I can’t. Not anymore. I-I’m sorry, but I’m done,” she said, taking a step back and walking out.

The rangers watched her walk off, before turning to Simon and Demi. The two looked surprised.

“This is a family?” Ally asked, before leaving the room. The remaining people all stood there, silent. Not sure what to say after all that was said. How were they going to fix that?

**PRHR**

Shawn rubbed Lauren’s back, while she stayed hunched over a toilet. He could hear her pants and whimpers. He just sat on the ground with her. She reached over and flushed the toilet, before leaning back. She used her sleeve to wipe her mouth. Shawn kissed the top of her head.

“She didn’t mean anything.”

Lauren shook her head. “She meant everything. And she’s right.”

“She’s not-“

She didn’t respond, she just stood up and started to rinse her mouth. Shawn walked out of her restroom and sat on her bed. He saw the picture of Taylor. He let out a sigh as his girlfriend walked out. She stared at him, before moving to stand in front of him. She kissed his lips, and Shawn leaned into it. He felt her hands on his cheeks, and could taste the mint of the toothpaste.

Her hands started to travel down, and it took him a moment to realize where they were going. He quickly grabbed her hands to stop her. He pulled away, and looked at her, seeing the tears. He shook his head. “No.”

She looked at him, looking so small, so lost.

“I-is it because of what Ally said?” she asked, looking at him.

Shawn shook his head. “Nothing can make me stop loving you, but is Lauren really gone?”

His girlfriend moved from his lap and sat next to him. “I don’t know. I just know she’s gone, from this body. But I don’t know if she’s alive.”

“It’s not right, not with her permission. Not until we know for sure if she’s really gone.”

She nodded, looking at him. She bit her lip, before a sob broke out. Shawn was quick to wrap his arms around her. “She’s right. I never thought of her. Not when I was with you. I’m a horrible person.”

Shawn gently rocked her. “You aren’t a horrible person. This is just a bad situation, but we will figure it out. I promise.”

Lauren gripped his shirt as she cried, and Shawn just held her, knowing she needed to let it all go.

**Commercial Break**

“You’re breaking up with me?”

Hailee looked to the ground, giving Naill a small nod.

“You’re not. Not now, not when you need me the most,” he said, getting her to look at him. “You think I don’t notice? How you disappear with the others? I know why you know so much about power rangers. And why we watch the show every time we hang out. Hailee, I _know_, I want to support you in any way I can.”

Hailee’s eyes filled with tears, as she shook her head. “You’re going to get hurt.”

“I don’t need to go out to battle to support you, I just need to listen. I just need to be there for you, if you ever need to talk. Because I love you Hailee, I love you so much,” he said, placing his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. Hailee leaned into it, as he showed her his love

“I-I’m sorry,” she whispered, pulling away. Naill just wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“You can talk to me, if you want. I’m here to listen,” he told her, and Hailee looked at him with hope in her eyes. She took a deep breath and started. Naill kept his word and listened to every word.

**PRHR**

Camila stared at the ground. All five rangers were silent. None of them knew what to say, after the shit show. Lauren and Shawn had left. Ally had disappeared. Hailee wasn’t answering their calls.

“This is just so fucked,” Dinah muttered, leaning closer to her girlfriend.

“It’s a fucked up situation. But we still have to defeat Darkus, we still need to protect the planet. We can’t get distracted,” Normani told the team, getting nods from the other four rangers.

The alarms started to go off again, and the rangers all stood up, heading to the main room. They found Lauren, Shawn and Ally standing there, the female rangers tense, and Shawn trying to keep the peace.

“We don’t have time for this,” Normani told Ally, who just huffed. “But you do have to let us fight.” Lauren gave her a nod and moved to stand in front.

“Ready?”

“Ready!”

“...Ready.”

**PRHR**

Troy gripped his sword, watching as the rangers all charged forward. Lauren and Shawn had their swords at hand, while Lucy and Camila moved to box Darkus in, but he just sent a pulse, sending the rangers flying. Dinah and Normani took a chance and charged forward. Dinah held up her shield to block the upcoming attack, protecting Normani in the process. The Blue Ranger used her girlfriend as a bouncing board and tried to slash at Darkus, but he evaded it.

Troy moved around to be behind the warrior and tried to slash at him, but he just moved and Troy stumbled into Normani. Darkus let out a cry of pain as Ally hit him. The Pink Ranger as able to sneak against him.

Lauren stood up, fire sparks appearing around her hand. She took a step forward.

Darkus took a step backwards. The other rangers stood up, weapons at hand.

“You can’t tear us apart,” Lauren said, and Troy could see the fire traveling around her body. He frowned, not knowing what that meant, but he didn’t have time to think about it as he turned his attention to Darkus.

Unlike the other rangers, he didn’t have a connection with his color, or his element. His power was artificial, but the other rangers were. Lucy and Lauren had the best chances of winning against him.

The rangers all charged forward, each one swinging their weapons. Ally and Lauren stayed away from each other. Shawn and Troy stayed between them, not wanting the Pink Ranger to lose control.

Darkus grabbed fought back against each ranger used their power. Darkus shouted in pain when Lucy’s white sword touched him. Normani and Camila used the upperhand. Lauren raised her fist and slammed it against him, and he cried out. Troy and Shawn quickly knocked his feet from under him.

Darkus glared at the rangers and shot off a pulse blast. Lauren was quick to fight back with her own fire. Troy saw fire grow around Lauren, and a burst of flame from her back. The other rangers froze.

“What’s happening?” Troy asked, as Lauren held the pulse back.

“_There’s more to unlock, the battlelizer,_” Hailee said, and Troy couldn’t help but smile.

Lauren let out a small cry, as the flame grew, but then she collapsed in pain. Lucy and Shawn were quick to cover her.

“Fucking Lauren,” Ally muttered, shaking her head.

“Fuck you Ally,” Lauren muttered, pushing herself up. She stumbled on her feet.

Ally turned her attention to the Red Ranger. The Ranger leader just stood her ground, her fists ready to fight. Troy moved to get between them, but Darkus sent out another pulse attack. Ally tackled Lauren down, while Darkus laughed.

“Stop!” they all heard someone shout. Ally’s fist connected with Lauren’s helmet, when they all looked over to see Dove standing there. The blond girl took a step forward, her eyes on Darkus.

“Sofia, I know you’re in there. You have to fight. Please, I can’t lose you,” Dove said, looking at the warrior.

Camila moved in front of her. “Don’t get too close.”

Dove looked at her with a frown, before turning her attention to the warrior. Lauren pushed Ally off of her, and Normani picked her up.

“Sof, fight,” Dove whispered, and Darkus shook his head. He let out a growl.

“Cannon,” Lauren said, looking at the White Ranger. She nodded, and she and Shawn summoned their cannon.

“Don’t hurt her,” Dove told the rangers.

“We won’t.”

Darkus glared at the blond girl. “You won’t have her back.” Camila wrapped her hands around the blond girl, just as Lucy and Shawn prepared to pull the trigger. “She’s mine!”

“BW Cannon Charge,” Lucy called out, pressing the trigger.

“You won’t win.”

“We just did,” Dinah said, the smugness in her voice.

“Fire!”

“No!”

Ally collapsed, and Troy was quick to run to her. Normani and Dinah were right behind her. Lauren stayed back, and Camila stayed close to Dove. Lucy and Shawn took a step forward, waiting for the smoke to disappear.

It did and Dove took off running, towards the girl on the ground. The rangers watched as Sofia woke up and shared a hug with Dove, who was sobbing. Ally pushed herself up and turned to Lauren, who was staring back.

**PRHR**

“Sire?” Petrik asked, looking at his master.

Lord Zadicus glared at him. “Just make him grow, and then get out of my sight!”

“Honey,” Lady Imperia said, rubbing his arm.

“We can’t let her win.”

“We still have our secret weapon, we can still get them, get _her_.”

Lord Zadicus leaned back, his eyes closing. All he wanted as the destruction of the red Ranger, of his daughter, and it was becoming a struggle. But he had a plan to get her on her knees, and he was just waiting for the right moment.

**PRHR**

“I-I-“ Ally started, but Lauren shook her head.

“We’ll talk later, we have one more fight to deal with,” the Red Ranger said, turning to the warrior that was in front of them.

The rangers turned to their morphers, and summoned their zords.

The Megazords stood in front of Darkus’s true form. The Main Megazord took a step forward, as Darkus sent out his dark pulse. B-Team Megazord sent out an attack of light.

The attack was stopped, and it allowed the Main Megazord to stab at him. Darkus stumbled as the rangers stabbed at him.

“Let’s take him down together,” Lauren told the team, and soon two megazords became one. The Megazord charged forward. Darkus stopped the attack. Darkus punched back. Darkus sent out a blast and the Megazord stumbled.

Ally was quick to grab the controls, and the Megazord’s hands started to glow pink. A gush of wind blew out and hit the warrior. He flew backwards and hit the ground. The hands turned to a yellow color and lightning flew out. Darkus let out a cry.

“Luce, let’s end this,” Lauren said, her eyes on the white ranger.

_3-6-9-6_

_0-2-2-9_

“Flaming light blaster!” Lauren and Lucy shouted, “fire!”

The blast of white and red launched forward, engulfing the warrior. They waited for results, and when they saw nothing, they all let out a breath. “We did it.”

**Commercial Break**

“So you’re coming back?” Dinah asked, looking at the other girl.

Hailee nodded her head. “I’m sorry I left. I just, I don’t know. I’ve been stuck in my head for so long, I thought it would be for the best, but it’s not. I can’t leave you not when we are so close to the end.”

“We are stronger now, we will win this,” Shawn said, a grin on his face.

“Together,” Hailee whispered, her eyes going to Simon, who looked away.

“I need to tell you guys something.”

Everyone turned, their eyes on the speaker.

Lauren looked at the rangers, “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and I think I should take a step back.”

The teenagers all started to talk over each other, but Lauren raised her hand to stop them. “I can't be a leader, not now. I have, I have to get better before I can lead any of you. I have so much to sort through.”

“Who’s going to lead us?” Camila questioned, and everyone’s eyes went to Lucy, who seemed surprised.

“Mani,” Laure said, her eyes on the Blue Ranger. “I want you to lead.”

Normani shook her head. “What? Why me? Shouldn’t it be Lucy? Your sister?”

Lauren smiled, her eyes on the girl. “You've been my number two since the beginning, and there is no one I trust more. I know you can do this. And the other girls trust you too.” She extended her hand and Normani took a step forward. She looked at the hand in front of her. She shook the Red Ranger’s hand.

The other rangers cheered.

**PRHR**

Ally opened the door and saw Lauren sitting on the ledge. She moved, letting the door close behind her. She walked to the ranger and sat down next to her.

“Lauren’s afraid of heights, but I love it. I love being able to see everything, the trees, the buildings, the sun. It’s peaceful.”

“I’m sorry,” Ally whispered, her eyes filling with tears. The Red Ranger turned to her, a small, sad smile on her face.

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.”

“But it is. If you hadn't said any of those things, I would have still been holding everything in. I made the best choice in my life by making Normani the leader. I was never fit for the role. I was way over my head.”

“I shouldn’t have said what I did though. I blamed you for Taylor’s death. I wished you died instead,” Ally whispered, her tears slipping out of her eyes.

Lauren smiled. “You weren’t the only one who wished it. I hid it, but I _hate_ myself. I hate that people have to make sacrifices because of me. And I have to learn to not hate. I have to learn to trust myself.”

“We’re here for you,” Ally whispered, looking out to the sun.

Lauren let out a breath. “I know.”

**PRHR**

Hailee stared at the person in front of her. “I can’t keep this a secret.”

The person shrugged. “You won’t have to. Not for long. The end is near, and if we want to win, this is what needs to happen.”

“What about-”

“It’ll be for the greater good. It has to happen, and you can’t stop it.”

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: The endgame is coming, so the rangers take a look back to who they were to who they are.
> 
> -
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this Episode, four more to go.
> 
> We find out one secret and gain a new one. Any idea what it is?
> 
> And who else knows?
> 
> Lauren's arc is over, but next up, we get flashbacks to Bitchy Lauren, Pre Rangers rangers. And some talks about previous episodes.


	17. Episode 17: End Game

_Camila, Dinah, Ally and Normani were sitting in the cafeteria, eating their lunch. Camila had just finished shoving half a pizza slice in her mouth and was trying to chew, Dinah watching her with a grin. Normani looked disgusted and Ally was just shaking her head._

_Camila opened her mouth to speak, but no one could understand her. Ally rolled her eyes. "Don't talk with food in our mouth."_

_Dinah laughed, slapping Camila's back, and food flew out of her mouth. Normani shrieked as it landed near her. Camila and Dinah just stared at her with wide eyes, before laughing. Camila started to choke. Dinah started to slap Camila's back, and Normani just glared at her._ _   
_

_Camila inhaled, coughing. She shook her head, a grin on her face._

**PRHR**

Lauren stared at Ally, who was smiling at something Troy had said. She leaned closer to Shawn, who had his arm around her.

_You're going to kill us all with this. But maybe that's what you do best. Let people get killed. I mean, you almost died, multiple times. Camila almost died. Taylor _did_ die._

Lauren sighed, taking a deep breath. She shook her head, getting the thought out of her head.

"These last few days have been tough on us," Normani told the team, smiling. The other rangers turned to their de facto leader.

Lauren gave her a supportive smile.

"I think we should have a day of bonding, be the team we once were or at least as close as we can be," Normani told the team, all of whom nodded.

"In the 2017 Power Rangers movie, the rangers had a small bonfire bonding moment, maybe we can go camping?" Hailee suggested, looking at the rangers.

"I'm down for that," Dinah said, shrugging.

"I think it would do us all good," Troy chimed in, his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

Lauren gave them a small nod. Normani's eyes went to the adults. "I think all of us should go."

Simon nodded, "sounds like a good idea to me."

Lauren and Normani made eye contact, the former giving her a smile. Normani just beamed.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:  
** **Lauren Jauregui as Princess Valaine - Red Harmony Ranger  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor  
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives / Princess Lorelei - White Ranger  
** **Shawn Mendes - Black Ranger  
** **Troy Ogletree - Gold Ranger/Ranger Tech**

**Sofia Carson ** ** _(Credits Only)  
_ ** **Alexa Ferrer  
** **Keana Issartel**

**with  
** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia  
** **Austin Mahone as Petrik**

**Recurring:  
** **Niall Horan**

The rangers sat around the fire, next to their partner. Niall, who knew of the secret, and wanted to be there for Hailee, just kissed the side of her head. Demi was cooking dinner, the only one the rangers trusted to feed them, and Simon just watched the teens.

"About what I said," Ally whispered, her eyes going to Lauren. The Red Ranger looked at her, giving her a small smile. "I didn't, I didn't mean it."

Lauren shook her head. "There was truth in that. What you said, everyone was thinking, even me. Not once did I think of _Lauren_, or what I was doing to her. I just thought of myself and how _I_ felt. I was selfish. And people paid the price." The other rangers looked away, their eyes on the flames. "I, I regret a lot. I regret keeping it from you guys. I regret breaking your trust. I regret not letting _her_ grow. She would have been an amazing Red Ranger."

"Lauren was troubled, and she wasn't the perfect person, but she was a good friend. Once she becomes your friend, she never lets you go," Lucy whispered, wrapping her arm around her knees.

_"I think I'm a lesbian," fifteen year old Lucy whispered, tears in her eyes, as she looked at her best friend._

_Lauren just stared at her, before smiling. "Yeah?"_

_Lucy nodded her head. She bit her lip to keep from crying._

_"I'm proud of you," Lauren said, looking at the girl with pure adoration in her eyes._

_"You are?" the older girl asked in a small voice._

_Lauren gave her a nod. "You are brave enough to tell me this. I know I'm not the best person, but I love you Lucia. I love you for who you are." Lucy lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her best friend. Lauren just caught her and held her close. "You're my best friend, and nothing will ever make me love you any less." The two stayed in that embrace, neither of them letting go. Lucy closed her eyes, holding Lauren as if her life depended on it. "I love you, forever."_

"She was never outwardly mean to me, she even tutored me at one point," Niall told the rangers, smiling at the Red Ranger. The Blue Ranger had okayed the reveal of who she really was and the teen took it with strides.

"She did a lot of bad things, but she wasn't a bad person," Lucy whispered, her eyes on Shawn, who looked deep in thought.

The rangers all just sat there, reminiscing in memories.

_Ten year old Lauren stared at Shawn, seeing the boy smile at people. She just rolled her eyes. She didn't remember when her hatred for the boy and his friends started, but everything about them annoyed her. (It did start when her parents started to pay more attention to her baby brother, and worsen after the birth of her baby sister.)_

_She took a step forward. "Hey Shawn," she called out and the boy turned to her with a smile on his face. He showed no fear, something that made her angry. She glared at him, her hands into fists. She took a step forward, her arms extended in front of her. She felt her hands connect with his chest and just watched as he tumbled down the stairs. She flinched when she heard a crack. Her eyes widened when the boy let out a scream. She took a step back, surprised she did that. She looked at her hands, before looking at Shawn, who was crying._

_She blinked the tears away as she took a deep breath. She watched as teachers ran to the boy, and one teacher looked up at Lauren, who just stared at them, her eyes zeroed in on Shawn's broken arm._

Shawn blinked, as he scratched his arm, the scar of where the bone pierced through was still there. He looked over to Lauren, to _Val_. He looked at Camila, who gave him a smile. He smiled back, nodding his head. He wrapped his arm around Lauren and just held her close.

"Question, the whole bullying thing wasn't because she had feelings for me, right?" Shawn asked, turning to look at Lauren.

The Red Ranger grinned. "No, she legit hated you. Don't really know why, but she really hated most of you."

Shawn laughed, before kissing the side of her head.

**PRHR**

"The rangers are trying to become closer, sire," Petrik said, looking at his lord.

Lord Zadicus glared at him, before seeing his final warrior's host. He clenched his teeth. "If you fail me now-"

"I won't sire. I promise you," he said, giving his leader a small bow.

Lord Zadicus turned to his wife, who looked deep in thought. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Lady Imperia turned to her husband. "Excited to make Earth ours."

Lord Zadicus laughed, pulling her in for a kiss. "You shall be my Queen. And we will have the world in our hands."

His wife let out a laugh, nodding her head. She leaned in for another kiss.

**Commercial Break**

Normani started to laugh out of nowhere. The other rangers looked at her as if she had lost her mind. And she probably did.

She turned to Shawn and Lucy. "Your girls have totally made out."

Shawn's eyes widened with realization, and Lucy just frowned. She turned to Camila.

Camila let out a laugh. "It was a monster."

_CupidMe shoved a pink arrow into Lauren's chest. The girl powered down and as she tried to get her bearings. Camila ran to her, only to take an arrow to the back. The two girls just stared at each other, goofy smiles on their faces._

"So he-"

"Hailee," Dinah interrupted, a grin on her face.

"I was the host."

There was laughter, but Lucy turned back to the two blushing girls. "You guys fell for each other?"

"That's not even the worst part," Ally told them, smiling. "Shawn saw them together."

The Black Ranger groaned, placing his hands over his head.

_Shawn had walked into a fast food joint, not expecting to see his best friend and the girl he had a crush on kissing. He walked up to them, calling out Camila's name._

_The blue ranger turned to him annoyed. "What do you want?"_

_"Wh-what are you doing?" Shawn asked, afraid of what he was going to hear._

_"Kissing the love of my life, what else?"_

"It broke my heart," Shawn said, laughing. He felt his girlfriend kiss his cheek.

"Oh god, _Lauren_ doesn't know," Camila muttered, her eyes wide.

The Red Ranger chuckled. "She does. Before, before, she went through all my memories."

The Green Ranger groaned, shaking her head.

"How come I didn't know about this?" Lucy teased, looking at her girlfriend. Camila just grinned.

_-maybe you should sacrifice yourself, because our lives were great before you came into them._

"Mila, DJ, Mani and I were great friends, but after all this, we've gotten better, we've become better people," Ally said, her eyes on the Red Ranger.

"I finally let people hear music, to go for what I want," Camila said, a soft smile on her face.

"I finally realized my feelings for one of my best friends," Dinah said, her eyes going to Normani, who smiled back.

"I overcame my fears," Normani added.

"I got to live out my dream," Hailee interjected, a grin on her face.

"I fell in love for the first time," Shawn told her.

"I found my voice," Ally whispered, smiling fondly. "We are better people because _you_ came into our lives. We don't regret meeting you."

Lauren smiled.

**PRHR**

_"Are you going to sign up?" Dinah asked, looking at her best friend, who was staring at the sign up sheet. Camila shook her head, grabbing her backpack strap._

_"No, I'm not. No one will enjoy my singing anyways," Camila commented, walking off. The other three girls just watched her._

_Ally turned to Dinah, who was staring at Normani, who was looking at her phone. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "We have class to get to," she said, and the girls nodded._

_They walked off towards their classroom, when they saw Lauren shove Camila against a locker and laugh. Dinah marched forward, glaring at the bully. Lauren just smirked. The taller girl moved closer to the green eyed girl. Lucy, Keana and Alexa looked ready to protect Lauren if need be._

_"Fuck off Jauregui," Dinah snapped, her hands in fists._

_Lauren looked down at the hands and grinned, her eyes shifting to Dinah. "What are you going to do Hansen? Punch me? You don't have the guts."_

_Dinah raised her hand, ready to swing it at Lauren, but didn't move to hit the other girl. Lauren just laughed and gave Dinah's cheek a pat. "Cute. Worthless, but cute." She walked off, her three friends following behind her. Ally helped Camila to stand up._

_Normani grabbed Dinah's hand and held it. "Fuck her," Normani whispered, and Ally hoped that calmed Dinah down. The taller girl took a deep breath, nodding her head._

"And now I wouldn't think twice before defending my friends," Dinah whispered, smiling at the Green Ranger, who just bumped her shoulder.

"You know, all that tension between the Red and Yellow rangers make so much sense," Niall said, laughing.

_Lauren and the rangers stared at Razok, who was laughing at them._

_"We have to attack the free areas," Lauren told the rangers._

_"We do what we have been doing," Dinah ordered, turning away from Lauren._

_"What you've been doing hasn't been helping!" Lauren snapped, turning to the warrior._

_Dinah scoffed. "You aren't our leader." Dinah charged forward. Normani hesitated, looking at Lauren._

_Lauren gritted her teeth. She watched as her teammates attacked Rozak._

"Yeah, there were so many problems in the beginning," Lauren said, her eyes on the Yellow Ranger. "You guys _hated_ me."

"But we worked through them."

_Razok raised one of his staffs and brought it down. Ally watched as Lauren ran in front of the yellow ranger and used her sword to block the attack. Razok smiled. "You defend her, but would she do the same for you?" He used the other staff and slammed it to her side. Lauren cried out, only to falter. Razok brought down the other staff, hitting Lauren._

_"Lauren!" Normani called out, slashing at the Dronoins around her._

_Razok raised his foot and slammed it against Lauren's chest. The red ranger fell back onto Dinah, groaning in pain._

_Dinah stood up and slashed at the Warrior. He just laughed, slamming his hand onto the ground. Lauren and Dinah looked up to see a part of the building fall over them._

_"Harmo-Shield!" She pressed 0-9-2-1 on her morpher. A yellow shield appeared and she placed it over herself and Lauren._

_Once they were safe, Dinah offered her hand to Lauren. Both rangers got up. "Let's finish this," Dinah suggested, getting a nod from the red ranger._

"If she had the chance, I know Lauren would have become a much better person," Shawn said, his eyes on the fire.

"That's one of my regrets. I never let her grow as a person," Lauren whispered, leaning against her boyfriend.

"She showed us who she really was when she gave herself up to protect the world," Normani said, nodding her head. "She wasn't a bad person, she was just misguided."

"And we'll finish this, for Lauren, for Taylor, for those who can't fight."

"A great hero once said, d_ying's the easy part. The dead are at peace. The real heroes are the ones who have to keep going_," Troy said, raising his drink. The adults, Rangers and Niall just stared at him.

Hailee shook her head. "You're heroes and you can't even watch superhero shows."

Everyone laughed and raised their drinks.

**Commercial Break**

Demi looked at the team. "I failed out of medical school," she said, getting everyone's attention. "I didn't fail, but more like quit."

"Are we getting her origin story?" Camila whispered towards the pink ranger, who shrugged.

"Is that how you met Simon and Val?" Normani asked, leaning closer.

Demi nodded her head. "It's kind of like Superman. Simon and Val crashed on Earth."

_Demi had just finished throwing her life away. She couldn't believe she just walked out. She was surprised that she even did that. She felt so much pressure, but at the same time, felt so free._

_She saw something fall from the sky. She frowned, feeling the ground shake under her. She looked around, but no one seemed to react to it. Demi bit her lip, before walking towards the incident._

_She saw a small spacecraft, and it opened. Her eyes widened as she stepped closer. She saw a man older than her and a young girl inside the ship. The man crawled out and pulled the girl out. She was unconscious, hugging a box._

_Demi opened her mouth, but nothing came out. The man looked up at her. "Help," was all he said, before falling unconscious. She rushed to help them._

"So you see two people climb out of a spacecraft and instead of thinking, this might be dangerous, you go help them?" Troy asked, frowning.

Demi glared at him. "It was a kid, of course I was going to help."

"And I will be forever grateful," Lauren said, giving her a nod.

Demi just smiled back.

"We all are. Whenever we get hurt, you're always there," Normani added. "We're still alive because of you."

Demi smiled, as she thought back to all the times the rangers were in danger.

_Lord Zadicus placed his blaster on Lauren's chest. He pulled the trigger._

_Normani groaned when she felt a pain on her chest. She fell against a table._

_Raygon extended his tentacle and it connected with Camila's back. The green ranger's spear fell to the ground, as she fell to her knees._

_Dinah charged, but the monster pressed her hand on Dinah and blasted her away._

_Volcarion laughed and aimed his glowing hand towards Lauren. A red fire ball flew towards Lauren, who was too slow to stop it and thrown back. That time, she didn't stand back up._

_The blue and yellow rangers looked over only to get zapped. They both demorphed and slammed on the floor._

_Ally's legs were kicked out from under her. She slammed to the ground_

_Camila let out a cry of pain. Lauren's head snapped to Camila, who was holding her stomach, her shirt turning red quickly._

_Tirus shot out his beam, knocking the four rangers down and powering them down._

_The White Ranger pulled Lauren closer by the back of her head, shoved the arrow into her chest. Lauren opened her mouth, but nothing came out. The arrow was pulled away. Lauren looked down at the blood oozing out of her chest._

_Lauren quickly maneuvered her sword to cause the Blue Ranger to lose her grip on her sword. Lauren aimed her gun and shot Normani's chest._

_Zoid's hands started to glow, and with his two hands, he shot at the Lucy and Shawn. Camila jumped in front of them. The Green Ranger held her stance, but then the blast ended, she demorphed and fell to her knees._

_Lauren's ranger outfit disappeared. She swayed in place, before dropping into Normani's arms, unconscious._

_The White Ranger tensed up, before falling forward._

_The Red Ranger blocked the attack, only for Lord Zadicus to throw a blast at her. Lauren hit the wall hard._

_Tiruzoid swung his blade, slamming into the black ranger's head. He fell to his side. Tiruzoid aimed his hand at the black ranger, letting his blast go._

_Tiruzoid swung and hit every ranger. Lauren and Lucy were quick to stand up, only to get blasted backwards. Lauren hit a lamppost and Lucy landed on top of the car._

"If this were a television show, that would be an awesome montage," Hailee commented, grinning.

"Great that our pain brings someone joy," Lauren deadpanned, a smile on her face.

"We've been through so much, together," Dinah told the group, all of her looked at her, "and we need to stay together. We can't let them get the best of us."

Ally nodded, her eyes on the red ranger. "We can only move forward from here."

Lauren gave her a nod. She turned to Simon and Demi. She smiled at them.

"What else have you guys gone through?" Niall asked, looking interested. The five original rangers laughed, the three 'special' rangers smiled.

"We've been to space."

"I think we were in a storybook, Snow White."

"Ally went to the future."

"Camz and I fell in love."

"Mani and I were attached together."

"I was kidnapped."

"So was I."

"I turned evil."

"So did I."

"And me."

"Me too."

"I lost my memory."

"We were turned into children."

"I died in the future."

"I was kidnapped, and killed I think."

"I almost killed Lauren, twice I think."

"I wanted to kill Lauren."

"I think we all did at one point."

"I almost died."

"Me too, like five times or so."

"Mila and I fought."

"I was stabbed by the Huntsman."

"I killed my sister."

**PRHR**

Keana was asleep, when she felt pain in her body. She opened her eyes and tried to inhale, but was struggling to. Her head started to pound, she felt like her insides were being pulled apart. She took a deep breath.

Black spots started to appear around her vision. She let out a cry, and everything went black in her vision.

**PRHR**

Austin gasped, as he gripped his head, his back against the wall. He could feel tears in his eyes.

_You won't win_.

Austin let out a cry, falling to his knees. He slammed his fist against it, letting out a sob, just before he lost control.

**Commercial Break**

_I killed my sister_.

None of the others knew what to say. They all just stared at the fire, the good mood having been sucked out. Normani was the leader, she had to say something. She looked at Dinah, who was giving her a supportive smile. Normani turned to Lauren.

"You didn't kill her."

"I pulled the trigger."

Normani shook her head. "You didn't put her in the field. You didn't damage the blaster. You didn't ask for Earth to be invaded. Zadicus killed Taylor. _He_ did, not you."

Lauren wiped her eyes, giving her a small nod.

"We'll avenge her, we'll avenge everyone," Normani whispered, just as a blast headed their way. The rangers all jumped out of the way. A tree collapsed near them.

"Simon, get everyone to safety," Normani ordered. The mentor nodded, as he, Demi, Hailee and Niall ran out of the way.

Normani stepped forward, the rangers right behind her. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Harmonizer!" Normani, Lauren, Dinah, Camila and Ally said, opening the latch on their morphers and pressed _0-7-2-7_.

"White Ranger Power!" Lucy said, opening the latch of her morpher and pressed_ 0-1-1-1_.

"Black Ranger Power!" Shawn said, opening the latch of his morpher and pressed _0-4-1-4_.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Troy said, opening the latch on his morpher and pressed _0-5-0-9._

"Locked in!" All eight pressed enter and then closed the latch.

"Battle Mode! Armour Mode!"

The warrior in front of them, raised their arms, and the rangers felt their weight grow. They all fell to their knees.

The warrior just laughed.

"Gravity is really kicking our asses," Troy commented, as he tried to push himself back up.

"Dude is ruining our vacay," Dinah added, looking at Normani.

"Lo, Luce, blast him," Normani told the two girl, who nodded and summoned their weapons.

Lauren took aim, when the warrior made a hand slamming motion. Lauren slammed to the ground with a grown. "Fuck."

Lucy quickly shot an arrow and the warrior stumbled, allowing the rangers to escape. They all split up, their eyes on the warrior. Lucy shot arrow after arrow. Camila grabbed her spear and threw it towards him. It pierced his shoulder. He let out a scream. He let out a pulse, and the rangers felt themselves being weighed down.

"Fuck," Shawn groaned, as he clawed at the ground.

"MIla, it's time for you to become one with your element," Normani said, and the Green Ranger gave a nod. She pressed her hands against the ground, her hands glowing green. The rangers watched as vines appeared under the warrior's feet and wrapped around his ankles. He was distracted, letting the Rangers up.

The rangers charged forward.

**PRHR**

Hailee beamed, seeing the rangers work as one. She had never seen them so in sync. She looked over to Demi and Simon, who looked proud of their team.

She turned back to the fight, watching as Lauren and Lucy shot at the warrior.

**PRHR**

"Let's put an end to this," Normani said, grinning. The rangers gave her a nod, while Normani summoned the 5H Blaster. She gripped the handle, her finger on the trigger, but not yet pressing it. The warrior raised his arms, ready to attack, when Lucy shot her arrow, he cried out.

"5H Blaster, charge!" Normani called out, pressed the trigger.

The warrior took a step closer to them.

"Fire!" all the rangers shouted, as Normani released the trigger. The blast shot forward and engulfed the warrior. They waited and let out a breath when the smoke disappeared and Keana was on the ground. Lucy and Lauren were quick to check on her.

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus glared at Petrik, who tried to make himself small. He turned to the monitor. With a deep breath, he pressed the buttons to make the warrior grow. He quickly scrambled out of the room. Lord Zadicus turned to Lady Imperia. "That's the last of my warriors."

Lady Imperia gave him a nod. "The final battle begins."

**PRHR**

Normani watched the warrior appear in front of them. She told the team to call their zords. The Megazord was formed. The Megazord charged forward, the sword up. The warrior shot a beam to the sword, which slammed to the ground. He raised his fist and slammed it against the Megazord.

The Megazord stumbled backwards. The Megazord took a step forward. They raised a fist and punched the warrior, once, twice, three times.

The Megazord grabbed the sword from the ground and stabbed at the warrior. He let out a cry, as he stumbled. He aimed his hand to the Megazord, but the Zord swung the sword. He let out a cry.

"We need to finish this, _now_," Normani said, looking at the rangers. They all nodded. Normani turned to the keyboard. _3-6-2-4._

"Ultimate Blaster," she said, her hand on the trigger. Her eyes on the warrior. The blast connected with him and he let out a cry. Within seconds, the Megazord was the only one standing.

**Commercial Break**

"I never apologized for my part in the hurt we caused your rangers," Simon said, looking at the ground. "I made excuse after excuse, trying to validate my actions. There were so many things I could have done differently."

"What you did was fucked, we aren't going to lie about it, but we do have to move forward," Normani said, taking her leadership role.

"That's the last of the warriors," Lucy said, looking at the rangers. "There aren't any more warriors left to fight."

"In the words of the great Iron Man, we're in the end game now," Hailee said, looking at the team.

The rangers looked at each other, all of them ready for anything.

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus walked into the lab. There was a machine in front of him. He turned to Petrik, who had his head down. "Prepare it."

"Right away sire," he said, giving a nod.

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Two more episodes left before the series finale. And in those three episodes, lives will be lost, lives will be saved. And the rangers won't be the same.
> 
> Trailer for the Final Three Episodes:
> 
> "We're fighting for everyone we love," Lauren says, looking at the rangers.
> 
> "We fight for those who can't."
> 
> The ranger's families are in front of them. Clara takes a step forward and wraps her arms around the Red Ranger.
> 
> "We fight for our friends."
> 
> Keana and Alexa sit with Lauren and Lucy, tears in their eyes. The girls are holding hands.
> 
> "You don't get to throw what you have away."
> 
> Lauren is on her knees, powered down, in front of Lord Zadicus. Her face is bruised and covered in blood and dirt, and her shirt was growing darker by the second. "This is the end for you." Lauren drops her head, accepting her fate.
> 
> The Scene Changes.
> 
> The rangers are all on the ground, Lady Imperia in front of them. Simon's voice echoes over the image. "It's the only way."
> 
> Clip Changes.
> 
> The Keeper of the Stone is in front of the rangers. "Sacrifices will have to be made." The rangers all look at each other.
> 
> Clip Changes.
> 
> "Bring her back!" Lauren screams, staring at the Keeper of the Stones.
> 
> "This is for Taylor."
> 
> "This is your destiny. You were meant to do this," Normani whispers, standing in front of Lauren.
> 
> "I don't think I'm meant to lose who I am," Lauren responds, her voice small.
> 
> "I'm going to kill you like I killed your ranger friend."
> 
> Lauren lets out a scream, as she bursts into flames.
> 
> "Because the world needs us. Because we are the Power Rangers."
> 
> Shawn pulls Lauren close, pressing his lips against hers, his actions desperate. Lauren places her hand on his hand that is on her cheek. He pulls away and looks into her green eyes. "Come back to me."
> 
> Lord Zadicus, in his true form, laughs. Lauren looks down, seeing his hand on the dagger that is piercing her side. He pulls it out, and Lauren lets out a small cry, falling to her knees.
> 
> "Come back to me," Shawn's voice echoed.
> 
> Three Episodes, Two Deaths, One Fate. 
> 
> -
> 
> I told someone I want to put a deleted/extended scenes chapter at the end of this, like a bonus feature. Any thing you'd like to see? One part will be sick Lauren/Val.
> 
> Until next week.


	18. Episode 18: Ranger Sacrifices

Lauren looked at the girls in front of her. She powered down, seeing the surprise on their faces. She gave them a smile, knowing that she no one had a reason to smile. She looked over to Camila, who was staring behind her with wide eyes.

The Red Ranger turned and froze.

"Lauren?"

"D-dad-"

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:  
** **Lauren Jauregui as Princess Valaine - Red Harmony Ranger  
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger  
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger  
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger  
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger  
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor  
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic  
** **Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives / Princess Lorelei - White Ranger  
** **Shawn Mendes - Black Ranger  
** **Troy Ogletree - Gold Ranger/Ranger Tech**

**Sofia Carson  
** **Alexa Ferrer  
** **Keana Issartel**

**with  
** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia  
** **A** **ustin Mahone as Petrik**

**Recurring:  
** **Alejandro Cabello  
** **Sinu Cabello  
** **Sofia Cabello  
** **Dove Cameron  
** **Andrea Hamilton  
** **Derek Hamilton  
** **Gordon Hansen  
** **Milika Hansen  
** **Regina Hansen  
** **S** **eth Hansen  
** **Jerry Hernandez  
** **Patricia Hernandez  
** **Niall Horan  
** **Chris Jauregui  
** **Clara Jauregui  
** **Mike Jauregui**

**Special Guest:  
** **Herlinda Gomez  
** **Karen Mendes  
** **Manuel Mendes**

_Before_

Austin looked at the building in front of him. He could see some of the Rangers training. He leaned against a tree, trying to keep himself from crying out. He fell to his knees, but he crawled forward. He didn't make it far before falling forward. He looked at the building, before he lost control.

**PRHR**

Camila frowned, staring at her phone. She pressed it against her ear, before pulling it away. "What's going on?" Lucy asked, walking up to her girlfriend.

"Austin isn't answering. I'm worried. No one has seen him, and his parents are worried," Camila said, looking at the girl.

Lucy bit her lip. "How long has it been?"

Camila shook her head, unsure of the date. "We have to find him."

"I'm sure we will. And he's going to be okay."

"He has to be."

"Let's do this again," Normani said, calling the rangers. The all stood up and moved to towards their training partner, Troy and Dinah, Ally and Camila, Shawn and Lucy, Normani and Lauren. Hailee was watching off at the side, while Demi prepared for any injuries. Normani looked at the team, seeing them try to take each other down. She couldn't help but smile, knowing that they were going to win. They had to.

Lauren took a step forward, sword at hand. She got into position, and with a nod from the Blue Ranger, she charged forward. Normani blocked the attack, before pushing Lauren back and swinging her sword. Lauren quickly evaded it and smirked.

Lucy got the upper hand on Shawn and knocked him on his back. Troy was taken down a second later. Ally ducked and slammed her sword on Camila's side, the Green Ranger tensed up at the attack. Normani and Lauren hadn't had a chance to one up each other.

Normani would swing, and Lauren would evade. The Red Ranger would stab, and the Blue Ranger would jump out of the way. The two were grinning, as they tried to take each other down.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a hooded figure stood in front of them. The rangers all got ready to fight. Dinah and Camila moved in front of Hailee and Demi, to protect them.

"Who are you?" Normani questioned, moving to lead the team.

"Stop!" Lucy shouted, dropping her sword, her hands raised. She turned to the Blue Ranger. "He's on our side."

**PRHR**

"What the fuck are you?" Dinah questioned, getting a slap to the back of her head. She glared at her girlfriend.

"Are you the keeper of the stones?" Hailee questioned, awe in her voice.

The hooded being nodded at the group. "It's good to see you in the side of life," he told Lauren, Lucy and Simon.

"It took a while, but we found our way," Lucy (Lorelei) said.

"I knew the stones chose right," he said, giving them a nod.

Simon took a step forward. "What are you doing here?"

"Lord Zadicus is creating an army, and you must make your own," he said, looking at the Red Ranger.

The blue ranger frowned. "How?"

"The warriors, they are not all gone."

"Wh-what?" Hailee asked, her eyes opening widely.

"Warrior of Love. The warriors you have fought were once good. They were just tainted with darkness, but when you rangers defeated them, you destroyed the darkness. The light lives on, in the hosts. In the _real_ warriors."

"What if we die? In the field?"

"The benefit of being a host is that you have two lives."

Lauren perked up, her eyes on the Keeper of the Stones. She took a step forward. "So you can bring Taylor back."

"I cannot," he said, his voice void of any emotion. "She is gone, forever."

"Bring her back!" Lauren snapped loudly, staring at the Keeper of the Stones. Her hands were in fists and Dinah was quick to grab her before she could charge to the alien.

"The only way to bring her back is to have both the warrior and host agree with which live will live on. Tiruzoid was a creation of Lord Zadicus. He held no light, no goodness in his life. I am sorry, but she can not come back."

Lauren stared at him with tears in her eyes. She let out a frustrated scream and walked out. The rangers just watched her.

**Commercial Break**

Hailee sat on the ground, her eyes closed. Camila was sitting between Lucy's legs. She reached over and grabbed the popcorn in Dinah's hands. "What is she doing?" Camila whispered, looking at her best friend.

Dinah shrugged. "Trying to unlock the warrior inside."

"Do you think it's working?"

"No."

"Not helping guys. How do I do this?" Hailee asked, looking at the White Ranger.

The ranger shrugged. "I just concentrated on another presence. I remember a door and when I opened it, Lorelei and I became one."

"Why couldn't this have a manual?"

Camila laughed. She watched as Hailee took a deep breath. Camila closed her eyes, just feeling Lucy breath behind her.

There was a huge bang and the rangers all shot up, fists raised, ready to defend, when the door burst open. Camila frowned, seeing Austin standing there. He looked tired.

"Austin?"

The boy tried to smile, but just collapsed in front of them. Camila and the other two rangers ran forward in worry.

**PRHR**

Lauren stared at Austin, who was unconscious. She turned to Demi, who was checking him over.

"He's not injured," Demi said, looking at the Rangers.

"He's been missing for a while now. I-I think he's a host," Camila whispered, her eyes on the Red Ranger.

"I thought we defeated all the warriors?" Ally questioned, frowning.

"All the warriors, but the battle isn't over. Lord Zadicus and Lady Imperia have hosts. But Petrik never got one," Lucy whispered, her eyes turning to the boy.

"Do you think fighting the control is taking a toll on his body?" Hailee questioned, looking curious.

"That would make sense. His body must be exhausted."

"What are we going to do? We need to save him," Camila said, her eyes shifting from Normani to Lauren.

The Blue Ranger turned to Lauren, who looked tense. Normani ran her hand through her hair. "We're going to find a way. We have to."

Lauren's eyes shifted to Normani, before walking out of the room. Normani followed behind her out.

Lauren was sitting on the ground, leaning against the building. "You came to tell me you don't want to be the leader anymore."

Normani moved to sit on the ground next to the red ranger. "Don't you think it's time?"

"I'm not ready. I'm not good enough."

"This is your destiny. You were meant to do this," Normani whispers, standing in front of Lauren.

"I don't think I'm meant to lose who I am," Lauren responds, her voice small.

"And you won't, because you have us." Normani told her, reaching over to grab her hand. Lauren looked at it, before just leaning closer to the Blue Ranger. Normani gave Lauren's hand a squeeze, before they heard a shout. The two shot up and ran into the base, seeing Austin on his knees. He seemed to be trembling.

"Fight it Austin, fight it," Camila begged, standing in front of Demi.

"I can't, I can't!" Austin cried out, tensed up. He shook his head, letting out a cry. The rangers flinched, and Lauren took a step forward.

Austin let out a scream and the rangers watched as Petrik came to be. He smirked at the rangers, raising his hand with a blaster. He started to shoot around the room, and the rangers jumped out of the way. Lauren felt a blast at her side and she hit the wall.

She pushed herself up as Petrik ran out the building. She didn't think about anything as she ran out of the room after him. She morphed in the process.

Lauren saw Petrik turn back and blast at her. She quickly moved behind a tree. She peeked over, only to see no one standing there. She took the moment to lean against the tree, demorphing. She pulled her shirt up to see a burn at her side.

Lauren gritted her teeth, but started to head back to the base. Walking in, she saw the place destroyed. She looked around, seeing the other rangers standing off on the side.

"I lost him," Lauren said, running her hand through her hair. Lucy and Normani looked at her, before moving out of the way. She saw Hailee on the ground, covered in blood. Lauren stared at the girl, her body tensed.

Demi was already pressing her hand against Hailee's side.

"She's losing a lot of blood," Lucy whispered, her eyes on the Red Ranger.

Lauren opened her mouth to speak, but her voice didn't want to come out. She shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "W-we can't, I can't, no one else, please," Lauren pleaded, her voice a small whisper.

Shawn was quick to wrap his arms around her.

"It's okay," Hailee whispered, giving the rangers a smile, blood covering her teeth and lips. "I-I barely feel it."

Lauren took a step back, her eyes filled with rage. "Where the fuck are you?! Do something!"

The rangers looked at her, confused, when realization hit Normani and Lucy.

"Come back here!"

The Keeper of the Stones appeared in front of him. Lauren didn't wait a second before pushing him against the wall, her hand around his throat. "Help her," she told him, her voice low and filled with anger.

The older being just looked at her, before pushing her away. Lauren felt Shawn and Camila grab her hands, keeping her in place. The being walked up to Hailee and knelt down over her.

"She doesn't have long," he said, his eyes going to the Red Ranger.

"We know that. _Do_ something," Dinah snapped, "before we sick Lo on you."

The Keeper of the Stones smiled. He stood up. "I will have to unlock the warrior."

"Do _it_," Lauren snapped, feeling Shawn pull her back.

"I don't have a lot of power left. To do this, I need to use most of it," he said, his eyes on the rangers.

"You've never helped us before," Troy commented, a frown on his face.

The otherworldly creature gave him a look, before turning to the rangers. "The real battle has just begun. You will have to be prepared to do _anything_. Sacrifices will have to be made."

The rangers all look at each other. The Keeper of the Stones knelt down next to Hailee. The younger girl was breathing heavily, her face pale. The alien hovered his hands over her and closed his eyes.

The rangers watched as his hands started to glow. They watched as the glow started to surround Hailee. The glow slowly disappeared, and so did the Keeper of the stones.

"What the fuck happened?"

Demi quickly looked over the wound. "It's healing."

Lauren took a step back. She closed her eyes, as the rangers moved to sit down.

**Commercial Break**

The rangers all sat on the ground of the destroyed base. Troy was trying to salvage anything useful, while Simon and Demi made sure Hailee was healing and comfortable.

"What's the plan?" Camila asked from her spot against the wall, her girlfriend leaning against her.

Lauren turned to Normani, who shrugged. "I-I don't know."

Dinah clenched her fist. "We need to make him pay."

"They have Austin. We need to get him back," Shawn whispered, running his hand through his hair.

"We have too," Ally added, her eyes on Hailee.

"We're going to rescue him. And we need a new base," Troy told the team, a few tools in his arms.

The broken alarm started to go off. The rangers all looked at the monitor, but saw the shattered screen.

"It's Petrik, He's attacking."

Lauren was the first to stand up. "We have to go. Austin still needs our help."

Camila gave her a nod.

Normani looked at the unconscious girl, before following behind Lauren.

**PRHR**

Lauren clenched her fists. She glared at the alien in front of her. "Let our friend go," she demanded, but Petrik just laughed.

"You really think I'm going to listen to _you_? Lord Zadicus's failure?"

"We have beaten everyone who's ever come our way, and you are no different," Lucy told him, taking a step forward.

Petrik just smiled. "Your friend, he puts up a good fight, but he's worthless, just like you lot. You really think you can _save_ this world? You can't even keep your friends safe."

Lauren glared at him. She turned to look at Normani. The Blue Ranger gave her a small nod. The Red Ranger looked to Petrik, taking a step forward.. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Harmonizer!" Normani, Lauren, Dinah, Camila and Ally said, opening the latch on their morphers and pressed _0-7-2-7_.

"White Ranger Power!" Lucy said, opening the latch of her morpher and pressed_ 0-1-1-1_.

"Black Ranger Power!" Shawn said, opening the latch of his morpher and pressed _0-4-1-4_.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Troy said, opening the latch on his morpher and pressed _0-5-0-9._

"Locked in!" All eight pressed enter and then closed the latch.

"Battle Mode! Armour Mode!"

Petrik smiled, snapping his fingers. Dronoins appeared around him. The rangers charged forward, weapons at hand. Lauren and Lucy went straight to Petrik. The Red Ranger swung her sword, only for Petrik to evade it. He laughed, raising his hand and aiming his blaster at the red Ranger. Lauren felt the burn on her chest as she hit the wall. She shook her head, before taking a step forward. She looked to her morpher, before pressing the code for her blaster.

She took aim and shot at Petrik, watching him stumble. It allowed the White Ranger a chance to get some shots in.

Petrik let out a shriek of pain, before raising his hands and shooting beams of energy. It hit most of the rangers, who went down.

Lauren gritted her teeth as she stood up. She gripped her sword.

"When are you going to get it through your head that you are going to lose?" Petrik asked the Ranger Leader.

"When are _you_ going to get it through your head that we aren't giving up? Not without our friend."

Petrik just smirked, raising an eyebrow.

He extended his arm and a sword appeared. "You and me, let's put an end to your life, _Princess._"

The Red Ranger flinched, but gripped her sword. The two charged to each other, swords raised. They clashed, trying to overpower the other.

Lauren raised her leg and kicked Petrik back. The villain glared at her, before shooting his beams. Lauren saw it come towards her, but Dinah was quick to jump in the way and block the beam with her shield.

The Red Ranger nodded her thanks and turned back to Petrik.

Dinah slammed her shield against an incoming Dronoin. Ally and Troy were working together to take the Dronoins surrounding them down. Normani slammed her staff against two Dronoins before twirling it and stopping another. Princess Lorelei was shooting her arrows, while Camila used her spear to stop the Dronoins from hurting her. Shawn was swinging his axe, knowing each Dronoin down.

Lauren turned back to Petrik. He raised his hand to aim at her. She gripped her blaster. He saw his hand start to tremble. His face showed a struggle.

Petrik let out a scream, as he seemed to change. Austin stood in front of her, his face showing pain.

"Lauren," he whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Austin, fight it," she told him, taking a step forward.

The host shook his head. "I-I can't. Lauren, you have to do it. You have to do it now."

Lauren frowned. "Do what?"

"Kill me," he whispered, before letting out a cry. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stay in control.

Lauren shook her head. "What? No!"

"It's the only way. He won't stop."

"We can protect you, we can keep him away!"

"He's going to run. The second he gets control, he's going to run. You have to end this now Lauren, _please_. I don't want to hurt anyone else," he begged, tears streaming down his face.

The Red Ranger shook her head.

"Lauren, _please_," he whispered, taking a step forward.

Lauren looked to the blaster in her hand. She turned to Austin's pleading eyes.

"It's okay," he told her, smiling. "i've accepted it."

"There has to be another way. We can beat him."

Austin walked up to Lauren, his face showing his pain. He grabbed her hand and aimed the blaster to his chest. "This is the only way. Tell Keana and Alexa I'm sorry about prom. Let Sofia know she's the best friend I ever had."

"Please don't make me do this" Lauren said, her voice breaking. She looked up at him.

"I wish it didn't have to be you. I wish I had the strength to do it myself, but I can't. This is the only way."

Lauren felt him put his finger on the trigger. She looked into his eyes, having half the mind of looking away. She felt him put pressure on the trigger.

"H-Hailee?"

"She's okay. She's going to make it," Lauren assured him, seeing the relief on his face.

He gave her a smile. "I'm really glad I got to call you my friend."

Lauren heard the blast go off, as Austin moved from her vision. She stared at the clouds above. She let her arm fall to her side. The blaster fell from her hand and clattered on the ground.

She closed her eyes, letting out a trembling breath. She felt her knees buckle under her. Her eyes moved to the ground in front of her.

Austin was staring up at her, his eyes glazed over. A hole in his chest. Lauren powered down and reached for his face, but stopped before she could make contact. Her lips trembled, before she let out a scream.

**Commercial Break**

Lauren had her hands shoved into her pockets. Her eyes were on the ground. Lucy stared at the Red Ranger.

"Hey," Lucy whispered, moving to the girl.

"I shouldn't be here," Lauren whispered, her dull, green eyes staring at the White Ranger.

"It's not your fault, you know that. He made the choice."

"I could have don't something. I could have fought. I could have-"

"We can't protect everyone. We can't save everyone. We are going to lose people. All we can do is protect those we have left."

Lauren's eyes filled with tears. "I-I-"

The other rangers joined them. Shawn was quick to wrap his girlfriend in his arms, letting her cry. She shook her head.

Normani reached for the Red Ranger's hand. Lucy moved to stand next to Camila, her eyes going to Austin's picture at the front.

"He was just a kid," Camila whispered, closing her eyes.

"We're all kids," Troy responded, Ally pressed against his eyes. The rangers moved to sit down. They saw Keana and Alexa near the front. Sofia was crying in Dove's arms.

Lucy reached for the Red Ranger's hand and led her to their other friends. The four girls sat there, holding hands, all of them with tears in their eyes.

Lucy could see Austin's mother cry over the coffin. Her eyes shifted to the boy. He looked like he was sleeping. He looked peaceful.

Lauren's and started to tremble. Lucy turned to look at her, seeing the girl's scrunched up face. She was trying to stop herself from sobbing. Lucy pulled the girl in her arms. Lauren gripped her shirt like her life depended on it, and Lucy felt like it did. She just let the girl break down, knowing she needed it.

**PRHR**

"Where's Hailee?" Alexa asked, her voice low. The teens were in the behind the building, away from the crowd. The rangers and group of friends wanted to be away from everyone.

Naill frowned, turning to the rangers for an answer.

"Sh-she was too sad to come," Dinah lied, her eyes wide. She looked at Camila, who looked just as freaked.

"Bullshit," Keana snapped, glaring at the rangers. "We're all here. We're all sad but we are here. And Hailee wouldn't miss this. What the fuck is going on?"

"Noth-"

"Don't lie to us," Alexa pleaded, looking at her best friends. "Please, just tell us the truth."

"We're the Power Rangers," Lauren whispered, looking at the two girls. "We're the rangers and our base was attacked and Hailee was hurt."

Keana and Alexa both stared at Lauren, before looking at the others. "What?"

Lauren pushed away from Shawn. She raised her wrist. She stared at it for a second, before taking a deep breath and pressed the code, morning in front of the two girls.

"P-power Rangers," Alexa whispered, her eyes shifting to the other guilty faces.

"H-how did we not know?" Keana asked, her eyes on Lucy.

The White Ranger smiled softly. "We didn't want anyone to know. Especially the originals. Shawn and I found out when we saw them. Troy was there from the beginning. And Hailee has been there longer than we were."

"You're the Power Rangers," Alexa whispered, "th-that means-"

Lauren powered down, she gave them a sad smile and nod.

Camila's eyes widened. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Lauren turned, seeing her father standing there with wide eyes.

"D-dad," she breathed out.

**PRHR**

The parents sat in front of the rangers. Keana, Alexa, Niall, Dove and Sofia were off on the side. The Rangers stood in the middle of the room, Lauren in the middle. Sofia and Seth were in their siblings' arms.

"The attack?" Mike questioned.

"I lost a fight. The other _person_ wanted me dead. Almost succeeded."

"Cool," Chris muttered, pride in his eyes.

"H-how long has this been going on?" Andrea asked, her eyes on the Blue Ranger.

"You know," Normani whispered. "We're the only rangers here."

"I-is there anything else we should know?" Gordon questioned, looking concerned.

The rangers all turned to Princess Valaine and Lorelei.

"The bad guys aren't the only ones that need hosts," the White Ranger said, a change in her usual demeanor.

The teenagers could see each parent watching the own child, wondering if they were the host. The Red Ranger stared at the ground, not wanting to look at her _parents_.

Clara stood up and walked to her.

"Is Lauren still in there?" Alejandro questioned, his eyes watching the scene in front of him.

The Red Ranger gave a small head shake.

"I-I lost both my _daughters_?" Clara questioned, a frown on her face.

"I-I'm sore-" her words were cut off as her head snapped to the side.

Her cheek stung, but she made no movement to provide relief. She just stared at the ground.

"Mom!"

"Clara!"

Clara just stared at the girl in front of her. "We didn't get to say goodbye."

"I-I'm-"

"She-she wasn't your sister, but you stayed with her til the end," Clara whispered, tears streaming down her face. She pulled the Red Ranger in for a hug. The younger princess just started to cry, while everyone else just stood there.

**PRHR**

Lady Imperia looked at the pod, seeing her husband in it. She turned to the monitor, seeing the memorial for Petrik's pesky host. The useless inventor had lost to the rangers, and now she was left with her husband.

She pressed her hand against the glass, before turning and walking away.

She was going to destroy those rangers, if it was the last thing she did.

**Commercial Break**

"Is she going to wake up?" Sofia asked, looking at the unconscious girl. Her parents were standing over her, needing to be near their daughter. Demi was standing out of their way, but not too far, not wanting to be too far away.

The rangers had found a makeshift base in Troy's garage. The parents were in the house, while the rangers trained.

"Normani says she will be, we just have to believe," Keana whispered, her eyes on the rangers.

Lauren, Princess Valaine, the Red Ranger slammed her sword against Camila's side. The Green Ranger took a step back and twirled her sword.

Keana knew that the teens walked around like they had the world on their shoulders, and now, knowing the truth, she could see that it was true.

She looked at Sofia, who was curled up against Dove. She had just returned from Austin's house. She said that his mother wouldn't get out of bed. And that led to the Red Ranger's _need_ to train.

Simon ran out of the house straight to the rangers, the parents running behind her. "Lady Imperia is here," he said, and she saw the Red and White rangers freeze.

"What does this mean?" Alexa asked, standing up.

"This is it. The first boss battle," Dinah told the team.

Camila looked at Sofia. She gave her a nod. "Find as many as you can."

Sofia gave her a determined nod. She stood up and pulled Dove away with her.

Lauren's eyes looked at everyone, before taking a step forward.

"We're _all_ coming back," she told the team. "I'll make sure of it."

Shawn looked at Troy. _Sacrifices will have to be made._

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Harmonizer!" Normani, Lauren, Dinah, Camila and Ally said, opening the latch on their morphers and pressed _0-7-2-7_.

"White Ranger Power!" Lucy said, opening the latch of her morpher and pressed_ 0-1-1-1_.

"Black Ranger Power!" Shawn said, opening the latch of his morpher and pressed _0-4-1-4_.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Troy said, opening the latch on his morpher and pressed _0-5-0-9._

"Locked in!" All eight pressed enter and then closed the latch.

"Battle Mode! Armour Mode!"

**To Be Continued ...**

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: The Rangers take on Lady Imperia. Sofia looks for an army. And Lauren is ready to end the war.


	19. Episode 19: Last Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long hiatus. I've just been busy with work. And I get home pretty tired and uninspired to write. But I have finished this episode and have one more left.
> 
> Hope this makes up for the long wait.

Lauren and Camila were on the ground, both of them covered in dirt. They were pushing themselves up. The other rangers tried to reach them, but the Dronoins kept them away. Lady Imperia let out a laugh, extending her arms. Lauren saw the power building in her hands. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, when a powered down Shawn jumped in the way.

“No!” Camila shouted, before dropping on the ground with a gasp.

Lauren pushed herself, when she felt a sudden pain run through her body and she fell.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:**   
****

**Lauren Jauregui as Princess Valaine - Red Harmony Ranger**

**Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger**

**Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger**

**Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger**

**Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger**

**Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor **

**Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic**

**Hailee Steinfeld - The Ranger Strategist/Assistant Tech**

**Lucy Vives / Princess Lorelei - White Ranger  
** **** **Shawn Mendes - Black Ranger  
** **Troy Ogletree - Gold Ranger/Ranger Tech**

**Sofia Carson  
** **** **Alexa Ferrer  
** **Keana Issartel  
** **Austin Mahone (** ** _Credit Only_ ** **)**

**with  
** **** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus  
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia**

**Recurring:  
Alejandro Cabello**

**Sinu Cabello**

**Sofia Cabello**

**Dove Cameron**

**Andrea Hamilton**

**Derek Hamilton**

**Gordon Hansen**

**Milika Hansen**

**Regina Hansen**

**Seth Hansen**

**Jerry Hernandez**

**Patricia Hernandez**

**Niall Horan**

**Chris Jauregui**

**Clara Jauregui**

**Mike Jauregui**

**Special Guests:   
Melissa Benoist**

**Alessia Cara**

**Sabrina Carpenter**

**Perrie Edwards**

**Billie Eilish**

**Becky G**

**Herlinda Gomez**

**Grant Gustin**

**Halsey**

**Joe Jonas**

**Dua Lipa**

**Katie McGrath**

**Aliyah Mendes**

**Karen Mendes**

**Manuel Mendes**

**Taylor Swift**

**Louis Tomlinson**

**Sophie Turner**

**Sam Smith**

**Ricardo Valentine (6lack)**

Lauren moved to stand in front of Lady Imperia. The villainess just laughed. She extended her arms, her eyes on the rangers. “Welcome to your end,” she said, a grin on her face.

“Think again you crazy woman,” Dinah snapped back, shield at hand.

Lady Imperia just smiled. She signaled for the Rangers to come to her. Lauren gripped the blaster in her hand.

The villain took a step forward. The Ranger turned to their leader, waiting for an order.

“We all go home,” Lauren told her team, giving them a nod.

The rangers all gripped their weapons, charging forward. Camila slashed at Lady Imperia, only for her to grip the spear and use it to knock Camila into Ally.

Lucy knocked back her bow and launched an arrow. It hit Lady Imperia straight on. She let out a cry of pain, allowing Normani to slam her staff against her.

Lady Imperia glared at the rangers. She saw Shawn reach for her. She evaded the attack and kicked the Black Ranger back. He stumbled backwards.

She extended her arms, and energy started to grow in her hands. She launched the attack and all the rangers were hit. They all hit walls and cars.

Lauren pushed herself up. She gripped her blaster and sword. She swung it and Lady Imperia blocked the attack with a laugh. Lauren smirked under her helmet, gripping her blaster and pulling the trigger. Lady Imperia stumbled and Troy slashed at her with his daggers.

The Blue ranger twirled her staff. She brought it up and slammed it against the villain. Lady Imperia let out a yelp in pain. She blasted the rangers back once again. The rangers all felt the blast against their squirts. Lauren gritted her teeth, pushing herself up.

The rangers moved to stand around her. Lady Imperia just grinned at the rangers.

“You should stay down, before you have to bury another friend,” she said, beaming.

Dinah took a step forward. “We don’t give up.”

“We keep fighting,” Normani added, moving to stand next to her girlfriend.

“We will defeat you,” Ally told the alien.

Camila moved to stand with the other for rangers. “You’ll regret ever fighting us.”

“We’re the Power Rangers,” Shawn puffed out his chest.

“We defend the Earth,” Lucy said, her hand gripping the bow tightly.

Troy added his two cents. “We protect the innocent.”

Lauren moved to the front of the Ranger line. “You aren’t going to win.”

"_I'm so glad I was awake for that,_” they heard Hailee say, taking the weight off the Ranger’s shoulders.

Lauren let out a breathy laugh, before turning to the villain. She looked down at her sword in hand, seeing small sparks of fire start to appear. She turned to Lady Imperia.

The rangers all charged forward, letting their inner power come out.

Lauren slashed at Lady Imperia. Her flaming sword burning the side of Lady Imperia. Lady Imperia glared at the rangers, before disappearing. The rangers all let out a breath. Lauren closed her eyes, letting herself relax.

**Commercial Break**

Princess Valaine stood in front of Lauren’s parents. They had wanted to speak to her, Chris was standing off on the side.

“These last few years, it was you?” Mike asked, looking at the girl in front of him.

The young Princess nodded her head.

“We should have noticed. That morning, I knew something was different. You were a completely new person, I should have known,” Clara whispered.

The Red Ranger shook her head. “You wouldn’t have noticed. I had all of her memories.”

“Did it hurt? Was she in pain?” Chris asked, taking a step forward.

The green eyed girl looked to the ground, shaking her head. “No. She just vanished. But she did tell me something.”

The Jaureguis all looked at her, hope in their eyes.

_Lauren smiled at her. “It’s okay, finish the mission, protect my family,” she told the Princess, giving her a smile. Everything started to darken around her. Lauren closed her eyes, accepting her fate._

“She wanted me to protect you. Her last wish was that you would all live.”

“Did she know? About Tay- about her sister?” Mike whispered, tears in his eyes.

“She was there, at the funeral. That was her. _It_ happened that day, after the funeral.”

Clara nodded, tears streaming down her face. She reached over and touched her daughter’s face. The Princess didn’t move, knowing the mother needed it. She closed her eyes, leaning into the touch.

Chris stared at the ground, Mike kept an arm on Clara’s back. Clara just ran her hand on the girl’s cheeks.

**PRHR**

Andrea kept her arms around Normani. The blue ranger just allowed it, knowing her mother needed the comfort.

She leaned into her mother’s arms.

“All those times, I could have lost you,” her mother whispered, holding her daughter tighter.

“I was safe mom, I had a good leader,” Normani said, a confident smile on her face.

Andrea didn’t respond, she just held her daughter tighter.

“Wait, didn’t the blue ranger turn evil that one time?” Derrick asked, a look of confusion on his face.

Normani’s eyes widened. She looked at her parents, who looked at their daughter expectedly. Normani just let out a nervous laugh.

**PRHR**

“It all makes sense,” Alejandro whispered, looking at his eldest daughter.

Camila shrugged, her arms around Sofi. The younger girl had yet to let go.

“All those times Sofi panicked because of a fight, how long did she know?” Sinu asked Camila.

“For a while now. It just happened, I didn’t mean for her to find out.”

“_How_ did she find out?”

Camila looked down at Sofi, who was beaming up at her.

_“No! Please stay!” Sofi shouted, tears streaming down her face._

_Camila sighed. She looked around before morphing in front of Sofi. The little girl looked at her in surprise._

_“You’re a power ranger,” she said in awe._

“I just wanted to keep her safe, and telling her my secret did that,” Camila said, looking at her parents.

“We are _so_ proud of you,” Alejandro told his daughter, a soft smile on his face. Camila returned it.

**PRHR**

“I wish you weren’t a Power Ranger,” Jerry whispered, sitting next to his daughter.

“It’s who I’m meant to be,” Ally told him.

“It is,” her mother interjected, “but we worry. You’re our baby, we will always worry about you,”

Ally just smiled, leaning into her parents, thinking of all the times she could have _not_ returned home. Her father kissed the top of her head. “We are proud of you though. You have been protecting us all for months, and you’ve been doing a great job.”

“The Pink Ranger was always my favorite one,” Patricia said, grinning.

Ally leaned into her parents, and that was where she wanted to be.

**PRHR**

Dinah held her brother near, kissing his cheek. She smiled, before looking at the other rangers and their parents.

“It all makes sense now,” she heard someone say. She looked back to see her mother standing there. Dinah smiled at her mother.

“What does?”

“_Everything_. We thought it was something else, but knowing the truth, it makes sense.”

“Our daughter, the Power Ranger,” Gordon whispered, a grin on his face.

“Our daughter, a hero,” her mother said, looking at Dinah with pure pride on her face. Dinah just smiled in return.

“I wish I could have told you,” Dinah told her, as she passed Seth to their father.

“The Blue Ranger is the better ranger,” Regina said, grinning.

Dinah laughed, her eyes looking over Normani. “Mine too.”

**PRHR**

“I feel fine,” Hailee said, pulling her shirt up. The rangers looked at her side, seeing just a scar. They all had smiles on their faces.

“What did The Stone dude do?” Camila asked, looking at her girlfriend.

“The warriors are like Rangers. They have the same _benefits_. So when he unlocked Hailee’s powers, it must have helped with the healing,” Lucy answered, her eyes on the girl.

“Can she morph?” Dinah inquired, and everyone looked at Hailee, looking for an answer.

Hailee beamed. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. The group of teens and their parents watched as armour started to appear on Hailee’s body. The girl in front of them reminded the rangers of CupidMe. The girl had a bow in her hand, and a quiver with arrows on her back.

The Red Ranger stepped towards the group, her eyes red from crying. She looked at the rangers. “He is creating an army, and now, we will have our own.”

**PRHR**

The rangers had snuck into the gymnasium. Troy, Simon, Demi and Hailee were setting up their equipment. Niall and Chris distracted the kids. The Rangers were training, while the families watched and bonded over the signs they missed.

They watched as _Lauren_ took down all the other rangers.

Lauren stopped her attack when she heard people heading their way. The rangers stopped and moved to stand with their leader, when the door burst open. They watched as Sofia and Dove lead the former hosts into the room.

“What are we doing here?” Halsey questioned, frowning at the Rangers.

Lauren took a step forward, her eyes on the group. “You are all here because we need your help.”

The group of teens all frowned, staring at the rangers.

Lauren gave the green ranger a nod. Camila smirked and took a step forward. “Harmonizer!”

The unsuspecting teens stared at Camila with wide eyes.

“What the _fuck_?’

**Commercial Break**

“What do you need us for? We aren’t Rangers,” Taylor said, frowning. Everyone, except Lauren, Simon and Demi, sat the bleachers. The Red Ranger pulled at her jacket.

“You're right. You aren’t rangers, but you are still one of us. Most of you may not know it, but you hold a power inside. The bad guys need hosts, and they can only survive living in humans.”

“You want _us_ to fight the bad guys?” Dua questioned, shock evident on her face.

Lauren gave her a nod. She signaled for Hailee.

The girl in question stood up and moved to stand in front of the former hosts. She grinned at everyone. “I almost died,” she told the crowd, and Lauren just closed her eyes. “I would have been dead if it weren’t for the fact that I was a host. My powers were unlocked and I have all this knowledge I didn't have before. I’m sure I can beat Lo’s ass here.”

Lauren just rolled her eyes. She looked at the crowd, seeing their attention on Hailee. Katie was leaning into Melissa, Joe had his arm around Sophie. Taylor was leaning forward, Halsey was leaning back. Grant’s foot was trembling.

Lauren looked at the crowd. “Look, this whole thing, it’s scary. I've lost people. It’s a war, and death is a given. Austin, he was a host. And he gave his life for our future,” Lauren told them, seeing the look of sadness pass through everyone. “And it hurts. Losing people you care about, people you’ve learned to love,” she continued, her eyes on the Jaureguis. “But that doesn’t mean we give up. Because we have so much to lose. We’re fighting for everyone we love,” Lauren tells everyone, staring at each and every one of them. Her eyes went to Camila and Lucy, who were holding hands. Normani and Dinah, who weren’t touching, but the affection was still there. To Troy and Ally, the former holding the latter. To Shawn, who was giving her the most supporting smile. To the hosts of amazing warriors. “We fight for those we can’t. We fight for our friends. You don’t get to throw what you have away. Because the world needs us. Because we are the Power Rangers. You are warriors.”

“Classic Lauren,” Camila muttered, a grin on her face.

“I’m in,” Taylor said, standing up. “I don’t want my family to live in fear.”

Becky pushed herself up. “We have more to lose than the bad guys do.”

One by one, each person stood up, wanting to join in on the fight.

Lauren just smiled, knowing Lord Zadicus and his arm wouldn’t stand a chance. “Hailee will show you how to unlock your power and then we train.”

Lucy grabbed Camila’s hand and pulled her away. The rangers watched them go, before Troy led Ally to a corner.

“Couple time?” Dinah asked, a glint in her eye. She pressed her lips against Normani’s. The two fell back with a giggle.

Lauren smiled and turned around, letting them have their little alone time. Shawn moved to the girl and wrapped his arms around her. “You were amazing out there. It inspired me.”

Lauren looked up at him, a smile on her face. “Speeches are my superpowers.”

Shawn laughed and kissed the top of her head. The two looked over to see Hailee speaking to the group.

“We are going to win, I know we are,” Shawn whispered, hugging his girlfriend.

Lauren just leaned into him, a small smile on her face.

**PRHR**

“Don’t think about it, just feel. Feel your power, your instincts. Feel the air around you, and your energy within. These are all things you need to fight, to protect yourselves and each other,” Lauren told the group of teens. The ranger (and Hailee’s) parents were sitting with Joe and Katie, all of them interested in what was happening.

Lauren grabbed the training sword, walking in front of the warriors. All of their eyes were closed. Lauren balanced the sword in her hand and raised it up, before hitting Naill’s side. He yelped. Lauren shook her head. She moved to another teen, raising her sword. Perrie evaded the attack, opening her eyes. Lauren gave her a smile and nod.

“You guys don’t have a lot of time to train, not like we did. But you can learn enough. You can learn to defend and protect. Let us handle the rest. We want all of you to come home. But we also want a home to come back to,” the red Ranger said, nodding to the other rangers. They all moved forward, ready to test the warriors.

Becky flinched when Dinah swung her sword, and Alessia was quick to move her out of the way.

Sabrina ducked and tried to disarm Normani. Sam reached for the sword, with no avail.

Camila swung her sword and Ricardo was quick to disarm the green ranger. He used the sword to block Ally’s swing. The other former hosts moved away and watched him fight off Ally.

Lauren smiled, knowing that they had a chance, no matter how small it was.

**PRHR**

Lady Imperia moved in front of the tube, her hands pressed against it. She smiled, seeing her husband’s sleeping form. She looked into the cloning room, seeing her husband’s creatures being born. She turned to her husband.

“I know you can’t hear me, but I promise you I will kill those rangers. And our _daughters_ will pay. They will suffer in my hands. I will make them watch as I kill those they love. As the life leaves their eyes. I promise you with my life. I will bring you their world,” she whispered, pure adoration in her voice. She gently kissed the glass. She took a step back and turned, knowing that the next time she went to Earth, it would be the ending of those pesky rangers.

They weren’t going to know what hit them.

**Commercial Break**

Lucy looked at her best friend, her sister. She stepped towards her, a small smile on her face. The Red Ranger looked up at her with a smile. She moved over to the side, letting the White Ranger sit down.

“I’m proud of who you’ve grown up to be,” Lucy said, knowing that was what Lorelei was thinking.

Her younger sister smiled. “I had you to guide me.”

Lucy shook her head. “No. You were always stronger, _better_ than who I ever was. I would have still been under his thumb if it weren’t for you.”

The red ranger’s cheeks started to match her shirt. She looked down at her hands. “When you, when you stabbed me, did you know who I was?”

“No. I just really didn’t like you being better than me,” Lucy whispered, reaching over to grab her sister’s hand.

“All I ever wanted was to make you proud,” the younger princess whispered. “I never wanted to fight you. But then I fell in love with this planet, fell in love with having parents, a family, and friends. I just couldn’t let that go.”

The older of the two smiled. “That was all I ever wanted for you. I would have died to make you happy.”

The two girls turned to the other rangers, who were having a moment of their own. The Red Ranger turned to Lucy. Her green eyes filled with determination. “I’m willing to die for Earth. For the people here. If it comes to that, promise that you’ll allow it.”

Lucy frowned, before her eyes widening. She shook her head. “_No_.”

“Please,” the Red Ranger whispered, “I can’t afford to lose anyone else.”

Lucy pulled the girl in for a hug. “You won’t. And we are _not_ losing you either.”

Lauren didn’t respond, she just leaned into her older sister, feeling the arm around her.

**PRHR**

Camila stared at Lucy and Lauren. She could see them talk. She was hugged from behind. She turned to see Dinah holding her from behind. With a smile, she turned to see three of her oldest friends standing in front of her. (Shawn was with Troy and Hailee, the three seemed to be in the middle of an important conversation.)

“We’re Power Rangers,” Dinah whispered in awe, a smile on her face.

Camila grinned, nodding excitedly.

“If you told me last year that we were going to be rangers, I would have slapped both of you.”

“I’m really bummed that we didn’t fight a Christmas monster or Halloween one,” Camila said, pouting.

“We did fight a Valentine one,” Ally teased.

Camila narrowed her eyes. She looked at the three rangers in front of her. “I’m really glad I got to do this with you.”

“We’ve all become better people,” Dinah whispered, “we aren’t those naive little girls anymore.”

“Dinah reads now,” Normani teased, a grin on her face.

The Yellow Ranger shot her a glare. But then kissed her cheek. Camila just stared at her friends, glad to have them in her life, to go through what they did together.

_Camila looked at the morpher in front of her. She looked at the other three girls, all of them deep in thought._

_“Why us? Why _me?_” Camila asked, a small frown on her face._

_Dinah looked at the device. She turned to the new rangers. “What are we going to do about Lauren? She’s our _leader_ if we follow the show.”_

_Ally looked over to Normani. The Blue Ranger bit her lip, before shaking her head. “We are going to fight to protect our families, our friends. Fuck Lauren.”_

_“I’m willing to do this with you guys,” Ally told the group._

_“I’d trust you guys with my life,” Normani added._

_“Same,” Dinah said, grinning._

_They all looked to look at Camila. She smiled. “We’re in this together. We’re Power Rangers.”_

“And look at us now,” Dinah said, her eyes on the girls.

Just then, an alarm started to sound off. The rangers all looked to Hailee, who was in front of a laptop.

“It’s her, she’s back,” Hailee told the rangers.

Lauren moved to stand in front of the others. She smirked at the group of teens watching them.

“Ready?”

“Ready!”

“Harmonizer!” Normani, Lauren, Dinah, Camila and Ally said, opening the latch on their morphers and pressed _0-7-2-7_.

"White Ranger Power!" Lucy said, opening the latch of her morpher and pressed_ 0-1-1-1_.

"Black Ranger Power!" Shawn said, opening the latch of his morpher and pressed _0-4-1-4_.

“Gold Ranger Power!” Troy said, opening the latch on his morpher and pressed _0-5-0-9._

"Locked in!" All eight pressed enter and then closed the latch.

“Battle Mode! Armour Mode!”

Lauren turned to the teens. “Be ready, we’ll need you at any moment.”

Becky gave a nod in return. “We’ll follow Hailee’s lead.”

Grant grinned. “We’ll be ready.”

Lauren turned to her team. “Let’s go.”

**PRHR**

Lady Imperia looked at the rangers, glaring at them. “This ends tonight.”

Lauren gripped her sword as it burst into flames. “You just ready my mind.”

She charged forward, the sharp end of her sword slamming against Lady Imperia’s staff. The villainess raised her foot and kicked the Red Ranger back. Lauren hit the ground. Dinah and Ally were quick to take her place. The Pink Ranger swiped with her sais while the Yellow Ranger slammed her shield against Lady Imperia.

She let out a cry, raising her hands and shooting beams at the two rangers. She reached for her side and took out a small circular device. She threw it in the air and the rangers watched with a frown.

Lauren’s eyes widened and she tried to jump away, but it exploded. The blast blew the rangers away. They all hit cars, walls and poles. The blast also caused the ground to break and buildings to collapse.

Lauren pushed herself to her foot, her body aching. She barely had time to reach when another blast hit her straight in the chest.

**PRHR**

Hailee looked at Demi and Simon, wondering if it was a good idea to let the parents watch the fight. She could see Aliyah hid her face against her father’s chest. Sofia and Regina had wide eyes. The parents all looked worried. And the new warriors looked nervous.

Demi shook her head at Hailee, and the ranger technician nodded, turning back to the monitor.

**PRHR**

Shawn watched as the Dronoin flooded the streets. The rangers started to attack the creatures, while Lucy and Camila fought off Lady Imperia. Shawn’s eyes scanned the street, before stopping to look at Lauren, who was pushing herself off the ground.

Shawn grabbed his axe and slammed it against the chest of one of the Dronoins. He twirled and swung it again. He saw Troy throw his Daggers, while Ally used his shoulders as a bouncing board.

Dinah blocked an attack that would have hit Normani, while the Blue Ranger used her staff.

Lauren blasted the Dronoins coming to her, using her sword to stab others.

Lucy was shooting arrow after arrow to Lady Imperia, while Camila blocked her from incoming attacks.

Shawn frowned, seeing how Lady Imperia seemed to brush off the attacks. She reached into her side again, taking out another bomb. Lucy and Camila were quick to take cover, but the other rangers weren’t as quick. Shawn felt the impact and hit the ground, creating a crater. The other rangers seemed to be in a similar state.

Camila pushed herself to her feet, not noticing the hand extended out to her. Lady Imperia released her blast. He screamed out her name, when he saw a flash of red. Shawn barely had time to react when he saw the blast hit both the Red and Green rangers, knocking them to the ground and depowering them.

**PRHR**

Hailee sat up, her eyes wide. She grabbed the mic in front of her, knowing that she had to talk to the rangers.

_“Is it going to work?_” Shawn questioned from the field.

“It’s the only way,” Simon said, worry in his voice.

“Shawn, Troy, do it _now_!” Hailee told the male rangers.

She could feel the nerves and the fear coming from the group behind her. She closed her eyes, wishing for the best.

**PRHR**

Lauren and Camila were on the ground, both of them covered in dirt. They were pushing themselves up. The other rangers tried to reach them, but the Dronoins kept them away. Lady Imperia let out a laugh, extending her arms. Lauren saw the power building in her hands. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

Her eyes snapped opened when she heard Camila shout, “No!”

She saw a powered down Shawn standing in front of them, his arm extended. The blast was bright, but had gold and black coming out of it. Lauren pushed herself up, when the blast stopped and she heard a shatter. She let out a gasp when she felt a sudden pain rip through her body, and she fell to her knees.

The rangers and Shawn collapsed to the ground. The original five glowing. Lauren could feel her fire begging for a release.

“_Zero, six, one, six!_” Hailee shouted, the rangers flinching at the scream.

Lucy ran to cover Shawn, and the original five stood up.

Lauren and Camila quickly morphed to their armor mode, before the five stood in front of Layd Imperia.

“It ends now,” Lauren said, turning to her teammates.

“Ready?”

“Ready!”

“Knight Mode!”

_0-6-1-6_.

The rangers felt the armor grow on their suits. A chest plate with their ranger emblem rested on their chest. A cape grew out of their shoulder pads. A belt appeared around their waist and the sword was attached.

The rangers stood in front of the Lady Imperia, feeling rejuvenated.

“This is _awesome_,” Camila gushed, pulling at her cape.

“I love this,” Ally added, swinging her sword.

“What the hell is our theme?” Normani questioned, looking at her armor.

“Thank you Ranger Gods,” Dinah muttered, calling her powers.

Lauren gripped her sword. “Let’s finish this.”

The rangers all nodded, and charged forward, their swords destroying any Dronoin coming their way.

Troy stood off in the side, guarding an unconscious Shawn, while Lucy shot her arrows.

Dinah slashed her sword against Lady Imperia. The villainess cried out, only to get another slash from her opposite side from Ally, before turning and slashing the Dronions coming her way. Normani and Camila both slashed her, their swords glowing.

Lauren twirled her sword, stabbing Lady Imperia. The villainess cried out, receiving another slash from the Red Ranger.

“Let’s see this new weapon,” Lauren told her team, as she turned to her morpher. _0-5-1-8_

A bigger sword appeared in her hands. The hilt held five stones, one for each of the five rangers. And the blade was glowing their color.

“Gay,” Dinah said, seeing the rainbow-like sword.

“Let’s put an end to this,” Lauren said, holding the sword with two hands. The other rangers stood at her side.

“Sword of Knights, slash!” the rangers called out, and a blast came out of the sword and went straight to Lady Imperia. They all heard her scream and explosion. The street was covered with smoke, and the rangers all waited with bated breaths.

**Commercial Break**

The rangers all let out a breath. They saw the smoke disappear, and no one was there. Lauren closed her eyes. She turned to look at Shawn, who woke up and smiled back at her. _I love you_, he mouthed, a grin on her face, his face dirty and bloody, but giving her a toothy grin.

_I love you too_, she mouthed back, before looking at her team. Camila was pulling at her cape, her helmet off. She had the biggest smile on her face. Dinah was whining about not having her phone because she looked awesome. Ally had her arms around Troy, who ran to his girlfriend when Shawn woke up and seemed to be okay. Normani and Lucy high fived.

Lauren turned to Shawn, who was walking towards her. She powered down, stepping towards her boyfriend. She stopped when she saw his eyes widened.

Lauren turned in time to see Lord Zadicus plunge his sword into Lucy’s chest from behind. The White Ranger looked at the Red Ranger, blood in the ends of her lips. Lauren watched as Lucy tried to smile at her.

The sword was pulled out and the White Ranger fell to her knees, her hands reaching for her chest. She looked at the blood covering her hands.

Lauren couldn’t do anything but stand there as the other girls screamed. As Lord Zadicus laughed. As Lucy bled out in front of her.

Lauren heard a beep from her side. She turned just to see a small bomb on a wall. She opened her mouth to warn the rangers, but it was too late.

The bomb went off.

The last thing Lauren heard was Lord Zadicus laughed.

**To Be Continued…**

**End Credits**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: The series finale. The final battle is here, and the rangers have to fight for what they have left, for those who didn’t make it to the end. 
> 
> -
> 
> Next chapter is the final chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this ending. I'm hoping to have the next one soon.


	20. Episode 20: Fallen Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The series finale. I hope this lives up to your expectations. Have been working on thi sfor days. Writing at night, when I’m on the bus coming home from work.
> 
> Can I say this is the longest chapter of the whole series?
> 
> Enjoy

_The older woman turned with a grin and waved back. Valaine released her sister’s hand and started to run to her mother, when she heard two bangs. She stopped, her eyes wide. Her mother looked at her, before falling, blood dripping from her head. Her father was on the ground next to her._

_-_

_“Fire!” all the rangers shouted, as Lauren released the trigger._

_“_Don’t use the blaster_!” Simon shouted, confusing the rangers._

_But it was too late. They watched as the beam hit the target, and there was a scream. But it wasn't a monster scream. It was human. It was Taylor._

_-_

_Lauren heard the blast go off, as Austin moved from her vision. She stared at the clouds above. She let her arm fall to her side. The blaster fell from her hand and clattered on the ground._

-

_Lauren turned in time to see Lord Zadicus plunge his sword into Lucy’s chest from behind. The White Ranger looked at the Red Ranger, blood in the ends of her lips._

**-**

A bloody Lauren gasped, as her eyes opened. She inhaled, only to start coughing. She let her head fall back, as she stared at the sky, seeing how blue the sky was. Her eyes started to tear up. She took a deep breath, feeling the tears slip out of her eyes and create trails on the sides of her face. She blinked, before letting out a scream.

**HARMONY RANGERS THEME SONG**

**Starring:** **   
** **Lauren Jauregui/Princess Valaine - Red Harmony Ranger** **   
** **Normani Kordei - Blue Harmony Ranger** **   
** **Camila Cabello - Green Harmony Ranger** **   
** **Dinah Jane - Yellow Harmony Ranger** **   
** **Ally Brooke - Pink Harmony Ranger** **   
** **Simon Cowell - The Rangers Mentor ** **   
** **Demi Lovato - The Ranger Medic** **   
** **Troy Ogletree - The Ranger Tech**

**Austin Mahone (** ** _Credit Only_ ** **)** **   
** **Shawn Mendes** **   
** **Lucy Vives** **   
** **   
** **Sofia Carson - Warrior of Hope** **   
** **Alexa Ferrer - Warrior of Self** **   
** **Keana Issartel - Warrior of Space** **   
** **Hailee Steinfeld - Warrior of Love**

**with** **   
** **LA Reid as Lord Zadicus** **   
** **Britney Spears as Lady Imperia (** ** _Credit Only_ ** **)**

**Recurring:** **   
** **Alejandro Cabello** **   
** **Sinu Cabello** **   
** **Sofia Cabello** **   
** **Dove Cameron - Warrior of Age** **   
** **Andrea Hamilton** **   
** **Derek Hamilton** **   
** **Gordon Hansen** **   
** **Milika Hansen** **   
** **Regina Hansen** **   
** **Seth Hansen** **   
** **Jerry Hernandez** **   
** **Patricia Hernandez** **   
** **Niall Horan - Warrior of Justice** **   
** **Chris Jauregui** **   
** **Clara Jauregui** **   
** **Mike Jauregui**

**Special Guests:** **   
** **Melissa Benoist - Warrior of Peace** **   
** **Alessia Cara - Warrior of Trust** **   
** **Sabrina Carpenter - Warrior of Memories** **   
** **Perrie Edwards - Warrior of Time** **   
** **Billie Eilish - Warrior of Dreams** **   
** **Becky G - Warrior of Honesty** **   
** **Herlinda Gomez** **   
** **Grant Gustin - Warrior of Speed** **   
** **Halsey - Warrior of Fire** **   
** **Joe Jonas** **   
** **Dua Lipa - Warrior of Light** **   
** **Katie McGrath** **   
** **Sam Smith - Warrior of Happiness** **   
** **Taylor Swift - Warrior of Worth** **   
** **Louis Tomlinson - Warrior of Trust** **   
** **Sophie Turner - Warrior of Magic** **   
** **Ricardo Valentine (6lack) - Warrior of Water**

Normani pushed herself off the ground, her ranger armour surrounding her body. She powered down and looked around, wincing at the soreness of her body. She could see the destroyed building. She looked around freezing as she watched Camila cry over Lucy’s body.

Normani took a step forward, but stopped when she heard a cough. She looked to her side to see Dinah standing up, her own armour on her body. Normani quickly ran to her and hugged her.

“You’re okay,” Normani whispered, relief rushing through her.

Dinah nodded, pressing her face against the crook of the Blue Ranger’s neck. Normani pulled away and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand. She looked around, trying to pinpoint the other rangers in the wreckage. She knew that Ally was protected by her armour, but Lauren, Shawn and Troy weren’t.

“Ally! Lo!” Dinah shouted, looking around as well. The two rangers heard a small rumble. They looked over to see Ally and Troy pushing a piece of building off of them. The two rangers on the surface rushed to help them.

Dinah quickly hugged Ally and Troy. The Pink Ranger demorphing and leaned into the hug, needing the connection.

“Who’s missing?” Troy asked, looking around.

“We haven’t heard from Lauren or Shawn,” Normani said, her eyes going to the Green and former White Rangers.

“Lauren’s not going to handle it well,” Dinah whispered, looking at her best friend.

“We have to make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid,” Troy told the group.

“Like go after Lord Zadicus on her own,” Nomani whispered, her eyes on Camila and Lucy.

**PRHR**

Lauren leaned against a barely standing building, her eyes staring up ahead. She felt empty, _alone_. Her body felt heavy, it felt so heavy. She wanted him to pay. She wanted to _hurt_ Lord Zadicus, She had to, for taking so many things from her. Her parents, her home, Taylor, Austin, her sister.

Lauren felt tears fill her eyes, as she pushed herself up.

“Fight me!” she shouted, her body trembling in pain. She looked around, needing to kill Lord Zadicus. Needing to get her revenge. “Come here and face me!”

“Lauren!” she heard someone shout. She looked over to see Shawn running as fast as he could to her, his face bruised and covered in blood. Lauren just stared at him. He ran to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “_Val_,” he whispered.

“Where is he?” Lauren asked, her voice raspy from the screaming.

“Don’t do this, don’t lose yourself,” Shawn whispered, looking into her eyes.

“He needs to pay,” she told him, her voice oozing pain, anger and hatred.

“And he will, just stay with me,” he whispered, his hands moving to her cheeks.

Lauren shook her head. “I’m going to _kill_ him.”

Shawn pulls Lauren close, pressing his lips against hers, his actions desperate. Lauren places her hand on his hand that is on her cheek. He pulls away and looks into her green eyes. “Come back to me.”

Lauren looked into Shawn’s eyes, only to start sobbing. She pressed herself against his chest, her hands gripping his shirt. Shawn just wrapped his arms around her, knowing nothing he said would make anything okay.

**Commercial Break**

_Then_

Camila smiled, seeing the teens stand up, ready to fight. For the first time a while, she had hope. She looked down to the hand gripping her own. She turned her head to smile at her girlfriend.

Lucy gave her a small smile, pulling her off in the side. Camila smirked, her mind going to other thoughts.

Camila pulled Lucy’s hand, placing her hands on the back of Lucy’s head to pull her in for a kiss. Lucy leaned into it, before pulling away. “I love you.”

Camila smiled softly. “I love you too.” The content feeling in Camila quickly turned into worry when she saw the tears appear in Lucy’s eyes. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“I love you so much. I have loved everything we shared, the good and the bad,” Lucy whispered, her eyes filled with adoration and pain. “I couldn’t wish for a better person to share this with.”

“What?”

“Thank you for the love you have given me.”

Camila frowned, completely confused. “Why does it feel like you’re saying goodbye?”

“Because I am.”

“Wh-what? What the fuck Lucy?”

“We aren’t going to win,” Lucy whispered, her hand on Camila’s cheek.

The green Ranger frowned. “What are you talking about? We have an army. We are stronger together.”

“He’s stronger. We won’t win, not unless Lauren unlocks her full power,” Lucy whispered, raising her wrist and opening her morpher.

“Then she’ll unlock it. The battle thing right? She’ll unlock it and she’ll beat him. You don’t have to lose hope.”

“She needs the power of the white stone, it needs to be a part of her,” Lucy whispered, her eyes looking straight at her.

Camila frowned, shaking her head. “But, that, no. She’s not going to let you be killed. _I_ won’t let you.”

Lucy reached to touch Camila’s cheek. The Green Ranger flinched and moved back.

“You’re going to have to let me go,” Lucy told her, her own tears falling down her face.

“I-I can’t lose you,” Camila muttered, shaking her head.

“Being your girlfriend, having your love has been the best thing in my life. I don’t regret it for one second. I have cherished my time with you.”

“Don’t say goodbye,” Camila snapped, glaring at the girl.

“You are the best thing to ever have happened to me,” Lucy whispered, but Camila continued to shake her head.

“No, you _don’t_ get to say goodbye. Not here, not now. I’ll tell Lauren what you are planning,” Camila said, taking a step back.

Lucy closed her eyes. “If you tell her, she will get herself killed. She will sacrifice herself for this.”

“What makes this any different?”

“If she dies, if he gets her, it’s all over for us.”

Camila tried to bite back her sob but she was unable to do so. She just closed her eyes. Lucy moved forward and wrapped her arms around her. “It’s okay, I’ve accepted it. Please don’t let this stop you from fighting. Please, win, for me.”

Camila just cried in Lucy’s arms, holding on to the other, knowing it was one of the last times she’d be able to.

**PRHR**

_Present_

Camila held Lucy’s hand, staring at her face. The fallen Ranger looked so peaceful, and Camila could just stare at her. She heard footsteps walking towards her. She rubbed her tear filled eyes. She pressed a kiss on Lucy’s hand and stood up.

“What’s the plan?” she asked, anger in her voice.

Dinah didn’t say anything. She just pulled Camila in for a hug. She leaned into the hug, needing the comfort.

“We need to find Lauren, and then we’ll avenge Lucy,” Normani told the team.

“Are we going to just leave her here?” Camila asked in a small voice, looking at the temporary leader.

Normani turned to Troy, who nodded. He knelt down and picked up the former ranger. Camila whimpered at how limp she looked. The group moved off to the side, needing to find a hiding place. Once they were sure they were safe, Normani reached for her morpher.

“Hailee? Lauren? Shawn? Can you guys hear us?” Normani asked, her eyes on the rangers around her.

Camila heard a sniffle. “_We hear you_,” Hailee said in a small voice.

“_We’re okay,_” Shawn responded, and Camila let out a breath of relief.

“_Do you guys have her?_” They heard Lauren ask, her voice void of any emotion.

“We have her, find us, near, near where it happened,” Ally said, her voice cracking.

“_We’ll meet you there,_” Shawn told them.

The rangers just waited, and Camila stared at the girl she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She reached into her pocket and gripped the piece of rock. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

**PRHR**

Shawn looked at his girlfriend. She hadn’t said much since ending communication with the other rangers. She just looked deep in thought. He did worry, but he knew she would open up if she needed to.

“Should we head back to the base?” Shawn asked, stepping over fallen debris.

Lauren shook her head. “No. We don’t know if we’re being watched. We can’t let them find our fam- _your_ families.”

“Don’t do this,” Shawn whispered, pulling his girlfriend to him. “Don’t. You _love _them as if they were your family. Don’t shut us out. Not now.”

The red Ranger closed her eyes, shaking her head. “I keep losing people. An-and it hurts. I want it to stop hurting.”

Shawn pulled her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head. He rubbed her back, feeling the Ranger break in his arms. “You still have the other rangers. You have the Jauregui’s. You have my family. You have _me._ You aren’t alone. And you’ll never be alone.”

Lauren took a deep breath, nodding softly. She looked up at Shawn. “I love you.”

The tall boy just smiled. “I love you.” He gave Lauren a gentle kiss. “Let’s go find the others.”

**PRHR**

Ally leaned into Troy as they waited for Lauren and Shawn to find them. She sat up when she saw Normani stand up. She looked over to see the two missing members run towards them. Lauren stopped right before reaching them, her eyes going to Lucy’s body. THe Red Ranger’s eyes became glassy with tears, as she slowly stepped towards the, the _dead_ ranger.

Before she reached her, Camila launched herself into Lauren’s arm, wrapping her arms around her. The two girls

Ally looked away from the girls, giving them privacy. She looked at Shawn, who looked so bloody.

“What did you do?” Normani asked, her eyes on the Black Ranger.

Shawn smiled. “Originally, there were five stones. But then the original warriors needed more help, so those five became seven. And then they became eight. Troy and I just decided it was time for the Dark and Gold powers to go back to where they belonged.”

“Why did you have to jump in the way?” Dinah asked, frowning. “Cause that was stupid.”

Shawn shrugged. “I had to break my contact with the stone. The only way to do that is to break it.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the two stones. They saw the pieces in his hands.

Before they could continue, they heard rumbling.

The rangers all rushed to the street. They froze, seeing an army head their direction. The team turned to the Red Ranger.

She reached for her morpher. “Hailee, we need you guys here, _now_.”

**Commercial Break**

The rangers stood in the middle of the street. Lauren in the middle, with Dinah and Normani on one side, and Ally and Camila on the other.

“This ends today. We finish this fight, _today_,” Lauren said, her eyes on the arm in front of her.

Camila reached over and placed something in Lauren’s hand. The Red Ranger looked down to see the white stone. She looked over to Camila, who gave her a smile. “She’d want you to have that.”

Laughter broke their moment. The rangers all turned to see Lord Zadicus walking towards the rangers, his sword at hand. Lauren had to be pulled back from charging at him. He looked at the rangers, showing then some kind of container.

“What’s that?” Dinah asked, but the Red Ranger tensed up.

The young Princess took a step forward. “_Don’t_.”

“She hasn’t been gone. I’ve just kept her all this time. Call it a peace offering. I give you the girl, and you give me this planet.”

The Red Ranger took a deep breath. She ran her hand through her hair, before shaking her head. She could feel the blood pump in her ears.

“Is that where they are keeping the Real Lo?” Dinah asked, and the Red Ranger gave her a nod. Her eyes on the container, knowing that getting it back was the only way to get Lauren back into her own body.

“We’ll get her back,” Normani said, giving the Red Ranger a supportive smile.

Lord Zadicus just laughed, closing his fist around the vial and squeezing.

“No!” Princess Val shouted, her eyes wide as she watched the vial shatter. He opened his palm and all they saw was dust fly into the air.

He smirked. “Too late.”

The Ranger leader gritted her teeth. “I am going to _kill_ you.”

He just laughed, shaking his head.

“You aren’t going to win,” Camila told him, giving him a look of pure rage.

“And why is that?”

“Because we are fighting for something, we are fighting for people we _love_,” Ally answered, reaching for her morpher.

Dinah took a step forward. “This is for Austin.”

Ally gave her a nod. “This is for Princess Lorelei.”

“This is for Taylor,” Normani said, looking at Red Ranger.

Camila’s hands curled up into fists. “This is for Lucy.”

The only living princess stared at the stone in her hand. “This is for Lauren.” She turned to Lord Zadicus. “Ready?”

“Ready!”

“Harmonizer!” Normani, Lauren, Dinah, Camila and Ally said, opening the latch on their morphers and pressed _0-7-2-7_.

“Battle Mode! Armour Mode! Knight Mode!”

Lord Zadicus raised his arms and his clones started to charge for the rangers.

The Red Ranger reached for the hilt of her sword and pulled it out. The other rangers followed her lead. They charged forward, and the sound swords clashing echoed the walls. Lauren’s eyes stayed on Lord Zadicus, who was standing behind all the clones. She glared at them rangers.

The rangers were quickly outnumbered. Lauren felt a fist slam against her stomach and a sword slashed against her back. She gritted her teeth, falling to her knees.

Dinah cried out when she was slammed against the ground. Normani was thrown against a wall. A blast hit Camila and the Green Ranger hit a pole. Ally’s legs were knocked out from under and she hit the ground.

Lauren saw a sword coming her way and she quickly moved out of the way. She quickly summoned her blaster and shot at the incoming clone.

The Red Ranger felt a sword hit her helmet and was stunned for a second.

Lauren saw another clone try to stab her. She shot him with a blaster, only to get hit from behind her.

She was about to be attacked by another clone when an arrow hit him in the chest. She quickly looked over to see Hailee and the other teens. Lauren smiled as the teenage warriors attacked the clones. They were still outnumbered, but they were faring better.

Lauren saw Shawn and Troy join in on the fight. She stood up and turned to Lord Zadicus, who was watching her with a smirk. The Red Ranger started to walk in his direction, stabbing the clones that were heading her way.

“Daughter,” he said, a smirk on his face.

“Father,” she returned, gripping her sword.

“Do you really think you’re going to beat me?”

“I’m stronger than before,” she responded.

“I have a new form too,” he said, closing his eyes. Lauren watched as spikes started to come out of his shoulders. He grew in size. She gritted her teeth as she took a step back, gripping her sword. “Let’s play.”

**PRHR**

DInah brought her shield up, blocking an incoming attack. She quickly pushed him back and slashed her sword, destroying the clone.

Dinah heard Grant zoom by, using his speed to run. She saw Becky and Sabrina team up against two clones. Halsey and Ricardo used their elements to destroy the clones closest to them. Sofia and Dove worked as one, while Melissa kicked at a clone.

Shawn and Troy were using pipes they had found in the fight. Ally gripped her pink glowing sword and stabbed a clone. Normani had her sword in one hand and her staff in the other, she fought against two clones.

And Camila, she was creating a trail of destroyed clones. The girl was ruthless in her destruction. She used her spear to destroy the clones around her, her swings hard, her hits ruthless.

Dinah pushed a clone from her, watching it stumble. An arrow pierced it’s chest. Dinah turned to see Hailee, her bow at hand. She gave the Yellow Ranger a nod, before turning to Niall, who kicked a clone..

Dinah smiled, feeling hope.

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus smiled at the Red Ranger, a glint in his eyes, daggers at hand. Lauren gripped her sword, her stance stiff. She slashed at him, only for him to block it. He laughed, pushed against her. Lauren stumbled backwards.

“Do you really think you’re going to beat me? Do you really think you stand a chance against _me_?” He raised his hand and blasted at her. Lauren felt it hit her chest. She slammed against the ground. “You aren’t going to win daughter.”

Lauren didn’t answer. She pushed herself up, only to get another blast to her chest. Lauren hit a wall, groaning as she slid to the ground. Lord Zadicus walked up to her picking her up and slamming her against the wall. “You think this new power is enough to _beat_ me? I was going easy on you the last time we fought.” He tossed LAuren to the side, watching as she rolled on the ground. “I’m going to kill you like I killed your ranger friend,” he said, a smirk on his face. “Like I killed your sister.”

Lauren pushed herself up to her hands and knees, looking up at him. He walked up to the Red Ranger and grabbed her throat. He got her to her feet and smirked. “This new power and you weren’t able to even _touch_ me.” He punched Lauren’s helmet once, and then again. Her head ricocheted in the helmet. He then pressed his hand against her chest and released a blast. Lauren was propelled backwards until she hit a lightpost.

Lauren pushed herself up, her arms trembling with her weight, stumbling on her feet. She gripped her sword. He let out a laugh. “I am going to enjoy doing what I should have years ago.” He smirked as he punched the Red Ranger again, her helmet cracking. He grabbed the back of her helmet and brought it down to his knee.

The Princess dropped to the ground. Lord Zadicus raised his foot and brought it down to the morpher, hearing it shatter under his foot. Lauren’s armour started to disappear from her body. Leaving her bloody on the ground. Her face was drenched in blood, and her eyes stared at the sky, dazed.

Lord Zadicus moved back and watched as she picked herself up. Lauren raised her fists, unsteady on her feet. She swung her fist, only to feel a sharp pain pierce through her body.

Lord Zadicus laughed. Lauren looked down, seeing his hand on the dagger that pierced her side. He pulls it out, and Lauren lets out a small cry, falling to her knees.

Lauren was on her hands and knees, saliva laced in blood dripping from her mouth.

Lord Zadicus looked down at the Ranger. “This is the end for you.”

Lauren drops her head to the ground, accepting her death.

**Commercial Break**

“I’m sorry,” Lauren whispered, closing her eyes, she could feel the tears dripping down her face, soft sobs escaping her mouth. “I’m sorry.”

“_Don’t give up_,” Camila snapped over the broken morpher.

“I-I’m sorry,” she whispered, spitting out blood from her mouth. “I’m sorry about Taylor, Lucy and Lauren. It’s all my fault.”

“_Don’t you dare give up now_,” she heard Clara Jauregui say, “_Not after you’ve come this far. We’ve lost two daughters, but we gained you. And we have grown to love you. So don’t give up. Keep fighting._”

“_Lucy loved you. And if you give up now, her death will be in vain. So fight,_” Herlinda Gomez continued.

“_Lucy’s death was not for nothing,”_ Hailee added, her voice filled with sadness.

Lauren raised her head and turned to look at the Green Ranger, a frown on her face.

“_She had to sever her connection with the white stone,” _Camila said, her voice soft. “_You need to bond with it._”

“_Accept it Val,_” Simon whispered, “_Accept it and let the power in. It’s the only way._”

The Red Ranger closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, pushing herself to her feet. Lord Zadicus watched her with a look on her face. “You want to keep this going?”

The Red Ranger reached into her pocket and took out the stone. She tightened her fist against it, looking at Lord Zadicus. She closed her eyes, feeling the fire in her burn. She took a deep breath, letting the fire spread through her body, towards the stone. She felt the fire burn against her wrist. Opening her eyes, she saw that her morpher had fixed itself and the stone had disappeared from her hand. Opening her morpher, she saw the white and red stones side by side.

She looked at Lord Zadicus. His smirk had left his body. “We are doing this again?”

Lauren smirked. “The outcome will be different.” She looked at her morpher. “Battlizer!” _0-3-1-9_. She felt burning pain rush through her body. She let out a scream, as she burst into flames.

**PRHR**

The rangers and warriors stopped fighting at Lauren’s scream. Shawn tried to run to her, but was stopped by Troy.

The red flame changed into a white color. Camila watched as Lauren stepped out. Her Red Ranger suit had white armour of fire. Her cape was just a blanket of flames. Her gloves and boots were covered in flames. In her hand was her sword, a blade of fire burning white. Her helmet, once a tiger, was no more. It was shaped as a dragon.

“Holy shit,” Dinah whispered, her voice willed with wonder.

“Thank you Lucy,” Camila whispered, staring at Lauren’s new armour.

“The end is here,” Lauren said, her voice filled with conviction. “_Your _end is here.”

Lord Zadicus just smiled. “Your new toys won’t stop me.”

The Red Ranger didn’t respond. She just stood there.

Hailee shot an arrow and looked at the rangers. “Go, we’ve got the clones handled,” she said, giving them a nod.

The four rangers looked at each other, feeling a burst of hope and pride in their chests. They all ran to help their leader.

**PRHR**

Chris watched the monitor, holding Sofia close. The little girl had started crying when she saw Lauren beat to the ground.

All the parents were silent. The Cabellos holding Herlinda close. Mike and Clara looked nervous. Aliyah had dried tear marks on her face and her parents had her in their arms. The Hernandez, Hamilton and Hansen’s were all leaning close to the monitor. Demi was preparing medical equipment and Simon was frozen.

Chris turned back to the monitor, seeing the Rangers stand in front of the villain.

“You’ve got this,” he whispered, his eyes waiting to see the first move.

**PRHR**

Lord Zadicus raised his hand and shot off a beam. Lauren smirked under her helmet, using her sword to slash the beam, splitting it down the middle and causing it to miss the rangers.

Panic appeared in his eyes. “It’s over,” Lauren said, taking a step forward. “You are going to pay for _everything_.”

Lord Zadicus shook his head, his eyes on the rangers in front of him.

Normani, Camila, Dinah and Ally called on their power, letting the swords flow in their color. They turned to Lauren, waiting for her order.

“Go,” Lauren told the other rangers, and Dinah was the first to run, Normani not far behind.

The Yellow Ranger swung her sword. Lord Zadicus blocked the attack, flinching at the currents that ran through his body. Normani appeared on his other side, piercing Lord Zadicus’s side. He let out a scream. Ally used Dinah’s shoulder as a bounce board and slashed at Lord Zadicus.

Camila stalked towards him with her sword and spear.

Lord Zadicus looked at the Green Ranger and laughed in pain. “You were my daughter’s _lover._ I enjoyed watching my sword go through her and pierce her heart.”

“I’m going to enjoy this,” Camila said, raising her spear and stabbing it into Lord Zadicus’s chest.

The red Ranger took a step forward and gave Camila a nod.

Lauren extended her hand and watched as a white blaster with red accents appeared in her hand.

Camila grabbed Lauren’s sword, the flames having died down. The other three rangers stood with Camila.

“Don’t I get any last words?” Lord Zadicus asked, pulling the spear out of his chest.

“Fuck your words.”

_0-5-1-8_

The sword appeared in Camila’s hand. Lauren gripped her blaster, aiming it at the villain.

“Sword of Knights, slash!”

“Flaming Dragon Blast!”

The two beams shot to Lord Zadicus and the rangers watched as the smoke disappeared. They looked at the host on the ground. The clones started to collapse around them. Leaving the Rangers and Warriors standing.

“We did it,” Dinah whispered, her eyes wide.

“We won,” Normani said, her helmet disappearing. She turned to her girlfriend. Dinah quickly wrapped her arms around the Blue Ranger.

Lauren smiled, powering down. She winced in pain rushing through her body. The Ranger power having done nothing for her injuries. She looked down to see the red drenching her shirt.

She felt herself become lightheaded. She took a step and everything went black.

**Commercial Break**

Lauren inhaled, only feeling a sharp pain. She looked down to see her clothing had been changed. She used her arms to push herself so she was sitting up. She blinked, seeing the rangers and their families bonding. She looked over to see Herlinda and Camila huddled over Lucy’s body. The Red Ranger felt tears well up in her eyes as she tried to move off the cot she was laying on.

It was then that everyone else noticed that she was awake. She gave them a pained smile. Camila was first to reach her, wrapping her arms around her. Lauren let out a small cry. Camila was quick to move back.

“Wh-where is everyone?” she asked, her eyes looking at the faces of her team.

“They all went home. They wanted to be here, but we told them to go to their families. To let them know they are okay. We’ll celebrate our wins another day, today, we celebrate our losses,” Simon told her, giving her a small smile.

The young Princess tried to slide off the cot, and Shawn and Demi were quick to help her. They led her to the fallen ranger. She looked down at the peaceful face of her best friend, of her sister, her own tears filling up her eyes. She reached over and touched Lucy’s cheek.

“This is not how this ends,” she whispered, her voice trembling.

“Lo-”

“This is _not_ how this ends!”

“There is nothing we can do to change it,” Normani whispered, looking at the girl in front of her.

The Red Ranger shook her head. “We shouldn’t have lost anyone.”

“We did, we’ve lost people we loved. We have to keep moving forward.”

“We have to keep living for Lucy, Austin, Taylor-”

Lauren tensed up. She looked up in shock. “The benefit of being a host is that you have two lives.”

The other members of the team perked up, their eyes widening.

“Come back you fuck!” Camila shouted, glaring at the ceiling.

“Camila!” Her mother scolded, covering Sofia’s ears.

But Camila ignored her. They all watched as a figure appeared in front of them.

The Keeper of the Stones looked at the rangers. “You have defended the Earth. The Stones have served their purpose, it is time for them to go ba-“

“Fuck your stones, bring Lucy back,” Ally interrupted, her eyes filled with anger.

The parents gasped, their eyes wide in shock at what was going on.

“Only one will return,” he said, his eyes on the Green and Red Rangers.

The Red Ranger clenched her teeth and nodded. “She knows.”

The Keeper of the Stones nodded, moving to Lucy’s body. He closed his eyes and the rangers watched his hands glow. Lucy’s body started to glow. They waited with bated breaths.

The glow ended and the room was silent.

Suddenly there was a gasp and coughing. Lucy was panting, as she tried to get more air into her lungs. She pushed herself up, looking confused.

“Did I die?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Camila and Ally answered, the former itched to jump into her arms.

Lucy looked at Camila, a soft smile on her face. “Hey Mila,” she whispered, and it was all the green Ranger needed. The others turned their attention to give the two a moment.

“Can you bring her back?”

The Keeper of the Stones turned to her.

“Can you?”

“If I do, I won’t survive. Someone will have to take my place,” he said, his eyes on the one who didn’t belong.

“I’ll do it,” she answered, giving him a nod.

“What is going on?” Dinah asked, a frown on her face.

“When Petrik took Lauren from this body, he took her soul, her mind, her essence. But he didn’t kill her. You can’t die in that form. But if you aren’t contained, it’s nearly impossible to get you back. Lauren is still alive and he can bring her back to this body,” the princess answered.

“But what about this sacrifice?”

The protector nodded. “I can bring her back, but it will take all my energy. I won’t survive it, but there must always be someone to guard the stones.”

“And you’re going to be that someone?” Shawn asked, looking like he accepted it.

“Just like the stones, my time here is done. I’ve done what I needed to. Lauren deserves to be here. She deserves to live.”

“Why can’t we stay with the stones? Why do you need to go?” Camila asked, looking confused.

“We don’t need the power anymore. And someone else will. And they need to be able to access the power. This goes beyond us,” the red Ranger answered. She smiled at everyone. “It has been an honor to live beside you all. You’ve given me so much, a family, love and friends. I will never forget this.”

The rangers looked at her with tears in their eyes. Dinah was the first to wrap her arms around their leader.

“You will always be our sister,” Dinah whispered, squeezing her.

“Thank you for keeping me honest.”

“Someone had to,” Dinah whispered.

Ally took a step forward. “Thank you for keeping us safe. Even if you were an idiot for half that time.”

Princess Val laughed. She hugged Ally tightly. “Thank you for teaching me happiness.”

Normani moved in next. She huffed the green eyes girl. “Thank you for making me stronger.”

The princess shook her head. “You made me stronger. You kept me from giving up.”

Camila shook her head. “You were my first kiss.”

Princess Val laughed. “You were mine too.”

“Thank you for helping me find that I’m worth something,” Camila whispered.

“And thank you for showing me what friendship really is.”

Lucy pushed herself off the cot, a small smile on her face. “Thank you for bringing me back.”

“You kept my head out of my ass,” Valaine said, hugging her tightly. “Thank you for letting me have my sister.”

Shawn clenched his teeth, tears in his eyes. He smiled when he noticed her looking at him. “I’m going to miss you.”

She nodded. “Thank you for loving me.”

“You made it so easy.” He pulled her in for one last kiss, both knowing it was going to be their last.

She then said her goodbyes with the others. She then looked at the Keeper of the Stones and nodded. The rangers watched as she took a deep breath and everything went dark.

**PRHR**

Shawn placed his things down and looked around the group. The former rangers and warriors were all having a picnic to celebrate the win.

The former Rangers’ fathers were making burgers. The mothers were making sure that everything was organized. The children (and Grant) were playing a game of tag and everything else was mingling.

He saw Niall and Hailee in a deep conversation with Sofia and Dove.

Keana and Alexa were with Austin’s mother, telling her about her son and what a great guy he was.

Taylor, Dua, Halsey and Alessia were talking about their experience. Melissa, Katie, Sophie and Joe were sitting on one of the benches. Sabrina, Billie, Becky, and Ricardo were listening to Demi’s stories of the injuries she had to fix.

Perrie, Louis and Sam were probably exchanging stories about their home. (Simon had left after Princess Valaine was gone. No one knew where he went, not even Demi. But the rangers assumed he wanted to find his place now that his mission had ended.)**  
**

He saw Normani and Dinah curled up under a tree, both of them asleep. Troy and Ally were holding hands as they walked near a pond. And Shawn could see Lucy and Camila running to the restrooms. He shook his head, before turning to the last person in the celebration.

He stood up and walked towards her. She looked up at him, surprised in her eyes.

“Hey,” he whispered, giving her a gentle smile.

Lauren smiled back. “Hey. How are you doing?”

Shawn shrugged. “It’s weird. Knowing that the last year happened, but it’s over and I can live a normal life now.”

Lauren snorted. “Yeah, I get you. I have all these memories and scars, and I know how I got them, but I didn’t get them. It wasn’t me, but it was.”

“How are you doing with all that?”

She shrugged. “Weird. I mean, I’m glad I’m alive, but I know everyone would prefer she was here. And honestly, so do I. She’s everything I’m not. She’s the better person.”

Shawn shook his head. “She did all that. She saved us, but that was only because of you. You were willing to die for this planet, for us. If that doesn’t make you a good person, then I don’t know what does.”

Lauren’s cheeks turned a little pink. “I know you loved her. And I know you don’t know me. You don’t have to be my friend or anything,” Lauren said, looking up at Shawn.

He just smiled. “I’d like to.” She frowned at him. “I’d like to get to know you.”

Lauren smiled. “I’d like to get to know you too.”

**PRHR**

Normani looked at the group, the original rangers having moved to stand together. She looked at the girl she was hugging, before smiling. She turned to look at Lauren, who had a smile on her face.

“We did it,” Camila said, a grin on her face.

“_You_ guys-”

“Shut up Lauren, you’re a part of this too,” Ally said, glaring at the green eyed girl.

She smiled and nodded. She looked at the four former rangers. “I hope you guys can forgive me for all that I put you through. I was a horrible person, and I had no reason to be. But I really do want to be your friend.”

Dinah stared at her for a second, having been one of the two who was bullied the worst (the other being Camila.)

She gave her a smile. “I’m fine with that. We’ve all changed. We’re all bonded.”

“In perfect harmony,” Camila said, laying back on the grass.

Lauren laughed. Dinah and Normani groaned. And Ally gave her a supportive pat on the shoulder.

The five rangers then yelled as they felt weight fall on them. They laughed as they tried to push Troy, Shawn, Hailee, Sofia and Demi off.

**PRHR**

Princess Valaine looked around at her new home, before looking at the stones in her bag. She reached into it and grabbed one, smiling softly at the blue stone, her mind going to Normani. She placed it in the stone holder, before reaching for the next one. She took them out, until she got to the black stone. Her tears filled her eyes, as she brought it up to her face and placed her lips against it. She reached in for the last one, seeing the red one. She stared at it, smiling. She placed it on the wall. The stones lit up and then dimmed, being enclosed by ice. She took a step back, looking at the area.

Her sword at hand, she went into the trees, knowing that the day would come when new warriors would be needed.

She just hoped they worked in harmony.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for taking this ride for me.
> 
> These guys may return for a “holiday special” but I make no promises. Only if you guys want to see that. It will be during the show, so dead characters may return. Any other returns you guys might want to see?
> 
> And I’m also thinking of a movie? Maybe, if I get an idea about it. Any ideas you guys want to see for it?
> 
> Anyways, thank you again. And until the next story.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Week: Two rangers change bodies, and must keep their families and friends from figuring it out.


End file.
